Son of Magic
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Thousands of years have passed since Arthur had died and now his return is coming. Merlin, however, has his hands full not only with Arthur's return, but with a young sorcerer that is just starting to realize his power. And while Merlin battles monsters...his son has metal demons of his own to fight. And Morgana wants him for some reason. The boy's name? Jack, Jack Darby. Rated T
1. Myth Meets Reality

**One of the biggest mysteries in TF Prime is who Jack's dad is. There are like ****_multiple_**** fics about him, from Cybertronians to psychos...I know that I've already done a fic like this...but I couldn't resist this one. **

***Note-this has ****_nothing_**** to do with ****_Son of the Stars_****. This is just pure Jack, Miko, Raf, 'Bots, Fowler, June...and any other character that I do not own.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 1

Myth Meets Reality

The sun was just beginning to set, spreading fiery colors across the Nevada sky. In the desert, no one really stopped to take in the scenery…which is why he picked this place. He and his wife each had something to say, but the man had decided to go first.

The dark haired couple held hands as they faced one another, their faces saddened by the inevitable.

"I don't want you to go," the woman breathed, looking up into her husband's dark blue eyes.

"You know I have to," the man replied, his British accent thick and heavy, "I must return to England to wait for my friend's arrival."

"I knew I should have gone first," the woman sighed, "There's something I should tell you."

"What?"

"Honey, we're going to have a baby," she whispered.

The man's jaw dropped.

After all the misfortune he had had throughout the years, losing friend after friend after friend…losing the woman he loved dearest…and by his best friend's hand nonetheless! It had been an accident, sure, but still…

His heart ached for her.

And he saw much of her in his wife, of course, that's why he married her.

"A-a child?" he stuttered, putting a hand to his head.

His wife nodded.

He gripped her hands, pulling her close to him.

"Come with me," he begged, "Come with me to England, we can meet my friend…and then we can restore what had been…"

"I can't," his wife replied, shaking her head, "My parents…"

"I understand," he replied.

He had lost his long ago. One from an attempted assassination on the man and his friend, the other from old age.

He tossed the bundle that he held in his hands up into the air before catching it once more and handing it to his wife. A gleam of polished, dark wood and blue crystal; silver and gold metal engraved with runes, peaked through the cloth, making his wife blink in surprise.

"Your staff…_his_ sword…"

"Keep them, he might need them when he's older,"

"You already know?" she asked, wide-eyed, "It's a boy?"

The man winced, he didn't mean to see that far.

He foresaw what the boy would go through…

And he didn't like it.

Metal monsters with red eyes and attacked the city, one that looked uncannily like a giant spider that chased his son down, took his love captive…then there were the blue-eyed ones, one that had taken a great liking towards his son, another that radiated leadership and kindness that respected his son…

No, his wife would not know of these things…not until the boy was older.

"Yes," the man replied, "And he will grow into a fine young man…you'll raise him well,"

"And you?"

"I will watch over him…when I can," he said softly as he kissed her forehead.

He reached into his pocket once more…pulling out a roughly carved wooden dragon that his own father had carved for him.

_"__Draca gebeorgan my sunu__,"_ the man whispered into the wood.

His dark blue eyes flashed a brilliant golden color briefly before fading back to blue. The dragon's wings twitched slightly before becoming immobile once more as the man handed the carving to his wife and unborn child.

"I love you, June," he whispered into her midnight hair, "I will come back one day…I promise,"

"And we'll be waiting," she replied back as he pulled her into one last kiss…

Suddenly, there was nothing but air.

June Darby sighed and put a hand to her abdomen.

"I just hope that it will be during my lifetime, Merlin,"

**That's one! so should I continue (Note, it will be spaced out depending on ideas of ****_SOTS_****, ****_FDTD:DIWP,_**** and****_ Pool Party_****) or should I let it die as a oneshot? The choice is yours!**

**Second, Merlin uses Old English for his spells, and since I don't know any (no one really does), I'm using an English-Old English translator. So don't kill me if its wrong! :)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Magical Discovery

**So apparently you guys want me to continue, huh? Ok then! :)**

***Note-this and the previous chapter happen _not_ in Jasper, Nevada. Any town but that one, use your imaginations (ok, maybe not Vegas)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 2

Magical Discovery

3 years later

June walked into the house and sighed. Three years had passed since Merlin left. _Three_. And still she felt like it was only yesterday.

"Ms. Darby?" a voice asked, snapping her out of her remembering.

"Oh, Sarah, thank you," June smiled, as she pulled out a twenty from her purse and handed it to the 16 year old brunette girl, "I'm sorry it's not more…you've been so good for Jack…"

"He was a perfect little angel," Sarah smiled.

"Sarah…"

The girl looked down.

"He _did_ get into the pots and pans…and decided to be Sir Jack for about an hour…it was when he started waving the wooden spoon around, pretending it was a magic wand, and letting it fly out of his hand, nearly hitting the TV when I put a stop to it, there was a little incident with dinner…I didn't have time to give him a bath,"

"It's alright, Sarah…" June gave a light smile, shaking her head when…

"Mommy!" a high pitched voice squealed and a black haired blur rammed into her, hugging her knees.

"I'll let you take care of it," Sarah replied, as June picked her food covered son up, "Thank you for letting me watch him,"

"Thank you for doing it," June called as Sarah walked to the door.

"Byeee!" Jack yelled, waving his tiny hands as the door closed.

"Now, Jack," June started, "Did you nearly break the TV?"

"No!" the three year old pouted, "It wasn't me!"

"Oh?"

"It was Kilgharry!" Jack explained, waving the carved dragon in the air.

June's heart panged when the dragon was waved in the air, she remembered when Merlin gave it to her…

"C'mon, Sir Jack the dragon-slayer, you need a bath!"

"NO!" Jack cried, "Not dragon-slayer!"

June raised an eyebrow.

"Dragon-_friend_," her son corrected, "I no hurt Kilgharry!"

"You still need a bath," June growled, playfully as her son tried escaping again, she swung him upside-down and back up again, making him squeal in delight.

She held him close as she went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

June couldn't help but roll her eyes as the food covered child giggled with an innocence that _really_ didn't fit him at the moment.

"You think you're so cute," she sighed as she wiggled him out of his sticky and stained clothes.

His big blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

June reached over to turn on the water for the bath, and Jack eagerly watched over the rim of the tub as the bubbles from his favorite bubble bath began to spawn.

The warlock's wife turned off the water and was about to set her son into the tub when…

"WHERE'S KILGHARRY!?" Jack screeched.

June cringed, looking around for the wooden dragon. She had _just _seen it! It _had_ to be around her somewhere!

"Jack," she said, as the tears began to flow down the boy's cheeks, "It's ok, we'll find him…"

"But I want him _now_!" Jack whined.

June sighed and stood.

"I'll be right back," she muttered, running into the living room…

There it was! On the window sill!

She snagged the wooden carving off the sill and sprinted back to the bathroom, completely unaware that the toy's eyes glowed a soft bright gold.

"KILGHARRY!" Jack squealed, reaching for the toy and hugging it close to his chest as his mother handed it to him.

"Can we get on with the bath now your majesty?" June teased, ruffling her son's thick black hair.

He grinned and nodded, cuddling his toy.

* * *

June had just gotten Jack to sleep. She rocked him back in forth in her chair next to the window as she hummed a soft melody that Merlin had taught her…that his mother had taught him.

Her eyes had started to flutter closed when…

"Miss me?" a heavily British accented voice asked.

June's eyes flashed open.

"Merlin!" she gasped, turning around to face him, "You're here! What are you doing here? How did you…?"

The warlock smiled softly.

"One question at a time, love," he whispered, kneeling down next to her, "So this is him?"

"This is Jack," June smiled, "Jack, honey? Wake up please,"

"No, don't wake him…" Merlin started, but it was too late, Jack's eyes fluttered open, locking onto his father.

""Mommy?" the boy asked, "Who this?"

"Hello, Jack," Merlin breathed, "I'm your father,"

"Daddy?"

"Yes," Merlin smiled, "I'm your daddy,"

Jack beamed and put his tiny hand on his father's face.

"You gonna stay?" he asked.

The warlock's face fell.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" June asked, putting her free hand on his shoulder, "Arthur _has_ come back…right?"

"No," he answered, "But many of the others have,"

"Others?"

"I've seen Gwen, Gwaine, Percival and Elyon throughout my travels in England," Merlin replied, "I also think I saw…"

He cut off, closing his eyes.

"Saw who Daddy?" Jack asked.

"A very, _very_ bad lady," was his answer, through gritted teeth.

Merlin shifted position and put his hands on June's shoulders.

"June, please, you must promise me you'll stay under the…what was that word again?" he grumbled, thinking hard.

"Radar, dear," June smiled, "You've lived over a thousand years…and you still haven't learned the modern language,"

"It keeps changing!" Merlin protested, "Once I learn one…it changes entirely!"

June smiled as Jack giggled.

"Daddy funny," he grinned.

Merlin ruffled his son's hair and stood.

"June, I can't bear to think of what Morgana or Mordred might do if they find him or you," Merlin whispered.

"They won't find us Merlin," June reassured him, "I've made sure of it,"

"Just…please be careful," he said, "And…Jack, what do you have?"

The little boy looked at his dragon.

"Kilgharry," the boy said, looking up at his father.

Merlin let out a small laugh.

"Kilgharrah," the warlock smiled, "You're still around…after all these years! I thought I'd never hear that name again!"

"Kilgharry's mine," Jack smiled, cuddling the dragon close, "Mommy said Grandpa made him,"

"That he did…" Merlin's face grew distant, "June…I have to go…Something's wrong…"

June nodded sadly, "Jack, say bye-bye to Daddy,"

"Why?" the boy asked, "Where Daddy going?"

"A place where I'm afraid you can't come yet," Merlin whispered, "Don't worry, I'll be fine, Jack,"

"Oh-tay," Jack yawned, his eyes fluttering shut, "Bye-bye Daddy,"

"Goodbye, Jack," Merlin smiled, "June…I mean it, keep a low profile,"

"I will,"

"One more thing…" Merlin started, "Has he…you know…?"

"Shown magic?" she replied, "I haven't seen anything yet,"

Merlin nodded.

"You still like strawberries, right?" he asked.

June nodded.

Merlin cupped his hands near his mouth and whispered into them, his eyes flashing gold for an instant…

He presented June a strawberry-red rose.

"That's not a strawberry," she teased as she took it.

"It's the same color, isn't it?" Merlin jested back and kissed her on the forehead.

And suddenly, June was alone again.

"No, not alone," she whispered, "I've still got you, Jack,"

The sleeping toddler didn't even move.

* * *

Midnight rolled around quickly, and June had set Jack in his crib. She couldn't really afford a true bed yet, but she was working on it.

June herself was asleep in her chair. She didn't see the shadows that were painted on her floor from the window in front of her. She didn't even hear the window opening, or the two men who dropped into her living room.

"Morgana said to grab Emrys' son," the first man said, "A quick snatch and grab,"

"And of his wife?" the other replied, "What about her? She's just sleeping there…"

"If she puts up a fight, then we'll have to kill her," the first said, "Morgana just wants the boy,"

"Amazing that he's lived this long under the radar,"

"Who? The kid?"

"Emrys," the second corrected, "Morgana says that out of all of the original members of the court of Camelot, he's the only survivor…"

"Hmmm…I see your point,"

The two men stealthily made their way towards the child's bedroom. One of the men accidently stepped on one of Jack's toys that were strewn across the room.

Odd, really, because June had picked up everything before she went off to bed…

A loud squawk emitted from the toy, making Jack stir.

The first man cursed and neither he nor his compatriot moved until the boy was sound asleep again…

They didn't notice the mother coming up behind them with a large, dark stick…and not just any stick. This one was topped with a light blue crystal.

Merlin's Staff.

June swung the staff with all her might, the magically reinforced wood slammed into the man's head with enough force to knock him off his feet.

The other turned around and caught the staff, twisting it around so that he had June imprisoned.

"Now, sweetheart," he purred, "Why would you do that to me and my friend here…all we want to do is get your little brat to see an old friend of his daddy's…"

"Let go!" June snapped, struggling.

"Ah, ah, ah!" the man warned, pressing a silver dagger to June's throat, "You struggle, you die…"

"Mommy?" a small voice asked from the bed.

Jack had woken up, and had his covers pulled up almost to his chin in fear.

"Jack, honey," June wheezed, "Don't…"

"Come here, little one," the man crooned, as his partner got up, groaning from the floor, "And your mommy won't be lying in her own blood…"

Jack trembled violently.

"Grab the brat," the man holding June snapped.

"No!" June croaked, "Please!"

"Stay back!" Jack cried, huddling into his bed to keep away from the second man.

The man kept advancing.

"I said…stay _back_!" Jack screamed, thrusting out his hands.

Jack's eyes blazed brilliant gold, and the man flew back about ten feet, smacking into Jack's dresser and not moving.

Both June and her captor froze, staring at the crumpled heap of a man, and then at the little boy whose hands were still thrust out.

"Y-you have magic…" the conscious man breathed.

"He was _born_ with it!" June snarled, stomping her foot into the captor's boot.

He jerked, his dagger slicing a thin scar on the bottom of June's chin…

Right as he flew backwards and, like his partner, hit the dresser, knocking him out.

June turned towards her son, right as his eyes dimmed back to their normal blue.

"Mommy?" he asked, "What happened?"

June picked him up.

"We're moving," she whispered, "_Now_,"

"Where we going?" Jack asked.

"Jasper," she muttered, "We're going to Jasper,"

**Jack gets to briefly see Merlin, but he doesn't understand he's a warlock (he's only _three_ for crying out loud!). A few references to _Merlin_ dialoge (June's rose, and the ever so popular "You have magic!" "I was born with it" complex).  
**

**Arthur is not the only one to come back, he will later, just not now. I think having Morgana and Mordred coming in would make a great challenge for Jack when he gets older...Can you imagine them teaming up with the 'Cons? Megs _might_ let them join...seeing as how the 'Bots won't harm humans...**

**Kilgharry is actually Kilgharrah (the Great Dragon), its just Jack has a hard time saying Kilgharrah (No one actually told him that name...Jack will think he made it up...until later that is). **

**Merlin won't be making another appearance in the fic until _way_ after Jack meets the 'Bots. Well, Merlin will be watching over his son, but won't have any "I am your father" moments with him until later. He could be a passerby on the street, a customer at the KO...you never know!**

**Next up is a time skip, possibly elementary school/middle school area...and then possibly an encounter with 'Cons and 'Bots! You guys let me know where I should jump in at the _Prime_ series. I'm thinking possibly _Scraphea__p_ or _Shadowzone_. Let me know what you think!**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Price of Power

**There are two time skips in thie chapter. When we start, Jack's in daycare at age four, when we end, he's a ten year old fifth grader. Anyway, enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 3

Price of Power

"Jack, would you care to show us what you brought for show and tell?" the day care teacher asked.

The four year old's dark blue eyes snapped up to her face and he violently shook his head.

"I don't got nothing," he answered.

"Then what's that in your hands?"

Jack clutched the wooden dragon closer to his chest. He was bound and determined not to let anyone touch the toy that his daddy had given him…and with this day care…they would demand that he let everyone hold it.

Of course, one of his classmates brought in his pet snake, Popcorn (why anyone would name it Popcorn was beyond Jack's mind), and it was kept in his cage…until some dummy let it out…

They're still looking for Popcorn…

Jack averted his gaze and focused on the smooth curves of the wings, the sharp, angular head, and the deep, wisdom filled eyes of his Kilgharry.

"Jack?" the teacher asked.

"I don't got nothing," Jack repeated stubbornly, hiding Kilgharry behind his back.

The teacher sighed, she had dealt with stubborn kids before…but the Darby boy was possibly the worst. There was something about him that made her feel uneasy…

"Fine," she sighed, "Marie, how about you?"

* * *

Jack was playing quietly in the corner, waiting for his mom to come and get him. June told the staff she'd be running a bit late as she had an interview for a position at the hospital.

Not that Jack didn't mind, he liked being alone…well, alone with Kilgharry.

He had pulled out a few figurines of knights and was playing around with Kilgharry. Soft, barely noticeable growling sounds came from the four year old, they strangely sounded like words…

"Cool toy," a boy said, sitting beside Jack.

Jack stiffened, this boy took other kids' toys when the teacher wasn't looking…sadly, the teacher's back was turned.

Jack shoved the knights towards the other boy.

"You can have 'em," he muttered.

"I want the dragon,"

A protective fire flared to life inside the warlock's son as he glared sidelong at the other boy.

"No," Jack stated bluntly, "Kilgharry's mine,"

"That's a stupid name,"

"It is not!" Jack snapped, "He _special_, my grandpa made it for my daddy and Daddy gave him to me."

"I wanna see how special he is…lemme see!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

The boy reached out and tried to take Kilgharry from Jack, he had only managed to lay a hand on the wooden dragon when Jack's eyes blazed gold.

What felt like a giant hand grabbed the other boy from behind, tossing him backwards. The boy started to cry as Jack stared wide-eyed.

"Jack?" a familiar voice asked.

"Mommy!" the raven-haired boy cried, getting up and running towards her.

June picked him up and surveyed the room.

"What happened?" she asked as the other boy got up.

"He tried to take Kilgharry, I told him no, and he no listen," Jack pouted, "I wanted him to go away…and he did…"

"We're going home," June said, mentally making note to find a different day care, "C'mon sweetheart,"

* * *

Six years later

Jack sat in his chair, looking at the blackboard in front of him, bored out of his ten year old mind. The sub…wasn't helping.

The original teacher was boring, yes…

The sub made him seem interesting.

Jack closed his eyes, half listening, half wishing he was home.

It was when his head banged against the desk that the sub took notice.

"Mr. Darby?" he asked.

Nothing.

"Mr. Darby!"

A slight snore.

The sub went up and smacked a ruler across the desk, Jack shot up, surprised.

"Abraham Lincoln!" the boy shouted.

The class started laughing.

The sub was very much annoyed.

"Mr. Darby, the question was: what was Merlin's role in King Arthur's life," he growled.

_Manservant, protector, companion, advisor, friend._

Jack frowned, where did _that_ come from?

Oh, well, better than nothing…

"He was Arthur's manservant," Jack started, "But also his protector, his companion, an advisor…and most importantly, his best friend,"

There was silence.

"That…is very, _very_ wrong," the sub stated.

"It's the truth!" Jack protested, not knowing how he knew that.

"And I say it isn't!" the sub snapped.

Jack grit his teeth, this man was starting to really tick him off.

No one noticed that the sky was starting to darken.

"And another thing…" Jack added, "This is stuff we would learn in high school…right? Not fifth grade?"

The sub's face darkened to an ugly shade of purple.

"You need to be punished Darby," he growled.

Jack didn't reply, a subtle tremor began as his fists clenched.

"You know why?" the sub continued, "Because _I_ am right and _you_ are wrong, I'm big and you're small…"

Jack's anger started winning even though he was trying to keep it down…

The wind picked up…

"And there is _nothing_ you can do about it," the sub smirked, "Because you're just a _child_!"

The sub was so caught up in himself that he didn't notice the boy's eyes flare gold…

The windows shattered, and so did any glass object in the room.

Everyone fell down to the floor, screaming as the glass went flying.

Jack was breathing hard, something wasn't right…something was wrong…really, _really_ wrong.

The ten year old rolled onto his back. He replayed the moment again and again…he remembered feeling his rage, and then it shattering like the glass as something pulsed from him.

"What's happening…to me?" he whispered.

* * *

Jack was sentenced to two hours of detention cleaning up the mess in the classroom. It would have been longer…if the kids hadn't stood up for him.

Although…Jack didn't quite get off that easily…he still had to have his mother sign a piece of paper saying she knows what he did and that she'll make sure he never does it again.

The ten year old sprinted up the steps of his house and about tripped over a package.

He picked it up, noticing the elegant handwriting on the paper.

It was addressed to his mother…

All the way from _England_!

Jack opened the door.

"Mom?" he asked, "There's a package for you!"

June walked towards the door, taking the brown box from her son. Her eyes immediately snapped towards the piece of paper clenched in her son's hands.

"Jack…what do you have?"

The ten year old blushed and handed it to his mother, averting his gaze as he did so.

June scanned the paper over…and frowned.

"You back-talked a teacher?" she asked, "That doesn't sound like you,"

"I told him my idea of what it was, he said it was wrong, I asked him if what we were learning was supposed to be taught to high schoolers instead of fifth graders…he told me I was to be punished because I stood up to him…and I um…" Jack dug his foot into the carpet, "I got a little angry…"

"Angry?" June asked, "Jack, you know to keep your temper…"

"I know!" Jack groaned, "It's just…he kept telling me that I was wrong…but I wasn't! I was _right_! And he told me I _wasn't_!"

June watched as Jack's eyes flashed and that the vase on the table shattered into myriad pieces.

Jack stared at the pieces, shaking.

"M-mom…" he breathed, "D-did I…?"

He gave a soft cry and ran to his room.

"Jack!" June shouted, running after him, "Jack come here!"

The closet door slammed shut, June tried opening it, but it had locked itself…from the _inside_! That wasn't even possible!

"Jack," June whispered.

"Go away!" the boy sobbed, "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Please, sweetheart, open the door,"

"NO!"

There was a loud crack and the door splintered a bit. Jack whimpered softly.

"What's happening to me!?" he cried.

"Jack," June tried again, "You're not going to hurt me…I can explain…just come out, ok?"

The door creaked open a bit and two teary dark blue eyes peaked through.

"What's going on Mom?" Jack breathed, "Why am I doing this?"

"It's because of your Daddy, sweetie," June explained, "Jack…you have a very rare and powerful gift…you take after your father in so many ways…this was just one of the things that passed down to you."

"And what is that?" Jack sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"You have magic, Jack," June said softly, "Your daddy…"

She gave a short laugh.

"You remember those myths we used to read when you were a baby?" she asked.

Jack nodded.

"Remember the King Arthur ones?"

His eyes lit up, the tears disappearing from the now brighter blue eyes.

"Remember your favorite character? Merlin?"

They suddenly dimmed again.

"That's what the sub and I fought over," Jack muttered, "The sub asked me what Merlin's job was to Arthur…I told him…that he was…"

"He was what?"

"Arthur's manservant," Jack blushed.

June let out a laugh.

She remembered Jack's father telling her all the horrors Arthur put him through…the bucket of water on the head, the sponge to the face, the many pillows and other objects to the back of the head…

Arthur was rough on him…until the end.

"Well, that's what he was," June confirmed, "Arthur's manservant, his best friend, his advisor, he even saved Arthur's life many times,"

"And the sub didn't believe me," Jack huffed.

"Because only those close to Merlin would know all that,"

"Huh?" Jack asked, confused, "Mom, what does this have to do with me and the…magic…"

"Jack," June said, kneeling down, "It deals with you because your daddy has magic too…"

"But _why_ does King Arthur and Merlin tie into this?"

"Because Merlin's your daddy,"

Jack's eyes widened.

"N-no…" Jack stuttered, "D-daddy's n-not an old man! M-Merlin was old!"

"He and Arthur were the same age, Jack," June explained, "Historians just make Merlin out to be older because they didn't think a young man would be all that wise. Besides, Merlin's a warlock, he can make himself any age he wishes to be."

"Y-You're l-lying!"

"Jackson Darby," June growled, "Why would I lie about that? Hmm? You mean the world to me, as does your father."

"Why did Daddy leave then!" Jack demanded as the lights began to flicker, "Why didn't he just _stay_ with _us_!"

Once again, his eyes flashed and the lightbulb in the hall shattered. Jack flinched and drew deeper into the closet.

"Jack…you probably don't remember this…but when you were three, we were attacked by two men sent by a very, _very_ bad woman," June said, "She wanted you for some unknown reason, and your father left to keep us safe,"

"But that's not all…is it?"

"Yep," June sighed, "You remember at the end of the Arthur story when they said Arthur would be coming back?"

Jack nodded. And the light's flicked on in the boy's mind.

"Daddy's gone to see Arthur!" he exclaimed, "Arthur's comin' back!"

"Ten years have gone by since your father saw the signs…" June whispered, "I don't know how much longer until Arthur comes."

"So where is Daddy?" Jack asked.

"Somewhere in England," June replied, "I don't…"

"Like the package?" Jack interrupted.

June frowned, getting back up and walking to the living room where she had dropped the package.

Sure enough, the address was sent from England.

Could it be?

She ripped into the paper tearing it off…until a large book lay in her lap. A note was attached to the front.

_He might need this._

_-M_

June started crying as she saw the familiar handwriting…and the cover of the book.

Dark brown leather, a brass ornament in the center, and brass clasps on the sides.

The spell book that Gaius had given Merlin when he was a boy.

"Is it for you?" Jack asked timidly as he came out from the closet to sit next to her.

"No, Jack," June whispered through her tears.

She handed him the book.

"It's for you,"

Jack opened the clasps and looked at the brilliantly illustrated pages. He stopped at one and looked curiously at it.

His head came back up.

_"Offeall aestel?"_

Jack's eyes flashed and June heard the books on the shelf behind her fall on the floor, one hit her in the back of the head.

"Mom!" Jack yelled jumping to his feet, "I didn't…I…"

June started laughing as she rubbed the back of her head, "Jack, you just need practice, I doubt your father was perfect when he tried his first spell…we'll work on it,"

And a slight smile etched itself on his face.

**The spell Jack uses is actually done in the show, Merlin used it to knock a metal sphere over onto Geoffry of Monmouth's (I might have spelled that wrong) head.  
**

**I won't be updating this fic until I have a few more votes in the episode decision. There is a poll on my profile so check it out!**

**Scrapheap: 3**

**Shadowzone: 3**

**Other (PM me your choice): 0**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. The Sorcerer and the Genius

**Ok, so I might have told a little lie about the updating thing (don't shoot!). So here, we add four characters into the mix (six if you count the name mentions). Two from _Prime_ and four-ish from _Merlin_. See if you can spot! :)  
**

**This is in the same year that episode 1 of _Prime_ starts, so Jack's around 16-17 years old.  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 4

The Sorcerer and the Genius

"Ow, ow, ow!" Jack groaned as his mother bandaged his hands.

"It was _your_ fault that you crashed your bike," June said.

"But it was _Vince_ who threw the rock in the spokes!" Jack countered.

June shook her head as she got up to rub some ointment onto Jack's back, there was a long, nasty scratch that could easily get infected on it.

"This might sting a little," June warned, pouring the antiseptic on the wound.

Jack let out a howl and the china cabinet's door shattered.

"I warned you!" she grumbled, "And my china cabinet pays the price."

"I'll fix it," Jack sighed, "It was my fault in the first place."

June then rubbed the ointment on the boy's back.

"Shouldn't you be working on your studies instead?" she asked.

Jack grinned to himself before looking at his Science book.

"_Onhríne achtung bregdan,_" he murmured.

The book flipped open to the page he had been studying earlier in the day. June gently smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Mom!" Jack whined, "What now?"

"I don't want you using magic for every little thing," she reprimanded, "Your father had to learn the same lesson when he was your age,"

"That's ancient history," Jack snorted, "Besides, you told me I needed practice,"

"But not for…never mind," June sighed, "Go on, get yourself to your room for study time,"

Jack hopped off the counter, picked up his book and started towards his room. He stopped, shot a grin towards his mother and raised his hand slightly as his eyes flashed.

The glass he had previously shattered flew back into place, soon, there was no evidence that the door had ever broke.

Once he was satisfied, the warlock's son went into his door and closed the door.

"What am I going to do with him?" June asked herself as she shook her head.

* * *

The next day, Jack noticed that something was off, and not because of the fact that it rained incessantly that day, which almost _never_ happened. A normal person would just shrug it off and go home…

Too bad Jack wasn't normal.

The young warlock saw a sight that he didn't like. The new student, the young genius, was getting picked on by Vince.

Jack's fists clenched, he didn't like it when others were being picked on, mainly because he knew how it was when someone treated you badly because you were different.

But what could he do?

He was no match for Vince in an all-out brawl…

But maybe…

No, his mom told him not to use magic.

But she didn't have to know…right?

The younger boy cried out in pain and that's what sealed it.

"Vince!" Jack shouted.

The bully looked up.

"What do you want, Darby," he drawled.

"Let him go," Jack growled, "He didn't do nothing to you,"

"He breathes," Vince shrugged, "That's what he's doing,"

"P-please!" the boy begged, "I-I didn't do anything!"

"Shut up!" Vince snarled.

"I mean it Vince," Jack threatened, "Let him go or I'll…"

"Or what, Darby?" Vince snorted, "You'll do what? Call your mom on us? Good thing she's a doctor, because she'll have to patch you up when I'm done with you…"

That's when Jack noticed Vince had one hand on the door-handle of his car.

"_Ahatian,"_ Jack whispered softly.

The smooth silver metal of the handle started to glow bright orange. Vince yelped and dropped the boy.

And that's when Jack let him have it.

"_Astrice!"_

Vince rammed into the side of his car, his head slamming against the roof. The bully slumped down and ended up on the wet asphalt, groaning.

Jack pulled the young boy up to his feet.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," the boy replied, straightening his glasses, "What happened to him?"

"He must have slipped on the asphalt," Jack shrugged.

"Uh huh…" the boy replied warily.

"I'm Jack, Jack Darby," Jack said, holding out his hand.

"Rafael Esquivel," the boy, Rafael, replied, taking Jack's hand, "But almost everyone calls me Raf,"

"Well, Raf," Jack started, "You need help going home?"

"No," Raf said, "But…I would like some company…a friend to talk to?"

Jack smiled, "Not a problem,"

The two boys walked towards Raf's house, and Jack couldn't help but think that this would be the start of a strong friendship.

* * *

Merlin smiled to himself as he watched his son and his new friend walk down the wet streets.

He had watched the whole confrontation with interest. Jack's powers were growing and Merlin couldn't help but wonder if the boy would grow to be even stronger than he.

After all, Balinor was a powerful Dragonlord and Merlin exceeded him in power…would it be possible that Jack would inherit the same powers Merlin possessed?

Could Jack be a Dragonlord as well?

Merlin shook his head almost sadly.

Kilgharrah had died a long time ago, Aithusa had obviously joined Morgana and no one had seen the white dragon ever since the Battle of Camlann..

There were no other dragons left.

Even the Wyverns had died out.

Merlin had felt it when Kilgharrah died, he thought that his heart was being ripped in two.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts once more.

_"Focus, Merlin,"_ he thought to himself.

"Show me Morgana," he ordered the crystals.

The scene swirled and faded from the desert streets of Jasper to a dark, gloomy, abandoned fortress that Morgana once occupied.

Nothing. Not even a lit torch.

Was it possible that she didn't come back?

He surely hoped so…

And that hope was dashed when a black cloaked figure strode into the room, seating itself on the throne as it pulled off its hood.

Long, black tresses spilled from the hood, piercing green grey eyes glared from the pale, beautiful face.

Morgana shook her head to free the rest of her hair.

Merlin cursed to himself as he saw her.

Of all the villains he had faced…he had hoped that this one would have _stayed_ dead.

But of course fate loves to toy with his life.

He watched as two men walked into the room, bowing before the witch.

_"Have you found him yet?"_ Morgana demanded.

_"N-no, Milady,"_ one of the men stammered, _"Th-the mother is t-too good at covering her t-tracks,"_

Wait…what?

Merlin frowned as he continued to watch.

_"You mean to tell me…you _lost_ him…_again_?"_ Morgana hissed.

_"Y-yes M-milady,"_ the second man stammered, _"I m-mean n-no Milady,"_

_"Shut up!"_ Morgana spat, _"I WANT EMRYS'S SON! DO YOU HEAR ME!?"_

A jolt of fear ran through the warlock's frame.

She wanted Jack. _His_ Jack.

But why?

To get back at him?

To make him suffer like he made her?

Worse yet…

Was she wanting to kill him…or use his Jack as blackmail…

"Show me June," Merlin whispered as the crystals switched to the tiny one story house in Jasper.

He watched as Jack came into the house and embraced his mother. He watched as they talked and June pointed towards the boy's room.

Jack went into the room and picked up Merlin's gift, the book.

Merlin could see the carved dragon next to Jack's bedside and the thought made him smile.

He watched as Jack whispered something into his hands, watched as the boy's eyes blazed gold, watched them light up with a joyful light blue as he ran into the living room to show his mother what he did.

A tiny, blue and red butterfly fluttered from his hands.

"He looks like you," a voice said from behind Merlin.

The warlock turned to face a familiar face.

"Gwen," he smiled, "Good to see you,"

The Queen returned his smile and walked closer.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Jack," Merlin replied, "His name is Jack,"

Guinevere smiled as she watched the boy practicing his own magic.

"Morgana doesn't know about him…does she?" she finally asked, afraid that the happy child in front of her would fall victim to Morgana's darkness.

Merlin didn't reply.

"Does she?" Gwen asked, turning towards her friend.

He closed his eyes, fighting the tears that threatened to come…but one slipped out.

"She does…" Gwen breathed, "Merlin…I'm so sorry…"

"She won't find him," Merlin reassured her, more of himself really, "She'll never find him, or June,"

But there was that little voice in the back of his head…

_"Yet,"_ it whispered maliciously, _"she won't find him _yet_,"_

**What exactly does Morgana want Jack for? Blackmail? Recruitment? Guess we'll have to see, huh? Another note, I'm getting the spells from the _Merlin_ wikia site. So do _not_ blame me if they're wrong. Most, if not all, the spells will be taken from the show (others will be translated from Welsh or will be nonverbal).  
**

**Don't forget to get your vote in for the episode (this will probably be the next chapter...or the one after that...it's soon)! :)  
**

**Scrapheap: 3**

**Shadowzone: 4  
**

**Other (PM me your choice): 1  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. Cold Spell

**I know what the poll on my profile says, but I got a ton of PMs asking for _Scrapheap_ instead of _Shadowzone_. So, here we go!  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 5

Cold Spell

"Moooom! Wake up!" Jack called.

June cracked open one eye, grunted in acknowledgement…and went back to bed.

Jack shook her.

"Come on, Mom…" he continued, "The sun's up! And so should we be!"

June groaned and turned over.

A faint smile lit up Jack's face.

"Fine, you give me _no_ choice…" he warned.

Nothing.

He was secretly hoping for that reaction.

_"Brimstréam!"_ he cried.

A jet of water fell from the ceiling and onto his sleeping mother.

June shot up, gasping and sputtering.

"Jack!" she shouted, "That was _not_ funny!"

The teenager chuckled, "Yeah…it kinda was."

"What do you want me up for?" June asked, wringing her hair out.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm heading out," he shrugged.

"And you got me wet just for that?"

"That…and I wanted to practice that one,"

June picked up her pillow and threw it at him. Jack easily deflected it with a simple spell.

"That's unfair," June grumbled as she stood up.

"I love you too," Jack grinned.

"Wait!" June cried as Jack started out the door.

She grinned maliciously.

"You forgot to give your mom a hug!" and she started towards him.

"Aha…no," Jack stuttered, tripping over a chair before his mother drew him into a wet hug, "Aw, Ma, now I got to change my shirt!"

"Serves you right my little warlock," June smiled, ruffling Jack's hair.

"_Mooom_!" Jack groaned.

"Go have fun," June laughed, "Enjoy your Saturday,"

"Thanks Ma,"

Jack left his mother's room and entered his own.

He looked around carefully, making sure no one was watching him, and bent down to look under his bed. He pulled up a few floorboards from under the bed and carefully picked up the dark leather book from its hiding place.

He opened his backpack and gently placed the ancient book inside before shouldering the bag and walking out the garage door…

But the usual sight didn't greet him.

The blue, silver and pink motorcycle…was gone!

Or rather…the Autobot femme, Arcee.

_"Where is she?"_ Jack asked himself…right as a bright, sunny yellow Urbana with black racing stripes pulled up.

It was the Autobot known as Bumblebee…if _he_ was here, then that meant…

The passenger side window rolled down and little Raf's head peered out.

"Morning, Jack!" Raf called.

"Morning, Raf," Jack replied, walking to the waiting car and sliding into the driver's seat, "Uh…where's…"

A series of beeps and whirrs cut him off.

Jack looked to Raf for explanation.

The twelve and a quarter year old boy stifled his laugher as he answered.

"'Bee wants to know if we're ready for school,"

"Um…'Bee?" the young warlock started, "It's Saturday…no school,"

The mute mech was silent for a moment…and then let out what suspiciously sounded like laughter, before chirping something else.

"Yeah…" Raf said, rolling his eyes, "Ratchet's going to _love_ that,"

Jack inwardly groaned. Few things scared him…

And the Autobot medic was definitely one of them.

"Let's just get it over with," Jack sighed, shaking his head as he got onto the motorcycle.

And the two of them raced towards the Base.

* * *

"Miss us Doc Bot?" Miko asked as she poked her head out from the green, SUV-like alt mode of her guardian, Bulkhead.

A red and white Autobot groaned, his blue optics glaring at the ceiling. Jack got out of Bumblebee's alt mode and watched as the confrontation went on between the foreign exchange student and Ratchet.

"Shouldn't they be in school?" Ratchet asked.

"On a _Saturday_?" Miko snorted, as Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed behind her, "We've got the whole weekend off…to spend with you!"

Jack saw Ratchet shudder slightly, but he saw something that interested him more.

The Autobot femme, Arcee. His 'motorcycle', his friend…

And next to her, the scarlet and cobalt blue mech that was known as Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots.

"I wasn't expecting to carpool," Jack said, "What gives Arcee?"

"Tag-team, Jack," the blue femme replied, "It's my turn for exploration duty,"

Exploring? Hmm…that wouldn't seem bad…

"Aw too bad," Jack pouted looking to the side, "It's a beautiful day for a ride…Would hate for you feel _guilty_ for leaving me indoors…"

"_Arctic_ exploration," Arcee said.

"Indoors where it's warm!" Jack replied hurriedly as he pointed to the couch and headed in that direction.

"The arctic?" Raf asked, eyes wide, "I've always wanted to see snow!"

Poor kid, never seen snow. Well…neither had Jack, not really…unless you count the time he accidently made it snow in his living room…

That wasn't fun to clean up.

"I'd invite you to join us Rafael," Optimus Prime said, kneeling, "But the conditions are much too extreme, even for we Autobots,"

"Oh," he mumbled, dejected as Optimus stood, "I…understand."

The Prime stopped and looked back at the young boy.

"But…I will bring you back a snowball," he said.

"That'd be awesome!" Raf cried, his eyes lighting up.

Jack pulled out the spellbook and started reading a bit as Ratchet lectured Optimus and Arcee about something.

The young warlock could help but smile at the thought that his father's hands once held the same book in the same place as he was now.

He closed his eyes for a moment, picturing the scene. A candle-lit room, messy, almost like his own…there was no way to keep it clean. He'd get it all straightened up the night before…and the next morning it was a mess.

They finally decided that it was his magic that did it, scattering the items across the room unconsciously.

He pictured his father gently turning the already yellowed pages gently, looking up every so often just in case his mentor or, then Prince, Arthur barged in.

His mother had told him that back in those days, people who practice magic were pretty much killed because of it.

Jack was glad that those days weren't around anymore.

"Whatcha got there, Jack?" a familiar voice asked.

Jack opened his eyes to see Miko standing in front of him looking at the book.

"Nothing," Jack muttered, "It's…hey! Miko! Give it back!"

The Japanese girl snagged the book from Jack's grasp and held it out of his reach as he lunged for it.

"Dude, it's a bunch of gibberish!" she complained, "School's over for the weekend!"

"It's not for school," Jack growled, "Give it back, it's fragile!"

The girl snorted, flipping through the pages and making Jack cringe with each turn.

Sure, the spellbook had survived millennia, but still! It was delicate…and it was one of the two things that Jack had from his father.

"It's got cool drawings," Miko approved, setting it down on the table, "Where'd you get it?"

"It was a gift from my dad," Jack replied, trying to keep his frustration under control.

He didn't want anything exploding on accident.

"It's really old," Jack continued, "Can I have it back please?"

"Is that Old English?" a voice asked from behind Jack.

The raven haired boy turned around, just to face Ratchet looking curiously at him.

"Maybe…" Jack replied, defensively, "Why?"

"I thought it wasn't spoken among the human race?"

"There's some of us who study it," Jack said, "I mean, _I_ don't, but my dad and grandfather did."

"From what I'm translating…it looks like a series of commands," Ratchet replied, looking at the handwritten words, "That one there says become hot,"

_"Ahatian,"_ Jack instantly thought, though he soon regretted it.

The railing just beneath the one he had his hand on glowed a subtle orange. He quickly shut down the spell, thankfully, Ratchet was too intent on the book.

"Can I…have my book now?" Jack asked.

Miko sighed heavily.

"Fine!" she grumbled, handing him the precious volume.

Jack gently put it back in his backpack and zipped it shut…but not before he gently caressed the spine.

"Sooo…" Miko said, "What do you guys think we should do today?"

Bumblebee let out a few chirps and whirrs, mimicking playing a videogame.

"Video game tournament!" Raf cried, as Bumblebee gave another happy chirp, "last one standing wins!"

"Bulkhead! Bumblebee!" Ratchet yelled, "Here, now!"

Bumblebee let out a series of chirps as he and Bulkhead went over to the CMO.

Raf waved and reached for the controller…right as Miko snagged it and presented it to Jack.

"Prepare to be _destroyed_," she cackled.

Jack yawned and stretched, "Yeah, not really my thing, Miko."

"Oh?" she said, a malicious glint entering her eyes, "Scared of _losing_ to a _girl_?"

Ouch, that hurt.

Jack sighed and snatched the controller.

"_Bring it_," he growled as he began.

"No mercy," she replied.

They began playing.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack noticed Raf's expression. The elder boy paused and looked over at his friend.

"Hey, Raf," Jack started, "Wanna take on Miko for me?"

The younger boy sighed, "Nah, I've got stuff to do,"

And he walked off.

"Hooyah!" Miko yelled.

The game was on.

They were in the third turn of the first lap…when Miko started playing dirty. The Japanese girl started nudging the young warlock, causing him to swerve.

"Hey!" Jack growled, "Not funny!"

And he nudged her back.

She returned it.

"C'mon _bookworm_, show some backbone!" Miko taunted as she elbowed him again.

"'Least my eardrums are intact!"

"What's that supposed to mean, wimp?"

"Exactly that…" Jack smirked as he got ahead, "Clotpole,"

"What was that you just called me?" Miko demanded, "That's not even a word!"

"Want me to define it in two words?" Jack asked.

"That'd be nice,"

"Miko Nakadai,"

And with that, the trash talking came to a stop as Miko punched Jack in the arm.

Jack focused on the screen.

"Alright, come on…!" he growled, nudging Miko's car, "Come on, you want some?"

He pulled a fast one, knocking Miko's car off the track.

"YEEES!" the young warlock crowed, "OH! IN. YOUR. _FACE!_"

He did a happy dance while Miko rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Suddenly, the lights flickered out.

"Whoa! What the…?" Jack asked, "Great, power failure."

"Awww," Miko said in a mock baby tone, "It wiped out our game,"

"You…but…" Jack stuttered, "I was _winning_!"

"Bummer," Miko stated, walking off the ramp, Jack following.

"We are so having a rematch," Jack growled.

"What? Just so I can beat you?" Miko sighed, "Not gonna happen!"

"We most _definitely_ have a problem," Ratchet breathed holding up what looked like a motherboard with…

With _teeth marks_ in it!

"But what could have _caused_ this?" the CMO continued.

The lights flickered again.

"Or _that_?" Bulkhead asked.

"Likely the main grid," Ratchet explained, "Hopefully it isn't a substation malfunction…"

"Hey guys!" Raf called, "Look what I found!"

"We're _busy…!"_ Ratchet started…

He let out a sharp scream and all three Autobots jumped to their pedes, yelling and onlining their weapons.

Jack and Miko turned around to see Raf with a very cute-looking creature nestled in his small arms.

"Hey! HEY!" Miko shouted, as she and Jack put themselves between the spazzing Autobots and Raf, "What's with you guys?"

"Scraplet!" Bulkhead shrieked, "SCRAPLET!"

"What's a Scraplet?" Raf asked, standing on his tiptoes to see the Autobot's faces.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron…" Ratchet shuddered.

"Uh, _this_?" Jack asked, letting out a small laugh, "Are you _kidding_ me?"

"You're giant _robots_!" Miko said, "Scrappy here is…teeny,"

"You have no idea the _damage_ that _teeny_ thing can do!" Bulkhead hissed.

"Aw, he wouldn't hurt anything," Raf cooed, petting the Scraplet.

The Scraplet blinked open it's huge purple optics. Jack was just about to comment on it…

When it opened its maw and dozens of rows of spinning incisors made themselves known!

The Scraplet leaped out of Raf's arms and made a beeline towards…well, Bumblebee. It latched onto the poor scout's leg and started chewing up it. The three kids couldn't help but stare.

Bumblebee's optics were rimmed with black in terror as he frantically tried to knock the creature off.

He managed to grab it…and then it chewed right through his servo.

Jack's eyes flashed and the Scraplet shot off of Bumblebee's arm and onto the floor. The son of Merlin was about to give it another blast…

When a crowbar came smashing down on top of it.

And again.

And again…

Raf was pounding the Scraplet into the ground furiously. Jack went over and grabbed the crowbar right as the twelve and a quarter year old gave another shout and reared back for another hit, prepared to bring the hurt once again.

"Easy there killer," Jack said, trying to calm the boy down.

Raf gave a short gasp and ran over to his guardian.

"Whoa," Miko breathed, "I did _not_ see that coming."

"I'm sorry Bumblebee!" Raf cried as the yellow mech gave a few reassuring chirps, the boy turned to Ratchet as the CMO checked the scout over again, "Is he gonna be ok?"

"Only a mesh wound," Ratchet confirmed, "He'll live,"

"_Now_ do you believe me?" Bulkhead asked, "All Scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat _anything_ metal! Especially _living _metal!"

"Well…" Jack started, "Bug squashed…game over, right?"

"No!" Ratchet growled, "When it comes to Scraplets...there's _never_ just _one_…and I fear I know how they got in here,"

The medic got up and the others followed him into the room with the arctic find.

"It's a trap," Ratchet confirmed as he gave it a closer look, "A _Scraplet_ trap."

"Ah…an _empty_ Scraplet trap," Bulkhead whimpered.

"Most likely ejected into space _eons_ ago," Ratchet said, "Only to wind up in the arctic, where the temperature kept them in stasis."

"Until we brought the thaw," Jack muttered, shaking his head.

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch," Miko said.

"So…how many are we talking about?" Raf asked.

"Thousands," Ratchet said, "The power malfunctions and Groundbridge damage…are sure signs that their infestation is well under way."

The group made their way back into the main hall, Ratchet went to the consol and tried to reach Optimus and Arcee.

"Ratchet to Optimus! Do you read me? We have a situation!" he started.

But when he got nothing but static, he slammed his fist into the consol.

"The Scraplets have gotten into the comm. link system!" he shouted, "If we don't eradicate these creatures _immediately_…they will reduce the entire Base to a scrapheap!"

"I say we bug outta here, and let 'em keep it!" Bulkhead cried, trembling.

Bumblebee nodded, showing his enthusiasm.

"Evacuation is _not_ an option," Ratchet growled, "If we don't get the Groundbridge back online _stat_…Optimus and Arcee will perish,"

"They…will?" Jack asked his voice going up at the end.

Miko frowned and stormed over to Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead , you _never _run," she snapped.

"Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a 'Bot," Bulkhead growled, "I _have_."

He shuddered.

"They pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small, juicy bits first, fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit, until there is nothing left, and I mean, _nothing!_" he paused, and looked up cringing, "Not even your optics!"

Bumblebee let out a small squeak as he shuddered.

"You _have_ to let us help!" Jack pleaded.

"We're not made of metal," Raf continued.

"Yeah! The Scraplets can't hurt us," Miko finished.

"Typically, I find your _fleshiness_ your least _engaging_ quality," Ratchet grumbled, "But it seems it would appear to provide an advantage under these extremes,"

"Ok good," Jack agreed, "So we pair off, one 'Bot, one human. I'll watch your back while you repair the Groundbridge."

"And we," Miko added, "Go on a bug hunt,"

Bumblebee and Bulkhead looked at each other...and shuddered violently.

Ratchet went over to the Groundbridge control panel and began to work.

"Good luck," Jack called as the others went away.

Jack sat on the steps and watched Ratchet work. The medic still scared him a bit, mainly because of the stories Bulkhead and Arcee had told him of the medic's infamous wrench…that even _Optimus_ wasn't a stranger too…

Ratchet was one Autobot you didn't tick off.

Not unless you had a death wish.

But seeing the Medic afraid of something a lot smaller than he made him seem a little more…

Human?

Jack frowned.

He didn't know how to describe it.

A sudden, girlish, metallic scream rocked the Base.

"Ratchet?!" Jack asked, standing up quickly.

"It's only Bulkhead," the Medic sighed, but Jack could sense the hint of a smile, "He does have a femmish scream."

"Do you think he's ok?" Jack asked.

"I'm sure he's fine," Ratchet replied, albeit unsurely.

Jack tightened his grip on his crowbar.

Did his dad have to go through anything like this?

Well, maybe not cybernetic piranhas…but something where you couldn't see it until it was too late…

An image flashed into his mind.

A man not much older than he, brandishing a torch and swinging it at something he couldn't really see. You could see the terror in his eyes as they flashed gold repeatedly…but there was no effect.

Jack's eyes snapped open.

Where did _that_ come from?

That wasn't him…

Was it…was it Merlin? His dad?

_"Might want to look in the book later,"_ Jack told himself, _"Maybe it'd give me a little idea of what it was he was fighting at the time?"_

He turned back to Ratchet.

"Uh…how's it going over there?" he asked.

Ratchet sighed.

"I've repaired the damage conductors and rerouted the central conduits but the Groundbridge still won't receive _power!"_ Ratchet snarled, pounding his fist into the floor.

A light clinking noise caught Jack's ear. He turned around…

And spotted a swarm of Scraplets crawling down the wall.

"Ratchet…" Jack whispered.

"Yes, yes, what is it n…" the medic froze as he spotted what was on the wall, "Primus, help me,"

The Scraplets leaped off the wall and _flew_ towards Ratchet.

"They _fly_?!" Jack demanded, "You never said they could _fly_!"

Ratchet fell backwards as the Scraplets attacked, making him yell in pain and fear.

"RATCHET!" Jack shouted, charging forwards and smashing any Scraplet that came near.

"Jack!" Ratchet howled, "The Fire Extinguisher!"

Jack looked around. Nothing.

"I don't see it!" he cried.

Ratchet screamed, twitching and trying to knock off the Scraplets that had got him. Jack growled under his breath.

"Sorry, Mom," he muttered before raising his voice, "___Freosan_!"

The boys eyes flared and instantly some of the Scraplets froze, dropping to the ground.

Well, that seemed to work.

Jack repeated the spell, alternating it with any telekenitic or stunning spell he knew. The Scraplets dropped like flies and Jack smashed any and all of them once they came in reach.

When the cloud cleared...Jack finally spotted the fire extinguisher...not five feet from where he was before he started using magic.

"Huh, didn't see that," he shrugged as he picked it up.

"H-how did you do that?" Ratchet whispered.

"Do what?" Jack asked innocently.

"You know what I mean!" the medic snapped, "You _froze_ the Scraplets...just by using a single Old English command!"

Jack rubbed the back of his head, right as the others ran in.

"I'll explain later," he promised, "But you _cannot_ tell anyone about this...not even Optimus!"

"You have my word."

"Ratchet," Bulkhead yelled as he and Bumblebee limped in, "Get the patch kit, we're leaking energon like...WHOA!"

Jack's vision shot up and looked at the Scraplet's that had escaped his first onslaught. He looked at Miko and Raf.

"Get 'em!" he shouted…

Right as the swarm attacked.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead shot at the Scraplets, desperately trying to keep them away. Bulkhead switched his servo for his mace and pounded it into the swarm.

"Eat _this_!" he snarled, bring his mace back up, looking at it, then his Scraplet covered self…

And he let out another girl-ish scream.

The kids got to work. Everyone was too busy smashing Scraplets that no one noticed Jack using his magic.

_"Astrice_!" Jack shouted, eyes flashing.

A wave of Scraplets flew backwards and slammed into a wall, crumpling in on themselves, Jack continued alternating between magic and actual physical smashing throughout the session.

The fog from the fire-extinguisher and from the freezing spells finally lifted and the kids exhaustedly smashed the twitching remnants of the swarm.

"We get 'em all?" Jack panted, looking at his friends.

The sound of tearing metal reached their ears.

"Hardly," Ratchet groaned, "these were just _scouts_,"

Bumblebee gave a weary moan and his helm smacked up against the pillar against which the three Autobots lay.

"So…the…rest of them know we're in here?" Bulkhead asked, shakily.

"And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal…" Ratchet added, "Optimus and Arcee will never make it home. We _must _get the Groundbridge operational."

"Then we can use it to send the Scraplets anywhere on Earth!" Raf exclaimed.

"Why not back to the arctic? Jack asked, "We already know they don't do cold!"

Ratchet looked at the boy warily.

Jack knew that look. It was the 'you owe me an explanation Jackson Darby' look that his mom normally made when she came home to see part of house wrecked because Jack decided he wanted to have magic practice.

"Sw-eet!" Miko chirped, "One stop shopping!"

"Given the body mass of the Scraplets…" Ratchet started, still not taking his optics off Jack, "Subzero temperatures should freeze them on contact…so think, Ratchet, _think_! "If the Groundbridge is still down…then there must be a breach…in the energon fuel line!"

Bumblebee tried to get up, but fell back down again with a moan.

"Ugh, if _we _weren't breaching," Bulkhead muttered, "One of us could get back over there and fix it!"

"Where can we find it?" Jack asked.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf added.

"D-down the hallway, to your left," Ratchet sighed, "But be careful! Energon is _extremely_ flammable…you must make sure that not even a spark hits the energon, or the whole Base will go sky high!"

"Thank you for that lovely picture, Ratchet," Jack muttered, grabbing the tool box, "C'mon guys, let's go!"

The three kids ran down the hallway swiftly, turning left just as Ratchet told them…

"Uh oh, Scraplet alert!" Miko whispered.

"Remember," Jack said, trying to calm everyone down, "We're ok…we're not metal,"

They continued down the hall…until Jack spotted the slightly glowing blue liquid leaking from a large metal pipe.

"There's the breach," he muttered, "C'mon, we've got to work fast!"

He slid under the pipe and pushed on it.

It wouldn't budge.

_"C'mon, c'mon…"_ he thought, pushing harder.

A strong pulse of energy rushed though him and his eyes glinted gold as his own magic lent him strength.

The pipe clanged into place.

"Miko! Hand me the welder!" Jack ordered.

"But I wanted to…!"

"You'd blow us sky high," Jack muttered to himself as the Japanese girl reluctantly handed him the welder.

In no time, the bottom half was welded shut.

"Now for the top," Jack muttered, sliding out from underneath the pipe, "Raf, can you hold the plate in place?"

The smaller boy nodded and Jack lifted him onto the top of the pipe.

"Dude, you've got energon all over the back of your shirt now!" Miko snickered.

"Scrap, Mom's going to kill me," he growled as he began welding the patch shut_ "I wonder if the book says something about this?"_

Right as soon as he got finished, the Scraplets went into action.

"They're getting ready to feed!" Raf yelled.

"Run for it!" Jack shouted, picking Raf up and setting him on the ground as they all ran towards the main room, "Ratchet! All systems go!"

"Fire it up!" Miko cried.

The CMO stood up shakily and put his servo on the controls.

"Groundbridge…activated," he stuttered as he fell to the floor again, turning on the Groundbridge in the process.

Bulkhead looked towards the open Groundbridge and stood. He limped over to it, turned around and waved at the swarm.

"Ready for the main course!?" he shouted, "Come and _get it_!"

And he went into the Groundbridge.

"Bulkhead! NO!" Miko screeched trying to run through.

Jack pulled her back with a light spell and held her arms…

"Bulkhead…" Miko whispered…

Right as the Groundbridge flashed and Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead came through.

Miko gave a squeal of delight and ran over to her guardian. Ratchet got up, shakily, and ordered everybot to a berth. He then told the kids to help out.

"Report biocircuitry status," Ratchet ordered.

"Levels are rising," Jack called.

"Excellent," the medic nodded, "Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor. Miko! Check Bulkhead's interface patch!"

"It's steady," Raf replied.

"Lookin' good!" Miko called, giving a thumbs up.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend," Optimus stated, "You saved quite a few lives today,"

"It wasn't all my doing," Ratchet replied, shrugging, "We are just lucky that this infestation happened…on a Saturday,"

"Our human friends may be small," Optimus said, smiling at the trio of teenagers, "But they are strong."

A piercing shriek cut through the serious air.

It was Miko!

"Scraplet?" Jack asked as he and Raf readied their crowbars.

"SPIDER!" Miko screeched, "Is it on me?! OOOO! EEEK! GET IT OFF!"

Bulkhead looked puzzled at Miko as she streaked around the corner trying to brush the spider off.

"Did…she just scream like a little girl?" he asked.

* * *

"You owe me an explination,"

Jack turned around as Ratchet crossed his arms. True to his word, Ratchet made sure that there was no one in the room when he asked.

"What did you do?" the medic growled.

Jack sighed, Now or never.

"You know about the legend of King Arthur?" Jack asked, looking up at Ratchet.

The medic snorted.

"Probably one of the only human myths worth reading,"

"It's not a myth,"

The medic raised an optic ridge.

"Let me put it this way," Jack corrected, "You know of Merlin?"

"The wizard, or so he was called," Ratchet nodded, "Why?"

"Because I'm his son,"

The medic was silent for a moment, and then gave a short laugh.

"I'm serious," Jack argued, "After Arthur died, Merlin waited over a thousand years for his return…he met my mom and…well, he had me,"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"I have magic, that's what I did to freeze the Scraplets or knock them out,"

"You're going to have to convince me," Ratchet snorted.

Jack noticed that Ratchet was leaning on the railing with his servo.

_"Ahatian!"_ Jack ordered.

The railing under Ratchet's palm glowed an orange color, then yellow, then a bright white until Ratchet finally noticed it and yelped, snatching his servo away. He stared at Jack with wide optics.

"Now do you believe me?" Jack asked.

"Why haven't you told us this before?" Ratchet asked.

"Mom told me not to," Jack muttered, "It's to keep me safe…besides, what would Miko do if she found out?"

"Primus forbid that notion!" Ratchet shuddered.

**So Ratchet knows...and Jack gets a little piece of what his dad went through back when he was younger. I have an idea for _Shadowzone_ and it involves a certain monster solely from _Merlin __Season Four_...it starts with a 'D'...anyone guess? :)  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	6. Speed of Magic

**I skipped a few episodes, I know. I'm trying to focus on the Jack-centered episodes so that it'll progress faster...a lot faster than _Son of the Stars_ anyway, so there will be skips. Anyway, here's _Speed Metal._**

******Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime, _the story mentioned in the chapter,**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 6

Speed of Magic

Jack raced out of the house as fast as he could. June stared after him, watching him skid towards the door.

"Late for school, can't talk, bye Mom!" he shouted.

He nearly lost his footing and his foot knocked over the lamp post.

"_Gestillan!"_ Jack ordered, freezing the lamp post in mid fall, he pulled his hand back, setting the post upright…

Only to knock the vase over.

The boy stretched out his hand again, freezing the vase in midair much like the lamp, and then drew both up at the same time.

"Sorry Mom," he replied, walking out the door, "Bye!"

June shook her head.

"He has his father's grace," she muttered.

* * *

Jack barely made it to his first class. He cursed his alarm clock for waking him up late…but maybe causing it to explode into flames wasn't the best idea…

"You seem a little frazzled," a familiar voice laughed gently.

"Oh…uh…" Jack stuttered as he turned around, "Hi, Sierra,"

"Rough morning?" she asked.

"You could…say that," the boy warlock muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Good morning, class," the teacher started, "I am Mrs. Pennington, and I am your sub for your World Literature class."

A _sub_!

Jack inwardly groaned. He never had good experience with subs…ever since the incident in fifth grade.

But…good came from that day too, he found out who his dad was and about his powers, although…maybe blowing up every glass object in the room wasn't a smart idea…

"If you please, everyone, open your books to the beginning," the sub, Mrs. Pennington, said.

Jack noticed as he reached into his backpack that the sub had a slight accent to her voice. But any other thought on that ceased when his fingers brushed the bottom of his bag and he cringed.

The only book he had was the grimoire, the spell book.

He must have left the book at home and took this in its place!

Of course, the things in the spell book were much more interesting than anything in the other book…

"Mr.…Darby?" the sub asked, "Will you start us off?"

"I…um…I'm afraid I don't have my book with me…" Jack muttered, his cheeks burning.

"I see," the sub nodded, "Well, I think we have an extra around here somewhere…aha! Here we are,"

She handed the volume to Jack.

"Remember to check your bag before you leave the house," she replied, her dark, warm brown eyes sparkling at Jack, "Never know when you might need it."

"Thank you, ma'am," Jack nodded.

"If you please, Mr. Darby, would you start us off?"

Jack nodded and opened the book.

"On January 6, 1482," Jack began, "the people of Paris were awakened by the tumultuous clanging of all the bells in the city…"

* * *

Guinevere Pendragon, or Gwen Pennington, watched Jack as he read the opening lines of the book. He looked so much like Merlin it was uncanny.

Even the way he sat reminded her of his father. The look on his face when he realized he didn't have the book was when she nearly lost her composure and nearly told him everything.

But she didn't. Merlin had asked that she keep a low profile and to watch over him for a few days as the Dragonlord had arranged a 'vacation' for the normal teacher.

Gwen _would_ have liked to have stayed in England to wait for Arthur, but Merlin insisted that she'd be safer in America…plus, Merlin would bring her back the moment Arthur returned.

What amused the Queen most was when the boy heard she was a sub. Merlin had told her about the incident when the boy was ten and from then on. From what she had heard, it would be a surprise if Jack didn't use magic at any point in the time she was here.

"Mrs. Pennington?"

The boy's gentle voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Mr. Darby?" Gwen asked, using her American accent.

"How far did you want me to read?" he asked.

"How far…"

"We're already on the second paragraph," Jack supplied.

"Ah, very well then, Mr. Delcutta, would you…"

The red haired teenager snorted.

"Nope!" he replied.

"C'mon, Vince," Jack sighed, "It's just a paragraph or two, it won't kill you,"

"I don't read these kind of books,"

"No, all you read are picture books," Merlin's son muttered under his breath.

Gwen bit her lip as Vince glared at Jack. These two reminded her slightly of Merlin and Arthur's relationship. Jack seemed to have Merlin's talent for cutting people down to size by teasing.

"Vince, let it go," a red haired girl sighed, "Just read,"

"No way!"

"Ms. Angelo," Gwen interrupted, looking at a dark haired girl, "Will you read in Mr. Delcutta's place?"

The girl nodded and picked up where Jack had left off.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glint of gold, but when she turned around, there was no such color in that direction.

Gwen shrugged it off and instructed the class to keep reading.

The bell rang not a few minutes after and that's when Gwen saw the damage.

Vince cried out as he tripped and fell flat on his face. Someone…or something…had tied his shoelaces together.

The whole class erupted into laughter, except one person…

And that person was grinning guiltily.

Gwen shook her head as Jack gave a small grin before heading out.

He was _so_ like his father.

* * *

After school had ended, Jack felt a lot better. Vince deserved the little prank Jack pulled on him, but there was no way anyone would be able to prove it was him…and that was the best part.

Sure, his mom would be angry if she found out, the boy mused as he put on his helmet and he and Arcee backed out of the parking space, but she wouldn't ever know…would she?

"Hey, cherry Moped!" Vince sneered as Jack froze.

He turned around to glare at the red head leaning on his hot rod. Hmmm…maybe another magic trick would do…

Instead, Jack replied back.

"Uh, this _Moped_ has dual carbs and can go zero to sixty in 3.5 seconds," Jack growled tersely.

And with that, he and Arcee sped off.

When the two came to a stoplight was when Arcee gave Jack her feedback.

"Uh, Jack?" the femme asked, "A lady's vital stats are her _own_ business,"

Jack gave a sigh.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called.

Jack looked up to see Sierra and one of her friends beside him.

"Nick, right?" she asked.

"A-actually…" Jack replied, "It…it's Jack,"

Stupid stutter…

"Jack, sorry," Sierra apologized, "I'm Sierra."

"I-I know," Jack stuttered.

"You once offered to take me for a ride?" she asked.

"Of c-course I-I did!" Jack agreed, mentally kicking himself, "A-anytime…"

"I'm your _guardian_ kiddo," Arcee growled softly, tilting her mirror to look at Jack, "not your wingman,"

"So?" Sierra asked, "How 'bout now?"

"Uh…" Jack started.

And that's when Vince rolled up in his car.

Jack was _very_ tempted to send the car flying.

"Hey, _hey_!" Vince called, "Small world…"

"And getting smaller," Jack muttered before adding, louder, "Um, having a conversation…"

"Cheer captain here might enjoy watching you take on four wheels of muscle car…" Vince challenged.

_"How would she like it if I sent you flying with both hands behind my back?"_ Jack thought.

"Are you challenging me?" Jack demanded, "To a _race_?"

"You catch on quick, paunch," Vince snorted, "Whaddya say?"

Jack was just about to answer, when the light turned green and Arcee shot off, making Jack yell in surprise.

_"She has _got_ to stop doing that!"_ he thought as he held on.

"You didn't let me answer!" Jack finally said.

"Nope!" Arcee muttered.

"Arcee, we can smoke him!" Jack begged.

"Yep!"

"You just don't get it," Jack grumbled as they came to another red light.

"I don't make the rules, Jack," Arcee corrected, "_Optimus_ does. And rule number one, in case you missed it: _Never_ abuse power for personal gain. And that includes horsepower!"

Jack inwardly squirmed. It's like his mother's lecturing him again. He didn't use magic for personal gain…just sometimes he let that rule slide a bit, like today with Vince and his shoes.

Speak of the devil…said bully pulled up again next to the warlock and Autobot.

"Vince…" Jack growled, "Look, maybe racing isn't such a good id…"

Vince cut Jack off with a loud laugh.

"Ha! Figured!" the bully sneered, "You ride around like your bike's something special…but it's just a chunky, clunky _trike_! And _ugly_!"

Jack tensed, he could feel Arcee's outrage roiling underneath him.

Vince…you _don't_ tell an Autobot that…_especially_ if it's a femme!

The light turned green and Vince roared away.

"THAT'S _IT_!" Arcee snarled, "THE YAHOO'S GOING _DOWN_!"

She spun around and shot towards the bully.

"Whoa!" Jack started, "What happened to rule number one?!"

"Gets bent…_just this once_," the femme growled darkly.

Jack shook his head.

No matter what planet you're from…you call a girl ugly…they will come after you.

The two pulled up to Vince.

"…Your pal, Darby…" he started.

"Ready when you are _Vinny_!" Jack smirked.

Vince looked sidelong at Jack.

"Dirt road by Drukker's ranch," Vince said, "One hour."

* * *

The racers waited eagerly at the starting point, Jack gripped Arcee's handlebars as he listened to Vince explain the rules.

"From here to the next mile marker," Vince explained, "Ready? GO!"

And he screeched down the road, Jack and Arcee shot after him.

"Well _that_ was fair," Jack muttered, "Uh, Arcee…"

"Winning isn't enough, Jack," he heard her say, with an unusual amount of evil smugness in her voice, "You want to make him _cry_,"

"Let's show him what we're made of," Jack grinned as Arcee suddenly gunned it, coming up beside Vince.

Jack noticed that Vince looked back, trying to see where they went…when he finally looked around to the side, his face looked surprised.

Very surprised.

Arcee went up on one wheel and Jack cheekily waved at the ginger before Autobot and warlock swerved in front of Vince and shot forwards…right as they passed the finish line.

"Whooo!" Jack shouted triumphantly as Arcee honked her horn, "Out_standing_!"

And another bright idea occurred to him.

"Um, hey, now might me a good time to offer Sierra a quick once around the block?" Jack suggested.

"Don't push it," was the reply.

* * *

Jack walked through the Base hallway, Arcee rolled up behind him before she transformed.

"Not a word to _anyone_," she threatened.

"Our little secret," Jack agreed, smiling slightly.

Just another secret to keep.

"Duuuude!" Miko shouted as she and Raf came up, "Vroom, vroom, vroom! And the winner is…"

"M-miko, who told you?" Jack demanded.

"You're kidding?" she snorted, "It's _all_ over school!"

"You beat the _pants_ off that blowhard bully, Vince!" Raf agreed.

Jack grabbed them both and pulled them into a huddle.

"You guys _have_ to keep this on the DL," he hissed, "_Especially_ from Optimus!"

"Aw, but _Jaaack!_" Miko whined.

Jack glared at her.

"Fine," she huffed.

Jack relaxed.

Secret safe.

For now, at least.

* * *

_A celebration seemed to be going on in a richly ornamented room. Two people, a man that Jack immediately knew was Merlin, and a dark-skinned woman who looked like Mrs. Pennington, stood in the back, each dressed in servant's garb._

_"So how does it feel to be servant to the Crown Prince of Camelot?" the woman asked._

_"Washing his socks will be even _more_ of a privilege," Merlin deadpanned, not amused._

_"You're proud of him, really!" the woman replied, "Even though you complain about him constantly,"_

_"I am not!" Merlin growled._

_"You are!" the woman retorted, "I can see it in your face!"_

_"Those socks are very clean," Merlin replied, turning towards the woman, "Of course I'm proud of them, Guinevere!"_

_Guinevere laughed._

_And the window shattered…it sounded like a school bell…_

Jack opened his eyes as soon as the bell rang to end class. He'd been dreaming about his father more and more. Every night (and sometimes during class or at the Base) he saw something with his father in it. Was it memories?

It must have been before Arthur died…but there was one thing that troubled Jack.

What shattered the windows? And _why_ did this Guinevere look like Mrs. Pennington?

Wait a second.

But it couldn't be! Guinevere, _Queen_ Guinevere Pendragon…was a _serving girl!?_

Jack shook his head.

If his father would be portrayed as an old man, then Guinevere could be a serving girl!

Jack smirked to himself as he walked out the doors and into the sunlight, Merlin an old man. Well, the man his mother married. _That_ would be a neat trick that he'd like to see!

"Hey!" a voice called, snapping Jack out of his fantasy, "I've been looking for you!"

Jack turned around.

Sierra.

"The race, how great was that!" she smiled, "I was like…'yeah! Go Jack!'"

Jack felt his cheeks flare.

"It…it was no big deal," he said.

"You got that right!" Jack head Vince snarl, right as the bully bumped into him, knocking the breath out of him.

Jack glared at the bully.

_"Don't lose your temper,"_ he thought, _"Don't blow your cover…"_

"If you think you can run with the big boys," Vince snorted, brushing his shoulder off, "The circuit, _tonight_, 11pm,"

The young warlock looked around, his eyes catching Sierra looking at him hopefully.

"You're on," Jack said.

Arcee was going to _kill_ him!

"See you at the race," Vince growled, pushing past Jack.

Jack went over to where Arcee was waiting and got on.

"What was that all about?" Arcee asked.

"I uh…kinda agreed to race Vince…again…"

"You agreed to _what_!?" the Autobot femme snarled.

"I-it was some kind of secret racing club…" Jack replied, wondering how in the world he managed to get himself into this mess, "I-I don't know! I had no choice! Sierra was standing right there!"

"You _always_ have a choice, Jack," Arcee growled, "And _what_ part of 'just this once' did you not understand?"

"I know, I'm sorry, but…" Jack started, "We're on…right?"

"We are _not_ on!"

* * *

Jack walked up to the kid's section of the Base and stopped right behind Raf, who was playing his favorite game.

"Raf?" Jack asked.

The twelve and a quarter year old froze, wincing as the virtual car crashed into the trees.

"Uh…" Jack started, instantly feeling bad for making him crash, "Is there any way I can borrow Bumblebee an hour?"

The yellow mech chirped eagerly, apparently wanting to race.

"Jaaack!" Raf sighed, "You _know_ that racing's against the rules! What if Optimus found out?"

Bumblebee gave a series of sad sounding whirrs as he bowed his helm. Jack bowed his head as well.

"But Raf!" Miko interrupted, "He's got to get the girl!"

Raf didn't look convinced.

"And beat the bully?" Miko added.

"Well…"

"Come on, Raf," Jack begged, "Just this once?"

* * *

Merlin shook his head as Gwaine laughed uncontrollably.

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?" the knight chuckled.

"He's going to get into trouble," Merlin muttered, "Without fail…"

"You sorcerers are danger magnets," Gwain said, nodding.

"If he's anything like you, Merlin, then I think he'll figure a way out of trouble," another voice said.

"So you came back too," Merlin smiled, turning to face a dear old friend, "Lancelot, it's been a long time,"

Lancelot gave a smile.

"You honestly thought I wouldn't?"

"Last time I saw you," Gwaine started, "Was on the Isle of the Blessed when we sent those shriekers back to where they came from!"

"The Dorocha," Merlin corrected.

"Whatever," Gwaine snorted, looking back at the crystals before laughing again, "Ha! That boy of yours seems to have your talent with the ladies too!"

"I think I know who I'm sending to America next," Merlin growled, glaring at Gwaine.

"Sorry 'bout your luck, Lance," Gwaine snickered.

"I don't think he was talking about me, Gwaine," Lancelot smirked.

"_ME!?"_ Gwaine demanded, "No way! I've heard what's beyond the seas and I don't want any _part_ of it!"

"Oh? Part of what?" Lancelot asked.

"There's barbarians over there!"

"Excuse me, Gwaine," Merlin growled, "My wife and son are two of those _barbarians_!"

Gwaine's face ruddied.

"Just for that," Merlin muttered, "You're _definitely _going next…I think Jack's engineering class…"

"What's that?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin smirked.

"You'll see," he chuckled as he turned back to the crystals and watched Jack pull up with the mute yellow metal creature, "You'll see,"

The race was about to begin.

* * *

Jack tapped Bumblebee's steering wheel nervously. If Arcee found out about him street racing…she would _kill_ him.

Scratch that, Arcee'd have to get in line…his mother would kill him first. Or would his dad kill him…

Bumblebee let out a few chirps, startling Jack and triggering a short blast of magic. The sand in front of Bumblebee blasted away in a small shockwave.

* * *

**"Jack, we're here,"** Bumblebee chirped.

Jack jumped high in his seat, eyes flickering gold and then back to blue.

Bumblebee didn't get what scared Jack so bad. He was only telling the human boy that they were at the track, nothing to be afraid of!

Something blasted the sand in front of Bumblebee's alt form away. His scanners didn't pick up any changes in the wind patterns…so what caused it?

**"Jack?"** the scout whirred, **"You ok?"**

* * *

Bumblebee gave a series of worried whirs and Jack relaxed.

"Sorry, Bumblebee," Jack muttered, "You startled me, that's all,"

The duo pulled up next to Vince. Bumblebee rolled down his window and Jack shrugged as Vince glared at the Autobot critically.

"Bike's in the shop," Jack said.

Vince smirked and Jack glared back.

"Circuit drivers are you ready!?" the announcer shouted.

Jack turned his head towards the front…and smiled. Sierra was the flag girl.

She gave a small smile as she waved at him.

"Make it mean, but keep it clean!" the announcer continued, "Fire 'em up in five, four, three, two, ONE!"

"Go, Bumblebee!" Jack shouted, stomping on the gas.

The yellow scout gave a gleeful whirr and obliged. Jack yelled happily as they shot down the track. This was so different than riding with Arcee!

"Come on, 'Bee," Jack smiled, "Let's show Vince what we got!"

Bumblebee sped ahead of the bully's car. Jack looked in Bumblebee's rearview mirror and spotted a red Aston Martin ramming into Vince's car, sending it spinning off the track. The scout chirped worriedly.

"What's that 'Bee?" Jack asked, not taking his eyes off the Aston Martin.

More chirps.

"Wait…" Jack breathed, "I _know_ that car…"

Bumblebee took the wheel from Jack and drove up the side of the track.

A gun popped out the side of the Aston Martin's door and began to shoot at Bumblebee and Jack.

"_Sheildan!"_ the young warlock growled as he turned back towards the Decepticon, eyes blazing as he magically put a shield up between the two Cybertronians.

The shots went short or wide, each one missing the mute Autobot.

Bumblebee ramped off the side of the track, the red Decepticon on his heels. A shot pinged against Jack's shield…

And he felt it crack.

No…nononononononono!

"Can you lose him 'Bee?" Jack asked, as he concentrated on his spell.

He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. He was already starting to feel dizzy from the Decepticon pounding his shield.

Bumblebee chirped something.

"What was that 'Bee?" Jack asked, trying to stay upright, "What did you say?"

More beeps.

"I hope that means yes…" Jack muttered, "'Cause I'd rather not call Base for backup,"

There was a sharp crack and Jack yelped as something recoiled and snapped back into him.

His shield…it broke!

The boy rubbed his head, snapped spells hurt.

He didn't hear Bumblebee comm. Base.

Jack turned his head only to catch Knockout spin from an oil…

"Slick," Jack snickered as his headache faded.

Bumblebee went over the side of a small overpass and backed up until the two were hidden under the bridge.

Both Autobot and warlock froze, not daring to breathe as the red Decepticon medic moved over the bridge.

"Just go," Jack whispered, "Don't find us…"

And the Decepticon went over the bridge.

Jack let out his breath.

"I think we lost him," the young warlock sighed.

Headlights seared Jack's eyes.

Vince.

"Oh you've got to be _kidding _me!" Jack moaned.

"_Darby_!" Vince snarled.

The bully smacked his fists together.

"Vince! You have to get out of here!" Jack warned, "You win, ok? Congratulations! Now _GO!_"

The last part came out with a little bit of magic. The side mirrors on Vince's car shattered…but the bully took no notice.

"No!" Vince snapped, slamming his fists on Bumblebee's hood and making the Autobot's frame shake slightly in anger, "Now start 'er back up, _loser_! We're finishing this race! Don't want to take it to the finish line…fine. Then we've got something to settle, _right _here, _right nooooowwww_!"

"Vince!" Jack started as a dark servo grabbed the bully and whisked him out.

Jack got out of Bumblebee's alt and ran up the side of the ditch, watching after the Decepticon.

The young warlock let out a primal yell, the ground in front of him buckled and cracked. Jack didn't know what it was he did…but any master of magic would know that the boy used a sonic scream, a blast of magic that was only rivaled by the magic of the dragons.

The boy turned around slowly, his eyes still smoldered gold.

"'Bee, he's getting away!" Jack growled as his eyes dimmed back to blue.

The scout chirped and whirred. Jack threw up his hands.

"I _can't_ understand you!" Jack yelled, "Look, I'm _not_ Raf! Can't you just…honk once for bad news and twice for good news?"

_Honk! Honk! ...Honk!_

Jack looked up…and saw Arcee and Bulkhead come to a halt right in front of him.

"Jack, we need to have a little _chat_," Arcee growled.

"Later, Arcee," Jack dismissed, "Vince got snatched by that slick sports car 'Con!"

"What would Knockout want with a random human?" the warlock's guardian asked.

"He probably mistook Vince for Bumblebee's human friend…_I'm_ not even Bumblebee's human friend…Raf is," Jack groaned, "I don't know! Look, it doesn't matter _why_ he took him, Vince is in trouble!"

"Oh well," Bulkhead replied, nonchalantly, "Tough break for Vince,"

"Bulkhead!" Jack shouted.

"What!?" the Wrecker demanded, "I hear the guy's a jerk!"

"No argument there," Jack replied, "But the guy is also innocent. Vince doesn't deserve to get crushed by 'Cons…"

No matter _how_ tempting that would be…

Arcee sighed and transformed.

"Hop on," she replied.

Jack did as he was told, but he couldn't help but think…

_"This is all my fault."_

Arcee and the others came to a stop at an intersection…right as Knockout blazed on by. The Autobots sped forwards, chasing after the Decepticon.

"On your guard boys!" Arcee ordered, slowing down, "It could be a trap,"

"Remember, no shooting," Jack reminded the Autobots.

"Speaking of safety," Arcee said, stopping, "Here's where you get off,"

Jack dismounted and stood off to the side, watching as his guardian sped off.

"I can help you know," Jack muttered as he took off his helmet.

* * *

"Jack, stay out of it…" Merlin warned.

He knew from experience that messing with fate often gets someone hurt. Even if that someone has very powerful magic.

Merlin had _seen_ the sonic scream that his son used. It was nothing short of shocking.

He hadn't seen one that powerful in many, _many_ years…Morgana pretty much brought the roof down on top of them all.

Merlin could easily see the conflict in his son's eyes, he wanted to help his friends…strange though they be in Merlin's eyes…but he was staying true to his promise that he made to his mother.

The red and white metal creature…what did they call them? Ottobots? Merlin shook his head. _When_ Arthur came back, the first thing Merlin was going to do was see his son and his June, maybe they'd be able to explain it better.

Then again, June had _no_ idea about the metal people.

Merlin turned back to the crystals.

"Use your head, Jack," he muttered.

The boy's head snapped up.

* * *

_"Use your head, Jack,"_ a faint, British voice whispered softly.

Jack's head snapped up as he looked around. There was no one there.

But who could have…

Suddenly, Knockout came skidding down the road, Arcee on top of his roof. The Decepticon made a hard turn, knocking Arcee off the roof. The femme transformed almost as soon as she hit the ground and sped after the red medic.

"That's my girl," Jack whispered with a smile.

Knockout was gaining distance on Arcee. Jack stretched out his hand, remembering this _one_ spell that he had nearly burnt the house down with…maybe it would stop the Decepticon long enough for Arcee to get to him.

_"Cume hay forbearnar,"_ Jack muttered, focusing on the area of desert about 100 feet from the Decepticon.

A wall of flames leaped high into the air, causing Knockout to hit the brakes hard…and just like that the wall disappeared.

Jack kicked the pavement.

He'd need more practice with that one.

A car pulled up behind Jack, he turned around and faced Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

The mute scout gave a few reassuring chirps and popped open the door. Jack gratefully got in and the trio headed out. They had just reached the desert…when Jack's blood ran cold.

Optimus stood in the middle of the desert, gently holding Vince in his coal black servo. The Prime looked down at the young warlock, disappointment clear in his royal blue optics.

"Optimus?" Jack started, "This was my fault,"

The Prime's battlemask disengaged.

"We must get this boy to safety immediately," the Prime rumbled, "Explanations can come _later_…from all of you,"

Bumblebee opened the passenger side door and Optimus, with incredible gentleness, placed the unconscious bully in the passenger's seat.

The mute scout gave a series of soft, almost ashamed chirps and whirrs while Optimus seemed to reply back with a low rumbling sound as Bumblebee shut the door.

"Go," Optimus ordered.

It seemed that he didn't need to tell Bumblebee twice.

As the scout raced back to where Vince's car was last seen, Jack noticed that the normally chipper Autobot was awfully quiet.

Jack was just about to try to cheer him up…when Vince started stirring. The young warlock grabbed the steering wheel, fortunately, the yellow mech knew what was going on and relinquished control.

"Owww…how did…what happened?" Vince asked as he looked over at Jack.

"Some guys…jumped you under the bridge…they tossed you into their trunk," Jack shrugged, "Must have been some kind of initiation?"

"Really?" Vince asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "I found you…_knocked out_…by the side of the road…"

They stopped on the bridge and Vince got out.

"Look," Jack started, "I gotta be honest. After what I saw tonight…I'm thinking racing isn't my thing,"

"I hear ya, Darby," Vince said, "Hard to win a race driving a pedal-car!"

Bumblebee revved his engine and shot off, chirping and whirring indignantly to himself. Jack shook his head.

"Remember the rules, 'Bee," Jack chastised, "No harming humans,"

Bumblebee whirred something under his…breath was it?

Jack could almost imagine what he said.

_"Even though it's _extremely_ tempting."_

* * *

A figure knelt down on the road, examining the cracks that were caused by Merlin's son. His grey eyes glinted in the full moon's light.

"He's even more powerful than Emrys," the man murmured to himself.

He looked towards the town, Jasper. He didn't know exactly what the boy looked like, only that he had his father's build and dark hair…nothing else was made known to him.

A pain tore into his abdomen, right below his heart. The man placed a hand on the wound. He had awakened from sleep only a few days ago…and in a strange land. This was no Camelot…or any other land he had traveled in.

Morgana had sent him here to find Emrys' son where the others had failed…

_"I shall never forgive this, Emrys, and I shall never forget,"_

Oh, those words seemed to fulfill themselves now.

"You helped Arthur take what was precious to me," the man growled, "And now, Merlin, I'll help Morgana take your precious one."

He then stood with the help of his naked sword.

There was a large notch in the tip of the blade.

**So who is this mystery person? And will he cause trouble for Jack? Find out soon! Can anyone guess what story I used during the reading at the beginning of the chapter? I'll reveal next chapter if no one knows. I'll try to have _Predatory _up tonight or early tomorrow.  
**

**If you have any ideas for plot...tell me! I want your input!**

**Also, If you have any ideas for torturing the poor knight as American subs, let me know! Gwaine is next, he switches out with Gwen (meaning she goes back to England while Gwaine subs for a different teacher. Any ideas of who to do next? Tell me the knight (or character, except Arthur) and what subject you think they'll be good subbing for!**

******Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	7. Warlock vs Predator

**Finally got this one done. Here we are _Predatory_.  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 7

Warlock vs. Predator

"YOU'RE CHEATING!" Miko shouted, glaring at Jack.

The young warlock smiled.

"How can one cheat at Yahtzee?" Jack asked, innocently.

Miko scowled and snatched the dice, shaking them and releasing them on the table.

"Scrap!" she growled, "Five points?! I didn't need that…!"

"My turn," Jack started, grinning as he grabbed the dice.

He shook them, bringing his hands to his mouth.

_"Wearp,"_ Jack whispered, eyes flickering as he released the dice.

Five sixes clattered on the table.

"YAHTZEE!" Jack shouted, writing the score on his card.

Miko glared at him darkly.

"I _know_ you're cheating, I don't know _how_ but I _know_ you're cheating!"

"Ummmm…" Jack started, looking around.

"Arcee, I need you to scout out this energon signature in northern Washington state," Ratchet called.

Jack jumped up, watching as his guardian walked towards the Groundbridge.

"Hey, can I come?" he asked.

Arcee looked at Ratchet.

"It's a low risk assignment," Ratchet mused, "He'll be fine,"

"C'mon then," Arcee smiled.

"We're finishing this when you get back!" Miko shouted.

"Arcee…!" Jack cried as he ran down the stairs and close to his guardian.

The Autobot femme gave a small laugh as the Groundbridge fired up and the duo walked through.

The first thing Jack noticed…was that there were mosquitoes galore.

He smacked at one. Then another…

"I _really_ wish I would have packed some insect repellant," Jack growled, smacking yet another mosquito from his neck.

Sure, he brought his survival kit…and the miniaturized spell book (new trick he just learned)…but he had _completely_ forgot the insect repellant!

"The mosquitoes out here on this _routine_ recon are the size of vampire bats!" he complained, swatting at another bug, "and they drink as much blood!"

He gave a low snarl as he smacked another mosquito…and again missed horribly. In all the grimoire's wisdom…it failed to have an insect repelling spell.

"Quite the outdoorsman, aren't you Jack?" Arcee smirked.

"You wouldn't be making fun of my survival kit..." Jack started.

"Maybe,"

"I may not have stinger-proof metal skin, Arcee," the young warlock said with a slight grin, "But in a pinch…I can use my multi-function pocket knife _and_ magnesium fire-starter to cook up some freeze-dried mac and cheese!"

"You have your tools," Arcee said, holding up what looked uncannily like a radiation scanner, "I have mine,"

"Fine then, you're not getting any of my Mac and Cheese,"

"And why would I want that?" the Autobot femme snorted.

"Because it's good, and Mom would have a fit if she knew I had it…" Jack smiled guiltily.

"Yeah, I've seen your mother's menu for you…tofu huh?"

Jack shuddered violently as a beeping noise emitted from the scanner. Arcee looked at it and frowned.

"That's odd…" she started, "Ratchet's satellite scans were accurate…but subterranean energon deposits don't cause this kind of surge,"

She started forwards again, Jack following close behind. The femme suddenly stopped, nearly causing the young warlock to crash into her.

"What happened here?" Jack asked, surveying the land and noticing a deep rut in the earth.

"Crash landing," Arcee said, "Stay behind me, low and close,"

Jack subconsciously put a hand in his jeans' pocket, brushing the small carving that lay within.

Even now, Jack carried Kilgharry with him. It felt wrong not to have it with him at all times…it was a connection with his father, and Jack didn't want to lose that connection.

The two came closer and closer to the ship, finally stopping and looking at the scarred and scratched metal.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Jack asked.

"Can't tell," Arcee replied, "Wait here,"

She switched out her servo for her blaster and snuck aboard the ship.

Jack did as he was told and waited…but not without doing anything.

He took out the dragon and rubbed it's neck with his thumb.

_"What are you doing now, Dad?"_ he wondered, _"Did Arthur come back yet or…"_

He stopped, noticing a flicker of deep blue and bright pink next to the ship.

Arcee!

She staggered and placed a servo on the ship.

She looked like she was hurt…

Jack stood up.

"Arcee!" he cried, running over to her.

The femme's optics were unfocused, Jack placed a hand on her leg...

_A reddish glow, shackles upon my wrists, and a Decepticon coming over to me. She raises a talon and slices, blue energon spatters the wall._

Jack gasped as the horrifying images disappeared, the misty forest taking their place. Arcee shook her helm.

"Arcee?" Jack asked, "What's wrong?"

"I know who this ship belongs to," she said, shaking as she tapped her comm. link, "Arcee to Base, I need a Groundbridge _ASAP_,"

"Wh-wait, why?" Jack demanded, "Who's ship is this?"

Jack looked at her.

"Who?"

She ignored him and tapped her comm again.

"Base do you read?" she asked, fear spiking her voice.

Static.

"Scrap!" the femme hissed, walking off, "Comm. link's dead…the ship's got to be transmitting a high frequency scrambler pulse…"

"Arcee?" Jack asked, softly as he followed, "L…ok, you're _kinda_ freakin' me out here…"

"Wait. Here," Arcee ordered, walking off.

As soon as she'd gone, Jack pulled out the pocketknife. Sure, magic would be a lot easier…but there was something about having the blade that made him feel a little safer.

A twig snapped and Jack jumped.

Something moved in the trees!

"Arcee…" he whimpered.

The branches shifted and shook again.

Jack raised his hand, feeling his power build up.

Another shake…and something charged out, leaping at Jack!

The boy let out a shriek as he hit the ground…he opened his eyes, the words to at least stun the assailant on his lips…

And he started laughing.

His assailant…was a little bunny rabbit.

"Here's what my epitaph will say: Here lies Jackson Balinor Darby, son of June and Merlin Darby, all powerful warlock…he was slain by the evil, terrifying monster by the name of Thumper."

Jack started laughing uncontrollably as the bunny hopped off and the boy stood up, brushing himself off.

The young warlock started in the direction that his partner went…and found her in the same position that she was when she exited the ship.

Optics unfocused…faraway look…

_I am in a prison cell on Cybertron, arms restrained. I struggle to break free, to get away, I am interrupted by the sound of footsteps._

_I look up to see a figure enshrouded by shadow, the gleam of baleful violet optics all I see._

_A weapon unsheathes! It's right above my faceplate!_

_Got to pull away! Can't move my helm far enough! Cold, cold metal pricks against my faceplate…_

_Screeching metal, searing __pain__!_

_"NOOOOO!"_

Jack opened his eyes. These weren't his memories! They were…

"Arcee?" Jack asked softly, making note not to touch her in case another memory resurfaced.

She didn't answer, instead her frame folded into her alt.

"Climb on," she growled.

As soon as he did and put his helmet on…Arcee drove away from the ship as fast as she could.

"Arcee!" Jack cried as they kept getting closer and closer to a ravine.

Arcee didn't stop, she built up speed and ramped over the ravine, causing Jack to shut his eyes as they landed.

The femme came to a stop and Jack dismounted.

"Ok, was that _really_ necessary?" he demanded.

Arcee ignored him and tried to comm. Base again…with little success.

"Look!" Jack cried, exasperated, "I've seen danger before! What's the big…"

"Wait here," Arcee ordered, cutting the boy off, "I _mean_ it this time!"

Jack grit his teeth.

"Ok, _first_ you shut me out," he growled, "And now you're _ditching_ me?!"

Arcee transformed and glared at him.

"I thought I was your _partner_!" Jack snapped.

"No, Jack, you're a _kid_!" Arcee retorted, "You're only here because this was supposed to be _no _risk! Got it?"

And with that, she transformed and drove off.

"_Just_ a _kid_?" Jack asked.

He held up his hand, watching a bit of fire waver above his palm.

"I'll show her who's the kid," he growled as he started in the direction Arcee went in.

He stopped at the edge of the ravine and looked down.

"Yikes, wouldn't want to take a nose dive in _that_," he said to himself as he carefully lowered himself down and climbed back up the edge.

* * *

Merlin closed his eyes. It was moments like these that he hated being able to see the future.

Nearly seventeen years ago he foresaw this day…and now he had to watch it.

The metal spider's violet eyes still burned in his mind…Oh it hurt! His son was in grave danger…and there was nothing he could do!

For the first time in a long time…

Merlin felt helpless.

* * *

In all honesty, Jack nearly backed off when he saw what Arcee was fighting…

It was a _spider_. A big, metal, Cybertronian _spider femme_!

The young warlock shuddered violently. He didn't like spiders…one of the first spells he actually learned was one that killed spiders.

Arcee delivered a crushing blow to the Spider femme, knocking the Decepticon flat. The Autobot onlined her blasters, getting ready to offline the Decepticon. Jack leaned forwards, wanting to see…when his foot slipped and he slid down the slope.

Arcee looked up at the sound and gasped…

Right as the Spider backhanded her, making Arcee stumble next to the cliff, where the Spider stuck her to the cliff side.

"Arcee!" Jack shouted, running towards her.

The Spider turned towards Jack, raising her talons and hissing. Jack quailed on the inside, but he was adept at not showing it and he continued towards his friend. Arcee freed an arm and shot at the Decepticon, nailing her in the back and sending the dark femme flying. The shot femme crashed to the ground, her 'legs' curling in like a real spider's do once it dies.

"I told you to wait for me!" Arcee growled.

"Well partner's don't ditch partners!" Jack retorted as he grabbed the webbing and started to pull, desperately trying to free his friend.

"Get this through your head…" Arcee snapped.

_"Abrecap benda!"_ Jack whispered, pulling on the webs.

The material shredded just a bit.

"You're _not_ my partner…"

_"Abrecap benda!"_

"You're a liability!"

"I don't believe you!" Jack grunted as he pulled the webbing out and glaring at Arcee, "I can see it in your eyes. You're _afraid _Arcee!"

The blue optics dimmed slightly and Jack knew he struck a sore spot.

"And you're _never_ afraid!" he continued.

Arcee's optics went dim and Jack realized she was having another flashback.

"She must have _really _ traumatized you," he growled, glaring the other femme as she stood.

"You're right, Jack, I _am_ afraid," Arcee snapped, apparently not hearing him, "Of losing you!"

Jack stopped, looking up.

"You sure have trouble hanging on to your partners…don't you?" the femme growled with a slight slur as she stalked towards her prey, "We _both_ know what happened to Tailgate…but I've recently picked up some Decepticon radio chatter regarding the passing of _Cliffjumper_!"

Arcee's vents stuttered slightly. Jack looked up right as Arcee's optics flickered and dimmed. Jack was almost glad he wasn't touching her: that would have made some more bad memories.

"At _some_ point, you have to ask yourself, Arcee: Is it them? Or is it me?" the Spider purred.

"Do you _get_ it now, Jack?" Arcee snarled, "Airachnid's not interested in me…she hunts indigenous species…and she's on Earth! That means humans!"

Jack stepped backwards. This…was not good.

"Wha…?" he asked.

"YOU!" Arcee screamed, "RUN!"

No need to tell him twice!

Jack sprinted away, letting the ground fly underneath him as he climbed back out of the shallow valley.

"JAAAAAACCCCKKKKK!" Arcee shrieked…

And then it cut off.

Jack jammed his fist in his mouth as he ran.

This was not good! Not good at all! What was he going to do?

_"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!"_ was the thought that kept running through his head.

He looked back…and gave a sharp yell as Airachnid crawled out of the valley.

"That's the spirit, Jack!" she called, "Play hard to get!"

"Bet your adventures have _nothing_ on mine, Dad," Jack muttered as he ran, "_You_ never got chased by a giant, sadistic, robotic spider!"

* * *

"No, but I did get chased by a _lot_ more bloodthirsty creatures," Merlin mumbled as he watched his son get chased.

He watched as his son made a tree fall in the Spider's path…who promptly leaped over it.

"Run, Jack, faster!" Merlin whispered.

He looked ahead…hmmm, that might work.

"There's a fallen tree not too far ahead of you," Merlin breathed, "Find it and hide,"

* * *

_"There's a fallen tree not too far ahead of you,"_ that familiar voice whispered, _"Find it and hide,"_

Jack looked ahead…Aha! There it was!

The boy leaped over the tree and slid underneath it, breathing heavily. His heart threatened to burst from his chest.

There was a soft clink and Jack froze, fear gripping him in its icy talons. A soft, hissing sound came from above the tree.

Jack barely stopped the cry that was threatening to come over him.

Airachnid continued, stepping over the log. Jack started breathing easier…maybe she didn't see him…

"Hello, _Jack_," the Spider's sadistic, dark honey voice purred as her helm came inches away from Jack's head.

Jack let out a shriek and scrambled to get away.

He heard something swish behind him. Jack's eyes flashed brightly and the stream of webbing veered off, hitting the trunk instead of him.

_"Keep going, keep going…"_ he thought to himself.

He skidded to a stop, almost going over the edge of the ravine.

"It's times like this I wish I could fly," he muttered as he climbed down the rocky face, sprinted to the other side and climbed back up…

Right as Airachnid came into view.

Jack ran towards the ship, watching as Airachnid leaped over the ravine with ease.

"Not fair!" Jack groaned as he ran.

He finally stopped and hid behind a tree, panting. Jack pulled out his knife...and tossed it to the ground in disgust.

"Who am I kidding?" he growled as he started running again…this time towards the ship.

Maybe he could find something in there to fight with…other than with magic.

"You're making this too easy, Jack!" Airachnid called, "And I do _not_ enjoy being _bored_!"

"You're _bored_!?" Jack hissed as he ran down the slopes and ventured towards the ship…

"Now…" Jack heard his pursuer pout, "Where could you have scampered off to?"

Jack pulled his head back against the ship. Not even daring to breath, just in case it'd alert _Her_ to where he was.

He started towards the interior of the ship…and got as far as the first head when he quickly ran out.

"Not going in there again anytime soon," Jack shuddered.

He ran around to the front of the ship. There was black spots going across his vision.

_"Maybe…maybe a nap wouldn't be so bad…?"_

_"DON'T YOU _DARE_ FALL ASLEEP JACKSON BALINOR DARBY!" _the British voice screeched.

"I'm up!" Jack protested…right as his foot stepped in something.

He looked down, lifting his foot. It was dripping a familiar blue liquid.

"Energon," he breathed, "But how…"

His eyes followed the stream…finally landing on a thruster.

_"Hmmm…energon is flammable…isn't it?"_ He picked up a stick, and started work on lighting it on fire.

There was a clinking sound, Jack looked up, startled, and quickly started working on the stick again…

For there on the roof of the ship…was Airachnid.

The stick didn't want to light!

"C'mon, come _on_!" Jack snarled, "Light! Please light!"

Nothing.

Jack tossed the stick aside.

_Now_ he was mad.

Forget the stupid stick.

Jack stretched out his hand, pointing at the energon puddle that was conveniently right next to Airachnid.

_"FORBEARNAN!"_ he shouted with everything he had.

The energon sparked and caught fire. Airachnid's optics widened in horror.

"JACK!" she shrieked…but he was already running as the ship blew itself to pieces.

The shockwave knocked the boy off his feet. Jack lay there, stunned for a moment…and he started laughing.

"I did it!" he laughed, tears streaming down his face, "Dad, I did it! I finally got that one fire spell to do what I want! Haha!"

He got up and started to head back to Arcee.

Something caught his foot. The young warlock's eyes traveled down to his foot.

"No…" he whispered, "NO!"

He looked up…

A fiery silhouette glared at Jack through the branches of the trees…and shot another web at him, pinning the boy against a tree.

Airachnid leaped down and ran her searing metal fingers across Jack's neck…as if she were deciding where to cut…

Right as a blue and pink blur rammed into her, knocking the Decepticon flat.

Arcee!

Jack relaxed as Arcee hit the Decepticon a few times and then sent Arachnid flying a great distance. The Autobot came back over to where the boy lay imprisoned, and set him free.

"Jack," she started, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Jack panted, "Of course…survival kit!"

He pulled out his fire starter and smiled.

There was a drilling sound and both Autobot and warlock looked at the rapidly disappearing Airachnid.

Arcee started shooting, running closer to the hole as she did.

But it was too late.

"AIRACHNID!" the blue femme snarled, pounding the ground harshly with her fist.

She stood up.

"So much for closure," Arcee grumbled.

"Now Airachnid's stuck on Earth…" Jack sighed, "I'm not so sure that's a good thing…"

"I'm…sorry you had to face my demons today," Arcee apologized, "You were pretty fearless there, Jack,"

The boy snorted.

"Actually…I was terrified," he admitted, "Mostly for you,"

Arcee gave a slight smile as she put a servo to her comm.

"Ratchet…requesting Groundbridge,"

Jack heard a slight buzzing sound, he turned around…and finally managed to squish that pesky mosquito.

"Ha!" he laughed, "Got you!"

Arcee shook her helm.

"I need to get my partner as far away from any _over-sized _insects," she finished.

"Partner, huh?" Jack teased.

"_Junior_ partner," Arcee corrected, "I can still pull rank,"

"'S still a partner," Jack grinned as the Groundbridge spun up.

**Ok, so Jack kinda can see what someone's remembering by his touching them. It's kinda a reverse seer thing. Airachnid doesn't know Jack has magic. All she thinks is that he threw something at her ship and shouted gibberish.  
**

**I'm still taking requests on torturing the knights and other _Merlin_ characters as being subs. I'm looking for an idea of what I can really do for Gwaine as an engineering teacher...help me!**

**Oh! And the book Jack reads from in the previous chapter is _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	8. Shadowspell

**So, this one took a little longer than I planned. Got a nasty thunderstorm last night, knockout out our internet :( So I couldn't finish in time. Here's _Shadowzone_.  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 8  
Shadowspell

Gwaine was not a happy knight.

He had arrived in Jasper yesterday, courtesy of Merlin, and had wowed the teachers with his shining résumé, also courtesy of the Dragonlord…

And Gwaine immediately hated being a teacher.

It was _boring_ and all he did was supposed to lecture these ungrateful kids!

Gwaine poked the machine before him experimentally.

He had never seen anything like this before and it…

Suddenly, the hunk of metal spat sparks.

"Ouch!" Gwaine yelped, sticking his singed finger in his mouth, "It bit me!"

The class laughed.

"Um…Mr. Wayne?" a young boy with brown hair and eyes asked, "Would you like some help?"

"No!" Gwaine growled, "I'm perfectly fi…ow! Cursed hunk of metal!"

"Here," the young boy said, replacing a wire in the machine, which purred happily under his touch, "Just had a loose wire,"

Gwaine opened his mouth to answer, but he was saved by the bell.

"Er…ah…see you all tomorrow…" the Round Table knight stuttered, "Should have showed them one of those moving picture show-things that…"

"Sir?" a voice said from behind him.

Gwaine turned around and faced the calm, familiar blue gaze of a dark-haired young man.

"Mer…I uh, mean, Jack," the knight replied, "What is it?"

"I just thought I'd suggest putting in a movie next time…" the boy shrugged, "Instead of getting zapped by the motor repeatedly…"

He bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Wayne," Jack said, walking out.

As soon as he shut the door, Gwaine let out a exasperated groan.

"Merlin, I'm going to _kill_ you when I get back to England!"

* * *

"Can you guys _believe_ the new sub?" Miko snickered, as she plopped down on the couch in the Base, "He acted as if he didn't know what century he was in!"

"It _was_ kind of funny watching him zap himself with the motor," Raf admitted.

"He was probably nervous," Jack countered, "After all, it _was_ his first subbing."

The young warlock couldn't shake that feeling that Mr. Wayne had meant to call him something else besides his real name.

"Yeah, and Optimus is going to party like there's no tomorrow while Ratchet the Hatchet actually gets in a good mood and leaves our science projects alone!" Miko sighed.

"I heard that!" Ratchet shouted.

"You were meant to!" Miko retorted, earning her a venom-filled glare from the medic.

Ratchet's servo twitched and Jack was kind of glad that the three kids weren't Autobots…Miko _definitely_ would have been no stranger to the Wrench of Doom as Bulkhead dubbed it.

The medic turned back to the screen…and froze.

"Optimus," he called, "There is something you ought to see…"

The Prime came up and took a look at the screen.

"I had hoped that my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely academic…" Ratchet started, "But…though faint…this is clearly a dark energon signature and it's moving fast…"

"Megatron," Optimus growled softly.

"Where'd he find more of the bad stuff?" Arcee asked as she and Bulkhead came up.

"And what's he going to do with it?" Bulkhead snorted, "Recruit another army of the undead?"

Miko looked up from her drawing and perked up a bit.

"Zombiecons?" she asked.

Jack fixed her with a glare.

She paid _no_ attention.

"We cannot rule out the possibility," Optimus said, "_Especially_ since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar site,"

He turned to the others as the signal stopped.

"Megatron has barely emerged from stasis…"

Bumblebee shuddered slightly, absentmindedly rubbing his helm. Megatron had hitched a ride in the young scout's processor…and had basically controlled him, leading to the Dark Lord's reawakening.

"And it seems that he is already making up for lost time," Optimus finished, giving Bumblebee an understanding look, "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, prepare to roll out,"

"Don't even think about it," Jack warned Miko as the mechs went towards the Groundbridge…while Ratchet protested.

The Japanese exchange student looked up innocently from her drawing, gave him a shocked expression, before turning back to her drawing.

"Go get 'em Bulkhead," Miko called, bored, "Bring the hurt!"

There was a loud crash of metal hitting metal, making both human boys jump.

Jack looked at Raf.

"That's not like Miko to _not_ want to go," he said.

"She's definitely up to something…" Raf replied.

"Right," Jack answered, pointing at Miko, "Who are you and what have you done with Miko Nakadai?"

No answer.

"Body snatchers?" Jack whispered to Raf.

The boy nodded.

"Definitely…"

The Groundbridge fired up…and Miko bolted for it.

"Makin' a break!" Jack shouted, getting up and running after her, immediately tripping over the crate, "Ow!"

Miko leaped over the last five steps, Jack and Raf hot on her heels, and sprinted past Arcee and into the Groundbridge.

Jack's eyes flashed and Miko seemed to freeze, Jack grabbed her arm.

"Not safe!" he stated, dragging her back.

"I am _not_ going to miss my first zombiecon throwdown!" Miko shouted, jerking her arm out of Jack's grip.

She didn't notice that her phone dropped on the platform.

"Miko!" Jack groaned as he and Raf chased after her…

And out into a canyon.

"We need to get her before the Groundbridge…" Jack started, right as the green vortex flickered shut, "Closes. Great, just great,"

He climbed up the pile of boulders that Miko situated herself onto.

"Let's see some fight of the living dead already!" she cried, excitedly.

"Miko!" Jack hissed, getting down beside her, "_What_ were you _thinking_!?"

"She wasn't," Raf replied, earning him an icy, amber glare.

"Hey!" Miko protested, "I totally missed out _last_ time! This could be my only chance to take some snaps!"

She searched her pockets…a look of horror spread across her face.

"My cell phone!" she whispered, "I must have dropped it back at base!"

Jack looked up at the battle that had commenced before looking back at Miko.

"We're in the middle of a _firefight_ and all you can think about is your stupid phone?!" he sighed.

"I _need_ that phone, thank you very much!" Miko retorted.

"For what?" Jack demanded.

"You got a problem with that…Jackie-boy?"

"You did _not_ just call me that,"

"I think I just did,"

Jack grit his teeth.

"Fine! Yeah, I _do_ have a problem," he snapped, "You and your constant running off, your Bulgarian shriek metal, your belief that you're invincible, and we _can't_ forget your crazy stunts…"

"Your stiffness!" Miko snapped back, "Your mother hen-ness, the way you _freak_ when something doesn't go as planned! You won't stop and _live_ a little! Oh! And don't forget Helicopter Mom!"

"Leave my mother out of this,"

"Oh, would you like me to bring in your _Dad_ instead?" Miko demanded.

That did it.

Jack closed his eyes and shook slightly.

"Let me put it simply," he ground out, "Leave my family out of this discussion, they have _nothing_ to do with this. You think living away from your family's tough? I'd like to see you switch lives with me…just for a day. I'd like to see you _try_."

"Maybe we can ask the Hatchet if that's even possible," Miko snarled, "We could call him…oh wait…I don't have my phone! UGH! I CAN'T _BELIEVE_ YOU MADE ME LOSE MY _PHONE_!"

"Oho," Jack snorted, "Since when is this _my_ fault?!"

The Groundbridge fired up…and so did a second one…

The three kids stopped their fighting (well, Miko and Jack did) and stared at the two Bridges.

"What the…?" Jack started.

"_Two _Groundbridges?" Raf asked.

"YOU THREE!" Ratchet shouted, "Into our Groundbridge! NOW!"

"Come on," Jack growled, latching onto Miko's arm and dragging her towards the Groundbridge.

Something was wrong…something was very, very wrong…

There was a violent explosion and the three kids were sent flying.

"Owwww," Miko groaned.

"You guys ok?" Jack asked as he sat up.

"Yeah," Raf answered, "I think so…"

Bulkhead groaned as he got up to his feet, the three kids turned around.

"W-What just happened?" he asked.

"I can't be certain…" Ratchet started, "But if two Groundbridges sent to the same co-ordinates crossed streams…the feedback could've triggered a system overload."

"Could?" Miko demanded, "_Hel-lo!_ More like totally _di-id_!"

"The kids made it through...right?" Bulkhead asked.

"Huh?" Raf demanded.

"What's he talking about?" Jack asked.

"Bulkhead! We're right here!" Miko yelled, pointing at herself.

"Arcee," Optimus started, "Did the children make it safely back to Base?"

The three kids couldn't hear her reply…but the frown that Optimus gave said it all.

"No sign," Ratchet said, obviously answering Arcee's comm.

"What!? No sign!? Okay seriously Bulk..." Miko started…

Right as Bulkhead stepped right _through _her!

She shrieked and Jack held her upright.

"He went right through you…" Jack whispered.

A cold feeling went through him…

"W-we're not _alive_!" he exclaimed, panicking slightly.

"I don't want to be a _ghost_!" Raf squeaked, tugging on Jack's arm.

"Wait…" Jack started, "How can _we_ still touch each other?"

The Autobots were moving away…

"Follow them," Jack ordered as they ran, "Maybe we'll get some answers…"

"Ratchet, could the children have been transported onto the _Nemesis_ instead?" Optimus asked.

"Not likely," the medic replied, "if Starscream didn't arrive at our base…the most likely explanation is a dislocation. The children may simply have been Bridged to an unintended destination."

"Another place but in the same place." Raf said to himself.

"W-What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"We're probably in a different dimension, some sort of alternate reality, a Shadowzone." Raf explained.

"Nerd alert," Miko announced.

Something moved among the rocks. Jack spun around.

"You ok, Jack?" Raf asked.

"Just…thought I heard something…" he frowned.

_"Jackson…"_

Jack froze, staring straight ahead.

There was a woman before him.

When she spoke, her voice...it was as though it came from the depths of the Earth, and her eyes...they were so sad. So much pain in them.

Jack had never felt so cold before…

Though he did not know who stood before him…he felt like he should.

This was the Cailleach. The Gate Keeper to the Spirit World.

And Jack and his two friends were in_ her_ domain.

* * *

Merlin gripped the crystals so hard they cut his hands.

"No, no, no, _NO_!" he moaned, repeatedly banging his fists against the crystals.

He had seen what had startled Jack…and he didn't like it.

"Just when I think I get away from you, you come back up again," he muttered.

Jack had never faced a monster before…other than the Decepticoons and Ottobots. Was that right? Didn't sound right…

Anyway, Jack was facing one of the more evil of the monsters that Merlin had faced.

Jack was going to go head to head with the Dorocha…the Shadow People.

"I can't let him or his friends die," Merlin whispered.

* * *

"Jaaack!" Raf cried, shaking his friend.

All of a sudden, Jack's temperature had dropped and his eyes had glazed over. Like he was seeing something that no one could…

As soon as Raf said his name, the young warlock snapped out of it.

"Sorry," he whispered, "Got trapped in my own thoughts."

"Look," Optimus said, "Skyquake's tomb is empty,"

"How did we miss Skyquake rising and shining?" Bulkhead asked.

"It would seem Starscream got what he came for," Ratchet said.

"Another matter for another time," Optimus added, "right now our priority is locating Jack, Miko and Rafael. Arcee, Bridge us back to Base,"

The Groundbridge opened…but there was something that caught the kids' eyes more.

It was a mech…a very slow moving, very big mech. And it was heading towards their friends.

"ZOMBIE!" Miko shrieked.

"Skyquake," Jack whispered, "C'mon, we've got to warn the 'Bots!"

The trio ran towards their friends.

"Guys! Look out!" Jack shouted.

"BULKHEAD!" Miko screamed.

"It's right behind you!" Raf yelled.

Skyquake tried to slash Bulkhead with his talons…

They went right through him.

"Awesome!" Miko cheered, "It can't touch them either!"

Skyquake turned around…and roared, coming towards the kids.

"If that thing can't touch the bots…" Jack started.

"Just like we can't..." Miko added.

"Then we're trapped in the Shadowzone…with a Decepticon zombie!?" Raf finished, very nervously.

"If we aren't ghosts now...we will be soon." Miko said in a small voice.

"RUN!" Jack shouted.

The kids ran around the canyon. Raf's foot suddenly got caught on a stone and he went sprawling.

"C'mon!" Jack shouted as he picked Raf up and continued on.

"Jack! My glasses!" Raf cried.

Jack peered around the corner, right as Skyquake came into view.

_"Way_ too dangerous," he whispered.

"I can't see without them!" Raf whimpered.

"What are you…90?" Miko demanded.

"Not. Helping!" Jack snapped.

_"Fine!"_ Miko snorted, running out into the pathway.

And that's when Jack heard it.

A high pitched scream.

Something flitted out of the clouds, diving at Miko.

"MIKO LOOK OUT!" Jack yelled, dashing forwards and slamming into her, forcing her to the ground.

The thing, whatever it was, sped past them.

"Get up," Jack growled, "MOVE NOW!"

Miko did so, running back to Raf. The creature turned around and came straight towards Jack, shrieking.

_"Fleoh nu on moras!"_ Jack shouted.

Nothing.

He got a good look at what was attacking him…and his heart nearly stopped.

It looked like a ghost…a skeleton ghost.

The skeleton ghost, kept coming. Jack leaped out of the way, letting it scream past him. He ran back to the two other kids.

"What is that!?" Miko demanded.

"I don't know," Jack said, pushing them, "And I _don't_ want to find out."

More shrieks.

"We've got to move, _now_!" Jack ordered.

And they ran.

"Maybe we could set a trap?" Miko asked as Skyquake pursued them, "Try to crush it?"

"With what?" Raf asked, "Nothing around here is solid except us and the ground!"

And that gave Jack an idea.

He stopped, turning around.

_"Gewicad ge stanas!"_

The rocks on the sides of the canyon detached and fell onto the pathway.

"Dude!" Miko breathed, "How'd you…"

There was a scream.

"Run first, questions later!" Jack cried as he began to see the outline of the skeleton thing.

It was zoned in on Raf.

_"Bael onbryne!"_ Jack shouted.

A bright wall of flames shot up between Raf and the ghost. The ghost gave a shriek and disappeared.

"You killed it!" Miko cheered, "Sw-eet!"

"I don't think it's dead," Jack muttered, "Keep going, that avalanche won't hold Skyquake for long,"

"We can't run forever!" Miko whined, "But…maybe we can hide!"

"Hide from the zombie to get eaten by the shriekers," Jack muttered, "Sounds fun."

"It's shrieker stew or zombie chow, your pick!"

Jack scanned the area.

"There!" he said, pointing at an outlet, "We can hide there for a bit…rest…need…rest…"

The threesome ran towards the outlet and stopped panting.

"Explain yourself Jack," Miko demanded, "We're not running now…The best thing about zombies…they're slow…moving…"

The young warlock gasped, trying to get his breath back.

"You…can't…tell…anyone…what…I'm…going…to…tell you," he wheezed.

Both Raf and Miko nodded.

"I'm not exactly normal," Jack started.

"Duh," Miko pointed out, "You made _fire_ come out of thin _air_!"

"Let him finish, Miko," Raf said.

"I was born like this," Jack explained, "I get it from my dad,"

"Who's your dad, Jack?"

And there was a loud ringing.

"Is that your…" Raf asked.

"PHONE!" the three kids yelled as Jack picked up the call.

Arcee.

"Hello? Arcee?" he asked.

Static.

"Nothing," Jack grumbled.

"Gee, imagine that!" Miko started, sarcastically, "The fourth dimension has _lousy_ cell phone reception!"

"Wait…guys, guys, guys the phone the phone _rang,_" Jack began, a light flicking on, "We're getting a signal…"

"Maybe the Autobots can't see or hear us is because...we're, moving at hyper speed or something," Raf guessed.

"Do you think that, they could read us perhaps?"

"Texting!" Raf exclaimed.

"Text me!" Miko said, "If my phones back at the Base…maybe they'll see it!"

They all huddled in a circle as Jack started texting. The young warlock was just about to finish when there was a slight stirring in the air.

"Uh…can you type _and _run?" Raf asked, looking up.

Jack did the same. Skyquake thudded towards them…right as high pitched screams echoed through the air.

"Shriekers _and_ Zombiecon?" Miko shouted, as the kids ran, "Great, we _couldn't_ have just gotten caught in a place where there's _just_ one now could we?!"

"Shut up and run!" Jack yelled.

"Dude! Use your hocus pocus thing!" Miko groaned, "Make the rocks come down again!"

"It's too close!" Jack retorted, "I'd have to turn completely around in order to do that!"

"Déjà vu!" Miko cried.

"What?" Jack asked.

"This doesn't look familiar to you?"

"Not really."

"DUDE! We just ran one big circle!"

Suddenly, the trio smacked into an obstacle.

"Well…_that_ wasn't there before," Jack said, rubbing his head as he got up.

"It must have gotten trapped in here during the explosion too!" Raf added.

"If it's solid, we can use it," Jack replied, pushing on the metal so that it faced Skyquake.

"Uh oh, Shrieker at twelve o clock!" Miko yelled.

Jack shoved both of his friends down. He was about to duck down as well…when his shirt got caught on the arm's jagged armor.

"It's getting closer!" Raf yelled, "Jack!"

"I c-can't!" the older boy shouted, "I'm caught! I…"

_"Hleap on bæc!"_ a voice shouted.

Immediately, Jack was pushed backwards and onto the ground right as the spirit rushed over the three children. The young warlock looked up to see who his savior was…

A flicker of shadow on the top of the canyon was what met his eyes…nothing more.

"We're alive!" Raf breathed.

"Anyone know how to fire this thing?" Miko asked, "I don't see a trigger,"

"Starscream did something with his fingers," Raf supplied.

The three kids knelt down and grabbed the fingers.

"We have one shot," Jack said, watching the zombiecon closely, "We need to make it count,"

Skyquake took a step…then another…

"Hold," Jack warned.

_Thud_

"Hold…"

_Thud_

"If we hold anymore we're going to be paste!" Miko snapped.

"NOW!" Jack shouted, pushing on the index finger.

The missile fired and streaked towards the zombiecon, exploding on impact.

"Yes!" the kids cheered.

"How do you like us now?!" Miko crowed.

Skyquake, in response, roared at them….then his right arm fell off.

The kids stared at the arm as it twitched…and flipped upright, chasing after them.

"Come on, come on!" Jack yelled herding the two other kids away.

"How can the zombie arm move faster than the actual zombie!?" Miko demanded.

"Don't ask me!" Jack replied, "I fail in science,"

"Yeah, we've noticed," Raf said.

"Science and magic _don't_ mix," Jack shrugged.

"Wait…you're a wizard?" Miko asked.

"Well…maybe…"

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US THIS!?"

"I was told not to!" Jack retorted, "Besides…its more fun watching you guys react to it when you don't know how I got those seven Yahtzees in a row,"

"You should ha…" Miko cut off, eyes wide and then narrowing as she glared at Jack, "I KNEW IT! I _KNEW_ YOU CHEATED!"

"You can kill me later," Jack assured her, "Right now we've got…"

"Oh come _on_!" Miko groaned, "This place is like one big merry-go-round!"

They were back at Starscream's arm.

"Skyquake?" came a voice in front of the group, "Your master summons you!"

Starscream.

"How'd that freak get in our dimension?" Miko demanded.

"He didn't," Jack corrected, "he can't see us,"

There was a tapping, metallic sound.

"Forget Starscream! We gotta run!" Miko cried pointing Jack at the zombie arm coming their way, "...some more."

"Shriekers!" Raf yelled, "They're coming right at us!"

"Great, chased by zombiecon and zombiecon hand on one side, Shriekers on the other!" Miko sighed.

"CATCH!" someone yelled.

Something fell out of the sky and into Jack's arms. The boy juggled the object until it stood up right.

"Light it, Jack!" the voice shouted again, "Dorocha fear fire!"

_"Bael onbryne!"_

And the tip of the staff, which was what the object was, burst into warm, golden flames. Jack swung the burning staff at the Dorocha, sending it shrieking away.

Jack looked up…

"Who is that?" Raf asked.

A man stood on the top of the cliff, a staff similar to the one Jack held in his hands. He looked like…

"Jack, he looks like you," Miko whispered.

Jack shook slightly, he knew who this was.

"Jack?" Miko asked, "Who…"

A Groundbridge opened in front of the kids.

"A Groundbridge portal?" Raf asked.

"That has to be our way out of here," Jack muttered, looking up at his father.

"The Autobots saw our text!" Miko cheered.

"I'll hold them off," Merlin yelled, "You go through that portal,"

"What about you?" Jack called up.

Merlin gave a laugh.

"I got myself in here, didn't I?" he chuckled.

"If we go through…we run smack into Starscream," Raf reasoned, "And if we _don't_…"

"We're zombie and Dorocha chow," Jack added.

"Option _three_," Miko finished, "We keep running in circles,"

"Everything will be alright!" Merlin yelled, swinging his burning staff against a Dorocha, "Jack, trust me!"

"But…"

"Just do it!"

A bolt of lightning smashed into the zombiecon hand, stunning it a bit. Jack looked up and gave a short nod as the hand got back up.

"Ok, follow my lead," he said, bracing himself.

Miko tugged on his arm.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Merlin demanded, "Go!"

"Wait," Jack ordered.

It got closer…

"JACK!" Merlin shouted.

"NOW!" Jack yelled.

And the three kids ran through the Groundbridge.

* * *

Merlin watched as his son and his friends ran through the portal…and as the hand went after them, latching onto the tall silver Decepticoon's face. He heard a Dorocha shriek and lazily waved his staff through it, the fire dissipating the spirit.

"I know you're there," he sighed, turning around and facing the Cailleach.

"Your son has a brave soul, Emrys," the Cailleach stated.

"Doesn't mean you should set the Dorocha on him!" Merlin snapped.

"You know that what goes on in my domain is how I say it should go,"

"But it was a total accident,"

"I do not care," she replied, "He was in my domain and I saw it fit to test him,"

"HE WOULD HAVE _DIED_!" Merlin shouted, "He has never come across monsters of myth like I have! He's only heard of them in _books_!"

"That is not my concern," the Cailleach said, "He fought bravely…but he relies too heavily on his friends…and _family_, to help him,"

"He is a good boy," Merlin growled, "He had a good soul and heart,"

"I never said he didn't…in the meantime," the Cailleach replied, "Stay out of his life…"

"You know I can't leave him alone,"

"Then keep yourself hidden!" she sighed, "Until the day in which the boy comes searching for you."

"And that will be?"

"Soon," was all the Cailleach said,

And she was gone.

Merlin sighed and watched the kids run towards their friends before he exited the spirit world.

* * *

"Humans? Where did you vermin come...?" Starscream started before the zombie hand dived onto his face.

The three kids knew he said something else, but they were too occupied by running.

Another Groundbridge opened and the Autobots came out.

"Jack, Miko, Rafael," Optimus started, "Get inside,"

There was no need to tell them twice.

As soon as the three kids got back into the Base, Miko turned to Jack.

"Who was that man in the shadowzone?" she asked, "And how did he know you?"

"That man, Miko," Jack explained, "That was my dad,"

"You mean the guy you got your magic powers from?"

"The same,"

"What's his name?" Raf asked.

Jack smiled, "You already know it,"

"He sounded British…" the younger boy started.

"Dude!" Miko exclaimed, "Your dad's Harry Potter!"

Jack was silent for a moment…before breaking into laughter.

"No," Jack laughed, "Harry's not even real…think even more famous."

They stared at him.

"Let me rephrase…think knights, dragons…" Jack started, "Sound familiar."

"Just tell us!" Miko snapped, "I mean it's not like your dad's _Merlin_…"

Jack grinned sheepishly and the two kid's eyes went huge.

"You're _serious_?" Miko breathed.

"Merlin, like King Arthur Merlin, is your _dad_?!" Raf asked.

Jack nodded.

"But Merlin's old!" Miko said, "Your dad looked young!"

"My dad can change his age…or at least that's what mom told me," Jack shrugged, "That's what I thought too, when I found out."

"Does anyone else know?" Raf asked.

"Only my mom, you guys, and Ratchet," Jack said, "Ratchet found out when I started freezing Scraplets with magic instead of the fire extinguisher."

He pulled the two kids closer.

"You can't tell anyone," he whispered as the Autobots came back in, "Mom would kill me if she found out I told,"

"No problem," they both replied.

The three kids walked to their friends.

"Look, if you're gonna blame anybody, blame me," Miko started.

"I'm sorry," Jack interrupted, "Could you repeat that…like a couple dozen times?"

The girl shot the young warlock a glare.

"Miko," Optimus then said, "what you endured has been less than enough. We are just glad you are all safe."

"Guess it was a good thing you dropped this, too bad you didn't get any pictures though." Bulkhead started, handing Miko her cell phone.

"Nah, that's okay, I think after today I pretty much have 'zombie close up' seared into my brain," she replied, forming a picture frame in front of her face with her fingers.

Jack shook his head.

"You do realize that now that she knows…you're going to be getting into a lot of trouble, right?" Raf asked.

Jack laughed.

"I think I can guess…" he started.

**Next up is _Crisscross_. I'm thinking about letting _everyone_ in on the secret in that chapter...seeing as four (not counting MECH soldiers) characters see Jack using his powers, what do you guys think?  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	9. Magical Reunion

**I get to do this one! Yay! I'm looking at the clock at the bottom of the screen and I'm surprised I've stayed up this late...I'm going to get on with the story before I do something stupid...  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 9

Magical Reunion

"Again! Do it again Jack!"

Said boy sighed wearily as he looked at the over excited Japanese exchange student.

"Miko, I've done it five times now…"

"But it never gets old!" Miko pouted.

"I have to agree with Miko," Raf added.

The sixteen year old closed an eye, looking at his younger companions.

"Pleeeeaaaaase?" they begged.

"One last time," Jack sighed.

The two younger children cheered as Jack held out his palm.

_"Forbearnan,"_ Jack whispered.

A tiny flame danced over Jack's palm.

"Ooo!" Miko whispered, "Make the dragon again!"

"Again?" Jack groaned.

The girl nodded.

"Fine, _upastige draca,_"

The flame spat sparks, the glowing form of a dragon materialized in the air, beating its wings as if it were flying.

Jack's cell phone alarm went off and the boy warlock closed his palm, brushing it against his jeans.

"Sorry guys," he said, getting up, "Gotta go."

"Awwww!"

"It's true,"

"Five more minutes?" Raf asked.

"I wish I could," Jack replied, "But Mom's going to kill me if I don't get back in fifteen minutes. You should get going too, your parents, or host parents Miko, are going to be worried about you,"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Jack wasn't home yet. June paced around the garage.

"Where is he?" she asked.

A cold feeling gripped her heart.

What if Morgana found him? Or Mordred…or one of Merlin's other enemies?

He could be dead in a ditch somewhere or captured and tortured or who knows what else and she wouldn't know!

He'd use his magic to get out of trouble…but what if that trouble got him before he could fight back? Or…

"…Mom's a light sleeper, and I don't think she'd understand about…" came Jack's voice as he began to open the door.

"Understand _what_, Jack," June growled, "You breaking curfew for the _third _time this month?"

He froze and slowly turned around.

"Mom," he stuttered.

"Or why your boss called about you missing _another_ shift at work?" June continued, "Or maybe the email I received from your art history teacher who's concerned that you've been falling asleep in class!"

"Kee…! Well," Jack said, shrugging, "Two words, Mom, 'art' and 'history'!"

"Tell me the rumors aren't true, Jack, tell me you're not racing that motorcycle," June pleaded.

"Wha…whoa, where did you hear that!" he protested, "I…"

"Small town, people talk," June shrugged, "I work in an _emergency_ room, Jack, I've seen what can happen! So _please_, tell me you haven't fallen in with a bad crowd!"

The boy looked like he was torn between shock and humor.

"What?!" he cried, "N-no! Nononononono! My friends are the good crowd, _seriously_ good!"

June looked at him, trying to see what he was hiding. Jack was a bad liar, so was Merlin, but both were _very_ good at keeping really important secrets…

"I let you have that bike because you convinced me that you were mature enough to handle it," she finally said, "But I think you might need a gentle reminder…"

Jack's eyes widened.

"Mom, can we finish this _in_side?" he mumbled.

"And why would we have to do that?" June growled.

"Someone might hear you!" Jack hissed, "Please!"

"Fine," June conceded, "Meet me in the kitchen."

It was a few minutes later when Jack finally came inside.

"Had a little trouble with the kickstand," he explained, "Now…continue,"

"Jack, you're driving me insane with all the sneaking around!" June sighed, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing,"

"Jack…"

"My magic," he replied, "Message received, Mom, loud and clear, "I'm glad we had this talk…"

He started walking to his room.

"I'm not finished," June said, abruptly, "I meant, let's see if a few weeks without the distraction of your motorcycle will do the trick,"

"But…!"

"No buts," June growled, "No bike, no magic, for _two_ weeks, Jack,"

"That's not fair!" Jack nearly shouted as the lights began to flicker, "You're taking away my _birthright_!"

And they shattered with a loud pop.

* * *

"Turn on the lights, Jack,"

"Sure…oh wait, I'm _grounded_ from magic!" he replied sarcastically.

"Just turn on the lights," June sighed, "Other than that, no spells."

_"Leoht,"_

There was a light gold spark well off the floor, and a small, wavering light appeared in Jack's hand.

He gently tossed it upwards and it attached itself to where the light bulb originally was. A few more appeared where their respective light bulbs once were.

"Give me the grimoire, Jack," June ordered.

The boy's features hardened slightly.

"…fine."

He stormed off towards his room and came back with the ancient leather volume. June held out her waiting hands and Jack placed the book reluctantly in her hands.

"You're grounded from everything but school and work," June finished with a finality that made Jack's heart sink, "And if you want to take a bike to either…you'll pedal,"

Jack looked towards the garage door, shuddering as he thought of the old bike that had been rusting away.

"Serious face, Jack," June growled, "If I see that motorcycle out of the garage…"

She left that threat hanging as she went to put the book in the vault…where she was _so_ sure he couldn't get in…not unless it were a complete emergency.

Jack closed his eyes as his mother opened the door.

* * *

June carefully placed the book in the vault, right next to two long, neatly wrapped bundles. She gently touched the pale blue crystal that poked through the cloth of one bundle.

The vault was only to be opened in a dire emergency. So far, there had been no need to use the two items.

The Sídhe staff and Excalibur.

Entrusted to June when Merlin had to leave for England sixteen, almost seventeen years ago. Merlin had stated that Jack might need them one day.

So far, he hadn't.

And June wanted to keep it that way.

She closed the door and locked it, turning back to her son, who looked down dejectedly. June walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, kissing his forehead.

"Now…go wash up and get some sleep," she said, straightening up, "I love you."

* * *

The next day at school was interesting to say the least.

Mr. Wayne had left the previous day, much to Miko's disappointment. She seemed to like the fact that he kept getting shocked.

Anyway, another sub took his place.

"You'd think these teachers were plotting this," Jack whispered to Raf.

"I know," he replied, "First we have Mrs. Pennington for World Lit, then Mr. Wayne in Engineering, and now whoever this new sub is for Chemestry!"

"Good afternoon, class," a rough voice growled.

Jack looked at the man that entered the room.

He was old, his hair and beard were both white as snow and his face was deeply wrinkled. He had this air of wisdom and mystery about him. His eyes are what held Jack, though.

A deep, dark blue, much like Jack's own, filled with wisdom and kindness but also again mysterious in nature.

"I am Mr. Rys," the man stated, "And as you can tell, I do come from England,"

Jack perked up a bit.

Maybe this man knew his dad?

"Now, down to business," Mr. Rys started, "Who can tell me what the first five elements in the Periodic table are and their characteristics?"

There was one thing that Jack noticed during the entire class period.

Mr. Rys didn't take his eyes off Jack for one moment.

At the end of class, Jack wandered up to the teacher.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Darby, what do you want?" Mr. Rys sighed, cocking an eyebrow at Jack.

"I…I just couldn't…well,"

"Spit it out, boy," the teacher growled.

"Have we met?" Jack asked, "Before?"

The old man squinted at him.

"…No, don't believe so…I never forget a face," Mr. Rys said.

"Your eyes…" Jack kept at him, "We've met somewhere before…"

"Me? No," the elderly sub snorted, "Mr. Darby, I believe that it is time for you to get to your place of employment?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah," Jack replied, turning to walk out the door.

He stopped, turning back around to face the old man.

"Mr. Rys…" the young warlock started, "When you were still in England…did you ever happen to meet a man with the last name of Darby?"

"That is an Irish name, lad,"

"I…I know that," Jack muttered, "It's just, my dad…he's been gone a long time, and the last time we heard from him was when he was in England,"

"His first name?"

"It…it's kind of odd," Jack said.

"Answer me, lad,"

"Merlin," Jack sighed tiredly, "Merlin Darby,"

Mr. Rys nodded thoughtfully.

"Nope, never heard of him," he finally said.

"Thanks anyway," Jack replied, walking out the door, "Sorry I bothered you,"

* * *

"You'd never bother me, Jack," Merlin whispered as he watched his son walk out the door.

He leaned on the desk, undoing the aging spell with a command.

The Cailleach had told Merlin to stay away from Jack…she didn't say anything about _Emrys_ not seeing him.

Oh, it felt good to see Jack again, and close too! What hadn't felt good was Merlin lying to Jack's face.

That, and he couldn't see June.

Wait a minute…

_"Astyre me thanonweard__,"_ Merlin whispered.

The next thing he knew, he was out in an alleyway…right in front of the hospital.

_"Blostma,"_ he whispered, and a perfect, long stemmed, red rose seemed to grow into his hand.

And with that, Merlin walked towards the hospital.

The receptionist greeted him warmly.

"May I help you sir?" she asked.

"I'm here to see a June Darby?" he replied.

"I can page her…"

"No, no," Merlin replied hurriedly, "I would like to surprise her,"

"Ohhh," the nurse replied, "She's right down the hall there, room 316,"

"Thank you,"

Merlin quietly slipped down the hall, years and years of practice finally paying off. He peered around the door and saw _her_.

June was standing with her back towards him, checking a clipboard. An unconscious patient sleeping peacefully in the bed beside her.

The Dragonlord snuck into the room…and quickly put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" he asked.

June gasped quietly and dropped her clipboard, but other than that, didn't react.

"Colin Morgan," she said.

"Guess again," Merlin smirked.

June grabbed his hands and pulled them down, pressing her lips against them.

"You came back again," she whispered, turning around.

"I would never leave you alone," he replied, "I've been watching over you and Jack for many, _many_ years."

He bowed, presenting the rose.

"A humble manservant's gift to the Lady of the Lake," he announced.

"Merlin," June smiled, taking the rose, "You still know how to charm a girl,"

"I grew up in an era where chivalry was still alive," he shrugged.

"I'm surprised Arthur hadn't knighted you,"

"I'd make a terrible knight, and you know that,"

"Hmmm, maybe," she replied, putting her arms around him, "But you make a wonderful wizard,"

"And Jack?"

"Growing more and more powerful every day," she sighed, "I feel bad for grounding him…but it had to be done,"

"Oh, he didn't tell you did he?"

"Tell me what?"

Merlin clammed up, he knew he had said too much.

"Merlin…"

"It'd be better if Jack tells you, love," he finally said, "It's…kind of big,"

"Bigger than knowing my husband once served King Arthur?"

"Well…" Merlin started, "You'll see. I have to go, I managed to escape Gwaine once already…he won't be happy that I've escaped again."

"Why?"

"I sent him here as a punishment…he was Jack's engineering sub,"

"Mr. Wayne…Gwaine…Merlin, that's cruel,"

"It was funny, admit it June,"

"Anyone else I should know…"

"Gwen, she was Jack's World Literature teacher, and me, his Chemistry teacher…I might send in Lancelot and Percival…"

"Oho, send in the big guns, huh?" June teased, lovingly smacking Merlin with the clipboard.

"I want to see the girls' reaction to those two," Merlin grinned evilly.

"You're horrible," June sighed.

"If you really thought that, you wouldn't have become my wife,"

"True," June replied, "I have to get back to work…See you soon? Hopefully?"

"Definitely," Merlin replied, "You still have Excalibur and the Sídhe staff?"

"Locked away where Jack can't get into them by accident…I also…"

"Locked my grimoire in there too," Merlin growled, "Was it _really_ necessary to ground him from magic?"

"He looks like you and he acts like you too," June sighed, shaking her head, "_Now_ I know where his attitude comes from,"

"And his good looks,"

"_Merlin_,"

"Alright, alright, _most_ of his good looks," Merlin smirked, June smacked him again, "Ow! You can be worse than Arthur,"

"You've got to go," June said, "the others are probably waiting on you,"

"Be careful," Merlin replied, "I've heard reports of _him_ being around these parts."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Merlin nodded, "A man with a notched sword doesn't go unnoticed…Morgana must be desperate if she sent _him_,"

"We'd better be careful then," June whispered, "Who knows…Morgana might come herself if she gets any more desperate,"

"Let's hope Arthur comes back before that happens…"

He kissed June's forehead and brushed a piece of loose hair back behind his wife's ear.

And he whispered the teleportation spell, whisking himself away to England once more.

* * *

Jack got onto his ten speed and had just started wheeling out of his work place, when his phone rang.

"Hey, Ma," he said.

"Jack, I hope you're not planning to eat takeout tonight!" she said, happily, "I took my break early so I could make my grounded son a good wholesome dinner!"

Jack's blood ran cold.

Arcee.

Was she at the house?

He sure hoped so.

"O-Organic tofu…_awesome_," Jack said, trying not to gag, "Hey, uh, car beats ten-speed, uh, I'll be home soon, love you bye!"

He hung up and quickly dialed Arcee's comm number.

"Come on, pick up pick up _pick up!_" Jack growled, there was a click on the phone.

_"Yes, Jack?"_ Arcee sighed.

"Arcee!" he cried, relieved, "You wouldn't be in the garage right now…?"

Jack started out of the parking lot and went down the street.

_"Negative, Jack,"_ she replied, _"Can we talk about this later?"_

He heard blaster fire in the background.

"NO!" Jack shouted, "Mom's on her way home! If you don't race back there _right now_ I will be _grounded_ for _life_!"

She went silent for a bit.

"And Mom will make me _sell_ you for _spare parts_."

More blaster fire, then…

_"'Bee! Can you handle it?"_

There was some chirping in the background.

_"I'll get there as fast as I can,"_ Arcee sighed, _"Ratchet! I need a 'Bridge!"_

"Thank you thank you _thank you_!" Jack rushed as he hung up.

* * *

June pulled up to the driveway and turned off the car.

She walked into the house…and paused right outside the garage door.

Jack would never break his promise, so why was she worried?

The sorcerer's wife sighed.

"I must be out of my mind," she said, turning the doorknob and peeking into the garage…

* * *

Jack panted heavily as he pulled up the driveway, he stopped his bike and took a breather. Maybe Arcee made here in…

"JACK!" June yelled.

Or…maybe not.

"Jackson Balinor Darby!" June growled, stalking out of the house to stand in front of the garage, "I can't _believe_ you disobeyed me! _Where_ is the motorcycle!?"

Jack shrank down.

His mother, when she's mad, made Megatron seem like the nicest guy in the Universe.

A green flash lit up the walls of the garage, shining through the glass at the top.

_"Arcee, your timing is horrible," _Jack thought.

"Uhhhh….what do you mean?" he asked, innocently opening the garage door, "She's right where I left her,"

June's eyes narrowed and she turned around. Her hands dropped to her sides as she critically stared at Arcee's alt.

"Did you get one of your _crew_ to sneak it in?" June demanded, "Or did you just _walk_ it up again?"

Jack closed his eyes and breathed out.

"Ok, Mom," he sighed, defeated, "Do…you really want to know?"

SHe looked at him expectantly.

"Fasten your seatbelts…" he said, straightening up, "My motorcycle is a sentient robotic organism from a distant planet part of a team stationed…here on Earth…fighting a secret war. Aaand…I spend most of my time after school hanging with her crew."

Jack wheeled his ten-speed to the wall and stood by his motorcycle.

"Jack…" June sighed.

"An-and the coolest thing…" he continued, "_This_ isn't her actual form! She's actually a giant robot that can transform into a vehicle!"

"Enough, Jack," June ordered.

"It's ok, Arcee," he said, looking at the motorcycle,"Show yourself."

Nothing.

"Sh-she's shy," Jack stuttered, his eyes flickering, "A-Arcee…"

Silence.

"Really," he said, "No more hiding, no more lies…"

June looked at him, sadly.

He kicked the bike.

"Come on, roll out already!"

"So…" June started, "Um…the bad crowd you've been hanging out with…is a science fiction club?"

He looked at the ground, face turning a vibrant red. June looked at her watch.

"I have to get back to work," she said, looking back up at him, "We will continue this when I get home,"

"Thanks for the support, _partner_," Jack said, sarcastically as his mother got in the car and pulled out.

"Don't blame me!" Arcee defended, "Remember…"

"I know, I know," Jack sighed, "you don't exist."

He pulled out the ten-speed again.

"I'm going out for a bit," he muttered, "See you later,"

* * *

June looked up to the sky as she walked out after her shift.

The stars shone brightly, and June instantly remembered the first time she met Merlin.

It was when she had applied to be an exchange student many years ago. She had arrived in England and was having trouble finding a place to stay, she was ambushed by two men not long after the sun had gone down. Merlin had rescued her and…well, it had been love at first sight.

The two of them went everywhere together, but it was three years before Merlin had gotten up the courage to ask her to marry him.

The wedding was almost called off when he explained what he was to her. She had been upset that he didn't tell her, not horrified about what her son would be, just upset.

She didn't know how much of his father Jack would have in him.

"Merlin, I know you're listening," she sighed, "Maybe I'm being too hard on Jack…but he _lied_ and the only way he's going to learn is if I stick to my…"

A black van pulled up next too June. She let out a gasp as she backed up, hand going immediately to her purse. She somehow doubted that pepper spray would work on these guys.

Did Morgana send them?

They didn't give an explanation as one lifted a gun and shot at June.

"MERLIN! JACK!" she screamed as there was a bright flash…

And then darkness.

* * *

Jack coasted up the driveway and opened the garage door only to see Arcee sitting in the garage. He smiled a bit.

"Arcee, is Mom home yet?" Jack asked, "I didn't see her car,"

"Dunno," she replied, "I just 'Bridged from base to beat her here...oh! And there's a package for you!"

He nodded his thanks and walked up to the package.

He picked up the manila envelope and upended it, spilling what looked like a gaming device on the workbench.

The device turned on.

_"Hello, Jack!"_ a male voice said.

Arcee transformed and knelt next to the boy.

"Silas…" she growled.

"W-what is it?" Jack asked, "What's goin' on?

"MECH," she hissed.

"They know where I live!?" he asked, his voice pitching upwards at the end.

"We know things about your family that even you don't know," Silas said, evilly, "For example; do you know where your mother is?"

The lights in the garage flickered slightly.

"What did you…?" Jack demanded, panicking.

"Understand, Jack," Silas said, "We have no intention of hurting her…In fact, we'd like to reunite the two of you as soon as possible."

There was a pause.

Here comes the catch…

"I just need you and Arcee to follow the coordinates programmed into this communicator."

Ding, ding, ding.

"They'll lead you to the temporary facility I've set up," Silas finished.

Arcee put her servo to her comm link.

"Ratchet," she whispered, "I…"

Suddenly, Arcee gave a sharp scream of pain, clutching her helm and falling to her knees, shrieking.

"Arcee!" Jack cried, putting a hand on the femme's shoulder as she continued to hold her helm.

"Oh I'm sorry," Silas said, not sounding sorry in the slightest, "Did I not mention that the communicator's signal scrambles our signal…and her brain? Any break in communication or attempt to contact the other Autobots and Miss Darby…Well…I wouldn't want you two to feel responsible for the outcome."

And he stopped.

"I'll be right back," Jack growled, running into the house.

He went straight to the vault.

_"Jack, honey, I only want you to open this door here if there's a huge emergency, ok?"_

_"Yes, Mama," a little ten year old Jack replied, "But how do I get it open? Can't I just use magic to…?"_

_"Sometimes things can't be solved by magic alone, Jack," June had said._

_"I understand,"_

Jack put a hand on the door.

"I know you grounded me from using magic," he whispered, "But I'm breaking it to save your life, Mom,"

_"Tospringe,"_ he whispered.

Nothing.

_"Some things can't be solved by magic alone, Jack,"_

Jack looked at the lock. It needed an electronic password.

_Hint: What were the three elements needed to restore the Fisher King's realm?_

Jack thought for a moment…and that's when he remembered.

His mother had told him that there were three characteristics. Each embodied by one person from Arthurian legend.

Arthur was Courage. Sir Gwaine was Strength. And the last…

Merlin, for Magic.

Jack typed in the three characteristics and the door popped open. Jack pushed it open farther to reveal the grimoire…and two bundles.

Jack took all three out and unwrapped the bundles.

A dark colored staff with a blue crystal rolled out of one…and a long, silver and gold broadsword out of another, complete with scabbard and belt.

"Let's see if I can use them," Jack muttered, belting the sword to his waist and picking up the staff, he put the grimoire back into the vault.

He wouldn't have time to look up a spell if it came down to a fight. He came back out to a garage.

"Nice blade," Arcee said as Jack mounted, "What's it…"

"Don't ask," Jack sighed, "Let's just go,"

"If you say so,"

The two of them shot down the streets of Jasper, not caring if they broke the speed limit.

"If anything happens to her because of my connection to all this," Jack whispered, "I…"

"Jack," Arcee said, reassuringly, "MECH is only after me, once they get what they want…they'll let your mom go."

"That's not exactly reassuring," he snapped, then let his voice go softer, "You're family too."

He looked at the communicator.

"Make a left," Jack said, suddenly.

"Hang on," Arcee growled as she made an extremely sharp turn, Jack's knee brushed the pavement.

He saw the place we were heading…It was an abandoned cement quarry.

The duo slowed in front of the main building, Jack put the communicator devil device in his back pocket.

A tiny dot of ruby light appeared on his grey shirt. Then another, and another…

Laser pointers.

The young warlock gripped Arcee's handlebars tight.

"So…what's the plan?" he asked her.

"The usual," she growled.

"I hate that plan," Jack groaned.

Arcee revved her engine and the two sped through the ranks of MECH soldiers, they fired on the duo and Jack ducked low over the handlebars as they screeched into the warehouse.

He dismounted and looked around.

"Mom?" Jack asked, taking off his helmet.

"Looking for June?" a dark, sadistic female voice asked.

Jack unsheathed the sword, glancing around.

"She's hanging around here _somewhere_."

Jack looked up, startled and saw _her_. Arcee transformed and stood protectively in front of the boy.

"Airachnid," she growled, getting into a defensive position.

The Spider shot webbing at Arcee, binding her arms tight to her sides.

"What's she doing here!?" Jack demanded, his voice, and his grip, trembling slightly.

The MECH soldiers stalked in as Airachnid dropped from the ceiling.

"Help them," Arcee pleaded, "They're human, like you! You can't let Airachnid…!"

"A few human lives are a small price to pay for a miracle of science like yourself," Silas said coolly as he nodded to one of the soldiers.

The soldier lifted a gun and fired a stream of electricity into Arcee. She gave a short scream and fell to the concrete floor, unconscious.

"Arcee!" Jack shouted, coming to her side.

"You and I will have a private session later," Airachnid growled at Arcee's motionless form, "Promise!"

"Gentlemen," Silas said.

The soldiers went over to Jack and took his phone and the communicator. They tried to take the sword, but Jack lashed out, cutting one of them very badly.

He was then subdued and the sword taken forcibly from him.

"And the stick, sir?" one of the soldiers asked Silas.

"It's just that, let him keep it, bring the sword to me,"

Jack struggled, he knew the sword was special…but he didn't know why.

"I'm still learning about humankind," Airachnid said, stalking forwards, "But one thing is clear to me Jack…you people care deeply about family. Therefore the sweetest revenge I could _possibly_ devise is to make you _watch_ as I take your family _apart_."

The young warlock glared at her, unimpressed but still very, _very_ angry.

"If you hurt my mother I'll…" he threatened.

"You remember how much I enjoy sport, don't you, Jack?" she asked, "So I'll give you the opportunity to _save_ your mother. I've stashed her close by…"

There's always a catch with this one…

Jack heard a faint beeping and turned to a clock, ticking the seconds away.

11:53:01

11:53:00

And so on.

"If you can rescue her before the stroke of twelve…" Airachnid purred, "I will let both of you go, unharmed. Deal?"

"And if I can't?" the boy snarled.

She smirked, "What do you think?"

Jack walked up to Silas, and pounded his fists on the grown man's chest.

"Please," Jack begged, "Don't let her do this! You can let us go, w-we won't tell anyone!"

Silas shoved him, causing Jack to fall.

"Enough," Silas growled.

Airachnid bent down to Jack's level.

"Yes, Jack," she jeered, "Man up already,"

She looked at the clock.

"Six minutes!" she said, wonderingly.

Jack stood, and ran out of the building as fast as he could.

"Mom?" he cried as he ran, "MOM!"

He pulled out the staff.

"You're the only thing I've got left now," he muttered, "But what do you do? Do you do magic as well?"

There was no answer, but then again, Jack wasn't surprised.

A shadow fell over him and Jack looked up, gripping the staff tightly. The blue crystal seemed to glow softly.

Airachnid smirked and gestured towards a tall structure…which Jack's mother hung from.

"MOM!" he cried as he ran, "MOOOOM!"

"JACK!?" June yelled from far above him.

Jack strapped the staff back to his back and started to climb.

He finally got to the top, panting heavily.

"JACK!" June yelled, "What are you doing here!? Who are these people? How did I get in this…stuff…?"

"Don't worry, Mom," Jack said, reassuringly as he unstrapped the staff, "I'm gonna get you out…"

A loud, metallic thud crashed into the metal nearest to June's feet. She yelped, startled as Airachnid came into view, laughing.

"Jack!" June whispered, "The robots are _real!?_"

Jack stopped pulling on the web and stood, gripping his father's staff tightly.

"I beat your deadline!" he shouted.

"'Fraid not, Jack,"Airachnid sneered, "The task was not for you to _find_ your mother by midnight, you had to_ rescue _her…and time's up! Now…"

She shot webbing at him, pinning his arm and knocking the staff from his grip.

_"I just get my hands on it and I don't even get to use it!"_ he thought bitterly as he struggled to get free.

"Take a seat," Airachnid purred, "Sit back…and _enjoy_ the horror show."

Jack snarled, pulling harder at the web.

"You know, Jack?" Airachnid started "She's_ your_ mom, why should _I _have all the fun? So you get to choose: agonizing or…_excruciating!"_

She spat, a glob of acid venom spattering the railing, disintegrating some of the rail.

"N-no!" June whispered.

_"Abrecap benda!"_ Jack growled, eyes blazing.

The web weakened and Jack repeated the spell again and again.

"Jack," Airachnid continued, "Your mother wants to know…don't leave her…_dangling_."

"You monster!" June shrieked angrily, "STOP THIS!"

Jack repeated the spell, finally breaking free.

"Well, Jack," Airachnid said, smugly, "If you won't decide…I guess it's lady's choice."

Jack stood up.

"Mom," he started, "I'm sorry,"

There was something in his tone that told her what she was doing.

"Get her," June nodded.

Confused, Airachnid looked up…

Just in time to see the boy shout, his eyes light up a brilliant gold…and for her to be sent flying.

The Spider scrambled back to her pedes…when a blue femme crashed into her.

"Jack?" June asked, "Your motorcycle?"

"I can explain," Jack started as he worked on getting his mother free, "Oh, wait, I already did,"

"Don't get smart with me, mister," June warned.

"I actually thought you wouldn't be that surprised," Jack shrugged, "Seeing as my dad is a sorcerer and over a thousand years old too…"

"Ha, funny," June replied, rolling her eyes, "You dropped your staff."

"And the sword…"

"Jack, do you realize what sword that was?"

"Um…no?"

"Jack, you held Excalibur in your hands."

Jack stopped.

"I…I had _what!?"_

"Your father gave it to us for safe keeping," June explained, "To keep _you_ safe…"

"I wondered how it got in the house, you freak out if I even had a pocket knife."

"Jack, we need to get that sword,"

"I know," Jack replied, "But first…"

Jack held out his hand.

_"Onbregdan!"_ Jack ordered.

The staff flew off the platform that it had landed on and into Jack's waiting palms.

"It…it feels good," Jack started, tapping the crystalline head against his mother's bonds.

An explosion rocked the structure.

"I didn't do it!" Jack yelled…

Right as the platform he and his mother stood on went vertical.

Jack hooked the staff between two poles and hung on, climbing up as his mother screamed his name.

"Mom!" Jack shouted.

"JAAAACK!" June shrieked as Airachnid came closer to her.

Jack pointed the staff at the Spider.

_"Acwele!"_ he shouted as a brilliant blue stream of lightning arched from the crystal and slammed into Airachnid, knocking her into Arcee's clutches.

The backlash of the spell knocked Jack backwards. His hand caught on a lever and pulled it down. A cement machine started up.

Jack smiled. This would be interesting.

Arcee managed to flip Airachnid down into a cart…and she looked at Jack, nodding.

Jack started the mixer up, right as Arcee kicked it over Airachnid.

The Decepticon femme shrieked and spluttered as the cement hardened over her armor, rendering her immobile.

_"Now might be a good time to radio in Agent Fowler…"_ Jack thought, dialing the Agent's number.

June gave another cry and Arcee came to the rescue, right as Airachnid dragged the Autobot down again.

Airachnid aimed her blasters at Arcee and was just getting ready to fire…when a rain of bullets slammed into the 'Con.

Jack looked up into the sky…

Just to see Agent Fowler and the FBI choppers surround them.

Jack smiled as he held "his" phone up to his ear. Silas had _no_ idea that it was _Jack_ who took his phone when the boy hit him earlier…

"Thanks for coming, Agent Fowler," Jack sighed, relieved.

_"If I had known 'Cons were involved I would have called in Prime,"_ Fowler growled.

"Eh…that might have been _too_ much for Mom to handle in one night," Jack replied.

Fowler gave the boy a grunt of understanding, right as a beam of green light blazed into the sky, swiping over Fowler's chopper.

_"Ugh!" _he moaned, _"Not _again_!"_

Jack heard the familiar sounds of a 'Bot or 'Con transforming…and a jet black chopper with purple and gold highlights soared into the sky. He heard Arcee give a wail of anger as Airachnid disappeared into the sky.

* * *

Both Darbys had gotten off of the structure and while June was being looked at, Jack had snuck off, searching for Excalibur.

And he found it.

Right as it was being loaded onto a truck.

The young warlock refused to let MECH have such a precious relic.

He took the soldiers out with one word and retrieved Arthur's sword, belting it to his waist.

Jack smiled to himself.

"Someone's watching over us tonight is all I can say," he whispered as he made his way over to his mother.

"You got it back!" she cried, holding Jack by the shoulders.

"Just had to say a little something to them…no biggie," he shrugged, grinning evilly.

"Mrs. Darby," Fowler said, "I'm Special Agent William Fowler. It's time you knew the truth…for the past several months, Jack has been ah…interning for me at the agency,"

June glared at him icily.

"Agent Fowler…" Jack started, "Mom's not going to buy it."

"He's got that right," June growled, glaring at Fowler.

"Agent Fowler," A soldier said.

"Lemme guess," Fowler huffed, "Without a trace?"

The soldier nodded.

Fowler growled under his breath and left.

The blue femme walked up as soon as Fowler left, Jack gave a smile and met her.

"And she would be your…" June started.

"Motorcycle, Guardian, Autobot, Friend," he said, happily.

The femme looked gently at June.

"Call me Arcee," she said.

"Thank you, Arcee," June replied.

Arcee's blue and violet optics shone brighter as she smiled.

"I think it's time for that ride you once made me promise," Jack said, grinning.

The ride into the Base was interesting, June had nearly fallen off when they drove _through_ the mesa, not around it.

She stared at the towering metal giants that stood in front of her, eyes wide.

"Mom," Jack said, taking off his helmet, "Meet my science fiction club,"

"Duuude!" Miko shouted, "Where'd you get the sword!?"

"Jack is armed?" Bulkhead asked as Jack helped June dismount, allowing Arcee to transform.

"And very, _very_ dangerous," the femme added, turning towards Jack, "He blasted Airachnid with that stick that June has,"

The silo went silent.

"They have a right to know," Jack muttered.

"Fine, but let me tell them," June sighed, "I know the story better,"

Jack nodded.

"I'm going to get cleaned up," he said, "I'll be back soon,"

And with that, he left.

"Nurse Darby," Optimus said, softly, "What is it that you wish to tell us?"

"You all've known Jack for a long time, right?" June asked.

There was a combinations of 'yeahs', 'yeses', and nods.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured out that he isn't normal,"

"If you mean the hocus pocus thing…yeah, some of us know," Miko dismissed.

"The what?" Arcee asked.

"Jack has magic powers! Duh!" Miko sighed, she then realized what she just said, "Oopsie!"

Bumblebee let out a few chirps.

"'Bee says that he thought that wizards and sorcerers were myths," Raf explained.

"I thought that too," June said, "Until I met…"

She stopped, closing her eyes.

"Met who?" Arcee asked.

"Met me," a voice said from a hallway.

A tall, dark haired, blue eyed, British accented man walked out of the hall.

"And who might you be?" Optimus asked.

"My name is Merlin," the man replied, "And before you ask, yes, I am _that_ Merlin,"

He smiled slightly.

"I'm Jack's father,"

**Everyone knows, might have a small filler chapter on reactions next. Then on with the story. I did _not_ want to leave Excalibur in the hands of MECH. I didn't want the craziness of recovering it (where would I put that!?).  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	10. Wizard's Revelation

**Ok, probably not my best chapter in this fic...I really wasn't sure on reactions, because I didn't have help this time. I had gone with a mixed reaction (from shocked to angry) in _Son of the Stars_ and I was kinda wanting to do something a little different this time 'round. Mostly questioning, mainly because it wasn't hidden trickery for a long, long time.  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 10

Wizard's Revelation

The Base went silent. No one was expecting this.

"Merlin," June whispered, "What are you doing here?"

The warlock's face fell.

"You and Jack were in danger," he stated, "I wanted to see if you're alright,"

"You are Jack's dad," Arcee said, unconvinced.

"That's right," Merlin replied.

"If you're Merlin from Arthurian legend…" Bulkhead started, "shouldn't you be…well…old?"

The Dragonlord laughed.

"I'm a sorcerer," Merlin smiled, "I can make myself look any age I wish…Ms. Nakadai and Mr. Esquivel know this,"

"Wait, what?" Raf asked.

"Say again?" Miko demanded.

"'Who can tell me what the first five elements in the Periodic table are and their characteristics?'" Merlin asked, his voice deepening and growing gravelly.

"MR. RYS!" the two students shouted.

Merlin made a shushing motion.

"Keep it down, Jack can't know I'm here,"

"Why not?" Arcee asked, "He's your son, shouldn't he see his father?"

"That's the thing," Merlin mumbled, "I'm…not really supposed to be here,"

"Then…why are you?" Ratchet asked.

"To give you a little warning," Merlin replied, "And to see Jack for the first time in…well, a long, _long_ time in real life. My scrying crystals don't cut it,"

"What is it that you wish to tell us?" Optimus asked.

The warlock closed his eyes, sighing.

"Morgana, my nemesis, has been looking for Jack for a long time…I fear that she might have narrowed down the place he lives…in Jasper," he began, "She's sent one of her best soldiers to find him,"

"But since Jack has magic…can't he just blast 'im?" Miko asked.

"Not this one," Merlin replied, "Because, this soldier has magic as well. This man has been training his abilities for his entire life, Jack's power is still raw and unbridled. Jack is very powerful, yes…but he can't control it very well,"

"That's why he's been so withdrawn," June nodded, "He'd rather die than hurt someone he loves."

"If I was allowed to, I'd train him myself," Merlin added, "But I was warned by the Cailleach…"

"What's a Cailleach?" Raf piped up.

"Not what, Rafael," Merlin corrected, "But who. The Cailleach is the Guardian of the Spirit World…you remember when you, Ms. Nakadai and Jack were trapped in the shadowzone?"

"With the zombiecon and the shriekers!" Miko nodded, "And where you rescued us!"

"Right," Merlin continued, "The Cailleach had a little visit with Jack, you might have to have him give you a description. Anyway, the Cailleach was the one who told me to stay away from Jack…until the right time,"

Bumblebee gave a questioning chirp.

"'Bee wants to know when will that be," Raf explained, seeing Merlin's confused expression, "Bumblebee can't talk like the rest of the 'Bots…he was injured a long time ago,"

"I understand now," Merlin nodded, "Anyway, Jack has to come looking for me in England before I'm allowed to see him…when I'm like this,"

He smirked.

"Meanwhile, I get to see him…but only in my aged persona," he continued, "And I get to send the other knights and other friends to the school to keep an eye on him."

"Mr. Wayne wouldn't happen to be one…would he?" Miko asked.

"Mr. Wayne is Sir Gwaine," June answered, "And Mrs. Pennington is actually Queen Guinevere,"

"Wow, our subs are actually Knights of the Round Table and _Royalty_!" Raf breathed, "Wonder who's next?"

"You'll just have to see," Merlin replied with a wink, "But you can't tell Jack _anything_ about this,"

"We get to keep secrets from the dude who kept a secret from us?" Miko asked, "Sw-eet!"

"Is she always like this?" Merlin asked, looking up at the Autobots.

"Yes," was the chorused reply.

"She sounds like Gwaine…never shuts up,"

"I can be quiet when I want to!" Miko protested.

"I'm sure you can be…" Merlin trailed off, looking down the hallway.

"What is it?" Arcee asked.

"Jack's coming back,"

"And you can tell that?" Ratchet demanded.

"We sorcerers can sense each other…or rather, the power that one gives off…" Merlin replied, backing up into the hallway he came from, "The more power a sorcerer has, the easier they are to sense…Ah, he's sensed me, that's why he's coming back a little quicker now…June, could you come with me for a moment?"

"I'll be right there," June replied, "I'll tell Jack I'm going to explore the Base for a bit…"

Merlin disappeared into the shadows, right as Jack came out.

"Everything ok in here?" Jack asked, having a tight grip on an unsheathed Exaclibur.

* * *

_ A Few Minutes Earlier_

Jack splashed the water on his face, trying to get the dirt and grime off of it. He looked up into the mirror, catching the sight of Excalibur leaning against the wall.

The boy walked over to the great sword and unsheathed it, looking at the polished blade, reading the runes on the blade.

"'Take me up, Cast me away'" he whispered.

The hilt fit his hand perfectly and Jack shrugged. No one was watching.

He whirled the blade around, enjoying the feel of the silver blade slicing through the air with no effort, reveling in the blade's singing as it swiped through nothing.

And that's when he felt it.

_Something_ was here…in the Base!

Something with magic…very, very _powerful_ magic.

Jack's mind instantly went to worse case.

Morgana! Morgana was in the Base! Just as soon as they got away from Airachnid and MECH…they get attacked by the she-witch herself!

He grabbed Excalibur's sheath in one hand and charged out of the bathroom, sprinting towards the main entrance.

"Everything ok in here?" Jack asked as he came into the main entrance, having a tight grip on an unsheathed Exaclibur, "Where is she?"

"Who?" Arcee asked.

"Mom…?" Jack began, "Morgana? Sh…"

"Not here, Jack," June said, "Everything's fine, put Excalibur up,"

Jack sheathed the sword, albeit unwillingly.

_"What did I sense then?"_ he asked himself as his mom came over, _"If not Morgana…then…who?"_

"I'm going to explore a bit," June said, knocking Jack out of his thoughts, "I'll call if I get lost,"

"You don't want me to come with?" Jack asked.

"I think I can handle myself, Jack,"

"Famous last words," Jack muttered as his mom disappeared around a corner.

Little did he know, another pair of dark blue eyes was watching him with a longing, proud look.

* * *

"What did you want to tell me?" June asked as she and her husband walked down the hallway, hands held gently.

"I think…that Jack might actually be more powerful than me," Merlin said, "I think he might be a Dragonlord,"

June stopped.

"But you told me that…"

"Dragonlord powers only come to the son when the father's died, I know," Merlin replied, "But…I had been watching over him and I noticed just the other day that he talks,"

"Of course he talks, he's a human being!"

"To the wooden dragon he named after _Kilgharra?"_ Merlin asked, "And in the dragons' tongue no less?"

"You think he might be able to tame them…like you?"

"The dragons are dead," Merlin said, sadly bowing his head, "Aithusa is the only one I know of that _might_ be alive…but the white dragon is Morgana's and obeys no one _but_ Morgana unless I order him,"

"This makes no sense…no sense at all…"

"That's what I thought,"

The warlock looked up, rubbing his head.

"I don't know how this happened…but I wish I could find ou…"

He broke off, standing stock still.

"Merlin?" June asked, putting a hand on his chest, "Merlin, sweetheart, are you ok?"

The Dragonlord closed his eyes and his frame softened a little bit.

"Are you ok?" June repeated.

"I'm fine," Merlin replied, "Someone…someone's just woke up from their Sleep,"

"Who?" June asked.

"I don't know," Merlin admitted, "It could be Arthur…but, no…it's not Arthur…"

"Who is it then?"

"June, I have to go," her husband whispered, "I think I know who came back…"

"Why don't you just tell me instead of leaving me to guess?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Merlin…"

"June, watch Jack, please…" the warlock begged, "I have a feeling like something bad is going to happen in the next few days or so…"

"You know I always watch over him," June scoffed, "Go on, but come back soon?"

Merlin nodded, whispered the spell and disappeared in a whirlwind.

* * *

Merlin opened his eyes and looked over the Lake of Avalon. A lone figure stood on the shore, her dress in tatters, a pale hand clamped to her side from where a sword stabbed her long ago.

Her dark eyes brightened as she looked up at Merlin.

"Merlin!" she cried stumbling over to him, "You're here!"

She embraced him, but Merlin didn't really return it. All that went through his mind was what June was going to think of this…

"Hello, Freya," Merlin muttered.

**For those of you not in the know, Freya is (was) the first love in Merlin's life (Episode _Lady of the Lake_, it's a tearjerker)...I was toying with letting her not come back in the fic (instead having June kinda the incarnation of Freya) but then decided that this might put up a little conflict for June, just like Fowler kind of hitting on June in _Plus One_ is a conflict for Jack. When the two ladies of Merlin's life meet...I'm shuddering to think of it.  
**

**Next up is _Rock Bottom_. And a little teaser...the mysterious man in _Speed Metal_ and mentioned here (Morgana's best soldier)...finds Jack, and if you haven't guessed his ID...you'll soon know.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	11. Spells and Stones

**I hope this one will be better than the last one (hopefully, crossing fingers here) I'm so excited to get to the part where Arthur comes back and Jack travels to England to see Merlin...Give me some ideas people! I neeeed them! Anyway...We learn the ID of our mystery man...and we have a new sub. :)  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 11

Spells and Stones

"Alright then, get moving!" the gym sub, Mr. Percy, called.

Miko threw Raf a knowing smile.

The man was one of Round Table Knights that was sent over by Jack's father to keep an eye one him. The two kids had pestered the poor knight until he finally broke down and told them what his name was.

Sir Percival.

Percival, big hulking man that he was, was actually very soft towards kids. A teaching job would have been perfect for him if he had been born in this millennium.

The teenage girls in the gym class, aside from Miko, basically stared at him. They dubbed him the man with a fear of long sleeves…

It was kind of true, Percival wore t-shirts at most…exposing his heavily muscled arms.

"Wonder what he does to get them to look like that?" one of the girls asked.

Miko shook her head.

"You think if I asked him to show me how to be a knight he'd tell me?" she whispered to Raf.

"I dunno," he replied, "Maybe. Oh! And maybe they'll have a physician too! I'm not much of a fighter…"

"Yeah, you tend to hang out with Ratchet the Hatchet more often than us warriors…well, you hang out with 'Bee a lot,"

"He's my guardian, what do you expect?"

"Anyway," Miko dismissed, "Let's see, you're the doc, I'm the brawn…what does that make Jack then?"

"The wizard?" Raf asked, "No, the druid, that's what he'd probably be,"

"I'd be what?" came Jack's voice from behind them.

"We were just wondering what class we'd all be in if we lived when your dad did," Miko shrugged.

"Shhh," Jack whispered, "Keep it down,"

"Oi, you three," Percival shouted, "Are you going to run?"

"Yes sir!" Jack replied, "Just trying to move them along…"

Percival smiled and nodded, turning to watch the others as the three kids started to run.

"Now that everyone at Base knows your family secret, do you think you'll get to go on missions?" Raf asked.

"I don't think I want to," Jack shrugged, "Ratchet's been trying to pin me down for scans, just in case Morgana tries to attack them…that way they'd be able to counteract it…"

"Morgana this, Morgana that," Miko groaned, "Who is this Morgana and why is she so scary?"

"Morgana is my dad's arch nemesis basically," Jack replied, "The two are polar opposites…she's the dark to his light, the hate to his love,"

"Drama…"

"It's true,"

"So why does she want you so bad then?" Raf asked.

"What makes you think that?"

"Uh…" Raf started, looking to Miko for help.

Merlin had told all the Autobots and kids that Morgana was looking for Jack, but Jack wasn't supposed to know that Merlin had appeared to them.

"It's just that you talk about her so much…" Miko interrupted, "You're starting to make us think she's looking for you,"

"I wouldn't know why," Jack replied, "Maybe to get back at my dad for…"

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Jack?" Miko asked, "What happened?"

"I want you to understand, she's completely evil, ok?" Jack started.

"Ok…"

Jack sighed as he started walking again.

"Dad…Dad kinda killed her," Jack explained, "Remember that sword?"

"The one you brought in with you the other day,"

"My dad stabbed her with it," Jack shuddered.

"How do you know this?" Raf asked.

"I…uh…I had a dream about it,"

"It could've distorted the truth a bit…maybe it was a figment of your imagination," Raf consoled, "I'm sure your dad's not a murderer,"

"He didn't look upset when he rammed Excalibur into her gut and then stabbed her again in the heart,"

"I'm sure it was just a bad dream," Miko soothed, patting Jack's arm, "Hey…I think I'd start running before the 'sub with fear of long sleeves' catches us walking."

….

"I'm kinda sad that Mr. Rys had to go back to England," Jack muttered as the three kids walked out the school building to go to the Base, "I kinda liked him,"

"Really?" Miko asked, "I thought he was a little crazy,"

"You think almost all the teachers are crazy," Raf replied.

"True,"

"And…right on time," Jack smiled as the familiar sight of three seemingly normal vehicles waited, parked in front of the school.

"Hi, 'Bee!" Raf started, getting into the passenger seat, "You'll never guess what happened in school…"

"Step on it Bulkhead! I think that teacher might be coming out to give me yet _another _piece of homework!" Miko shouted, diving into the passenger seat while Bulkhead sighed.

"Hey, partner," Jack said, mounting, "How was your day?"

"Good," Arcee replied, "Yours?"

"Eh, it…could've gone better…"

"Didn't use magic today, did you?"

"You're just as bad as Mom," Jack groaned, kicking the kickstand up, "I…"

He froze, wobbling just a bit.

"Jack?" Arcee asked.

The young warlock gave a soft moan.

"Owww," he muttered.

"What happened?"

"I-I dunno," Jack admitted, "Let's…just get out of here, ok?"

"Sure, oh, and Ratchet said that there's a mine he wants us to check out not too far from Jasper before we can head off to the concert,"

Jack groaned, the concert. Miko's favorite band was playing there tonight…and the Japanese girl had suckered him into going…as well as Arcee and Bulkhead. Raf lucked out. Jack envied the boy for his set bed time for the first time in his life.

"Riiight," Jack mumbled, "We're stopping at the Base first…right?"

"Like always,"

"Can we make a stop at the house first? I need to get something,"

And the two of them sped off, unaware of two pale grey eyes that watched them leave.

* * *

"Stay. Put," Arcee threatened as she and Bulkhead entered the mine.

Jack stretched out on a rock, trying to get a comfortable position where Excalibur's pommel wasn't poking him in the side. Staying put…no problem! The sun was warm and the young warlock started closing his eyes when…

"We're supposed to be at a rock concert!" Miko whined.

Jack yawned, so much for peace and quiet.

"But all I see is rock!" she continued.

"Relax, Miko," Jack said, waving a hand, "The show doesn't start for two hours."

The Asian girl's features darkened as she turned to the sorcerer.

"Do you know how _long_ I've waited to see Slash Monkey?" Miko ground out.

"Uh…?" Jack started.

"FOREVER!" Miko shrieked, cutting him off, "And it's their only US date!"

"There's a shock," Jack muttered as Miko turned around, "I mean who _doesn't_ love obscure Bulgarian shriek metal?"

She was about to throw him a smart-aleck reply when Arcee and Bulkhead came out of the mine.

"By all appearances the mine's been stripped," Arcee said.

"But I'm getting a signal!" Bulkhead protested, "It's faint…but it's _definitely_ energon."

"Whoa!" Miko breathed, looking back at Jack in excitement.

"Doesn't make sense," Arcee muttered, "This operation's been abandoned four maybe five years? And Decepticons _never_ leave energon behind."

Miko jumped off the rock and ran into the cave.

"Uh, guys?" Jack asked.

The two Autobots looked down at the young warlock. Jack pointed to the cave. There was no trying to stop Miko. He'd just gotten used to it.

"COOL!" Miko yelled, running farther into the cave.

"She went in," Arcee sighed, "Unbelievable."

Jack hopped up from his rock, straightened the scabbard on his belt, and came closer to his guardian.

"Really?" he sighed, "Have you _met_ her,"

"Miko, get back here!" Bulkhead groaned.

"It…would be kind of interesting to see…" Jack hinted, looking innocently up at Arcee, "You know if it were…"

"Safe?" Arcee supplied, "A stripped mine is structurally unstable, Jack,"

"I promise to step lightly," the boy promised, holding up his hands.

"Just…don't tell your mom," she finally said.

Jack smiled and pumped his fist as he followed Arcee in.

"This place is awesome," Jack breathed as he looked up at the glittering pillars of stone.

Arcee froze, holding a servo up to her comm.

"Bulkhead?...Scrap," she shook her helm, "The mineral composition is causing too much interference."

The two walked down the tunnel, and that's when Jack heard the voices.

"Hey," Jack said, "I hear voices…maybe it's Bulkhead and Miko."

"You have ceased to be of use to me, Starscream," a gravelly voice growled, "So you shall simply cease to be!"

Jack froze as he came to an entrance. The young warlock looked inside and saw Megatron pointing his blaster at Starscream's helm.

He's going to kill him!

Arcee came up behind Jack, freezing as she saw the 'Cons.

Megatron looked up at the two, a moment of silence passed…then Megatron began shooting at the Autobot and warlock.

Arcee dove forwards, knocking Jack out of the way.

"Stay down!" she yelled.

Megatron shot at the pillar the two were hiding behind mercilessly.

"When will he knock it off?" Jack muttered to himself, "Wait a minute…"

Jack turned to the face the Warlord and focused.

The shots ceased for a moment.

"STARSCREAM!" Megatron roared, "You _dare_ abandon me?"

A blast shook the cavern.

Arcee shot at the warlord, Megatron turned around, trying to shoot at the duo. But Arcee kept at him forcing his blasts to angle upwards and into the unstable ceiling…

_"Ic the bebode thaet thu abifiast nu!"_ Jack shouted, slamming his opened palm against the stone floor.

Suddenly, the cavern began to rumble, shaking violently.

Arcee stumbled, looking back at Jack, who's eyes had just returned back to blue from a fiery gold.

One of the spires cracked off from the ceiling, burying Megatron beneath it, cracks began to form in the ground, and they snaked towards Arcee.

The earthquake…Jack's earthquake was destroying the cavern!

"Scrap!" Arcee hissed as she backed up.

Right as the ground gave in where she was standing.

And then it came for Jack.

He didn't even have time to scream as the Earth swallowed him.

…..

Jack awoke, blearily blinking his eyes.

He couldn't move.

He was _stuck_.

Jack started panicking, struggling to free himself.

_"Calm down, Jack,"_ the boy thought, _"Easier to get out of situations if you have a clear mind…what was that spell I saw in the book…OH!"_

_"Ic abietee paet stanhol!"_ Jack said.

A slight shudder, but basically nothing.

"Let's try that again," Jack sighed, _"Ic abietee paet stanhol!"_

Another shudder.

_"Ic abietee paet stanhol!"_ Jack finally shouted loudly.

The rocks shattered and the boy was free.

"Well, well, he _is_ as powerful as his father," a low British voice said.

Jack spun around and faced a dark haired, dark clothed, man with pale grey eyes, a notched sword in his hand.

The boy's hand reached to his side, firmly grasping Excalibur's hilt, and unsheathed the legendary sword.

"Oh, come now, boy," the newcomer scoffed, "You think you can hurt me?"

Jack didn't say anything, he warily watched his adversary and kept Excalibur up. The newcomer came closer.

"Stay back!" Jack warned, pointing Excalibur's tip at the man.

"Oh, come now, is that a way to treat an old friend of your father's?"

Jack lowered the blade slightly.

"You knew my dad?" he asked.

"Well of course!" the man replied, "I was one of Arthur's knights,"

"Which one?"

"That doesn't matter," the man said, "What matters, is that we get you out of here…and quickly. I know where your father is…and I can make sure you find him,"

Jack set Excalibur's tip into the ground and looked the man over.

He had one of those faces that made you like the owner immediately…

So why was Jack so wary of him?

"I think I'd like to know the name of my guide before I trust him," Jack finally said.

"Just as suspicious as your father," the man sighed.

Jack looked at him expectantly, but when he was given nothing but silence…the boy backed up, looking over his shoulder to find an escape route.

"Ah, ah! Not so fast, son of Emrys," the man tutted, raising his hand, "_Astrice,"_

Jack yelped as he was shoved backwards by a blast of magic. He shook his head, trying to get his bearings.

"Y-you have magic…" Jack stuttered as he managed to get the air back in his lungs.

"You thought you were the only one with Magic in this country?" the man drawled, coming closer as Jack struggled to get up, "Think again, _boy_!"

The man drew up his sword.

"Lady Morgana said she wanted to meet you…" the man said, "But I see the only way you're going to come with me…is if you're out cold…"

_"NO!"_ Jack yelled, _"Cume hay forbearnar!"_

Flames flared up between Jack and his pursuer, biting and writhing in the small space.

Jack stumbled away towards the exit.

"Arcee?" Jack called, "Arcee!"

"Those metal creatures won't save you from me, boy!" the man called over the roar of the flames, "As sure as my name is Mordred I will hunt you down!"

And Jack ran, trying to find a way out of the collapsed mine.

"Arcee?" the boy called again as he went through the rubble, "Bulkhead? Miko?"

Nothing but echoes came back, mocking him.

Jack turned around, looking for a clear path…and that's when he saw it.

A drill.

_"Perfect,"_ Jack thought.

He climbed up to the control panel and looked at it. he pressed on the panel, hoping and praying he hit the right buttons…

Success! The drill started, whirring to life.

"Well, Jack," he murmured, "Let's see how well you can drive a 'Con drill."

Jack hit the lever and the drill moved forwards. He smiled and immediately thought of something…

"Roll out," he said, grinning.

The drill hit a barrier of rock, there seemed to be something underneath there. Maybe it was Arcee or Bulkhead or Miko!

A few seconds later, a clean, clear hole defaced the barrier. The young warlock smiled as he pulled the drill back and to the side, eager to see his friends.

When the dust cleared, the smile melted off his face. Because, the face Jack saw in the rocks…

Was Megatron's.

"I suppose helping those less fortunate would be completely out of the question?" the Warlord asked the boy.

Jack's blue eyes glinted uncertainly as he backed up slowly.

"If that _is_ the case," Megatron continued, "You might as well use your drill to finish me. I guarantee that you will never have a better opportunity than right…_now_."

Jack warily looked at the Warlord, and then back to the controls.

"Well?" Megatron growled, "What are you waiting for? Think of the glory! _'Seize the day!'_…"

The boy didn't look convinced.

"Optimus would," Megatron stated.

"No…"

The reply was so soft the warlord barely heard it.

"He wouldn't," the boy said, louder, "Not like this."

He turned away and started the drill again.

"I will be sure to share the details of our conversation with Optimus," Megatron promised as Jack went off, "The day I rip out his _spark!_"

Jack kept going, unable to get the picture of the Warlord trapped beneath the rocks out of his head. A loud boom rattled the drill, jolting Jack out of his thoughts. He stopped it for a moment and looked around.

_"That's it, Autobot!"_ an almost high pitched voice screeched, _"I will…"_

_"You'll what?"_ a deeper voice snapped, _"you'll make me bring down the ceiling on top of all of us!?"_

Bulkhead!

And that meant Miko was with him!

And Starscream too…

Jack started the drill again.

_"Run, Miko!"_ Bulkhead yelled.

_"Yes," _Starscream purred, _"Run Miko, I'd love to see you try. Really I would…!"_

"That's _it_!" Jack growled, ramming the drill's point into the wall.

Miko was like a little sister to him. Annoying at times, yes. But she was _his_ little sister. The drill bit into the chamber behind the wall, catching Starscream in the side. Jack stopped the drill and looked at Bulkhead.

"Jack!" the green mech grunted, "Get Miko out of here! NOW!"

The young warlock hopped down from the driver's seat and held out his hand to Miko. She looked painfully at her guardian and friend and then back to Jack.

"Come on, come on!" he shouted.

"Run Miko!" Bulkhead shouted as the ceiling began to cave again.

She reached up for Jack's hand and he pulled her up, seeing tears in her amber eyes.

"We can't leave Bulkhead!" she wailed.

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered as he backed the drill out, "I wish there was something I could do."

Jack drove through another wall, Miko had climbed up next to him, unusually silent.

"Arcee will save him, won't she?" she finally asked.

"You and I just need to find a way out of here before Megatron digs himself free," Jack said.

"MEGATRON'S HERE TOO!?" she panicked.

Jack drove forwards, looking around for an exit…and any sign of the Warlord.

"There's something up ahead," Jack muttered, looking into the gloom, _"Leoht,"_

A small, star-like light came into being in Jack's hand. The young warlock broke into a smile as he realized who was in front of him.

"Arcee!" he shouted.

The boy's guardian smiled.

"I'm glad you two are alive," Arcee said.

"Same here," Jack sighed.

"Where's Bulkhead?" Arcee asked.

"Starscream has him trapped in the next cavern," Jack explained.

"You can save him, right?" Miko begged.

"Or offline trying," Arcee promised, heading to the cavern the two just left, "You two get out of here. I found a way out, just keep going straight,"

"Thanks, Arcee," Jack sighed.

She gave a wave and disappeared.

"Let's roll," Jack said, moving the drill forwards.

The two kids had nearly reached the entrance…when Jack froze.

"Jack…you ok?" Miko asked.

"We need to get out of here. NOW!" Jack yelled, putting the drill in full throttle.

"W-why?"

Suddenly, something pulled both Jack and Miko backwards off the drill. Both teenagers landed in the dirt on their back, groaning as the drill rammed into a wall and broke.

"You thought you'd get away that easily?" came Mordred's voice from behind them.

Both teens scrambled up to their feet.

Excalibur leaped into Jack's hands, flashing in the dim light.

"Oh, you won't be needing that," Mordred scoffed, waving his hand and tearing Excalibur from Jack's grip, sending the legendary sword clanging to the ground.

"J-Jack? Who's this?" Miko whispered.

"Think very, very evil wizard/knight," Jack whispered back, standing in front of the exchange student.

Miko grabbed Jack's arm.

"Listen, Jack is it?" Mordred asked, "Morgana only wants you…I could easily kill the girl with a flick of my wrist…you know that."

"Leave my friend out of this," Jack growled, "You hurt her and I'll…"

"You'll do what?" Mordred scoffed, "You don't even realize the full potential of your powers! Your father might be the most powerful sorcerer to walk the Earth…but with magic, the farther it goes in a line, the stronger it gets. Let me show you the full extent of your powers…and we can let the world worship us! You, me, Morgana…we would be rulers of a new age…"

"You know," Jack started, "I think I'd rather not. My dad stood up against you and Morgana and all you stood for a _long_ time ago…I think I trust him a lot more than someone I know is a traitor."

Mordred's face darkened.

"So unwise," he growled, raising his hand, the words for a spell on his lips…

A ringing sound, a blaze of silver and gold, and Mordred went down in a heap, Miko standing over him holding Excalibur.

"I didn't kill him!" Miko cried, "I hit him with the flat side!"

Jack smiled at her.

"Thanks," he sighed, as she held out the sword and he took it from her.

"No problem,"

And the two started running out of the mine…

"Hey," Miko started, "I hear engines…"

"That means…"Jack continued, looking back.

"BULKHEAD!" Miko screamed as both the Wrecker and Arcee came up.

"Miko, get in," Bulkhead ordered.

"Jack, with me," Arcee said.

And they all raced out of the mine and into the sunlight.

Jack got off Arcee and Miko got out of Bulkhead right as both Autobots transformed.

"We could finish them," Arcee offered, "Right here and now…"

"Shame we didn't bring any grenades," Bulkhead muttered.

"Would Optimus…finish them?" Jack asked, looking up at them.

Both were silent.

"No," Arcee finally said, "He probably wouldn't. Not like this,"

"But Optimus wouldn't rescue them either…" Miko added, "Right?"

No one knew how to answer that.

"Let's go home," Bulkhead said, tiredly.

* * *

"Hey," Jack said as he sat down next to Miko on the couch, "I'm…sorry you missed your concert,"

"Eh, that's ok," she dismissed, "Bulkhead said he'd Groundbridge me to their next concert. Besides, I think I had a better time today."

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Yeah!" Miko smirked, "I mean, it's not every day that you get to whack someone over the head with the flat of a sword!"

Jack laughed. Leave it to Miko to get a kick at knocking someone out with a medieval weapon.

**Yay! Another one down! I think _One Shall Fall _is next...if I looked at my episode lineup right.  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	12. Magic and Healing

**YES! I did it! I'm not going to say much here, just go on and read. Oh! And Happy 4th of July to my fellow Americans!  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 12

Magic and Healing

_The palace looked ready for a celebration of some sort, garlands wrapped around the staircases while servants took on a more festive look in their attire._

_A dark haired young man dashed through the stairwell, calling out apologies as he went up the stairs and finally ducked into a kitchen._

_The kitchen was _huge_! The fireplace alone was large enough to probably roast an ox or two whole! But even with its sheer size, the kitchen was crowded, packed with cooks and servants._

_Merlin took the time to snatch a treat from a passing serving girl…and was immediately apprehended by a portly woman wielding a metal ladle…Merlin's hands shot up in surrender._

_"What are _you_ doing in my kitchen!" the woman growled._

_Merlin didn't take his eyes off the ladle, which was being brandished in a deadly manner in his own opinion. _

_"Uh, the prince's shirt?" Merlin stuttered, and the woman huffed, turning away, "Wher…?"_

_Jack's father turned around, seeing the white linen shirt hanging from a chain._

_"KEEP YOUR DIRTY FINGERS OFF MY FOOD!" the woman shouted after the warlock, "Do you understand?"_

_Merlin either didn't hear her or he just didn't care._

_He was far more interested in the descending hook that came from the ceiling. Merlin looked up…and two familiar faces beamed mischievously down at him, egging him on to help the two jokesters._

_They looked like Mr. Wayne and Mr. Percy._

_Merlin smirked and hooked the hook on a piece of chicken._

_"Go, go!" he mouthed, miming pulling the rope up as he quickly made his way away from the two men…_

_"Oi!" the woman cook shouted, noticing the hooked chicken._

_Merlin sprinted out of the kitchen, laughing._

"Earth to Jack!" Miko's voice shouted, shattering the pleasant dream, "Hel-lo!"

Jack cracked open an eye.

"Five more minutes?" he asked, he wanted to see what the celebration was!

Miko gave him a glare.

"Fine," the boy sighed, sitting up and looking at the computer screen.

He looked at the first picture.

"Pass…" he said.

Second picture.

"Uh, uh,"

Third picture.

"Kid in a costume," Jack sighed.

Geeze, this is getting annoying.

Fourth picture.

"Balloon," he said, dully.

Fifth picture.

"Nope!" Jack announced.

Sixth picture…

"Oh, hold!" he said.

It was Bumblebee.

"The camera sure loves 'Bee," Jack sighed.

"What can you do?" Miko asked, grinning, "When you're a superstar…you're paparazzi bait!"

"Waaait," Ratchet said from his computers, "Is that Bumblebee?"

"On a conspiracy website…" Raf said, shyly, "Where users post evidence of close encounters…but we have it under control, Ratchet!"

He messed around on the laptop.

"We just scrub…" he said, "And replace 'Bee with…"

A animated cat appeared on the screen.

"Mars cat says: 'Take me to your feeder'," the cat said.

"HA!" Ratchet laughed.

Wait, hold on a second…

Did the mad doctor…_laugh?!_

"Ratchet actually _laughed_?" Miko asked, confirming Jack's suspicion.

The young warlock looked around at the other 'Bots. All of them were stifling laughs…except one.

Optimus stood by himself by the computers, looking at the screens. Jack felt kinda bad that the Prime was alone.

"Um, Optimus," Jack said, "You want to see something funny?"

"No," he replied, not even turning his gaze.

The three kids looked embarrassedly at each other.

"Don't take it personally," Arcee said, "Primes are built that way."

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry or lose his cool," Bulkhead added.

"While Optimus certainly keeps his emotions in check," Ratchet said, "I've known him far longer than any of you have. And he _was_ different before he was made a Prime,"

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Raf asked.

"On Cybertron, one isn't _born_ into greatness, rather one must _earn_ it," Ratchet said.

"So…" Miko cut in, changing the subject, "different how? We talkin' Party Animal?"

"No, no," Ratchet corrected, "Optimus was more like…"

He looked at the three kids.

"Jack," he concluded.

Shock slammed into the boy like a ton of bricks.

Him? Like Optimus? _Pre-Prime_?!

"What?" Jack stuttered, "I'm nothing like…"

"Prime!" Fowler shouted over the video screen.

Everyone's heads snapped towards the computers.

"Those tech heists my department's been tracking…we figured it was MECH on account of their stealth tactics," Fowler said, "Until moments ago when a security feed at the Pennington Epps particle accelerator captured this."

A picture flashed up on the screen. And I immediately recognized the figure in it.

"Soundwave," Jack said softly.

"Raf can swap that out for you with a funny cat…" Miko offered.

"The Con without a face made off with a cutting edge phase conductor," Fowler said, "here's a punch list of everything else we've confirmed stolen to date"

The list popped up on screen.

"Plasma injector, neutron shield, tessaract? There's only one thing missing if they are intending to build a Spacebridge…an ample power source," Ratchet said.

Spacebridge? Like the one the Decepticons made for their zombie apocalypse?

The same one the Autobots blew up?

"They could be scouting for one…" Arcee reasoned, "We probably should be as well…so we can beat them to it."

"I'll contact you if I have any more leads," Fowler said as he shut off the feed.

"Well…" Jack said, checking his phone's clock, "It's late, we'd better get home."

* * *

"How's she doing?" Merlin asked Gwen as she came into the room.

"Freya's healing, We're lucky Gaius came back not too long after she did," the Queen replied, "Although, Merlin…when are you going to tell her about you being married…and having a son?"

"I don't know, Gwen," the sorcerer replied, "When she's strong enough, I suppose."

"And if Jack comes looking for you before then?"

"Then…I'm in deep trouble,"

"Merlin!" came Gwaine's voice as he skidded into the room.

"Gwaine, I already let have your revenge, I don't thin…"

"It's not about that!" the knight gasped, "That girl, Freya…"

"What about her?" Merlin asked, "Where is she?"

"That's the thing, I don't know!" Gwaine answered, "She's _gone_!"

* * *

The lunchroom was crowded the day after. Jack, Raf, and Miko were having a hard time finding seats.

"Hey, I think I see a table!" Jack announced, pointing over at the corner.

"Hurry!" Raf added, "Before it gets taken too!"

The three students were halfway there when a group of people sat down at the table first.

"Aw, no fair!" Miko whined, "I called eye-dibs! I didn't even blink!"

Jack put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I see another table," he said.

"How do you spot these things so quickly?" Miko demanded.

Jack cleared his throat and pointed to his eyes.

"Ohhh," Miko nodded, "You're using your…_gift_…"

"Let's get moving," Jack replied.

Finally, the threesome made it to the table. Miko and Raf had just set their trays down and were scooting the chairs out…when something hit Jack hard.

The boy warlock fell flat on his back, food staining the front of his shirt. They just _had_ to have spaghetti today…didn't they!?

Jack groaned, his blue eyes flicking up to a familiar red headed teenage boy.

"Watch where you're going, loser," Vince snapped.

"Why don't you?" Jack retorted, getting into a sitting position.

"What'd you just say, Darby?"

"Vince, leave him alone!" Raf started, "You…"

"Shut up runt!" Vince snarled.

"I'd listen to him if I were you," Miko sighed innocently, noticing her older friend's barely shaking frame, "You wouldn't like Jack when he's angry…"

"_That_ scarecrow?" Vince scoffed, "Ha! Don't make me laugh,"

"Just did," Miko smirked.

"_Darby_?" Vince snickered, "I could take him apart with one blow,"

"I can take you apart with less," came Jack's voice, low and dark and deadly sounding.

The lunchroom went deadly still. Everyone was watching the two teenagers.

"You sure?" Vince scoffed.

Jack gave a slight tilt of the head in return.

"Bring it on then! I warn you, I've taken fighting classes since I was little, twerp," Vince snapped, glaring at Jack, who had just got to his feet.

"Wow, and how long have you been taking classes on being a prat?" Jack asked.

"You can't call me that," Vince growled.

"Oh I'm sorry," Jack amended, "How long have you been taking classes on being a prat, _Vince_?"

Vince turned to his cronies, a sarcastic smile on his face, and then he swung at Jack.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the students chanted.

The boy warlock dodged, backing up and weaving expertly between the tables. Miko and Raf watched on in a mixture of horror and excitement as Jack flitted out of Vince's reach like a shadow.

"I never knew he could move that fast," Miko mused, "I surprised he hasn't…"

A chair moved into Vince's path, causing the bully to bang his shin on it, right as Jack's eyes dimmed to blue.

"Never mind," Miko shrugged.

Vince gave a loud shout of pain and _Jack_ advanced, looking murderous.

"Do you give up?" Jack shouted as Vince backed up, "Do you?"

"From you!?" Vince sneered.

He tripped over his own feet.

"Do you give up?" Jack repeated…right as a teacher walked into the lunchroom.

The boy sorcerer was distracted, looking at the teacher instead of his opponent.

Vince lashed out, hitting Jack once, twice, no, _three_ times. Jack went down.

"Vince!" the teacher shouted, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I…uh…well…"

The teacher picked Jack off the ground.

"You alright?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah," Jack muttered, "Thanks uh…"

"Mr. Lance," the teacher smiled, "I'm the art sub,"

"Well, thanks Mr. Lance," Jack said, "I…I gotta go…"

The sub nodded and grabbed Vince by the arm.

"_You_, Vince," Mr. Lance growled, "Are coming with me to see the principal, perhaps he can straighten you out."

"Dude!" Miko whispered as Jack sat back down, "I can't believe you did that!"

"Me neither," Jack muttered, "If Mom finds out…I'm so toast,"

"You use your magic for fighting too?" Raf asked.

Jack shushed him, looking around.

"Keep it down," Jack whispered, "No one but you two and the 'Bots know…"

* * *

Raf had gone off racing with Bumblebee and the other Autobots, excluding Ratchet, had gone on a recovery mission, so Jack and Miko pretty had the Base to themselves…which basically meant magic practice for Jack and entertainment making Jack show off for Miko.

"So, show me something cool!" Miko demanded.

"Come on," Jack sighed, "I thought conjuring a flame was cool!"

"You've done it a bunch though,"

"Because you made me!"

"Come on, Potter! Let's hop to it!"

Jack groaned, finally putting his hands to his mouth and whispering a few words…

A Bulkhead green butterfly fluttered out of his hands and towards Miko, who stared at it wide eyed.

Four more butterflies, each with the same color scheme and pattern as one of the Autobots followed the first.

The Optimus and Arcee butterflies flitted around Jack, finally landing on his open palm (Arcee) and his nose (Optimus), making the young warlock give a lighthearted laugh.

_"Ratchet!"_ the real Optimus growled over the comm. link, _"Bridge us back…NOW!"_

"What's going on?" Jack asked, brushing Butterfly Prime off his nose gently.

"Must have an Autobot down…" Ratchet said, starting up the Groundbridge.

Two figures came slowly through the Groundbridge.

Arcee and Bumblebee.

Jack's guardian cradled something in her servos…

The young sorcerer's heart clenched when he saw what it was.

Or rather…_who_.

"Raf…" Jack started.

"No!" Miko shouted.

"What happened!?" Ratchet demanded.

"Megatron," Arcee growled.

"Quickly!" Ratchet ordered, "Into my laboratory!"

They hooked Raf's little body up to a heart monitor, Bumblebee looked like he was fighting tears, Jack stood by Raf's side.

"Don't you know any healing spells?" Miko asked.

"They don't come easy to my family," Jack admitted, "But I-I'll try,"

He gently placed a hand on Raf's tiny chest. The boy's face was growing paler by the minute and shadows started appearing under his closed eyes.

"Hurry!" Miko begged.

_"Gestathole. T-Thurhhale,"_ Jack whispered, "No.._Thurhhaele. Gestathole thurhhaele!"_

His eyes flickered and Jack felt the power rush from him and into Raf but…

"Rafael is not responding," Ratchet growled, "We must run diagnostics on his assemblage…vitals…statistics…Agh! My tools! They're all _wrong_!"

He threw them clanging into the other side of the base. Jack stepped back, wiping his eyes, erasing the tears before they etched themselves on his face.

Bumblebee gave a despairing wail, his servos clenching.

"We need to call my mom," Jack said, pulling out his cell phone.

"Your mother might be a nurse but does she know anything about the effects of energon on the human body!?" Ratchet yelled.

Jack turned to face the Medic, his fist that didn't hold the phone clenched.

"Do _you_ know anything about the human body!?" Jack snarled, glaring at Ratchet.

The silo rumbled, dust shook itself from the rafters as the boy's eyes blazed fiery gold.

Ratchet's optics widened for a second before he looked away.

_"Hello?"_ June's voice answered from the phone.

"MOM!" Jack nearly yelled into the phone, "It's urgent!"

"And the weak will perish," Ratchet whispered, "Be _strong_ Rafael,"

_"I'm coming Jack, have Ratchet open a Groundbridge for me,"_

Jack didn't even ask the Medic. The levers pulled themselves down and the Groundbridge activated, June drove through. Jack ran towards his mother as she got out.

"Mom," he breathed, "Thank…"

"Grab my bag," June ordered, cutting him off as she stormed over to the hospital bed where little Raf lay.

She began to check Raf's pulse right as Ratchet finished scanning the boy.

"Measuring the extent of the absorption should determine the proper extent of treatment…" he started.

June grit her teeth, and glared up at him.

"If I don't get this boy stabilized _NOW_," she snarled, "_He_ will not be leaving this table alive! Do you understand me!"

Ratchet looked like the sorcerer's wife had smacked him across the faceplates. Jack came over with June's bag right as poor Bumblebee lost it.

The scout shrieked a wordless rant, slamming his fist into one of the support beams, making everyone jump.

Arcee shoved him to the wall.

"'Bee, _listen_," she snapped, "You don't think I know how it feels to watch a partner…harmed…? Revenge won't help Raf right now, you need to keep your emotions in _check_."

The mute scout lifted his helm and gazed mournfully at his charge, putting a servo on his helm.

June continued checking Raf over. This wasn't good. Not good at all. She gritted her teeth.

"You tried healing him?" June asked Jack as the Groundbridge opened and Bulkhead came through.

"Yeah," Jack replied morosely, "But I guess I'm more like Dad than we thought, I'm better at combat and glamor spells than healing…"

"Jack," June stopped him, "Help me get Raf to the car, he's going to the emergency room."

"Nurse Darby," Ratchet said, "Your doctors won't be able to comprehend what's afflicting him, not without a decade of study."

"I don't have time to argue," June growled darkly as she and Jack wheeled Raf to the car.

"The effects of an energon blast on an Autobot can be devastating enough…but this is a _human_," Ratchet said scanning for any energon readings, "I'm not getting any readings…_how_ could I have not _seen_ this. Rafael's been infected with _dark_ energon…"

The silo went silent.

"If dark energon is devouring Raf from the inside out, we must expel it, and fast the only possible way I know," Ratchet said, grabbing a vial, "I need energon!"

"Wait," June said, "You said energon was devastating to humans,"

"Under normal circumstances quite," Ratchet replied, "but I am relying on the dark matter currently invading Rafael's body to meet it, head on."

Bumblebee gave a soft whirring chirp and held out his arm. Ratchet took the sample.

Suddenly, Raf's monitor began to flatline. Everyone's hearts leapt up into their throats.

"I need him over here!" Ratchet yelled, pointing at a large decontamination chamber, "NOW!"

June and Jack wheeled Raf over into the chamber and ran back out as quickly as possible. Watching, with bated breath, the boy in the chamber.

The chamber glowed with a holy blue white light. Everyone shielded their faces as the glow became blinding.

Suddenly, the glow cut off and the door opened.

June ran inside, checking Raf's pulse.

"Pulse rate…is stabilizing," she said, relieved as the boy's warm brown eyes opened.

"'Bee?" Raf asked weakly.

The scout let out a relieved whirr, possibly the boy's own name.

Miko embraced the little boy, Jack came and stood next to June, who put her hand on his back.

Everyone looked up at Ratchet.

"Optimus," he said, "We did it,"

There was no answer.

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked again.

Bumblebee gave a questioning chirp.

"He stayed on the _Nemesis…_to deal with Megatron once and for all," Bulkhead said, softly.

"Bulkhead…" Arcee growled, "You let Optimus face Megatron _alone_!?"

"I didn't have a choice," he protested.

"It might be a trap…" Ratchet said, the idea dawning on him, "We need to get a fix on his location!"

"What's going on?" Raf croaked, trying to sit up.

"Oh no you don't," June chastised, making the boy lie down again, "You are lying down until I say you can sit up,"

"I'm locked onto Optimus' signal," Ratchet said, "…Wait…How is this possible?"

There was a bright blue signal on the screen, Optimus, but he was surrounded by a lot of violet…

"What?" Arcee asked, "What is it?"

"WE NEED TO GET OPTIMUS OUT OF THERE NOW!" Ratchet screeched.

**I am so sorry this took so long! Had writer's block on this for a while. So Freya has disappeared (wonder where?), does she know about Jack and June? Guess we'll see! And yes, the sub _was_ Lancelot. Miko has him as an Art teacher (credit to an anonymous Guest for that). Next up is the One Shall Rise three-parter and then...then we get to the Orion Pax trilogy. Spoiler? Title of the Arc is _Rise of Arthur_...so I guess you know what's going to happen, huh? :) **

**Also, (on a more serious and very sad note) one of my cousin's friend's little sister is in the hospital. She is 12 years old, the doctors don't know what's wrong with her, and sadly, they don't think she'll last the night. Please, please, _please_ pray for this little girl that God will heal her and make her family a little less sad on the birthday of our Nation. If you're not religious, you don't have to pray for us, but _please_ keep us in your thoughts and spread a little hope for this girl! That's all I have to say, thank you for listening.  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	13. Earth Magic

**First of all, I want to thank those of you who prayed for that little girl. I found out today that she is doing not a whole lot better, but a little better. The doctors found a blood clot in her heart and they have her on a pump that will keep her heart beating. Hopefully she lasts the night. Keep praying! This little girl is a year younger than my little sister, her elder sister is my cousin's age...no one should die at this age. No one deserves to be sick like that. Thank you all so much! See, prayer helps!  
**

**Anyway, here is lucky number 13 of _Son of Magic_.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 13

Earth Magic

"What's going on?" Raf started, once again trying to sit up.

"Optimus is in trouble," Jack replied, watching the Autobots race through the Groundbridge.

"But…" the young boy cut off.

Jack turned around…and saw one of the butterflies he had made land on Raf's nose. The twelve and a quarter boy went crosseyed trying to see it better, Jack smiled a bit as the bright yellow and black striped butterfly fluttered onto the boy's finger.

"'Bee?" Raf asked.

The yellow mech chirped softly and bent down, looking at the bright, sunny yellow butterfly with interest. The tiny creature fluttered off, joining its family members.

"Did you do that?" Raf asked, looking at Jack.

The sorcerer nodded, rubbing the back of his neck right as the Groundbridge fired up. Ratchet and Bulkhead supporting a very, very weak Optimus Prime.

"Easy Optimus," Ratchet said, "from the looks of things you've been exposed to a massive amount of dark energon."

Optimus looked up, his optics fixing on Raf.

"I am not the only one," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

They set him gently on one of the berths and Jack could tell it wasn't good. There was an almost imperceptible trembling in his large frame. He turned his helm towards Raf and gave him a gentle smile.

Raf smiled back.

"Hey," he said.

"He's lucky to be alive," June growled, making the smile on the Prime's faceplates fade as he looked away.

"Megatron found more of the dark stuff?" Jack asked, changing the delicate subject.

"A volcano full," Arcee confirmed.

"The question is…how?" Bulkhead asked.

"No, the question is 'what?'" Ratchet corrected, "As in what in the world is the blood of Unicron doing here on earth,"

"The 'Cons killed a Unicorn?" Miko asked, confused.

It wasn't a funny situation…but…

The looks on the 'Bots' faceplates were priceless.

Miko sighed.

"White horse with a horn on its head prances around all sparkly?" she asked, acting it out.

_"_Uni_cron_," Ratchet corrected, "an ancient evil whose fossilized blood comprises the matter which we call dark energon, as legend would have it,"

June's eyes narrowed.

"So you're saying this…Unicron…is some kind of boogieman?" she asked suspiciously.

"Boogieman?" Ratchet asked, confused.

"Creepy make believe guy that hides in your closet?" Miko asked, looking to see if it rang any bells.

No such luck.

"No, Nurse Darby," Ratchet sighed, "Unicron is very real, was...that is…well I do believe he once existed I just don't subscribe to the theory that his, primordial life force is the substance which…harmed Raf,"

"I've heard enough," June growled, "Jack please help me get Raf to the car,"

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but June gave him a "don't mess with me" glare. Bumblebee chirped and whirred something that earned him the same glare from June.

"Mom," Jack started, "I thought he was doing better."

"Raf needs to be examined by **_real_** doctors and Raf's family needs to know what's happened," she glared at the Autobots with her icy eyes, "his **_real_** family,"

"Mom," the raven haired sorcerer protested, "Raf's family can't protect him, not like _they_ can."

There was a creak of an Autobot's gears, and the humans turned around to see Optimus struggling to stand.

"June," Optimus said softly, shaking ever so slightly, "It deeply grieves me that I have failed. But I will do everything in my power to ensure that no harm comes to our human friends, or any human ever again,"

June looked down.

"Optimus, they're children, they do not belong in your world," she said softly, "They should be worrying about grades, prom dates, pimples, **_not_** their own survival,"

Jack came up to his mother.

"Mom, dark energon is pouring out of the earth…it doesn't do that!" he cried, "This could be about everyone's survival not just ours,"

June gritted her teeth.

"You're coming with me," she yelled, "All three of you! And they will _NOT_ be coming back,"

"I…understand," the Great Prime whispered softly.

June turned her back, wheeling little Raf to the car.

"That's it?!" Miko demanded, "After all we've been through together? See ya? What about _our_ freedom to choose?"

"That may fly on their planet," June growled, helping Raf into the car, "But not here on Earth!"

She glared at the two kids still standing outside of the car.

"Get. In," June snapped.

Miko snorted.

"Do you _really_ except me to get into a non-transforming vehicle?" she asked.

"Miko, I'm serious," the sorcerer's wife growled.

"You're not my mother!" the exchange student snapped.

"Miko," Bulkhead said softly.

"Neither are you!" she retorted.

June sighed and turned to Jack.

"Well I am yours," she said, "Let's go, Jack,"

He clenched his fists, turning his gaze to the ground.

"She is…your mom," Arcee said softly.

He looked between the two women in his life, his mother and his partner…and then shot a quick glance at Optimus.

"I'm staying," the young warlock finally said, "I'm sorry."

June turned to the car to hide her tears. She shut Raf's door. He pressed his tiny hands to the window, trying to reach his guardian one last time.

"Ratchet, activate the Groundbridge," Optimus said softly.

"No thank you," June growled, tears choking her as she drove out of the base.

The Nurse looked in her review mirror…

And watched as Raf sat back down in his seat, a tear streaking down his face.

* * *

Morgana tapped the armrests of her throne impatiently. Her scout should have been here by now!

The heavy oaken doors slammed closed and Morgana looked up.

Ah, here was the scout.

A dark haired woman with a tattered red gown approached the witch, kneeling at the throne. It was Freya.

"I trust you have good news?" Morgana asked.

"I've found the boy," Freya replied, "He is in Jasper, Nevada in the United States,"

"You have done well," Morgana smirked as the woman unclasped a glowing crystal amulet from her neck.

The woman's hair shortened, lightening from deep black to a mousy brown, her dark eyes turning an acid green. Freya no longer existed, except in memory. Here stood a young man.

"The glamor spell worked perfectly milady," the young man said, "Merlin took me right into the heart of his base of operations. Showed me everything…but it was the loud mouth Gwaine who let slip about the boy's location. He had no idea I was listening to him rant and rave about having to be a substitute for the boy,"

"And the boy's name?"

"Jack, Jackson Balinor Darby,"

Morgana smiled wickedly. Merlin attached himself too closely to his family. No wonder he would have named the boy after his grandfather.

"And my reward, Lady Morgana?" the young man asked, snapping the Witch out of her reverie.

The Witch pointed at a chest, which the young man eagerly went over to and picked it up, thanking Morgana profusely as he left the room.

Morgana smiled to herself.

Wait until he found out what was _really_ in the chest. The Witch sighed, she wouldn't be able to hear his dying screams…no, she would be more busy taking care of her rival's son…

"Be ready, Jack," Morgana smirked, "I'm coming for you,"

And she disappeared from the throne room.

* * *

As soon as June left, the Base went into chaos. Items flew across the room, the railings heated up, then cooled down, then froze. Not even Ratchet's tools made it through without some sort of a beating.

Ratchet glared down at Jack, the famous "I needed that!" line on his lips…when he stopped. The Medic's features softened considerably when he saw the teenage sorcerer's fiery gold eyes were wet with tears.

"Prime do you copy?" Fowler asked, and the chaos stopped.

"I hear you, Agent Fowler," Optimus said, sadly.

"Been watching the news? Mother nature's got a twitch in her britches," Fowler said.

"We know about the volcano," Optimus replied.

"C'mon, let's get you off your feet," Miko muttered as Jack's blue eyes closed, trying and failing to keep the tears away.

She lead him up the stairs and set him down on the couch.

"And the quakes?" Fowler asked, "Seven major tremors of the _exact_ same magnitude at the _exact_ same time as a volcanic eruption. All over the globe on different tectonic plates."

His image switched to another screen as a 3D image of earth popped up on screen, showing the epicenters of the quakes.

"In theory unrelated…" Fowler started, "If they hadn't happened…"

"At the exact same time," Ratchet finished.

"Check it out, more good news," Miko said, pointing at the TV screen.

Jack looked, internally cringing at the sight.

_"Freak storms unlike any the region has seen, tsunamis threaten the Canadian coast while lightning storms pummel the Gobi desert," _the news reporter said, _"Meanwhile electro-magnetic anomalies plague urban power grids, these abnormal global phenomena are leaving most to wonder, why now? And what next?"_

"Don't tell me your 'Cons have built a weather machine!" Fowler groaned.

"One that powerful, highly unlikely," Ratchet snorted.

"I do not believe the appearance of dark energon at this point in time to be coincidental," Optimus said.

"Hold on, if the weather is affecting us global…" Jack said, beginning to panic, "then we need to get Mom and Raf back to base! It's the only thing strong enough to withstand such immense weather!"

Bumblebee was out of the door by the mention of Raf's name.

"Why can't we hear anything?" Miko asked.

"Well, it _is_ a missile silo," Ratchet snorted.

Jack still felt uneasy. His mother was out there in that mess.

He tapped his fingers against the railing, closing his eyes as his worry increased.

"She'll be fine, Jack," Arcee said, coming up, "'Bee takes care of his charges, he'll be back with them."

Jack smiled slightly.

That made him feel a _little_ better.

* * *

Morgana stood on the top of a cliff, watching a lone car come towards her. She could feel just a little bit of magical essence from the car. Jack wasn't in there, that she knew.

But his mother was.

And possibly one of his friends…

Morgana raised her hand, lightning arched down from the sky, striking at the ground. The car swerved against each blast, finally spinning into a ditch.

"And now, to make sure that you are mine, wife of Emrys," Morgana muttered to herself, "Oh don't worry, I'm sure little Jack will come to rescue you…and when he does…"

She laughed and raised her hands for another spell.

_"Ic her accigie ænne windraes! Færblæd waw! Windræs ungetermed: ge hier! Ic de bebeod mid ealle strangesse daet du geblawest ond syrmest strange! Gespurn peos__ wif fram Emrys ac heo gefera!"_ Morgana shrieked and the winds swirled.

* * *

June heard the words and looked for their source. She recognized the language, but it was a female voice…

That could only mean one thing.

Morgana was here.

"No…!" June cried as the tornado came closer. "Come on! Come on! Come on!"

The tornado's power was too strong.

The sorcerer's wife heard the screech of tires right as the car started to lift up off the ground, a woman's shrieking laughter filled the air, and little Raf hunkered down, grabbing June's hand for security. A bright yellow Urbana streaked down the road, breaking apart, and Bumblebee sprinted down the road after the two humans trapped in the car.

June gave a scream as the car went airborne, right as Bumblebee grabbed the car's hood. They began to slide forwards, the mute scout grabbed a telephone pole and tried dragging the car backwards.

He gave an insistent series of chirps.

"'Bee wants us to grab his hand!" Raf shouted.

June nodded and opened the door, helping Raf get out. The pole snapped and the scout grabbed the hood with his other servo. June threw Raf into Bumblebee's waiting servos.

Raf turned back to June, right as the car was ripped out from behind her.

The young boy gave a sharp gasp as the car disappeared into the tornado…and gave a sigh of relief as June finally pulled herself up to face Raf and Bumblebee.

The scout held Raf and June close as he transformed around them and sped away from the tornado. June could barely make out a scream of rage from the outside.

"Thank you," June breathed.

Bumblebee whirred a reply.

"He says…you're welcome," Raf said.

And the three of them entered the Base again.

"Uh, we're back," Raf said as Bumblebee stopped and he got out.

"And we are glad," Ratchet said as June stepped out.

Jack ran down the stairs, his eyes shining with tears, "Are you alright?"

"I will be," June said, "Jack…"

"Mom, I…" he started.

"I know, me too," June finished, hugging him, she looked up at him, "But you're grounded until you're thirty,"

He looked down.

"Twenty five," she amended.

He smiled.

June didn't have the heart to tell him what happened. About Morgana finding her.

Jack took June up to the top of the rec area and she froze as she listened to the news report.

_"World leaders are classifying these bizarre weather patterns as a global emergency,"_ The news reporter said.

"Global?" June asked.

_"And scientists believe the phenomena to be somehow related to the current planetary alignment,"_

The elevator doors opened and Fowler walked out.

"What have you learned, Prime?" Fowler demanded, "And you better not blow smoke up my…uh Mrs. Darby…What a nice surprise…"

"Special Agent Fowler," June greeted.

"We have learned this, as of the so called magma from the volcano, these earthquakes originated far below the Earth's crust, from the very center of the earth's core in fact," Ratchet explained showing an outline of the planet and a flashing red center.

"Quakes don't start there," Fowler scoffed, "do they?"

"Tiny tremors rising and falling in a consistent pattern, almost like..." Ratchet then suddenly stopped as he stared at the waves on screen, "By the All Spark!"

Everyone knew that it's bad when he starts in with that.

"If I convert these data points to audio files…" he started, messing with the consol.

"What? What is it?" Fowler demanded.

"Listen," Ratchet ordered.

A loud thudding sound entered everyone's ears…

"A Cybertronian heartbeat…" Jack whispered.

"How is that possible?" June breathed, "A heart pumps blood, there's nothing inside the earth to pump except…"

Raf sat bolt upright from his position on the couch.

"The blood of Unicron," he said, eyes wide.

"Okay hold on," Miko said, "You mean something's living down there, inside our planet?"

"I fear that the earth's very core is not comprised of magma, as your science has suggested," Optimus said softly, "But, of dark energon,"

"And if we're hearing a spark," Ratchet said, "then _Unicron_ is the rising darkness that the prophecy foretold,"

"So, how do we stop this thing from rising?" Fowler asked.

"That I'm afraid was not foretold," Optimus said.

"How can something be in our earth's core, and be alive?" June muttered.

"Such a thing is not unprecedented," Optimus said, "Before the beginning, there was Primus **_and_**there was Unicron. One the incarnation of creation, the other of destruction.

"For eons Primus and Unicron battled, the balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted," he continued, "Only by creating the Thirteen, the original Primes that preceded me, was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron, and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet, creating life through the well of all sparks, while Unicron was never to be heard from again. Until, now."

"Maybe we can find the hole this uber-con left when he dug himself all the way down there and fill it full of explosives!" Fowler suggested, eagerly.

"Agent fowler, I do not believe that earth became Unicron's home," Optimus corrected, "But rather that with time and gravitational force, debris collected around the slumbering titan."

"Forming your Earth itself," Ratchet finished.

"And he's only awakening now due to the magnetic pull created by the planetary alignment," Arcee said.

"Okay well, what happens now when Unicron wakes up from his billion year nap?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, does he stretch and kapow! Earth poofs to dust?" Miko asked, mimicking the explosion.

Everyone went silent.

"You don't know…do you?" June asked.

"My guess is that Unicron has transcended physical form as we know it," Optimus said, "nonetheless we must find a way to ensure that this force of nature never fully awakens. The fate of your planet depends on it."

* * *

Jack sat down at the bottom of the stairs as Optimus went out, June sat down next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me Morgana came after you?" he asked.

"Who told you that?" June demanded.

"No one," Jack replied, "I…I can kinda sense her…she's not very happy."

"She's mad because she didn't get her prize," June murmured, pulling her son close, "She didn't get you,"

"Optimus!" Ratchet shouted in the background, "I'm detecting a swell in Unicron's spark activity…"

"If she wanted me she could have come into the Base…" Jack started, ignoring the conflict, "I don't think I'm strong enough to stop her…even if I tried. _Dad_ barely stopped her before,"

"He did though, in the end," June replied as the Groundbridge fired up again and Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee went out.

"Yeah, he stabbed her. In the gut and then again in the heart,"

Jack, you have to understand that Morgana is _evil_," June said firmly, "She had her chance to become good, and she blew it. Your father kills only after he's tried to talk them out of being evil and it doesn't work or if someone threatens those he loves. If he found out Morgana came after us today…"

"I bet he already knows," Jack replied.

**There is a picture in my DA favorites with 'Bee looking at the butterfly, and I couldn't resist! I've tried drawing the 'Bot butterflies...and it's not going so well :P So Freya's a phoney and Morgana has found the city where Jack lives...this cannot be good. Well...see ya next time! I think the next time you'll hear from me (and I have been wrong before) will be in the XOver between me and Rapidfyrez. Am I right...or wrong? Guess we'll find out! :)  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	14. Earth Magic Part II

**I AM SO EXCITED! The crossover between Rapidfyrez and I was a success! So much fun to do! AND on top of that...the girl I asked ya'll to pray for? She is starting to gain back her motor function after her surgery! She was opening her eyes and nodding and twitching her fingers and toes yesterday and she's getting stronger every day! XD I'm so happy! So...I decided I was going to write a new chapter for you guys!  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 14

Earth Magic Part II

There was a loud crash, Jack heard Ratchet shouting at the screen. The boy sorcerer looked around just in time to see Ratchet shaking the computer consol.

"Optimus! What happened?" Ratchet screeched.

_"_I_ happened_!" a familiar voice shouted over the comm. link.

_"Megatron,"_ Bulkhead growled.

"King 'Con's there too?" Miko asked.

"He has aligned himself with Unicron!" Ratchet snarled.

_"Don't be so sure…"_ Arcee said, _"Megatron just saved Optimus' tailpipe."_

"WHAT!?" we all shouted.

_"It is rather ironic considering our last encounter, if memory serves; you were desperately attempting to _extinguish_ my spark,"_ Megatron said.

_"That option remains very much in play,"_ Optimus growled darkly.

_"I would expect nothing less," _Megatron said, and Jack could nearly picture an eye roll with that, _"However, I have a proposal. Join me in defeating our shared enemy…Unicron the Chaos Bringer."_

"Ha! Absurd," Ratchet laughed unconvincingly, "Unicron is evil incarnate, if _Megatron_ was to take any side, why would it be ours?"

_"Because Megatron's _pride_ would never allow anyone other than _himself_ to rule this planet,"_ Optimus stated.

_"You know me all too well, Optimus."_ Megatron replied, a little too gleeful for Jack's taste.

_"You lead an _army_ of 'Cons, why come to us?"_ Bulkhead asked.

_"Because this particular endeavor requires something beyond the realm of my command. The power of a _Prime_,"_ Megatron said.

Bulkhead then laughed slightly.

_"Then I guess we don't need you,"_ he said.

_"On the contrary, Optimus may be the only one to defeat Unicron, but_ I _remain the only one who can guide you to him,"_ Megatron argued, _"Unicron's lifeblood runs through me, only I can hear his thoughts anticipate his movements. Optimus, our past alliances…Autobot, Decepticon…no longer matter. Not while Unicron lives,"_

Ratchet suddenly slammed his fist on the control panel.

"The past always matters!" he yelled, making the humans jump a little.

_"A truce between Autobot and Decepticon…how long do you expect us to believe _that_ will last?"_ Optimus questioned.

_"Only as long as is mutually beneficial,"_ Megatron replied.

_"And when our proposed shared mission is complete?"_

_"I will conquer this Earth…_my_ way,"_ the Warlord replied darkly.

_"Brutal honestly from a Decepticon?"_ Arcee asked, slightly incredulous.

"ALIGNING WITH THE LESSER OF TWO EVILS IS _STILL_ ALIGNING WITH EVIL!" Ratchet roared.

Wait, what?

_"Do you think you've witnessed the full power of Unicron?"_ Megatron sneered, _"__Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste!_ _Unicron has yet to fully awaken! With each passing moment the bringer of chaos evolves. Mutating earth from the inside out, what we have witnessed until now is but a prelude of the utter devastation his rising will wreak upon your world!"_

Ratchet growled and cursed under his breath.

_"Like your quest for power destroyed Cybertron?"_ Arcee snapped.

_"Make no mistake, _this_ time there will be a planet left for me to rule!" _Megatron growled

_"Even if we agree, Unicron's all the way down at the center of the earth,"_ Bulkhead said, _"how are we supposed to get there _drive_?"_

_"There is only one way,"_ Optimus stated calmly.

"ABSOLUTELY _NOT!_" Ratchet nearly screamed, "Groundbridging into space or onto moving trains is difficult enough…but plotting a blind jump _inside_ of a sentient _being_? Besides, direct exposure to that much dark energon will _debilitate_ you! You haven't built up an immunity like _Megatron_ has!"

_"Yet another strong argument for soliciting…my guidance," _the warlord said, a smirk evident in his tone.

Jack's eyes narrowed, he really, _really_ didn't like him.

June seemed to agree, her knuckles were white as she clenched her hands.

_"You can provide Unicron's exact co-ordinates?"_ Optimus asked warily.

_"If you transport us to this planet's core…I can lead you directly into Unicron's spark, brother," _Megatron stated, _"_The very heart…of his _darkness_!"

_"Optimus," _Arcee started, _"even if we survive the jump, how are we supposed to stop Unicron?"_

There was dead silence.

_"With the Matrix of Leadership,"_ Optimus finally said.

"What is that?" Fowler asked.

"A vessel of pure energy," Ratchet said, shaking his helm, "the collective wisdom of the Primes,"

"Do we…have time for a scavenger hunt?" Jack asked, "I mean where's Optimus supposed to find this Matrix?"

"Optimus does not need to find it," Ratchet explained, "he carries it within him."

_"It was the combined power of the Primes that defeated Unicron so long ago,"_ Megatron said, _"The very reason he now seeks to destroy _you_,"_

_"__It would follow that unleashing the power of the Matrix directly into Unicron's spark…would return him to stasis,"_ Optimus reasoned.

"Hold on, if everything goes _right_…" Miko said, "Unicron's gonna stay down there?"

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "Can't we…siphon him out somehow?"

"He's not _in_ the Earth's core, Jack," Raf said, frightened, "he _i__s_ the earth's core."

How he knew that…Jack would never know…

"Rafael is correct," Ratchet said, "tampering with your core could affect the magnetic pull, trigger the very cataclysmic events we are attempting to remedy. Tragically, Unicron is your planet's very seed, always has been and always, _must _be."

"First Morgana, then Megatron, then Mordred, and now Unicron," Jack muttered, "The list of enemies we have to go up against just keeps growing,"

"When'd you see Mordred?" June demanded.

Jack kept his mouth shut.

_"Ratchet send a Groundbridge,"_ Optimus said.

The Groundbridge spun to life and the Autobots came through.

"So what's the plan?" Jack asked.

"If Megatron is going to guide us into Unicron," Optimus started, "we have no choice but to Bridge him to base so to be able to acquire these co-ordinates."

"What?" June exclaimed grabbing a hold of Raf.

"I know desperate times call for desperate measures," Ratchet protested, "but bringing Megatron _here_?"

"_How_ could you even _think_ about letting that monster _near_ these children after what he did to Raf?!" June yelled, holding Raf closer to her.

"He will be closely monitored…and only aloud to linger long enough to send us on our journey," Optimus growled, through his teeth, "Not. One. Moment. _More_,"

"What's gonna stop the 'Con from calling in an air strike if he knows where you live?" Fowler asked.

"By Groundbridging Megatron here," Optimus explained, "he will be unable to get a fix on our co-ordinates."

What happened…if they actually succeeded with the mission? And when all that wisdom is released…

"Optimus?" Jack asked, leaning on the Sídhe staff, "What's gonna happen to you when all your…Matrix energy's released?"

"The power within the Matrix has not been previously utilized in this particular manner," he said.

"But…" Jack started, "You have an idea…don't you?"

He didn't speak for a while.

Cold flooded the boy sorcerer.

He didn't know…

He didn't know what would happen to him! And…Jack could almost sense that he was scared…

He turned back around to face the group.

"Autobots, if humankind is to be saved, I have no choice but to proceed," he said, "But you do,"

"Well I don't know about human kind…" Bulkhead started, "but I'm willing to do it...for Miko."

"For Jack," Arcee added.

'Bee gave a chirp, Raf smiled.

"Megatron," Optimus said, putting a servo to his comm. "we are sending transport."

_"You can always be relied upon to listen to reason, Optimus,"_ Megatron called.

The Groundbridge fired, and Ratchet shooed the humans all towards a hallway.

"You all need to hide, _now_," he said.

"Urgh no _fair_!" Miko whined, "I haven't even _seen_ him, why do we have to hide?"

"Because I said so," Ratchet growled.

"Well," Miko said, walking back towards the entrance of the hall as Ratchet turned away, "He didn't say we couldn't look around the corner…"

"You're evil," Jack said, tapping the staff's shaft, "Or crazy…I haven't figured it out quite yet."

She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Reaalll mature," he muttered, she punched him in the shoulder.

"So, _this _is where the magic happens…" Megatron's voice said from outside the hallway, "_quaint_."

Jack's grip on the staff tightened, the light blue crystal in the head glowed a subtle blue.

"He's taller than Optimus!" Miko breathed, "I didn't think that was possible!"

Suddenly, a little human form ran out from the corner.

"Raf!" Jack cried, running after him.

"Rafael, Jack!" June cried, "No!"

Raf almost made it to the warlord.

"You..." he hissed with more bitterness than Jack had _ever_ heard from him.

The boy sorcerer put his arm on Raf's shoulder to keep him from going any further, putting the shaft of the staff in front of him. Jack glared up at Megatron, almost daring him to come forwards.

"Ahhhh," Megatron said as Arcee placed herself between the humans and the Warlord.

She pointed her weapons at him, Jack tightened his grip on the staff, leveling it slightly.

"You're looking much better than the last we met little one, humans...resilient," Megatron muttered, like he was regretting not finishing Raf off.

Jack growled softly, dozens of different spells that would terminate/hurt the Warlord going through his mind.

"Come on, Raf," he finally said, through gritted teeth, "He isn't worth it."

Raf nearly vibrated with anger under Jack's hands. June came and took him, shooting a venomous glare at Megatron.

Jack also shot a glare in his direction. But he said nothing. The boy didn't trust himself to speak.

"And you…" Megatron said.

Jack stopped, planting the bottom of the staff in the floor with a soft thud.

"I never forget a face, even that of a human," the Warlord said.

Jack looked calmly at him, silently, and walked forwards towards June and Raf.

And that's when she did it.

Almost everyone knew Miko would do something…

They just weren't expecting it to be:

"YOU DOUBLE-CROSS _ANYONE_…_ MINE _IS THE FACE YOU NEVER FORGET!" she bellowed, _"NEVERRRR!"_

And Fowler dragged her back,

"Ratchet," Optimus said, "Obtain the destination co-ordinates from our…_guest_."

It was like guest was the nicest word he could think of.

Jack turned back towards his mom and the others right as a gentle thud of an Autobot footstep sounded behind him.

"Jack?" the deep, even baritone of Optimus asked.

Said sorcerer looked up at him. He looked behind him at the others almost nervously before kneeling to Jack's level.

"Will you…keep something for me?" he asked, softly.

"Sure," the boy said, shrugging.

Optimus pulled out a thin, elegant looking piece of metal. He gave a slight nod at it and it began to collapse in on itself…so much that it became the right size for a human hand. Optimus handed it to Jack.

"What is it?" he asked as he took it.

"It is…the key to the Groundbridge power supply," Optimus muttered.

"Uh…ok," Jack stuttered, "But…shouldn't Ratchet have this?"

"Perhaps," the Prime said, "but I've been impressed by how much you have matured since we first met. As such, I feel you have earned the responsibility of safe guarding this important device...until I return,"

He sounded so uncertain…Jack didn't like it.

"I won't let you down," he said, "Sorcerer's honor,"

Optimus gave a soft smile as he straightened upright.

"But…" Jack said, "You _are_ coming back…right?"

The Prime's face turned sad.

"You don't know what it'll do to you…releasing the Matrix…do you?" Jack asked.

Optimus didn't reply.

"If you don't…" Jack said, "Just know that we'll move heaven and earth until we find you,"

Optimus smiled once more before he turned and walked away.

Jack looked down at the key, there was something about it that was special, but he didn't know what. It had the same feel to it like the staff or Excalibur did.

Almost a magical feel to it.

Jack shrugged it off and continued down the hall.

He didn't notice the soft blue light that throbbed from the key in his hand.

**Next stop, part three of the Earth Magic arc! Hope to see you soon! :)  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	15. Earth Magic Part III

**New chapter's up and going! I am so proud of myself. This is the last chapter in the Earth Magic arc...the next one, well, you'll just have to see...won't you? :)  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 15

Earth Magic Part III

"Can we go out now?" Miko whined.

They had been locked in one of the rec-rooms of the old silo ever since Megatron's entrance.

"Not until Prime gives you four the all-clear," Fowler sighed, "Now, if you will excuse me…"

And he went out.

"Not fair!" Miko sighed, "He gets too but we…"

"He's former military," Jack shrugged, "We aren't,"

"You're Merlin's _son_!" Miko retorted, "You could zap ol' Buckethead and the War'd be over!"

Jack scowled at her.

"I _don't_ kill," he growled, "Never have, never will,"

"Tell that to those spiders," June muttered.

"Mom!" Jack protested.

"What?" June shrugged.

"Spiders aren't sentient, Mom," Jack sighed.

"Jack the Great and Powerful is afraid of _spiders_?" Miko asked, trying to hide a laugh.

"If I remember right," Jack snapped back, "_You_ aren't too keen on them either!"

She stuck out her tongue at Jack right as Agent Fowler came back in.

"Prime says it's safe to come out now," he said.

"We would've been safe with Jack out there too," Miko muttered as the group walked out.

"Shh," Jack hissed, "Fowler doesn't know about my magic yet, I'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible,"

The group walked out right as their guardians, Optimus, and Megatron started towards the now opened Groundbridge.

"After you," Jack heard Arcee growl.

"As you wish," Megatron said with an exaggerated bow.

And he went through.

Arcee followed, blasters activated, the Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus brought up the rear. The Prime stopped and turned to face the gathering once more.

Jack thought that it was as if…he was trying to remember the Base as it was now…

But he shrugged it off.

And Optimus was gone.

The Groundbridge closed.

Jack made his way up to the TV area once again and turned on the news.

_"More than 60 volcanoes are erupting worldwide…and downtown Honolulu is under six inches of snow,"_ the reporter said, _"Scientists continue to devise theories connecting these unprecedented natural disasters with the planetary alignment which..."_

And there was a bunch of static.

Guess he's off the air. Jack hoped he was ok.

"So…" June said, changing the subject, "Who wants to play a game?"

The three kids looked at her like she was crazy.

"That tears it!" Fowler yelled, storming towards the computers.

"Where are _you_ going?" June asked.

"I can't just sit on my hands while the world spins out of control!" Fowler cried, throwing up his hands.

"And what exactly is it that you intend to do?" Ratchet asked, turning his blue-green gaze on the agent.

"Anything!" Fowler yelled, "Hook up with my boys at the pentagon, figure out a way to bury that monster for good."

"In the event Optimus _can't_?" Ratchet growled.

"Don't you mean Optimus and _Megatron_?" Fowler retorted.

"No one here is thrilled about this arrangement Agent Fowler, myself included," Ratchet sighed, "But with Optimus and Megatron together again..."

Huh?

"Whoa w-wait?" Jack asked, "_Again_?"

"_Megatron_ was an Autobot?" Raf asked.

"Optimus was a '_Con_?" Miko gasped.

"No, on either count," Ratchet said, "but there was a time, back on Cybertron in the twilight hours of the Golden Age, when Optimus and Megatron were not…sworn enemies,"

He looked at the three kids.

"Do you re-call when I mentioned Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Ratchet asked, "Well he wasn't always _Optimus_ either."

Wait…Optimus wasn't his real name?

"He was once a clerk, in the Iacon Hall of Records," Ratchet continued, "named…Orion Pax. But as he learned more about Cybertron's past…he grew increasingly concerned about the present corruption in high places. An inequality among the masses.

"Orion became inspired by the words and ideas of a gladiator…one who had named himself after one of the 13 original Primes…Megatronus…

"Megatronus vowed to challenge Cybertron's leadership and demand all Cybertronians be treated as equals! This gladiator turned revolutionary rapidly gathered a loyal following…Soundwave chief among them.

"Orion began corresponding with Megatronus and he became as a mentor to him. As Megatronus left the gladiatorial arena for the political, he saw fit to shorten his name. Before long **_Megatron_** appeared before the High Council to purpose his vision…for a just society. And it was here that he began to reveal his true colors, proclaiming the need to overthrow the Old Guard with force and arrogantly demanding to be named the next Prime.

"But Orion did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice. The sparks and minds of the Council were moved by _Orion's_ words…_here_ for the first time since Cybertron's Golden Age…stood someone worthy of being a Prime! But that honor could only truly be achieved…by earning the legendary Matrix of Leadership.

"His ambitions thwarted, Megatron spitefully severed all ties with Orion and the Council…and came to wage war on all who opposed him through his growing army of followers which he named… Decepticons.

"He vowed to claim the Matrix for himself wherever it might lie. In time warfare consumed Cybertron, poisoning the planet to its core. Orion journeyed there, hoping to reverse the ill effects and found himself before the very spark of our life giver…Primus himself.

"The ailing Primus sensed the innate nobility within Orion and bestowed the Matrix upon him. It was thus that a surprised and humble Orion Pax came to be, Optimus, the last of the Primes."

"So…"Miko started, "Optimus got the Matrix from Cybertron's core and now he's gonna it to Earth's Core?"

"What's to stop Megatron from claiming the Matrix for himself _this_ time around?" Jack asked.

"Only his greater desire to save this planet so that he may in turn conquer it, as he so compellingly argued," Ratchet snorted, "Provided the Lord of the Decepticons can ever be _fully_ trusted,"

There was a dying beep from the computer…and the Autobots' signals went offline.

"Communication links are down as expected, but we've lost their signal!" Ratchet said.

Raf's eyes went wide.

"Doesn't that mean?" he asked, voice trembling.

"Usually," Ratchet said, "but a more likely explanation would be the severe interference caused by these electromagnetic anomalies."

Jack let out a sigh of relief. They could be ok.

"So if we can't track them and they can't contact us..." Raf started.

"How are we gonna know when they're ready for pick up?" Miko finished.

Jack tapped the key absentmindedly on the railing, thinking about Miko's question.

Ratchet's super-advanced hearing picked up on it…he turned around as if to tell the boy sorcerer to knock it off…

When he froze. Staring in shock at the key.

"Where…did you get _that_?" he asked, almost…frightened.

Jack looked at the key right as it warmed in his hand.

"Optimus," he said, holding it out, "Honestly… I don't know _why_ he gave _me_ the key to the Groundbridge power supply,"

"Jack…" Ratchet said, slowly, "There is _no_ key to the Groundbridge,"

Merlin's son held up the key to his face, looking at the silvery metal as gave a very subtle glow.

"But…" he started, "Then…what is this?"

Ratchet's gaze turned reverent.

"That is the Key…to Vector Sigma," he confirmed softly.

"The what?" Jack asked.

"You are holding one of Cybertron's most important relics," he said, clarifying.

Jack stared at the Key, wide eyed. His suspicion was right. The Key was just as important, just as mystical as the Sídhe staff or Excalibur.

"I…I shouldn't have this," Jack said, holding it out to Ratchet, who backed away, shaking his helm.

"Optimus entrusted it to you, Jack," he said.

"B-But that doesn't make any sense_…w-why_?" Jack asked.

"Because he doesn't plan on coming back," Ratchet said, softly.

This wasn't good. Not good at all.

* * *

Merlin had watched as the Prime had handed his son the Key. Like Jack, he knew it was important, and also like Jack, he didn't know what it was for.

_Unlike_ Jack, Merlin knew what was going to happen.

He just wasn't sure how Jack would handle the responsibility that was being thrown to him. By giving him the Key, the Prime had acknowledged the boy as an equal. As a leader.

"MERLIN!" he heard a voice yell from outside the room.

The warlock turned around right as Guinevere ran in.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" he asked, reaching for his staff.

"Remember…the…signs you told us to watch for?" Gwen gasped, looking up at him.

"Yes…"

She grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the base of operation.

Lightning tore through the bruised and angry sky like jagged spears, violet stones littered the ground glowing darkly.

"Gwen," Merlin started, "What…"

He stopped, staring at the sky.

"What…in God's good earth…is _that_?" he asked softly, "How did it get here?"

Burning in the sky, was the mark of the Pendragon.

Merlin looked at Gwen.

"It just appeared," she shrugged, "You don't think…?"

"I do," Merlin nodded, "Arthur is coming back…and soon,"

* * *

"I'm _bored_," Miko groaned, leaning backwards on the couch.

"Go pick up a book and read then?" Raf suggested.

Miko's eyes lit up.

"Hey, Jack, can I see that…what'd you call it? Grimoire?"

"No," Jack deadpanned, studying the Key to Vector Sigma.

"Aw, come on…just for a _little_ bit?"

"No,"

"But…!"

"No means no," Jack growled, finally looking up at her, "Or do I have to say it Japanese for you?"

"You could say it in Old English?" Miko suggested.

Jack glared at her, but said nothing.

There was a loud rumbling, the whole Base shook from its foundations.

"I didn't do it!" Jack shouted as he herded Miko, Raf and his mother towards Ratchet and Fowler as the rocks began to fall, "Honest! I learned my lesson the first time!"

Ratchet shielded the fragile humans from the debris with his own frame, his optics shut tight as the rocks pinged off his armor.

And just as soon as it started….it stopped.

"There could be aftershocks," June said as she got up.

"Do you think…?" Jack asked.

"I do," Ratchet replied as all Autobot signals came online.

The Base rocked…but from the cheers of the ones inside.

_"Ratchet…send us a Groundbridge…please?"_ Arcee's voice came over the comm. link.

The medic walked over to the controls and pulled them down, starting the Groundbridge. Three Autobots walked through the Bridge.

"Arcee!" Jack cried, running up to his Guardian.

"I was worried, Bulk!" Miko cried in relief.

"You alright 'Bee?" Raf asked.

Jack looked around…and his blood went cold.

Optimus was missing.

"And…Optimus?" Ratchet asked, "Is he…?"

"Dead?" Arcee said, sadly, "No,"

"But he looked right at us without recognizing us," Bulkhead said, confused, "didn't even know his own name…"

"Hmm," Ratchet started, "when Optimus surrendered the Matrix of Leadership…he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes...he lost his own memories…"

Jack frowned. If Optimus lost all memories of him being a Prime…

Then that meant Orion Pax was back again.

And who knew what Megatron had planned for the Archivist.

**And now...on to season two! Hope to talk to you guys soon, I've got VBS this week (which I'm volunteering at) and the Crossover to work on. I've gotten a few requests to do a crossover between _Son of the Stars_ and _Son o__f Magic_, whaddya say guys? Yea or Nay?  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	16. The Rise of Arthur Part I

**Wow, guess that was quick. So here's the _Orion Pax_ story arc with the title _The Rise of Arthur_. Guess it's kinda obvious what's going to happen at the end of part 3...right?  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 16

The Rise of Arthur Part I

"I'm still not following," Fowler said.

"When Optimus surrendered the Matrix," Ratchet sighed, "He lost more than just the collective wisdom of the Primes…he lost himself."

"That doesn't follow," Arcee protested, "Optimus _knew_ Megatron."

"They were like BFFs," Bulkhead supplied.

'Bee gave a series of confused and sad tones.

"If Optimus did not remember his own name…" Ratchet started, "Perhaps it is because the title of _Prime_ hasn't yet been granted to him."

"Huh?" Fowler asked.

"What?" Jack demanded.

"Say again?" Miko asked.

"With the power of the Matrix no longer within him," Ratchet said, "It would stand to reason that Optimus has _reverted_ to his Pre-Prime state…the historical archivist…Orion Pax,"

"You mean…in his mind," June said.

"Are you telling me Prime thinks he's some kind of _librarian_!?" Fowler shouted, "_And_ a Decepticon?"

"Being a Decepticon is a choice, Agent Fowler," Ratchet said the following morning, "One that I have a hard time believing Optimus would make at _any_ point in his life."

"So if he's riding with the 'Cons…" Bulkhead said.

"It's because Megatron's working some kind of voodoo," Arcee growled.

"Orion Pax may not currently be an Autobot in here," Ratchet said, pointing to his helm, "But I must believe he will never stop being one…in…here,"

He placed a shaky servo on his spark, his voice cracking.

"We _must_ locate him, to know for certain," he said.

"Hold up!" Fowler protested, "I have a chip lodged in my behind that lets Uncle Sam know when I stop for doughnuts. Are you telling me that you can't just track Prime?"

"Optimus' signal has not reappeared since he embarked for Earth's core," Ratchet said, "But we _must_ get to work finding him if we have any hope of initiating his contingency plan."

It was the Autobots' turn to look confused.

"Contingency plan?" Arcee asked.

"What contingency?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Is that even a word?" Miko demanded.

Contingency…Optimus guessed this might happen. So what did he do to…

"The Key Card!" Jack exclaimed, the light flicking on as I held it up.

All eyes and optics trained on him.

"So…what's it do?" he asked.

"It grants access to Vector Sigma," Ratchet said, softly, "The repository of the wisdom of the Primes."

"Is that some sort of super computer?" Raf piped up.

"So…we can just download Optimus' memories back into him?" Jack asked, excitement building in him, "Great! Which one's the Big V? Over here? Somewhere in the back?"

Ratchet shook his helm.

"Vector Sigma is more than a supercomputer, Jack," he whispered, "It is an ancient source of mystical power…"

The young sorcerer stared at the Key as it flickered in his hand.

"On…Cybertron," Ratchet finished.

Jack's head snapped up.

This…was not good.

The Autobots had no way of getting up there.

"We've got to get the memories back…" Jack said, "We need to get there…fast."

June…didn't take that well.

"Jackson Darby," she growled, pointing a finger at Jack's chest, "you will _not_ be going to another planet!"

"I'm in!" Miko piped up.

"You're not going either, Miko!" June snapped, turning her icy gaze on the Autobots, "Not when one of _you_ can."

"June's right," Fowler said, "Why send a boy to do a 'Bot's job?"

"Because only a Prime can access Vector Sigma…or one _chosen_ by a Prime," Ratchet explained, "Optimus gave the Key card to Jack. It is now imprinted with his own unique biosignature."

"So you mean _Jack's_ like some honorary Prime?" Miko asked.

Jack's eyes widened. Him? A _Prime_?

"Let's just say that Jack is the only one who can return Optimus to the Autobot we knew," Ratchet said.

"But why would Optimus _willfully_ endanger a human?" June demanded, "A _child_!"

Jack looked up to the ceiling and then back to his mother.

"A…but…I'm _not_ a child, Mom!" he cried.

"Maybe Optimus believed there was more to Jack than meets the eye?" Arcee said, helpfully.

"All of which is moot," Ratchet said, "The Key card is _useless_ without the means of _reaching_ Cybertron…which we at present do not possess."

"Dude," Miko groaned, pointing at the Groundbridge, "What about that?"

"Miko," Raf said, "the Groundbridge barely got them into Earth's orbit…remember?"

"Yeah!" she said, "But Ratchet built it…can't you just turbocharge the thing?"

The CMO paused, his green-tinted optics glinted with a spark of intrigue.

….

The next day, at work…Jack could barely keep my thoughts on the job. He had accidently messed up two orders already…and he really didn't want to make it a third…

But he couldn't help but think about Optimus. What was Megatron doing to him? Torturing him? Forcing him to be his slave? Interrogating him?

The last one seemed the least likely.

Jack looked up at the clock.

Just five more minutes and he was outta here!

The customer pulled up to the window and Jack picked up their order.

"Two body-slam burger specials," he confirmed as he handed the bag to the man in the car, "Enjoy."

As he drove off, Jack saw a familiar face standing in front of the drive thru window.

"Hey, Jack," she said, smiling.

"Sierra!" he said, honestly surprised.

"How come I never see you around?" she asked.

"W-what are you talking about?" Jack asked, "W-we have Chemistry together,"

Jack inwardly cursed his stuttering when it came to important matters. Or talking to girls.

She looked at him and shrugged…and Jack realized what he just said.

"Class!" Jack corrected, hurriedly, "Chemistry _class_,"

"I mean…_outside_ of school," she hinted, "I never see you at any parties…or the mall…"

"Well…" Jack started, leaning on the windowsill, "Mostly I'm here…wearing the _hat_,"

He rolled his eyes at the cheap thing, earning a smile from her.

"And…you can't study enough for those old SATs you know," he continued, "And…there's some _other_ stuff."

She gave him a questioning look

And Jack heard a buzz in the background.

_"Just. My. Luck,"_ Jack thought.

"Don't go anywhere," he said, turning to the intercom, sighing and repeating the same old greeting, "Welcome to KO drive in may I take your o…"

"5pm, Jack," Arcee's voice said through the intercom, "Your shift is over, let's go."

The boy sorcerer looked up at the clock and nearly cheered.

"Oh…" Sierra said, "_That_ kind of stuff,"

She awkwardly turned to go.

Jack mentally groaned. This was _not_ how he wanted this conversation to go!

"Sierra, wait!" Jack cried, thinking fast, "…She's my mother,"

Only after the words came out of his mouth did he realize how dumb that sounded.

And Arcee just _happened_ to drive up at that moment when Sierra turned around.

"Your mom looks good in leather," Sierra said awkwardly, "on _your_ bike,"

And she walked off.

Jack sighed.

"Didn't mean to decimate your social life," Arcee whispered.

"Not the first time," he sighed, "Any sign of Optimus?"

There was a brief silence from her.

"…not today," she said, sadly.

"There's always a chance to find a light," Jack said, "The future is as yet unshaped. It is we that shape it."

"Ok," Arcee said, "I know that wasn't you who came up with it. Out with it. Who said that?"

"An old friend of my dad's," Jack replied, "Now come on, let's get outta here,"

"You weren't able to determine the Decepticon's location?" Ratchet hissed after a failed scouting/search and rescue mission, "Or if Optimus was even aboard ship?!"

"I…couldn't confirm," Arcee answered back.

Bulkhead gave a growl and smashed his servo onto one of Ratchet's tools.

"Bulkhead…!" Ratchet started.

"What?" Bulkhead hissed, "You _needed_ that? The only thing _I_ need is our head honcho back!"

"It's not your fault," Jack said to his guardian.

"If any of us needed rescuing, Optimus would have found a way," she spat, bitterly, "I _didn't_. Simple as that."

"Ratchet!" Fowler cried over the video screen, "What happened out there? Reports indicate at least a dozen wounded! The heat's on me to provide some explanation! You 'Bots better get your act together or the _Pentagon_ will make me shut down your base!"

And he cut out.

"But…where would you go?" Raf asked.

"Who knows!" Ratchet growled, "Maybe they'll ship us out to some _island_…or fire us out into space! Wouldn't _that_ be a welcome relief!"

"I don't blame Fowler," Arcee said, "_Optimus_ would have evacuated _all_ humans in the area _before_ engaging the 'Cons!"

The yellow scout whirred angrily.

"We don't _know_ what Optimus would have done…" Bulkhead snarled, "Because he's _not HERE!"_

"Guys?" Jack started.

"You're pretty good at stating the obvious, Bulk. Anything else you'd like to mention that we already know?" Arcee snapped, getting up into the Wrecker's face.

_"Guys…"_

"Nothing I can say in front of the _children_," he hissed.

"GUYS!" Jack yelled.

They still bickered.

Suddenly, the base rocked for about five seconds before settling down again. Everyone looked at Jack, right as his eyes dimmed back to blue.

"Hey!" he shouted, "Aren't we overlooking the one positive? Nobody's talking about what the 'Cons just got their claws on!"

Ratchet snorted.

"Yes, we managed to allow them to finally acquire a _power source_ for their Spacebridge!" he shouted.

"And _how_ exactly would that be a _positive_?" Arcee asked.

"We let them finish building their Spacebridge," Jack continued, his eyes lighting up with a plan.

"Why? So they can bring back more zombies from Cybertron?" Bulkhead snapped.

"No," Jack said, a huge smile lighting up her face, "so we can commandeer it…And use it to send _me_ to Cybertron,"

"Whoa!" Miko said, looking at Jack with a new light, "That's a pretty good idea!"

Arcee laughed.

"Oh, well if _Miko_ thinks it's a good idea…" she started, earning her a glare from Bulkhead.

"Nobody's saying it will be easy," Jack said, calmly, "But you've seized a Spacebridge before…"

"We _blew one up_!" Bulkhead protested, "That's a whole lot different than three of us seizing and holding one!"

Bumblebee gave a few chirps.

"'Bee's right," Arcee said,** "**we'd have to find that thing first,"

"Uh, _hello_! If it's a space bridge isn't it…" Miko pointed upwards.

"The term _space_ refers to its transport range. Not its physical location!" Ratchet sighed, "And we've been monitoring Earth's orbit since the last one…we'd know if it were there!"

"So the 'Bridge could be somewhere here on Earth," Jack suggested.

"Like trying to find a servo in a scrap yard," Bulkhead muttered.

"Then maybe we'd better start looking," Arcee said, calming down.

"But the fact remains…" Ratchet started, "We do not know what the Decepticons have in store for Optimus…Or if he's truly safe from harm,"

**So _Orion Pax Part One_ is done with, now to part two!  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	17. The Rise of Arthur Part II

**Sorry this took so long, I had a little bit of writer's block and I've been working on the crossover, hope you all like it.  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 17

The Rise Of Arthur Part II

Merlin looked out over the lake from the house he had bought long ago. The Pendragon had faded from the sky, but more signs came up more and more often.

After that massive earthquake a few months ago, everything was a wreck. Even the house had started to break apart. Merlin, Gwen and the knights had tried fixing it up as best as they could, but there were still some minor problems.

Like the busted pipes in the basement that Percival and Elyan went to go fix and Percival got a face full of water. Or Gwaine and Leon trying to replant one of the trees that fell down and they both hit the sewer line…

Gwen wouldn't let them into the house.

Merlin gave a smile, something similar had happened to him when he and June had still lived together…

He closed his eyes, wishing that he could go to her and Jack right now and hold them close and never let go.

"You miss them, don't you?" Gwen's voice came from behind him.

Merlin opened his eyes and sighed.

"More than you can imagine," he replied, "I know Jack can take care of himself, but his powers are too raw, he needs training…but I can't train him if I'm not allowed to see him! And June, Gwen, Morgana _almost_ had her! She was _this_ close!"

Gwen put a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"If Jack is anything like you, I'm sure he'll be fine," she said, "He'll protect June with his life,"

Merlin stared out at the lake.

"That's what I'm afraid of,"

* * *

The Base had been melancholy the past few months, there was a sadness that hung over the occupants like a black storm cloud.

The normal chatter had been diminished into hushed whispers.

Jack leaned against the railing, tapping the Key to Vector Sigma against the metal. The Key warmed and pulsed in his hand.

Suddenly, the Groundbridge opened again, Bulkhead and Ratchet coming through.

"We've found the Decepticon Spacebridge!" Ratchet crowed, "We're going to get our leader back!"

The kids all perked up, finally, a glimmer of hope.

"Let's get everyone else here," Bulkhead said, "Hurry Ratch! I can't wait to share the news!"

The Groundbridge flashed to life twice, letting Bumblebee and Arcee come back home.

"They found the Spacebridge!" Miko whooped.

"Thank Primus!" Arcee cried.

Bumblebee gave an exultant whirring sound.

"The Decepticon Spacebridge is located right here," Ratchet said pointing to a flashing Decepticon insignia, "Deep within an energon mine,"

"Adjacent to a raw fuel supply…clever," Arcee said, "What's our Intel?"

"A….reliable source," he said, avoiding her gaze, "Do we have a consensus?"

Jack nodded, putting a hand on Excalibur's hilt.

He was ready.

"Do we even _know_ if people can even _breathe_ your atmosphere?" June growled.

"I'll hook Jack up," Fowler said, coming to the boy sorcerer's defense, "completely state of the art. I still have connections at NASA,"

June turned towards her son and laid a hand on him.

"It's too dangerous," she whispered.

"Mom I know this is hard," Jack said as he came close to her, "but Optimus risked his life to save our planet and he's not even human. We owe it to him."

"Jack may be the only one who can do this June," Arcee said, "but I don't want you to think for _one_ moment that I'll allow him to travel unchaperoned,"

"Not everyone is destined for an ordinary life," Ratchet said, "Optimus Prime was once Orion Pax after all,"

"Merlin was just a simple boy," Jack muttered, "And look what happened to him?"

June smiled sadly.

"When you were little," she said, "you always wanted to be an astronaut."

"Now that that's settled," Ratchet said, "Here is the plan. We will Groundbridge directly into the energon mine and make our way to the Spacebridge chamber, neutralizing any Decepticon forces we encounter. Once we secure the Spacebridge, we will send for Jack, stealth must be an absolute priority. We most certainly will be outnumbered. If a Decepticon should transmit an alert to their warship…"

"The odds become 400 to 1," Bulkhead finished

"The Decepticons have scrambled our signals in the past," Ratchet said, "I believe that we repay them in kind. And so, scrambling their communications upon entry will certainly provide an edge in this regard."

"Taking the 'Bridge is the easy part," Arcee said, "You three need to hold it long enough for Jack and _me,_ to get to Cybertron and back,"

"Rafael climbed to the top of the rope in gym class…we can do this," Ratchet said.

"What does _gym class_ have to do with anything?" Miko asked, "And if _Ratchet_ gets to go on a commando raid…I'm going too!"

"Miko…" Ratchet growled, coming towards her, "you will help Rafael operate our Groundbridge…and manage the communications hub."

She gave a frustrated yell and stalked off.

"Can't go to Cybertron…can't storm the Decepticon Spacebridge…" she growled.

"And Nurse Darby will stand by in case of emergency," Ratchet said.

June gave a slight smile.

"Son," Fowler said from behind Jack.

The young warlock turned around. Fowler gave a nod.

"It's time to suit up,"

Jack and Fowler left the main room and the Autobots went through the Groundbridge.

June paced back and forth. Waiting for a sign.

"Merlin…we can't let him do this!" she muttered, knowing he was listening, "He'll be killed and I…"

Fowler came back in and I looked up.

"He's almost ready," he said, "He'll be out in a minute."

"How about now?" Jack said from behind them.

June turned and faced her son.

"What do you think?" he asked, gesturing at the suit.

June came over to him.

"You look ready," she said.

He faintly smiled and June embraced him, trying to hold back tears.

_ "Strike team to base,"_ Ratchet's voice said over the comm. line, _"objective secured."_

"That's your cue," Fowler said, turning around to face Jack.

Merlin's son nodded and climbed down the ladder. He put on his helmet before walking towards the glowing Groundbridge. He paused, looking back at the group.

"Bring me back a souvenir!" Raf smiled.

"So…what happens when you have to go to the bathroom?" Miko asked.

Jack rolled his eyes. Leave it to Miko.

"Safe journey, son," Fowler said.

June walked up to him again.

"Just…go already," she said, fighting the urge to grab him and take him home, "Optimus needs you,"

Jack gave a smile and walked backwards a bit before giving a crisp salute to the groups.

June blew him a kiss, he smiled and walked through the Groundbridge.

* * *

Jack walked out of the 'Bridge, holding the Key tightly.

"Locking on to Cybertron," Ratchet said.

"You ready?" Arcee asked.

Jack held the Key in his palm.

"Let's do this," he said as the Key pulsed gently.

"I'll leave the space bridge open in order to eliminate any communication lag over the great distance," Ratchet said, "and make it easier for you to locate when you're ready to return,"

"Easier to locate?" Jack asked, "You're not Bridging us straight to the Big V?"

"Vector Sigma's true location is shrouded in myth and rumor, Jack," Ratchet said, "It is said the Path of the Primes leads there. We must be confident that _Optimus_ will guide you,"

Jack looked at the Key again as it glittered in the deep light before carefully putting it away.

"Don't worry," Arcee said, "Spacebridging is just like Groundbridging…"

And Ratchet activated it, the roar of the energies swirling through the rings drowned out most of the outside sound.

"Just a little more intense!" the femme shouted over the noise.

Jack nodded as the two of them walked through the Spacebridge.

And into a war-torn, ash grey landscape.

"I-I can't believe it…" Jack whispered, "I'm actually on another planet! Arcee…this is _incredible_!"

She didn't answer.

"Arcee?" Jack asked, turning towards her.

She stared off into the distance.

"This isn't how I wanted you to see my home," she whispered, voice cracking.

"I-I'm sorry," Jack muttered.

"In the fog of war it's hard to see beyond the next leg of the mission, or the next punch in the fight," Arcee whispered, "We did everything to save Cybertron...but when the fog finally lifted...there wasn't much left to save."

_"Arcee! Jack! Do you copy?"_ Ratchet's voice crackled over the comm.

"Roger, we're on Cybertron," Jack said through his comm.

_"Just keep the sightseeing to a minimum, huh?" _Bulkhead teased.

_"Indeed,"_ Ratchet replied, _"We don't know if your journey ahead is 5 clicks…or 5000."_

He's sure optimistic.

"Understood," Arcee said, "We're out."

"Ok…" Jack said, pulling the Key out, "Ratchet said the card would guide us…but I don't see how or…what I'm supposed to..."

The Key gave a wild vibrate and flashed with white light.

"There you go," Arcee said as she transformed and Jack got on.

They had been driving for about a half hour when Jack lifted the Key again.

"That way," Jack said as the Key flashed once more.

"Toward Kaeon?" Arcee asked as a massive city rose into view.

"The Decepticon capital, swell," he said sarcastically.

Arcee hit the brakes once more as she swerved to the side.

"We're on foot from here," she said before transforming.

"'Con's?"Jack asked.

"_Vermin_," she hissed. "Which way now Keybearer?"

Jack lifted the Key again, waving it slightly back and forth until the bright white flash came.

"This way!" he said, walking forwards.

"Watch yourself," Arcee said, "Cybertron might be dead to the eye…but I have a strange feeling…that something is alive…"

Jack shuddered as he kept walking.

He sure hoped she was wrong.

**_Orion_ _Pax part II__I_ is next! And hopefully, it will be better than this Magic-free chapter :P  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	18. The Rise of Arthur Part III

**And Now, ladies and gentlemen, the final chapter in _The Rise of Arthur_ story arc! Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 18

The Rise of Arthur Part III

Lightning flashed and thunder roared over the Lake of Avalon. Merlin, the knights, Gaius, and Gwen watched from the house.

"Never seen a storm this fierce," Gwaine muttered, nodding his thanks as Gwen handed him a mug of coffee.

"How can you drink that stuff?" Elyan demanded, scrunching his nose up at the black liquid, "Looks like what comes out of the guardhouse's latrine and tastes like bog water!"

"Like you'd know how that'd taste," Gwaine retorted, taking a drink.

"Bet Merlin does,"

Merlin pinned them both with a glare before turning back towards the window.

"I don't like this Gaius," the Dragonlord muttered, "It doesn't look good. This storm has been going on for three days,"

"We'll just have to wait for the storm to run it's course, Merlin," the older man replied, "Now, didn't you tell me you wanted to check up on Jack?"

Merlin gave a slight smile. The last time he'd seen his son, Jack was at work…but he was distracted by the loss of the Prime.

The sorcerer went into the scrying room and muttered the spell to activate the crystals.

What he saw startled him.

Because his son…

His son wasn't on Earth anymore.

* * *

Jack and Arcee walked carefully into the city, the Key flashed brightly.

"We must be close," Jack said.

The two walked up to the main doors…right up to a statue of Megatron.

"Well _someone's_ a bit full of himself," Jack muttered, "Come on, the Key says its inside."

They walked into what looked like an arena, the Key flashed wildly…and the ground shook.

Large cracks formed in the metallic surface of the planet. The Key shone the brightest yet and vibrated wildly.

Support beams of the arena collapsed onto the ground and the ground broke apart, revealing a…a gateway…

The rumbling stopped and the Autobot and the sorcerer walked towards the gateway. The Key flashed and the doors glowed with bright blue light before sliding open.

Jack walked closer and peered down into the darkness.

"Vector Sigma's down there?" he asked.

"Kaon didn't always belong to the Decepticons," Arcee said, "Megatron _took_ it as a capital…apparently without ever realizing what lay underneath their feet!"

Jack heard something crumble and looked up…

Right as a shrieking noise came from a huge, black, falling shape.

Jack couldn't move, he was too scared.

Thankfully, Arcee wasn't. She shoved the sorcerer out of the shape's way. Arcee set Jack down and began shooting at the…what in the world was that thing?!

It looked like a 'Con…crossed with a bug.

Not an Airachnid-like spider-bot…more like some kind of beetle.

The creature gave a harsh screech and charged Arcee, knocking her off her pedes as Jack ducked.

"Arcee!" he shouted, running towards her.

The bot-beetle glared venomously Jack. The boy thrust out his hands, eyes blazing gold as the bug shot backwards.

A shot rang out, pinging against the monster's tough armor.

Arcee!

The boy's guardian flipped over the bot-beetle, shooting all the way as it charged at her. Jack put his hand to his comm.

"We're being attacked…" he said, "By some kind of giant…bot-beetle!"

_"An Insecticon!"_ Ratchet cried, incredulously.

"A…_what?!_" Jack demanded, _"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE DECEPTICONS DOING ON CYBERTRON! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THEY ALL LEFT!"_

Arcee dashed forwards in her vehicle form.

His guardian suddenly transformed back and slid backwards towards him, firing the whole way.

"JACK!" she yelled, "GO!"

"Seriously?!" he cried.

"DO IT!" she shrieked.

_"Listen to her, Jack,"_ June's voice said over the comm. _"You've made it this far…Optimus is counting on you. _I'm_ counting on you,"_

He looked at the Key.

It glowed softly.

_"Jack, I trust you,"_ Optimus' voice rumbled, _"Whatever you do, know that I am with you."_

The boy steeled himself.

"Roger that, Mom," Jack said.

And he backed behind the doors until they shut.

But that didn't stop Jack from seeing Arcee looking at him…

And getting tackled by that monster.

"She'll be fine," Jack muttered to himself, "She's a tough one,"

* * *

A loud clap of thunder shook the house, Merlin stumbled, gripping the table as the lights flickered out.

"_MERLIIINNN!"_ many voices yelled.

"I'm coming," he sighed, "_Leoht,"_

A brilliant globe of light burst into being in his palm…and he made his way out, hurrying so that he could get back to his son.

* * *

After he had gotten so he couldn't see the doors anymore…Jack froze.

He thought he had heard something…

Jack looked around, using the Key as his flashlight.

Nothing.

He looked ahead and saw nothing but dark and scattered pieces of metal. What if there was a guard? What if he was supposed to face something?

He was weaponless except for his magic.

Jack glanced around again, finally spotting a metal pipe embedded in the wall. He went over and tugged on it until it came loose. It wasn't a blaster or a sword…

But at least it was something.

And he continued his trek.

He finally came to a set of doors much like the ones outside of the Path of the Primes. Maybe they'd open the same way…

Jack held up the Key, and the doors flashed, sliding gracefully open to reveal a large chamber.

He walked in, taking in everything about the chamber, it's high, vaulted ceiling, the elegant glyphs etched upon the walls…the large platform in the center…

Jack smiled and put a hand to his comm.

"Hey, everyone," he said, "I'm in,"

He heard multiple cheers from his friends' and family's end.

Now…what to do with the Key…

Jack walked over to the platform and watched as it glowed a gentle blue at one point. He walked over.

Maybe _this_ is where it goes?

Jack placed the key upon the platform and watched as it transformed into its original size. The platform suddenly blazed with bright blue light and the part Jack was standing on…jerked backwards!

"Whoa!" Jack yelped as he fell to the ground.

Suddenly, the part suddenly began to tilt upwards.

He began sliding as he backed up, finally ending up falling onto the ground. Jack stood upright…and faced the now unveiled, pure white light of Vector Sigma.

Three sets of pulsating, undulating rings rose up from the center of the platform, and the metal surrounding the Key glowed.

"This is…wow," he breathed, "Commencing download…I think,"

A few minutes passed and Jack sighed in boredom.

"This…is taking a while," he said.

_"Of course it is!" _Ratchet scoffed, _"We _are_ talking about the collective wisdom of the Primes…"_

Jack heard that whirring sound again…and he slowly turned around.

And shouted in fear.

Not for himself…but for Vector Sigma.

Scraplets.

Much, _much _more than the ones that attacked the Base a while back.

They all came and swarmed Vector Sigma.

Jack swung at them with his pipe, crushing a few of them.

_"Freosan!"_ Jack shouted, causing many of the pests to suddenly gain a white sheen as frost spread over them, "_Astrice_!"

_"What is it, Jack?"_ Ratchet asked.

"Scraplets!" the boy sorcerer yelled.

_"What's a Scraplet?!"_June demanded.

_"Ohhhh, _WHY _did it have to be _Scraplets_?!" _ Bulkhead moaned.

Jack growled as he began smashing, freezing and/or blasting some of them off of Vector Sigma.

He heard the slowing whirring sounds of Vector Sigma and turned back towards it.

The Scraplets had begun to chew through the outer layer…

Vector Sigma was…_dying_.

"Oh, nonononono! Don't quit now!" Jack yelled.

He heard the sound of a high pitched engine come through the hallway.

"Arcee!" Jack shouted…

Right as the Insecticon flew in.

It transformed and started stalking towards the boy sorcerer.

"Back. _Off_. Bug!" he shouted, swinging his pipe.

It gave a screech as it glared at Jack…and it suddenly backed off.

Jack looked at the Scraplets…and then at the bug.

Huh, guess it's not just the Autobots who are terrified of Scraplets.

_"I'm not metal,"_ Jack thought as he reached behind him and grabbed one, _"They won't hurt me,"_

"Hey, _guys_!" he shouted, grinning, "The main _course_!"

And Jack threw the little sucker as far as he could towards the Insecticon. The little pest flew speedily towards the bug, and its fellows stopped eating to look…at a perfectly _huge_ meal.

Jack winced as the 'Con's screams ripped through the still air. He stumbled blindly as he fell apart…and down off into the abyss below the walkway.

Jack turned around and faced Vector Sigma…right as a low, but _loud_ beeping sound emitted from the Computer.

It was _done_!

He ran forwards right as the bright rings sank back beneath the platform and retrieved the Key. Jack heard the rumbling purr of an engine, he tensed and looked at the entrance…only to relax as a dark blue motorcycle rushed through.

Arcee transformed and stood looking at him.

"I have the Matrix," Jack said, holding it up.

"Let's roll," Arcee said, as she transformed and Jack mounted.

* * *

Tha storm suddenly reached a crescendo. Merlin looked out the door and froze.

"Guys," He started, "You're not going to believe this…"

Everyone crowded against the Dragonlord and looked out the door.

The lake…

It almost reached the bottom of the pathway. Where it had once lapped upon over a thousand years ago.

Red and gold sparks danced along the edge of the surface.

"We need to get down there now!" Merlin shouted.

* * *

"We're almost there!" Jack yelled, watching the Bridging coordinates loom into being.

"Ratchet," Arcee said, "We have the Matrix, we're coming through."

But something was wrong.

Jack could feel it.

Arcee stopped.

"Ratchet?" she asked, "Something's wrong,"

"He would have answered us," Jack confirmed, "But…We can't _not_ go through…can we?"

"Megatron could be waiting for us," Arcee said, "That Insecticon could have alerted him…for all we know, he could be waiting on the other side to extinguish us all,"

"Maybe…" Jack said, "But…maybe he's lowered his guard a bit…"

"He wouldn't be expecting us…" Arcee said, eyes sparkling, "JACK, YOU'RE A _GENIUS_!"

The blue femme transformed and gunned her engine.

Jack followed her.

As soon as he ran through, Jack saw Orion Pax.

The archivist stiffened slightly and turned towards the boy sorcerer.

Jack held up the Key.

"Are you…certain…I am worthy?" Orion asked.

"You have no idea," Jack said, closing one eye as he lifted the Key.

A thin beam of white light streaked from the Key and into Orion's chassis, which opened and revealed the Matrix of Leadership.

Jack heard thundering footsteps and he turned to face Megatron, who engaged his blade to strike the two of them down…

The Key suddenly flew out of Jack's hand…and into a large black servo.

"NOOOO!" Megatron shrieked, plunging his blade down…

Right as two servos caught it in midair.

"Megatron…" Optimus Prime growled, battlemask engaging, "Be. _Gone!_"

And he hit him right in the faceplates, sending the warlord tumbling backwards.

Optimus wasn't satisfied with one hit.

He got up, and attacked the warlord viciously.

Jack saw the other Autobots get unsteadily up to their pedes right as Optimus sent Megatron crashing into the wall.

"Ratchet," Optimus said calmly, "How did we arrive here?"

"Long story old friend," Ratchet explained.

_"Base to Arcee, we're reading _five_ Autobot life signals down there. Is Prime with you?"_ Fowler's voice called.

Arcee smiled at Jack.

"And Jack," she replied.

Megatron heaved himself back up as he growled angrily. The Autobots proceeded to fire upon him as a Groundbridge opened up beside them.

"It's ours!" Arcee yelled.

"Autobots! Fall back!" Optimus ordered.

It felt so good to hear him say that.

Arcee grabbed Jack and we went through the Groundbridge.

"JACK!" June yelled as Jack came through, helmet in hand.

He dropped it, ran towards her and embraced her.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!" she sobbed.

"I won't…" Jack said, "Unless…something comes up."

Everyone turned back to the Groundbridge…just in time to see Optimus walk through.

"Optimus?" Raf asked, timidly.

The Prime smiled down at him.

"Hello, Rafael," he said, gently.

"The big guy remembers us!" Miko whooped.

Optimus looked at his shoulder, confused, at the Decepticon insignia.

"Although, it seems that there is much I do not remember," he replied even softer.

"Optimus," Ratchet said, "It truly has been our darkest hour. But know this: from every indication…your spark never ceased being that…of an Autobot."

* * *

The lake rippled and writhed as the lightning flashed angrily. Merlin, Gwen, Gaius and the knights stumbled as the earth shook. And suddenly…it stopped.

The sky cleared, the sun shone, the water stilled. Everything was perfectly still…almost magical.

And a hand broke the surface of the water.

Merlin watched as a fair, wet, blond head broke the surface, its owner gasping for breath. A stunned smile graced his face as a scarlet robed and armor clad figure seemed to rise up from the water.

Gwen gasped and her hands shot to her mouth as two light blue eyes blinked open.

Merlin walked out into the lake and looped a shoulder around the newcomer's shoulders. The two of them sloshed to shore and the newcomer spat water out onto the sand.

"Took you long enough," Merlin chuckled, thumping the man's back, clearing his lungs of water.

"Shut up, Merlin," the newcomer sighed wearily, as if it were a normal thing for him to say.

"It's good to have you back," Merlin smiled, "Arthur,"

**Yay! Arthur's back! Well, I better get back to working on the crossover! See y'all soon!  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	19. Mind Magic

**I've recently finished my big fic, so I'll have more time to work on my others including this one! :) Here's _Flying Mind_, hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 19

Mind Magic

"Merlin?"

Said warlock turned to face his friend.

"Arthur, it's the middle of the night," Merlin sighed, "What are you doing up?"

"I could as you the same question," the King replied, arching a brow.

"It's nothing," Merlin replied, hiding a picture of his wife behind him.

"Merlin…"

"I'm serious!" Merlin said, backing off.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing,"

"What's in your hands then?" Arthur asked.

Merlin lifted his left hand while putting the picture in his right.

"Nothing in my left," he said, then switched hands, "Nothing in my right."

Arthur gave a sigh.

"Fine," he growled, "But…Guinevere what are you doing wandering around in your shift?"

Merlin's head snapped around and Arthur snatched the picture from the sorcerer's grip.

"Arthur!" Merlin protested, trying to get the picture back, "Give it!"

"Not a chance!" Arthur laughed, his blue eyes widened as he saw the occupant of the picture, "_Who_ is she?"

Merlin snatched away the photo and put it in his pocket.

"That's for me to know," he huffed.

"I bet Guinevere knows,"

Merlin inwardly groaned.

"She's my wife," Merlin muttered finally.

"Pardon?" Arthur asked.

"Her name is June," Merlin said, louder, "She…she's my wife,"

Arthur started laughing, putting a hand to his forehead. He then noticed Merlin's face.

"You're serious?!" he asked.

Merlin nodded.

Arthur sat down.

"How long was I gone!?" he demanded.

"You've been gone for over a thousand years, Arthur," Merlin deadpanned, "I'm not _that_ unattractive."

"It took a thousand years for you to get a wife," Arthur grinned, "That is…is she still alive?"

"She lives in America," Merlin replied, then amended himself at Arthur's confused expression, "It's a country across the western seas,"

"I think we might have to visit there then," Arthur smiled, "Just to see your little wife,"

"And introduce her to your royal pratness?" Merlin scoffed.

"You can't call me that,"

"I can and I will,"

"That doesn't explain why you're up so late," Arthur pointed out.

"Well," Merlin started, "You'll just have to see. Come with me,"

The sorcerer and the king went into Merlin's scrying room and Merlin activated the crystals.

Soon, June came into view.

"So that's June," Arthur nodded, "I will admit she is attractive…whatever possessed her to marry you I don't know,"

"Hey!" Merlin protested, "But although I do check on her often…she's not who I was up for,"

"Then wh…"

Arthur cut off as a black haired young man came into view, wrapping his long arms around June and smiling, his dark blue eyes shining happily.

"Him?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded, fatherly pride filling him as he saw his son. His son who braved the Spider Decepticon and the cave in with the Warlord and the Earthquakes and…even venturing to a different world just to get the memories of the Autobot leader back.

"Merlin…he looks like you," Arthur pointed out.

"There's a reason for that," Merlin replied, touching the crystals gently, "He's my son,"

Arthur's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

"Your _son_!?" he exclaimed, "You have a _son_!?"

"His name is Jackson," Merlin said, smiling fondly, "Jackson Balinor Darby. But…he prefers to be called Jack,"

Arthur watched, stunned as Jack walked out of the house and got on this metal horseless carriage thing…with two legs?

"It's called a motorcycle," Merlin explained.

"Is it like those…cars?"

"Sorta," Merlin shrugged, "But there's something special about this one…you'll see soon enough,"

Merlin watched as Jack and Arcee shot into the Autobot Base at speeds which would give June a heart attack if she knew the two had gone to them.

Jack got off of the blue femme…

And Arcee transformed.

"What on God's good Earth is that!?" Arthur very nearly shouted.

Merlin shushed his friend.

"_She_ is an Autobot and not from God's good Earth," Merlin explained, "A type of metal person that can transform into a car, a motorcycle, or even a jet."

Arthur looked at Merlin.

"A flying machine," Merlin clarified.

"And what is Jackson doing with them…" Arthur started.

"He's under their protection," Merlin replied as Optimus came into view, "Their leader right there treats him as an equal. He gave Jack a special honor…allowing him to travel to their world and search for the leader's memories…I'll have to tell you the full story later,"

Arthur nodded slowly.

"Um…I believe that would be a good idea," he admitted.

And the two watched as Jack met up with his friends.

* * *

"And when the Insecticons suddenly backed off, I got inspired by my proximity to the Power Core…and did what I do best," Bulkhead grinned, smashing his fists together.

"You trashed Megatron's ride like a rockstar in a hotel room!" Miko shouted, brandishing her arms in the rock on position.

Jack shook his head.

"We should hit the 'Cons right now when they're vulnerable," Arcee suggested.

"Megatron's warship may be grounded," Ratchet said warningly, "But let's not forget that we remain vastly outnumbered…especially now that he has added the Insecticon hive to his ranks!"

"Then maybe it's time for me to call in an airstrike!" Fowler said.

Jack bit his lip. That…that didn't sound good. Not at all.

"Or for us to consider more extreme measures, Agent Fowler," Optimus said.

And he and Ratchet went out of the room. Returning…

With the Spark Extractor.

A loud beeping sound emitted from the consol.

"Optimus," Ratchet said, "I am detecting a massive energy spike at the Decepticon crash site…it appears to be Dark Energon."

Jack froze, looking at Raf. The young boy's features were hard, betraying just a little fear. Bumblebee tensed and his optics darkened. Everyone looked at one another, but their gazes kept flicking back to the twelve and a half year old genius.

"Ratchet," Optimus said, "Activate the Groundbridge,"

The Groundbridge spun to life.

Optimus turned towards his troops.

"Autobots," he ordered, "Transform and roll out!"

Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee did as he said. Optimus about to when Fowler spoke.

"Hold on, Prime," he said, "If you are going to deploy some sort of super weapon in a final showdown with the 'Cons, it's _my_ job as a representative of Planet Earth to bear witness."

"Very well," Optimus said as he transformed.

And he raced out of the Base, Fowler close behind.

"So the Extractor," Raf started, "Does it activate immediately…or does it have a built in timer?"

"It…has a timer of sorts," Ratchet said, "But it'll activate quickly. That's why Bumblebee is placing it…he is the fastest we have on ground."

The three kids sat around chatting in the Base, at the moment it was the weird weather that had gone on in Europe.

"You think that means _he's_ back?" Miko asked.

"Dad would have told us," Jack shrugged, "If Arthur came back…we'd know…right?"

Before anyone could answer that, the comm system pinged.

And that's when Fowler's voice rang over the comm.

"Team's down…" he said, "Requesting Med Evac."

Ratchet pulled the Groundbridge controls down and walked through…

With Bumblebee.

Frozen in a position that suggested he had fallen headlong into the dirt.

Next was Arcee, in a similar position. Then Bulkhead…

And finally Optimus.

The three kids and Fowler watched in suspense as Ratchet finished his scans.

"They're alive," Ratchet said, "But I've _never_ encountered this form of stasis lock,"

"The 'Cons are crossing the Atlantic," Fowler stated, "making a beeline for North America."

"Wait, we can track them?" Jack asked.

"Why aren't they cloaked like usual?" Raf asked.

"None of this makes a lick of sense," Fowler muttered, "They had us in the crosshead but the 'Cons just took off."

"They even bailed on that Spark Extractor thingy," Miko finished.

"Well if the ship isn't cloaked," Jack started, "maybe the communication relay is open and..."

"Ep, ep are you suggesting that we just _call _Megatron and ask him what's happening up there?" Ratchet scoffed.

The humans all shrugged, gesturing towards the CMO.

"Fine!" Ratchet growled, walking over to the consol, "Autobot Outpost Omega One to Decepticon warship! Megatron please respond."

All that could be heard was the buzzing sound effects coming from the computer screen.

"Megatron..." Ratchet asked warily.

There was a beeping sound…

And the darkest voice had heard, other than those of Mordred and Morgana (and her's was only in dreams) answered.

**"Megatron has been relieved of his command."**

"Who is this!" Ratchet demanded.

**"Who is _this_?"** the voice asked.

"Have you taken control of the Decepticon Vessel?" Ratchet asked.

**"I _am_ the vessel!"** the voice, ship, whatever it was replied.

Jack looked at Ratchet, the medic looked extremely confused.

**"Any Cybertronian who interferes with my mission will be neutralized,"** the ship finished.

It flashed images on the screen.

Dreadwing, Vehicons, Insecticons, Soundwave…

All frozen.

Just like Team Prime

"What mission?" Ratchet growled.

**"Priority One: Decript Iacon Database and recover Decepticon technology,"**

"For what purpose!" Ratchet demanded again.

There was a click and then silence.

"It hung up?" Miko asked, "_Rude!"_

"Rude?!" Fowler exclaimed, "There's a giant spaceship flying around collecting Decepticon weapons of mass destruction!"

"A giant spaceship filled with neutralized Decepticons…" Jack hinted.

"Point?" Fowler growled.

"This could be our only chance to sneak aboard and download the Iacon Database," the boy sorcerer finished.

"So Optimus can decode it!" Raf exclaimed.

"Ingenious," Ratchet whispered, "I will infiltrate the Decepticon warship…"

_"Not _ingenious," Jack said, looking at him, "You saw what it did to the Decepticons…"

"And probably Megatron too!" Raf finished.

"And Team Prime!" Miko finished.

"_But_ that tub had me dead to rights," Fowler added, "and I'm still breathing,"

"The ship must be blind to humans," Jack pointed out.

"Very well Agent Fowler, but at the first sight of trouble I am bridging you right back here," Ratchet said turning to the computer, "now in order to download the database you will need a compatible transfer drive…"

He pulled out what looked suspiciously like a USB drive and handed it to Fowler.

"A…what?" Fowler asked.

"He'll also need tech support," Raf said.

"And back up!" Miko cheered, looping an arm around Jack.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jack had strapped both Excalibur and the Sídhe staff to his person and had walked back into the main room where the others were waiting.

"Where the Sam Hill did you get a sword?" Fowler demanded.

"Been handed down through my family," Jack shrugged, "Thought it might come in handy."

"Against a 'Con!?"

"It's better than nothing," Jack retorted as he walked through the Bridge.

"Fowler to base, we're in," Fowler said into the comm.

_"Good. Their data core should be accessible from any console,"_ Ratchet replied as the team of humans made their way through a handful of frozen Decepticons.

"Umm," Raf gulped, pointing, "Here's one,"

And that one just happened to have Knockout at it.

Miko jogged over to him and banged on his leg, waiting for a response.

"Doc Knock is knocked out!" she chuckled.

"Look!" Raf cried, "The Ship's decoded two sets of Iacon coordinates!"

There was a pinging sound.

"Three," Raf corrected, "Let's rip and run!"

And he and Fowler climbed up Knockout like a rock wall.

"I didn't know Fowler could climb that fast," Miko whispered to Jack.

"Me neither," the young sorcerer replied.

"There's the port!" Raf supplied, pointing at said port.

Jack looked up at the screen to watch the download…when he noticed something.

"_Why_ is the Warship heading towards Manhattan?" Jack asked.

"Because that's where the first set of coordinates are located?" Raf replied.

"What would a relic of Cybertron be doing in the Big Apple?" Fowler asked.

_"The Iacon relics landed on Earth eons ago, Agent Fowler,"_ Ratchet said, _"long before the city was built on top it."_

"Which means if the ship wants this one… it may need to move a few buildings out of the way," Jack growled.

"Our mission just got complicated," Fowler sighed, as Miko and Jack climbed up Knockout, "How do we deter this ship?"

_"I would advise disabling the navigation module,"_ Ratchet answered, _"call up the main navigation menu."_

"There!" Raf cried, pointing.

"Step aside, son," Fowler said, walking over to the panel.

He had just put his hand on the consol….when arcs of electricity bit into him and he fell to the floor.

"Agent Fowler!" Jack yelled as the three kids looked down at him.

**"System Access Detected!"** the ship boomed, **"Interference will not be tolerated!"**

All three kids looked for the source of the voice. It was Raf who spotted it.

"There!" he said, pointing.

It was like a little orb scanning the room.

**"Reveal yourself!"** the ship growled as the orb spun.

"It doesn't see us!" Miko whispered.

"Or hear us," Jack replied, letting out a breath.

_"Yet,"_ Ratchet replied, _"the ship must not be scanning for carbon based life forms, but once it widens its search parameters…"_

"We're toast," Raf gulped.

_"Thank you, Rafael,"_ Jack thought, _"I feel so much better now!"_

_"I'm 'Bridging you back!"_ Ratchet huffed.

"No," Jack growled, "There are millions of lives at stake in New York and we three are currently the only ones who can do anything about it,"

_"You're out of your element, Jack!"_ Ratchet snapped as Jack jumped down from the console, landing lightly on his feet, and checked Fowler's pulse, _"These readings…the ship's rapid recovery…all point to the fact that Megatron employed Dark Energon to repair it,"_

"Uh hold on," Jack said, "If you're saying the ship is _fueled _by Dark Energon…we can dump it…right?"

_"Hmmm, you'll need to reverse the warship's energon infuser,"_ Ratchet said.

"Let's go," Jack ordered and the two other kids followed him.

_"Follow the main overhead conduits; they'll lead you to the power core," _Ratchet added.

The three all ran down the halls until they made it to a huge room…

And Megatron stood in front of the power core.

"Megatron had the same idea," Jack whispered.

"Then we're on the right track!" Raf said.

_"The energon ejection valve can only be operated manually,"_ Ratchet said, trying to be helpful.

"MANUALLY!?" the three yelled.

Jack looked up at the warlord, knowing the ship could widen its parameters any second…

"Give me a boost," he stated firmly.

Miko and Raf hefted him upwards and Jack grabbed onto the Warlord's armor. It was so flared that it made really good footholds and handholds for climbing. Jack finally heaved himself onto Megatron's shoulder and looked at the Warlord's angered and shocked face. Jack turned away and leaped onto the console.

He put all of his strength into trying to budge the servo…

But he got nothing.

_"Astrice!"_ Jack growled, thrusting his hands out as he rammed into the Warlord once again.

The metal on the Warlord's fingers groaned in protest and dented just a bit…but nothing more.

Jack kicked the servo in frustration.

**"I am infested with alien life-forms!" **the ship snarled.

"Uh oh," Miko yelped, "We just got made!"

A claw detached itself from the ceiling. It chased the two around the boxes of energon, finally cornering them.

**"ALL PARASITES WILL BE ERADICATED!"** the ship boomed.

Jack took a flying leap down off the console, landing gracefully on the floor forty feet below.

"HEY!" he shouted, "Over here!"

The ship scanned him, and he held his arms out, eyes flashing darkly.

"JACK!" Raf yelled, "NO!"

"Run for it!" Miko screeched.

Jack's eyes blazed gold and a bunch of energon boxes fell on top of the claw. Jack started running as the claw freed itself.

The claw lunged at him and Jack dodged, flipping over to the side of the consol.

"Too slow!" he taunted.

It didn't take that so well.

It lunged at Jack again, but Jack was ready. The boy leaped over the claw as it struck…and crashed into Megatron.

The Warlord's frame teetered for a moment, before beginning to crash down. Jack started running, leaping out of the way as Megatron crashed not but inches away from him.

There was a slowing beeping sound and the dark energon began to wash out of the system.

**"Critical power drained…"** the ship slurred and it once again launched itself at Jack, he shielded his face, too drained to fight, **"I-I am in command…"**

It retracted and desperately tried to pull the lever again and failing.

**"Prepare to be…neutralized…"**

And it powered down.

Megatron groaned, putting a servo to his helm.

"Run!" Jack whispered.

The three ran down the hall as fast as their feet would carry them.

"Ratchet!" Jack shouted into the comm. as the reached their arrival coordinates, "Fire up the Groundbridge!"

They spotted Fowler trying, groggily, get to his feet as they came close.

"On your feet soldier!" Miko grunted, picking Fowler up.

"An' beavers an' ducks an' walnuts an' grandma!" Fowler babbled as he collapsed to the floor.

Miko made a face.

There was another beep.

A _fourth _set of coordinates appeared on screen.

"That's all that's been downloaded?" Jack asked, incredulously.

"The Iacon Database must be _huge_!" Raf exclaimed as the Groundbridge burst to life.

"S-weet!" Miko cheered as she and Raf picked up Fowler, "C'mon, here's our ride!"

Jack turned towards Knockout.

"Jack?" he heard Raf say behind him.

"Get Fowler out of here," Jack ordered.

The two then went into the Groundbridge with Fowler.

"Some is better than nothing," Jack sighed as he climbed up Knockout and walked over to the USB, "I'm not leaving without that 'drive!"

There was a slight creak of metal and Jack whipped around, Excalibur flashing out. Knockout scoffed as the tiny, in his optics, sword darted out…

Jack lashed out, the magical blade gouging a deep cut across Knockout's faceplates.

The Decepticon shrieked like a femme.

"You scratch _my_ face…I scratch yours," Knockout snarled, "Say ahh…"

Jack's eyes blazed gold, his magic on the verge of being released when…

"I'm here to offer a _second_ opinion!" Ratchet's voice growled.

A red and white arm snaked out and smashed into the opposing medic's faceplates.

Ratchet's composure grew smug as he gently wrapped a servo around Jack's waist and pulled the USB out with the other.

"You aren't hurt?" he asked.

"Not a bit," Jack replied as the two walked into the Base.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Miko and Raf cheered as Ratchet set Jack down.

Ratchet plugged in the USB and pulled up the information.

"The download of the Iacon Database may have been incomplete," Ratchet said, "but we now possess four sets of co-ordinates decoded by the ship."

"Then we must act quickly, for Megatron possess the same four sets," Optimus said, "And he will not hesitate to obtain potential doomsday devices which lie at the sight of each."

**Well, that wasn't so bad...I think. Let me know y'all! :) Just to warn you, since *shudder* s-school *shudder* starts up for me on Thursday, updates will start to slow down.  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	20. Underground Sorcery

**Ok, I know what I said about having more time to work on this...but I'm back now! Well, hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 20

Underground Sorcery

"If we are to have any hope of recovering the Iacon Relics _before_ the Decepticons do…we must divide our resources," Optimus finished.

"But, Optimus!" Ratchet protested, "When it comes to numbers we are already at a grave disadvantage,"

"Under the circumstances," the Prime countered, "Swiftness of action is paramount. This is one race…we absolutely cannot afford to lose,"

Ratchet turned back to his computers as he monitored the _Nemesis_.

"Here's a twist," he stated, "The Decepticons have retreated from Manhattan!"

"They just…up and left?" Arcee asked.

"It is more likely that Megatron has already set course for the second set of coordinates," Optimus replied, "Having dispatched a unit to this relic's underground location,"

"_Without_ busting up a city block to get to it?" Arcee asked.

"Doesn't sound like something they'd do…" Raf muttered.

"How'd they get by unseen?" Miko asked.

And then it hit Jack.

"They used subway tunnels," Jack explained, "New York has a whole network of 'em running underneath the city,"

Optimus looked at the teenage sorcerer.

"Since the human population is no longer seems to be threatened," he said, "Maintaining our disguise will be necessary."

He then turned to Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Arcee, Bumblebee …you both are the best choices to navigate through such a densely populated area,"

Jack looked up at the Prime.

"Optimus?" he asked, "New York has more than eight _million_ people…and the odds of being spotted by at least one of them are…pretty high. Even if they _are_ heading underground,"

"Where are you going with this…?" Arcee asked, suspiciously.

"You're going to need a faceman," Jack shrugged.

Silence.

"Someone who can speak on their behalf!" Jack quickly added, "A…_human_…who could run interference if their cover gets blown,"

"Well, _I've_ actually _been_ in subway stations," Miko interrupted, "I grew up in a major metropolis…Unlike mister 'I've never been outside of Jasper, Nevada'!"

Jack frowned, he did _not_ sound like that! Ok, _maybe_ that was true…the whole him not leaving Jasper, not the voice! But there was one thing she was forgetting…

"I _have_ been to Cybertron," he said, smugly, "And I'm _going_ to England…soon,"

"Cybertron doesn't have subways!" Miko snapped before turning to look at the 'Bots, "Does it? And England doesn't count because you haven't been there yet!"

"Forgetting the Groundbridge too are we?" Jack teased.

"We've never gone into a _city_," she retorted.

Arcee and Bulkhead shot them both a look that screamed, 'enough'.

"Agent Fowler's field experience makes him our best candidate," Optimus replied, turning towards Fowler, who was still on a hospital bed.

"Bananafish!" Fowler babbled before falling back unconscious.

"They really don't want us to go, do they?" Miko huffed.

"If…he weren't still recovering from his encounter with the Decepticon warship," Optimus finished.

"Which _we_ survived," Miko interrupted, "_Without _incident…"

Jack grinned, facing Optimus.

He let a sigh hiss from his vents as he turned back towards the two.

"Very well," he finally said, "Miko and…Jack will accompany Arcee and Bumblebee,"

"Yes!" Miko cheered.

Optimius looked at Ratchet.

"Initiate transport and triangulate co-ordinates of the other three relics," he ordered.

Ratchet gave a firm nod and walked to the Groundbridge.

"Nice speech, smooth operator," Arcee said, shaking her head, "How in Primus' Core did you manage to get away with that?"

"Runs in the family," Jack chuckled as Arcee collapsed into her alt.

"On which side?" she asked.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Jack laughed, his voice gaining a slight accent.

"Your dad would _have_ to be a smooth talker to get himself out of situations,"

"Or he'd use magic…which was surprisingly more often than not,"

"That was some trick, Miko," Bulkhead nodded, approvingly.

"You mean swiping Intel from right under Megatron's nose?" Miko laughed, "Just doing my part for Team Prime!"

"I thought I did that?" Jack asked.

Bumblebee sounded his horn impatiently.

"Oh!" Miko cried, "Gotta go, Bulk! I'll tell ya all about it when we get back. Wait up!"

And she got into the scout's alt.

"Slowpoke," Jack teased as they started to roll out.

She stuck out her tongue at him and the group went through the Bridge.

Jack looked up at the massive skyscrapers all around him as the exited the silver and green vortex, eyes wide.

"Whoa…" he breathed, taking it all in.

He wondered if his Dad ever felt like this.

Bumblebee and Miko pulled up beside Arcee and Jack.

"Of course, it's no _Cybertron_," Miko grinned, smugly.

Jack glared at her as she and Bumblebee pulled ahead.

Of course it wasn't…

She just _had _to rub it in…didn't she?

"Alright, _Face_," Arcee said, "How do we get underground?"

"Well…" Jack started, thinking, "You can't just jump the turnstiles and hope no one notices."

_Beep, beep!_

Jack turned to face his friends.

Miko leaned out of Bumblebee's window, waving and Arcee and Jack drove over.

"Check it out!" Miko said, pointing, "Construction, a fact of life in the big city."

"Perfect," Jack said, "Now…to find a way into there without anyone seeing,"

He looked around, the crew had to get their equipment down there somehow…and then he saw it.

"Look!" Jack shouted, "A ramp!"

* * *

"Meeeerrrlllinnn!" Arthur's voice yelled.

Merlin sighed and shook his head as he walked through the house towards the living room.

"Yes, Arthur?" he asked, looking at Arthur, who was behind the couch cautiously glaring at the television.

"There's a dragon through that window…" he hissed, yanking Merlin down with him, "I just walked in and saw _that_!"

Merlin looked up and started laughing, pointing.

Arthur looked up as well.

There was a picture of a harmless rabbit.

"Wait…where'd it go?" he asked.

"Arthur," Merlin started, "It's called a television…come here,"

Arthur looked skeptically at his friend.

"It won't bite, I promise,"

"That's what you said about that…light socket,"

"I told you not to put your fingers in it,"

Arthur glared at him.

"See, _this_ is why we don't send you out in the open," Merlin added, "You'd get yourself into situations like this…and if I'm not there to help you…then what?"

Arthur's eyes narrowed dangerously, Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"Fine," Arthur grumbled, "I'll stay in the house,"

"Good," Merlin smirked, "Now if you'll excuse me…"

And he went back into the scrying room to watch his son.

He watched as Jack came out of the Groundbridge, eyes wide with awe as he stared up at the towers of steel and stone and glass.

Merlin gave a slight smile, he'd felt the same way when he entered Camelot for the first time.

* * *

The four walked down the subway tunnel, looking around for any sign of the relic. Jack started noticing Bumblebee walking closer and closer to the…

"Bumblebee don't move!" he shouted.

The scout chirped and whirred anxiously, looking around as he froze.

"The third rail," Jack explained, as sparks hissed and snapped above the rail, "It carries electricity to power the subway train,"

"One touch and ZAP!" Miko continued, "You're fried."

Bumblebee gave an understanding chirp and gingerly, and awkwardly, went through great lengths to avoid said rail, clicking and whirring all the while as he did.

Miko smirked, looking at Jack haughtily.

"He must have learned about that on TV or something," she teased.

"Haha, very funny Miko," he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

There was no reasoning with that girl!

"We getting any closer?" he asked, reopening his eyes.

"Triangulating the coordinates is one thing…" Arcee started, "But figuring out how to reach them through this maze is another,"

A high pitched whining met Jack's ears and the little company halted.

"Drilling," Arcee said, looking down the secondary tunnel.

Jack pulled Excalibur from its sheath, Arcee placed a gentle servo on his shoulder and shook her helm. Jack sighed and put the great sword up.

"It's coming from this way!" Miko cried, jumping up onto the tunnel's edge and running forwards.

"Miko!" Jack started, before sighing and pulling himself up after her.

He reached her right as she jumped out of the connection tunnel and into another main tunnel. He jumped down and stood beside her.

Jack glared at her, "Miko…what where you…"

_"Hold it right there!"_ a voice on a bullhorn snapped as floodlights blinded them.

"Scrap!" both teens hissed, shielding their eyes.

_"What are you kids doing down here?"_ the man demanded.

"We're…on a field trip! With our school!" Miko said, thinking fast, "But we get lost,"

_"Oh _really?" the man asked, skeptically.

"I _told_ him we should stay with our group…" Miko sighed, "But _Lenard_ here insisted we search for _fossils!"_

"My bad," Jack growled through gritted teeth, playing along, but still silently cursing her.

"I wanna go home," Miko pouted, with an innocent look on her face, "Can you help us Mister…?"

_"Vogel_," the man said, then he put the bullhorn down, "But you can call me Vogel."

Miko looked back at Jack and he shrugged.

"So," Vogel started, "Ever ride a sweeper train?"

"Nope," Miko answered, "But there's a first time for everything, right _Lenard?_"

"I'm going to get you for that," Jack hissed in her ear, his eyes turning a slight gold around the edges.

She just smiled and got up on the train. Jack turned around to face two pairs of glowing blue optics.

"Face," he explained smugly before going towards the train.

First time on a train…couldn't be that bad…right?

A few minutes later, Jack was trying not to bang his head on the walls.

"And this section was added in the 30's as part of a public works project," he said.

Miko yawned.

"Fascinating," she sighed.

"But these old tunnels…have a _dark_ side to them," Vogel started.

Miko perked up.

"Strange creatures have been said to lurk down here…" he continued, "Giant snakes, albino alligators…even _Mole-men_,"

Jack softly banged his head on a window, making Miko snicker.

He then sighed and turned back to Vogel.

"Oh, but those are just people who live down here because they have nowhere else to go…right?" he asked.

"That's what the media _wants_ you to think," Vogel corrected, "But _I_ say…they're from outer space."

Jack's blood iced over.

He looked to Miko…only to find out she wasn't there! Jack turned around and finally saw her at the back of the train. He looked at Vogel.

"I'm telling you," he prattled on, not paying any attention as Jack snuck away, "Area 51 has _nothing_ on this place! The aliens are all down here! Building up their army, plotting to use us humans as slave labor…"

Jack reached the door and yanked on the handle. It was stuck.

Miko looked at him and Jack looked over his shoulder before putting his hand towards the lock.

_"Tospringe!" _Jack whispered, eyes flaring before the handle clanked open.

The two teens jumped out of the back.

"Aliens huh? Hahaha!" Miko smirked, as she and Jack got up and looked at the retreating train, "If he only knew!"

Jack shrugged.

"Oh but _everyone_ knows those don't exist," he grinned.

"Oh yeah, they're right up there with kids of thousand year old wizards and dragons and that kinda stuff," Miko snorted as the two walked.

They stopped at a crossroads and listened.

Nothing but dripping water and wind.

"Uh…" Jack started.

"This way!" Miko interrupted, charging down one of the tunnels.

"How do you know!?" he demanded, chasing after her.

Jack grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Miko," he said, firmly, "Let's think this through!"

She pushed my hand off her shoulder.

"Why?" she demanded, "Because you think I don't know what I'm doing?!"

"Miko…" Jack started.

"'I'm _Jack_. Optimus picked _me_ to go to Cybertron so _I_ must know _EVERYTHING!_'"she mocked, imitating him.

Jack's eye glinted dangerously. He did _not_ sound like that!

"Ok, Miko, seriously?" he growled, trying to keep his anger, and magic, under wraps, "If _that's_ what's bugging you…why didn't you say something before?"

She huffed, crossing her arms and turning away.

"I've been holding it in," she remarked.

"Since when do you hold anything in?" Jack asked, sighing, "Look, it's not like you don't contribute. Just yesterday you took down a psychotic Decepticon _Warship_! This isn't a competition! I…"

"Lost huh?" Vogel's irritated voice growled as the sweeper train's beams blinded the two yet again, "You two are going to have to explain yourselves to the New York Transit Authority."

"I think we should tell him the truth," Miko whispered.

Jack looked at her. The truth?

Like how they were here to stop Decepticons from unearthing an ancient relic? Or that they're not alone in the universe? Or how 'bout the secret _Jack_ been keeping? That Merlin and Arthur were real and that he had magic!

"R-Right," Jack stuttered, "The truth is…we lost our dog."

"You're wasting your breath," Vogel scoffed.

"The _real_ truth!" Miko sighed.

Which one?

She stepped up.

"We're trying to prevent aliens from digging up a powerful, ancient relic so they can't use it to destroy our planet!" she explained.

"I _swore _I heard something weird and high pitched earlier today!" Vogel said, "Something that wasn't the crew drilling over on track five!"

Wait…he won't believe that they lost our dog…but he'll believe the story about the 'Cons?!

Seriously?!

"We need to go in that direction," Miko continued, pointing at the way they were heading, "Can you get us there?"

"Come on aboard," Vogel replied.

….

They went down the tracks at breakneck speed. And Jack watched as Knockout came into view…standing over the unconscious forms of Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Mole-men!" Vogel yelped, "_Metal_ ones!"

"Actually…Decepticons," Miko said.

"And they have Arcee and Bumblebee," Jack whispered.

"Vogel," Miko demanded, "This thing have another gear?"

He looked at the teens with a huge grin on his face.

"Absofreakinlutely," he smirked, hitting the different levers and buttons, making them shoot forwards even faster.

And they rammed right into Knockout.

"Yes!" Jack chuckled as Knockout was scraped along the walls.

He fell off…but the three weren't really allowed a long victory.

An explosion rocked the rear of the car and another!

Vogel pulled on the brakes.

"Not good!" he cried, "Brake line must have been torched!"

"We can't stop!?" Jack demanded.

"No big deal," Miko replied, "These tracks go 'round for _miles_. Right Vogel?"

"Not this one!" he said, worriedly.

An alarm beeped on the consol.

They were approaching a dead end!

"This track dead ends!?" Jack cried, "As in 'crash and burn'?"

"I'm really starting to hate trains!" Miko wailed.

Suddenly, a loud crash came from the roof of the train, jolting us all forwards.

"W-what was that?" Vogel asked.

Miko and Jack ran towards the back of the train…

And saw Arcee gingerly lowering herself within viewing range.

"WELCOME TO EARTH!" Vogel shouted.

Jack turned around to see him wielding an axe and coming towards his guardian. Unconsciously, Jack reached and put a hand on Excalibur's hilt.

"Vogel, no!" he growled.

"She's one of the good guys!" Miko yelled.

Vogel lowered his axe and stared at Arcee

"Arcee," Jack said, turning towards her, "The brakes are shot!"

"Is there any kind of emergency override?" she asked.

"N-no ma'am," Vogel replied, "But there _is_ a switch-track control up ahead if you can just adjust the pull rod!"

Arcee cocked her helm, looking behind her and then back at Vogel.

"You'll know it when you see it!" Vogel explained, "It'll reroute us to another line!"

Arcee nodded and flipped backwards, transforming as she did so.

"Did she just turn into…a _motorcycle_?" Vogel asked, awed.

A very familiar screech met Jack's ears. He mentally groaned as he turned around.

He had really hoped he'd never see one of those again.

"Uh oh," Miko squeaked.

"And that would be…?" Vogel asked.

"Trouble," Jack muttered, clenching his fists, "Go to the front."

"But…" Miko protested.

"Now!" Jack growled.

Miko nodded and she and Vogel went towards the front.

Jack focused, closing his eyes and raising his hand. The Insecticon was in his sights…his magic was at ready, begging to be released…almost…

"Jack!" Miko yelled, "Get up here quick!"

He hesitated, looking at the Insecticon.

"JACK!"

He sighed, letting his magic disappear before heading up to the front.

Miko took his place at the back.

"That was a dirty trick!" Jack yelled back at her.

She stuck out her tongue and faced the 'Con.

Jack watched as Arcee pulled on the rod…

And it snapped in two.

"Scrap!" he heard her yell.

Jack let out a groan.

"Uh oh!" Vogel yelled.

Arcee threw the broken rod out of the way, lay down on the track and proceeded to kick the scrap out of the track until, right as soon as the train got there, it clanged into place.

"YES!" Jack shouted.

"S-weet!" Miko hollered, "We're in the clear!"

"Still need to find a way to stop," Vogel muttered, "Besides slamming into a wall I mean,"

Regular ol' Mister Sunshine…isn't he?

Jack looked ahead…and instantly didn't like what he saw.

Bumblebee and Knockout were ahead of us…

And Bumblebee was in the center of the tracks…

"Watch out!" Jack yelled, hoping the yellow mech could hear him.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Miko shouted.

And the train slammed into the scout…

Or did it?

Jack turned just in time to see the mute scout go through the back of the train…like a ghost.

Knockout however…wasn't as lucky.

The train slammed full throttle into the 'Con medic, who howled and screeched the whole way…just like the train.

_"Here's your way to stop, Vogel,"_ Jack thought.

As soon as they came to a halt, Miko poked her head out of the window.

"Bumblebee!" she cried, running out the back door as Jack followed.

The yellow mech gave a soft chirp.

"Dude!" Miko yelled.

More whirrs.

Arcee pulled up and transformed.

Bumblebee turned towards Arcee and gave her a questioning chirp.

"How did you…not get mashed?" I asked.

Bumblebee gave another understanding chirp.

"Phase Shifter," Arcee clarified, "Handy when you need to pass through solid objects…or vice versa,"

Jack heard a groan come from the front end of the train…

"No…NOOOOOOO!" Knockout wailed, shoving the train towards them, "You scratch _my_ face…I scratch yours!"

Bumblebee caught the train…and he and Arcee calmly pointed their blasters at Knockout.

Knockout growled darkly, transformed, and drove off…losing a tire in the process.

Jack looked at Vogel who stared in awe at the retreating 'Con and then Jack looked back up at the two Autobots.

"He knows," Jack stated, "Do we have to take him with us?"

"To the mother ship?" Vogel asked, innocently.

"I…think I have a work-around," Miko said, smiling as she whipped out her phone, pressed a number on speed dial, "Fowler!"

"You mean he's awake?" Jack asked, "And not spouting nonsense?"

_"Miko!"_ the grumpy Agent growled, _"What is it?"_

"We need a…work-around," she replied, unfazed, "Vogel here found out about our friends!"

_"What in the Sam Hill?"_ Fowler sputtered, _"I'm in the middle of a crisis here and you want me to…"_

"PLEASE!?" Miko begged.

Fowler sighed.

_"Put him on the line,"_

Miko smiled, smugly and gave the pink cell to Vogel.

Vogel held the phone to his ear, but we could all still hear Fowler clearly.

_"Mr. Vogel, this is Special Agent William Fowler of the United States Government,"_ Fowler replied, _"You are hereby deputized as an honorary agent for the department of…uh…interstellar relations,"_

Vogel drew himself up, proudly.

"Thank you sir," he smiled, giving the phone back to Miko as Fowler hung up, "Sooo…you folks'll be in touch?"

"Absofreakinlutely!" Miko smiled.

"Looks like someone's found a new word!" Jack muttered.

"Ah, ah!" Arcee stopped the foreign exchange student, "But _until_ then…we need to maintain complete radio silence,"

Vogel nodded and saluted Arcee and Bumblebee.

"It's been an honor," he said.

Arcee and Bumblebee saluted him as well as they walked off.

"Good call…Face," Jack said, smiling at Miko.

She smiled.

"I understand big city people…" she replied, "Who spend _way_ too much time below ground,"

"One relic down," Arcee smiled, "Three to go, let's hope the others are having similar results,"

And Arcee and Bumblebee transformed, letting their charges, both regular and temporary, get on as they tore out of the tunnel.

* * *

"I see it multiple times," Arthur started, "And I _still_ can't get over it,"

"Yeah...it gets some getting used to," Merlin shrugged.

"Can we go meet them?" Arthur asked, "Well, perhaps not your boys metal friends…but can we meet him and June at least?"

"I'm not allowed to let him see me," Merlin pouted, "And _you_ don't know how to handle the real world yet!"

"I'll know how to do it if you help me!" Arthur protested.

"You. Asking _me_ for help?" Merlin asked, "Did _anyone_ else hear that?"

"No, fortunately," Arthur retorted.

Merlin fought with himself.

On one hand…he'd get to see June and Jack again…

On the other…he would probably get himself and Arthur into trouble…

Well…it couldn't be worse than it was back a thousand years ago…correct?

"Fine," Merlin sighed, "We leave in the morning,"

**Oh boy...those two coming to the States? What chaos will ensue now!? Any ideas people? Who knows...you might get to see it next chapter...but you've got to let me know! ;)  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	21. Memory and Magic

**I think I had a little too much fun with having Arthur adjust to modern life...all I can say is...Merlin has a _ton_ of patience! :)  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 21

Memory and Magic

"How in the blazes do you _wear_ these!?" Arthur demanded, scratching at his t-shirt, "It itches!"

Merlin rolled his eyes, first it was the complaining that the ride to the airport was too bumpy…then it was a sudden fear of falling and Arthur fell back in his seat, kicked his food tray in the air, grabbed Merlin's shoulders, shook him, and yelled at the top of his voice _"By all that is holy! This Iron Bird is sure to plummet to the ground at any moment!"_

Yeah…that got a lot of weird looks.

And then Arthur conking out in the back of the taxi from the jet lag…laying his head on Merlin's shoulder and snoring profoundly.

_Then_, when they finally reached Nevada…Arthur found fast food…

And he _loved _it.

His first taste of ice cream…dear God above. Had the former King bouncing up and down in the rental car like a maniac demanding to know when they were going to stop for another one!

Now it was the clothes.

"You get used to it," Merlin finally growled as they drove past another milemarker.

"When can I drive?" Arthur asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Just a few more miles," Merlin sighed, "_No_ you are not driving…and don't touch that box!"

Arthur glared at Merlin.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not for you," Merlin retorted, "It's for _June_,"

"But it's got _chocolate_!"

"And its still not for you!"

Merlin sighed at looked up, he could only imagine his parents and Kilgarrah laughing at him. It was like taking care of a little kid!

With a very bad chocolate addiction.

"But I'm _starved_!" Arthur protested.

"Deal with it,"

And with that, they just passed the _Welcome to Jasper_ sign on the city limits.

_"Finally_," Merlin thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, at work only a few minutes from the city limit, Jack froze. Something had crossed the border of Jasper's city limit. Something with very powerful magic.

He looked up at the clock and groaned.

He still had four hours to go.

* * *

Merlin cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"Jack…he's sensed me," the sorcerer sighed, "Well, my magic anyway…he doesn't know its really me,"

"How far away is he?"

"A few minutes from here…" Merlin replied as the two parked alongside a curb.

"Well, I'm starving," Arthur said, unlocking the car, "And I _think_ that there's a food establishment not too far from here…"

"Arthur no!" Merlin yelled, but it was too late.

Arthur had sprinted off before Merlin could grab him.

"That's where Jack works," Merlin finished, growling darkly to himself.

He couldn't go out like this…Jack'd see him and who _knows_ what that would do!

Merlin closed his eyes…and the idea hit him.

* * *

Arthur had just walked into the fast food joint…when he saw him.

"By God…" the King whispered, "He _does_ look like Merlin,"

Jack looked up and around, noticing Arthur standing at the counter.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Arthur didn't say anything…he was still stunned speechless.

A strong hand grabbed Arthur's wrist. Arthur looked up into the bright, blue green gaze of a dark haired young man.

"Art, I think you've caused enough trouble today," Merlin hissed sternly, he then looked up at his son, "I'm sorry if he bothered you,"

"He wasn't a bother…" Jack replied as his dark blue gaze scanned over Merlin, and his eyes hardened slightly.

Merlin tensed, the boy sensed him.

"Have we met?" Jack asked.

"Can't say we have," Merlin shrugged, "My…brother here and I just came in from Ireland yesterday,"

Arthur inwardly applauded Merlin…his lying skills were improving…well, other than the 'keep the magic a secret' lie.

Jack, however, wasn't fooled.

"Ireland huh?" he asked, "You sound British,"

"Spent a little time there," Merlin replied.

His son's eyes glinted a slight gold color, Arthur realized the boy couldn't control his powers very well…

Whatever the boy was doing…he was being blocked by Merlin.

And it frustrated him just a bit.

"Darby!" a portly man bellowed, "Get back to work!"

"Yes sir," Jack replied, turning around slowly and getting back to work.

But he kept watching them as Merlin grabbed Arthur and forced him out.

"Little harsh…don't you think?" Arthur asked as the two of them walked out.

"If you hadn't walked in there…it wouldn't have been,"

"He looks like you,"

Merlin's gaze traveled downwards towards his shoes. He took the colored contacts out and looked back up at Arthur.

"I know," he muttered, "But that doesn't matter, he can't know I'm here…"

"And June?"

"She's seen me about a few months ago…I think I'm going to pay her a visit,"

"Sounds interesting," Arthur nodded, "Let's go,"

* * *

Jack shook his head as he watched the two men go. There was something eerily familiar about the dark haired man…but he couldn't place it.

Even if he did ask the man questions…there was always the chance he would lie to him. He lied about where he was from anyway.

And his eyes…the color was wrong. Like he was wearing contacts…

And the fact that he had at least a little magic.

Jack had tried to see what was going on in the man's mind…but he was severely blocked. The man's eyes had turned a slight yellow green…

The man had magic.

Jack looked around and went over to the phone, dialing a familiar number.

_"Yes Jack?"_ Arcee asked.

"I need you to watch the house…" Jack started, "I saw two men today…I don't think they were being completely honest with me and I think Mom might be in trouble.

_"I'll see what I can do," _Arcee sighed, _"Just…let me finish up here at Base,"_

* * *

"This is where she lives?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded and his heart felt a little lighter.

This is where he really belonged, no matter what anyone said.

"Come on," Merlin said, getting out of the rental car and walking towards the garage, "She always puts the key right here…"

He reached into the bushes and pulled out a small remote, pressing the button, and the garage door slid up…

Arthur hesitated in going in…but Merlin walked right up to the seemingly innocent blue motorcycle.

"Hello, Arcee," he said.

"So _you're_ the one Jack was so worried about," the femme chuckled, "Who's your friend, Merlin?"

"Arcee, this is Arthur Pendragon," Merlin introduced, "Arthur, this is the Autobot known as Arcee,"

Arthur still didn't move.

Merlin sighed and dragged him in, shutting the garage door as he did and letting Arcee transform.

"So, this is the Once and Future King?" Arcee asked, laying a light blue and violet laced optic on the King.

"That's me," Arthur replied, clearing his throat.

"It's an honor," Arcee smiled.

"Is June home yet?" Merlin asked.

"In the kitchen…I think,"

Merlin grimaced.

"The one place she _shouldn't_ be," he shuddered.

"And why's that?" Arthur asked, "Is she that bad of a cook?"

"No…" Merlin replied, "She's just a very _healthy_ cook…some of her food…and don't let her know I said this…but it tastes like Gaius' potions…"

"And here I thought you _liked_ my cooking," a female voice scolded.

"June!" Merlin cried, whirling around.

June smiled and embraced her husband.

"Long time," she grinned, "And…Merlin…who…?"

Her sharp blue gaze locked onto Arthur.

Said King walked forwards, took the sorcerer's wife's hand and gave it a polite kiss.

"Arthur Pendragon at you service," he replied.

June started swaying on her feet and Merlin steadied her.

"Easy, love," he murmured.

"He's back…then that means…you can…stay?" she breathed, eyes pleading.

"Why don't we go inside," Merlin suggested, leading June in, "That ok, Arcee?"

"Fine with me," the femme shrugged, "I'll stay out here and wait to pick up Jack…his shift is over in about half an hour,"

* * *

"How long has he been awake?" June asked, not taking her eyes off Arthur.

"Since about the same time Jack got back from Cybertron," Merlin replied dryly, "When were you going to _tell_ me he went to another planet!?"

"You never asked,"

Arthur laughed.

"I like her," he chuckled, "she gives you a hard time too,"

June glared at him.

"I haven't forgot all the things you did to _him_ either," she retorted.

"You sure she's not a sorceress?" Arthur demanded, "She's got a temper like one,"

"I'm sure," Merlin chuckled, kissing June's head, "That means she gets her temper from somewhere in her family…"

June wacked him on the shoulder.

"Quit trying to soften me up," she growled, "You _still_ have to tell Jack,"

"Ah…" Merlin hissed, "I'm afraid he won't know until he comes to see me,"

"So he _will_ have to go to England?" June asked reluctantly.

"England's beautiful this time of year," Merlin hinted.

"Merlin…we don't have the money to come,"

"You don't need money for the trip,"

"If you mean by Groundbridge…no thanks," June shuddered, "I hate traveling by that…it makes my bones vibrate and my stomach sick,"

"Guess we'll have to work something out then," Merlin replied, pulling her close.

June laid her head in the hollow of his shoulder, Arthur smiled. The bond these two had was akin to the one he and Guinevere shared.

"I would have given you these chocolates we picked up in London…but _someone_," he growled, glaring at Arthur, _"Ate_ them all before I could get them to you,"

June laughed.

"Were they good Arthur?" June teased, "I'm sure he needed them…right Merlin?"

"For the love of God, I'm _not_ fat!" Arthur shouted, "Merlin! I see why you married her,"

"She's got a quick wit and I _love_ it,"

"I love you too, sweetheart," June laughed.

"June?" Arcee called, a few minutes later, "I've got to go get Jack…I think its time to say goodbye,"

"Do I have to?" June whined, sounding like a kid.

"'Fraid so,"

June sighed and Merlin tipped her head up.

"I'll see you soon?" she asked.

"Soon," Merlin promised, kissing her lightly.

June returned it, her smile soft.

"Come on Merlin," Arthur said, feeling bad for breaking the two up, "Its time we get back,"

Merlin nodded sadly but went anyway.

"Bye June," he murmured as he and Arthur exited the house and walked to the car.

"Goodbye Merlin," June whispered.

Merlin pulled out of the driveway right as Arcee zipped out of the garage and down the street, holographic rider on the saddle.

"You have a good family," Arthur said, "Something I never did,"

"My father died by assassins' hands…he died in my arms, you are like my brother and you died in my arms, my mother died of old age and I was at her bedside…" Merlin whispered, "June and Jack are really all I have left,"

"I see why Morgana wants him so bad," Arthur replied, "He's powerful…I hate to say it, but I think he might be more powerful than you,"

"Magic runs more powerful as the generations wear on, I'm more powerful than Balinor, my father, and Jack is more powerful than me,"

"He said something back there to you," Arthur pressed, "You said druids and sorcerers can speak telepathically,"

"Yes, we can," Merlin replied, "No, he didn't say anything,"

Oh, but he did.

Merlin still couldn't get the words out of his head.

_"I know what you are…you have Magic,"_

_"Like you, Jack, my magic is yours,"_ Merlin thought.

**So Arthur got to see Jack, June and Arcee, Merlin got to pick on Arthur and see Jack and June again, Jack got to see Merlin for the first time...other than the shadowzone...and we find out Arthur has an addiction to sweets and fast food. Who knew? :) Oh, and Arcee and Miko's talk was _before_ Arcee went over to the Darby's house. Well, I guess until next time...I just gotta see what one I get to do next...and according to my list...its _New Recruit_. This ought to be good...  
**

**Oh, and there's a _Dragons in Our Midst_ quote in here somewhere...can you spot it? Hint: If you've read the series, it's in Circles of Seven and it's Billy Bannister's quote...but he's not the one who said it originally...**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	22. New Magic

**And now, here's _New Recruit_! Hope you all enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 22

New Magic

"At least you weren't doing anything embarrassing," Jack said, trying to be helpful as Bumblebee glared at him, chirping angrily.

Raf's eyes widened and the scout quickly whirred an apologetic reply.

"What he say?" Jack asked.

Raf shook his head.

"You don't want to know," he answered before turning to his guardian, "Don't worry 'Bee…I can fix it…"

He pulled up the picture.

"Removing Bumblebee…" he said, moving the picture to a new file before opening said file, "And replacing him with…"

"The Tap Dancing Monkey strikes again!" Jack laughed, high-fiving his friend as said animation popped up on screen, screeching like any monkey did.

Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief and gave a soft chirp.

"Bumblebee sightings on the World Wide Web are no laughing matter!" Ratchet growled.

The yellow scout whirred something, waving his servo in a nonchalant manner…and earning a glare from Ratchet…

Along with a swift, sharp rap on the helm from the Hatchet's Wrench, causing the mute scout to yelp in surprise.

Jack turned around and watched Miko helping Bulkhead with his rehab…Jack thought that the talk Arcee had with her worked, Miko was going easier on Bulkhead now.

"Seven…Eight…Nine…" she called out.

There was a crash and Bulkhead sighed.

"Why can't I just _drive_ from now on!" he whined.

"Because your legs will atrophy if you choose not to use them!" Ratchet snapped.

Bulkhead growled and Miko started the exercises again.

"Hey, Jack, check this out," Raf started, pointing at the screen.

Jack turned back to the laptop and froze.

"Wait…what's that?" he asked, pointing at the screen.

Raf clicked on it, zooming in.

It…it looked almost like a pod…

"A Cybertronian escape pod?" Raf asked.

"_Here_ in Earth's atmosphere!?" Ratchet demanded.

Raf hit a few keys and the picture blinked up on the big screen.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Arcee asked.

"Impossible to tell," Ratchet replied, "Given the image resolution."

"In any event," Optimus stated, "This merits investigation."

"Could be a trap and we're down one 'Bot...," Arcee said, thinking hard, "Should we reach out to Wheeljack?

"I can _hear_ you!" Bulkhead snapped.

"I don't care if Bulkhead _isn't_ combat ready!" Ratchet growled, "After that revenge stunt he pulled with Miko…Wheeljack can_ stay_ rogue!"

"What about Jack?" Miko asked, "All powerful sorcerer…"

"No," Jack stated bluntly, "Its bad enough that you guys know, if the 'Cons found out…"

He shuddered.

It would not be good.

Optimus turned towards the Groundbridge.

"An Autobot may be in distress," he replied, "Ratchet, bring your medical kit,"

Ratchet pulled down on the lever and the Groundbridge flared to life.

"Rafael, man the Groundbridge," Optimus said, and they all left.

Bulkhead growled under his breath.

"Hey, Jack! Can I see Excalibur again?"

"Why?" Jack asked warily.

"Because its sharp, shiny, and potentially dangerous," Raf quipped.

Miko glared at him.

"Fine," she huffed, "Can I see the staff then?"

Jack wrapped a protective hand over the staff's dark wood.

"Not on your life," he growled.

Jack might have let her look at the sword…might.

But the staff was off limits.

Only he and his mom ever touched it.

"Oh c'mon!" Miko whined, "Pleeease?"

"No,"

"But…"

_"Rafael, activate the Groundbridge,"_ Optimus ordered over the comm.

Raf tapped on the keyboard and the Bridge fired up. The 'Bots walked in not long after…all _five_ of them.

A young mech with white armor and red and blue highlights followed Optimus in, his cobalt optics wide as he looked around the Base.

"Whoa…" Miko breathed, running up to the new mech's pedes, "What's your name?"

"Uh…Smokescreen," the mech replied.

Miko grinned.

"We haven't had somebody new here since Wheeljack!" she said, running up the stairs as she did, "What's your story Smoke? Where'd you come from? How'd you get here? How many blasters you packin'?"

"So these are the life forms, we're supposed to protect? Are they all like this?" Smokescreen asked, looking at Optimus and the others for confirmation.

"Fortunately not," Ratchet replied, "but I too share Miko's fascination with how you came to arrive on Earth."

"In a Decepticon escape pod," Arcee added, glaring at Smokescreen.

"Still got trust issues huh? Tough crowd," Smokescreen muttered, "the main thrust of combat operations was about twenty clicks to the hall of records, so things have been pretty quiet but the situation went downhill fast. The 'Cons launched a massive surge that wiped out the last line of defensive surrounding Iacon. I was the only thing left to hold them back, and let me tell ya…I was _pumped_. I mean, this was my chance to see real action for the first time! To prove myself,"

He bowed his helm slightly.

"Until everything went black," he continued, "'Cons took me prisoner and dumped me on a transport ship. But I managed to give a guard the slip and hopped in an escape pod. Apparently it was a long distance pod because it knocked me into stasis. Next thing I knew, I'm hitting solid ground…hard."

"The Decepticons' warship must have picked up the pod's beacon and guided it to Earth," Ratchet nodded.

"Which would explain Smokescreen's welcoming committee," Arcee said, laughing slightly, "bet those 'Cons were disappointed not to find one of their own inside."

"Smokescreen," Optimus said, softly, "do you know of Alpha Trion's fate? After the fall of Iacon?"

"I wish I did," the new 'Bot replied, sadly, "but that was the last I ever saw of him,"

The Prime shuttered his optics, turning his helm down.

"But that's it...my life's story not exactly the glory I had envisioned for myself...until now being here with Optimus Prime I knew I was destined for great things!" Smokescreen continued, "I mean now that you have help…how hard could it be to end this war?"

The room went dead silent…and the sound of scraping metal tore through the room. Everyone's eyes and optics turned to one of the entryways as Bulkhead limped in, his leg dragging against the floor.

"Take a _good_ look, newbie," the former Wrecker snarled as he stopped, _"This_ is how hard!"

"Smokescreen," Optimus said, trying to get off the delicate subject, "I would suggest you take some time to become acclimated to your new surroundings…a tour of the base would be an excellent start."

"Sure thing!" Miko announced, but a heavy sigh from Bulkhead made her change her mind, "I mean…Jack here offers a very informative tour."

Jack looked up at the newbie and gave a slight smile.

"Let's go then," he shrugged as he went down the stairs.

A few minutes later, the twosome walked down another hall, ending up in the vault sector of the base.

"Phase Shifter," Jack said, gesturing at the vault which held it, "Spark Extractor, Immobilizer…These are where we keep the Cybertronian relics we found buried on Earth. And talk about a small universe because most of them came from…"

"The Iacon Hall of Records," Smokescreen interrupted, "I remember these,"

They kept walking…coming past _The_ Vault. Jack didn't say anything, he just walked past it, hoping Smokescreen wouldn't see…

"Whoa!" Smokescreen cried.

Scrap, he saw.

"What kind of relic is _she_?" he asked.

Jack planted his staff on the floor and glared at the vault door, remembering the spider's sadistic words and how many times she tortured his family members and those they loved.

"The kind you don't want to mess with," he growled through gritted teeth.

Sparks shot from the end of the staff as Jack tightened his grip on it, eyes burning gold.

Smokescreen's optics widened.

"How'd you do that?" he whispered.

"Do what?" Jack asked, walking on.

"Make sparks come out of that stick with the rock on it,"

"Magic," Jack answered.

"Magic?" Smokescreen asked, skeptically.

Jack sighed, "Everyone else on Base knows I have it, can't let you be the only one who doesn't know,"

He smirked, the stunts he could pull with that.

"Could you…show me?" Smokescreen asked.

Jack gave a slight smile before whispering into his hand, eyes flashing.

A tiny flame about the size of his thumb flickered into being over his open palm.

_"Hoppath nu swycle swa ligfleogan!"_ he whispered…and the flame floated off his hand and towards Smokescreen, who was watching it with the amazement of a young child.

And it disappeared.

"C'mon," Jack called, "I think the others are waiting on us,"

The two walked back into the main hall right as Optimus finished speaking.

"We must have agent Fowler clear the dig site of all human presence, in the event we are not the only ones who have discovered its location," he said.

"Now you're talking!" Smokescreen cheered, "Let's scramble up some 'Con circuits."

"Smokescreen," Optimus growled, "Given your limited field experience…I believe further training is required before you are battle ready."

"Optimus with all due respect..." Smokescreen started.

"Furthermore, we Autobots live on this planet as robots in disguise," Optimus continued, "you will need to obtain an Earth based vehicle mode."

"In order to maintain a low profile…" Arcee snorted, "If that's possible for you,"

The newbie glared at her.

"If you're talkin' wheels…" Smokescreen started, "Bring 'em on!"

"Jack, if you would accompany him…it would be most appreciated," Optimus finished, turning his royal blue gaze on the boy.

"Sure," Jack shrugged, "C'mon, Smokescreen, let's get you an alt,"

…

"Nope!" Smokescreen announced as a generic looking car sped down the highway.

"How 'bout that one?" Jack asked pointing at a white, rusted truck.

"Meh, it's more Ratchet's speed, don't ya think?" the newbie sighed, stretching.

Jack grinned, trying to hold down a laugh as he closed his eyes.

"Cement truck?" he asked, opening them again.

"Yeah…" Smokescreen said.

Jack looked at the newbie.

"If I were a Constructicon," he finished sarcastically, "Seriously? _This_ is the best your planet has to offer?"

"No," Jack sighed, "But this _is_ Jasper,"

"I feel for ya," Smokescreen said sympathetically.

"It's not…that bad…but it's kinda boring," Jack murmured.

"You're telling me,"

"Hey," Jack suddenly announced, looking ahead, "What about that one!"

"Sporty. I like it," Smokescreen said, standing up and scanning the passing vehicle.

Jack watched in slight awe as Smokescreen's armor shifted slightly to accommodate any new armor pieces and such. The plain, white paint on his doorwings darkened, changing into a recognizable number on the metal.

"Alright!" the rookie cheered, "Let's see how these wheels work!"

He transformed and opened the door, letting Jack slip in.

And they shot off towards the Base.

Meanwhile, inside the Base, the mission was going south.

"Optimus!" Ratchet yelled from the computers, "Is something wrong?"

_"Starscream has come for the red energon and I fear he will not be deterred in his quest,"_ Optimus replied.

_"Starscream?!"_ Smokescreen asked, "I heard stories about that stiletto-heeled creep back on Cybertron!"

Miko grinned.

"I'm going to call Screamer that from now on," she snickered.

"Send me in doc!" Smokescreen begged.

"When Optimus requires back up he will ask for it," Ratchet growled.

"Oh come on!" Smokescreen whined, "I got my V-mode and everything! I'm suped up and ready to roll!"

"Ep, ep, ep! What part of 'further' training did you not understand?" Ratchet snapped.

I turned to face Smokescreen…he didn't look happy.

"Optimus, what is your status?" Ratchet asked.

"Ratchet they need me. I can do this!" Bulkhead said.

"Arcee, Bumblebee,"

"Did you hear what I said!?" Bulkhead demanded.

"I heard," Ratchet snapped, "and I'm ignoring you. This may be your opportunity after all Smokescr..."

He stopped and looked behind Jack. Jack turned around…and Smokescreen wasn't there.

"...where is Smokescreen?" Ratchet asked.

His green-tinted optics went huge and he sprinted out of the room.

"Where's he off to in such a rush?" Miko asked.

Jack shrugged.

"I can do it," Jack heard Bulkhead mutter, "I'm healed enough, but _noooo_, send in the newbie!"

"And you're sure you can execute such a plan?" Ratchet asked, entering the room with Smokescreen…

Who had the Phase Shifter in his servo.

"Yes, Doc," Smokescreen sighed, rolling his optics.

"Don't call me Doc!" Ratchet snapped.

"Whatever, just open the Groundbridge!" Smokescreen said, "They need me!"

You comm. me if you end up out of your league," Ratchet ordered.

"Please," Smokescreen snorted, "It's _Starscream,_ Hatchet, what could possibly go wrong?"

And he raced out of the Groundbridge as Ratchet snarled at the mention of his nickname.

"You think he'll be ok?" Raf asked.

"He's thousands of years old," Jack said, "He's got a _lot_ of experience under his belt,"

"Like your dad?"

Jack gave a smile.

"My dad knows how to swing a sword, fire a crossbow, cause an earthquake and a lot of other stuff…" Jack admitted.

"Yeah, but _you_ started an earthquake too," Miko pointed out.

Jack's eyes narrowed, "Who told you?"

"Puh-lease," she snorted, "how would that cave in have started if there wasn't _some_ sort of tectonic activity,"

Jack and Raf stared at her.

"What!?" she demanded, "I can be smart when I want to! I grew _up_ in Japan after all so I _know_ earthquakes when I feel them,"

Suddenly the Groundbridge opened and the Autobots came through, lugging some sort of armor with them. Smokescreen held up the Phase Shifter

"Told ya I just needed to _borrow_ it for a while," he said aiming the jibe at Ratchet, "Doc here thought I was trying to steal your relics."

"_Only_ until you explained your plan…which I then sanctioned. It's called _protocol_," Ratchet snapped back.

"Ratchet is correct," Optimus replied, "standard procedure must be observed by _every_ member of this team."

Smokescreen bowed his helm.

"However," Optimus continued, "I believe we must also commend Smokescreen. You have proven to be a quick study by choosing to place strategy above bravado."

The young mech's optics brightened.

"There's going to be no living with him now," Arcee sighed

"While this may lack the pageantry of a proper Elite Guard ceremony," Optimus finished, "I wish to welcome you to Team Prime."

Jack heard a low groan from behind us and he turned around…

Just to see Bulkhead bow his helm sadly.

"The Newbie did alright," he said, bitterly.

"Don't worry Bulk!" Miko chirped, running towards her guardian, "He's got _nothing_ on you!"

Bulkhead didn't respond, he looked sadly at his charge…and shuffled out of the room.

"Seriously," Miko continued, "Once we get that leg of yours back in shape…ol' Smokey's gonna learn real quick who the top Wreckin' ball is around here!"

There was no answer.

"Bulkhead?" Miko asked.

Nothing but the shuffling screech of Bulkhead's armor against the floor met their ears.

**Next up is _Human Factor_. See ya soon!  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	23. Knight in Borrowed Armor

**Ok, I _know_ I haven't really gotten in depth into what Jack's powers are...technically, he doesn't really get to use them constantly until season three..._Darkmount, NV_ is where we _really_ get into the most magic usage...and then after a few from season three...we'll head over to England to have Jack train with Merlin and defeat Morgana...hopefully. So...here's _Human Factor_.  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 23

Knight in Borrowed Armor

"Oohoo," Miko hissed, watching the training room, "That had to hurt,"

"What had to hurt?" Raf asked, coming up.

Miko winced again as the scene behind the glass unfolded.

"Ouch! Well…Jack's…training…" she said, frowning, "Well…its more like he's getting his butt kicked,"

Raf peered into the window right as Jack hit the floor with a thud, a black garbed figure standing in front of him, sword raised.

"That's not a real person…right?" Raf asked as Jack rolled out of the way as the figure's sword wedged into the ground where he once lay.

"Nah, just a hologram," Miko waved, "He's been fighting for about five minutes,"

"How many has he beaten?" Raf asked.

"None," Miko shrugged, "He's…not very good. This is his fifth hologram that's just about to beat him."

The two went silent as they watched Jack jump to his feet and slash at his attacker.

"Judging by the look on his face…I give him about another minute before he goes all-powerful sorcerer on the hologram," Miko said.

"I say about thirty seconds,"

"And _I _say gambling's wrong," the two heard June growl as she walked in, "You _know_ he doesn't like people watching him train,"

"Well he should have made it less obvious that he was heading here," Miko retorted, "I mean…a broadsword is very hard to hide,"

"You still should have let him be,"

"C'mon Mrs. Darby…just a little fun? Please?" Miko begged.

The sorcerer's wife shook her head.

"Fine…but if you must know…he'll have a melt-down in ten,"

The two kids turned back to the room and watched as Jack's attacks grew more frustrated.

"Five," June counted.

The hologram whipped Jack's feet out from under him and the boy went down hard.

"One," June finished, "I'd cover your ears,"

The two kids did that…right as the boy sorcerer opened his mouth and shouted, a bone rattling call that sent the hologram flying into the wall and breaking…

It made the floor crack and buckle…and the glass behind which the kids and June were watching shatter.

The sonic scream cut off and the three spectators uncovered their ears as Jack got up.

"Whoa," Miko breathed, "That…that was scary,"

"Now you see why he holds back," June said, "Even then…he wasn't showing his full power,"

"That scream…he wasn't using everything he had?" Raf asked.

June shook her head.

"He's too afraid he'll hurt someone," she explained, "He's like his father in that one way. Someone hurts his family…and heaven help the man or woman who did,"

Jack seemed to sense the three of them and he turned around…looking at the now broken window and then at the three. The blood rushed from his face as he realized that he could have hurt them.

"Guys…I'm so sorry," he apologized as he came out into the hall and mended the window with a mental command, "I shouldn't have lost it there…that was no excuse…"

"Are you kidding me?!" Miko demanded, "That was _awesome_!"

Jack looked at her.

"You could have gotten hurt…because of me,"

"But you didn't," June said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "One day…I'm sure you'll get the hang of your powers…who knows…maybe you'll get your dad to teach you,"

"If I _ever_ get to see him," Jack muttered bitterly.

"Jackson Balinor Darby," June said sternly, "Your father probably has his reasons of why he can't come here. Who knows…maybe he has a certain king to handle by now,"

"If he can handle a king then he can handle his own son,"

"Jack," June sighed, "Just…trust me on this,"

Jack sighed, but he nodded as well.

"Good," June smiled, "Now…let's all get back to the main room…I've brought some lunch for you all,"

Jack gave a laugh.

Same ol' Mom.

* * *

A few days later…

It was raining.

Jack thought he'd amuse himself by levitating some of the pencils and other miscellaneous objects around his fingertips…but the truth?

He was bored.

The only other kid his age here was Miko, and she was helping Bulkhead out a little…but where was Raf?

Bumblebee was on patrol, so Raf wasn't with him…

"Anyone know where Raf is?" Jack asked, letting the materials fall back down…unfortunately, he was leaning on the rail and the objects were right above Miko.

"OW!" the foreign exchange student yelped, glaring at Jack.

"Oops, sorry Miko, didn't see you there," Jack apologized, "So…anyone seen Raf lately?"

He got a whole bunch of no's and nope's on that.

Jack sighed, pulled out his cell and dialed Raf's number. It rang like once before…

_"Hello?" _Raf's whispered voice asked.

"Hey," Jack said, "Where are you?"

_"Home,"_ Raf grumbled, _"I…I got grounded."_

Jack put the phone on speaker.

"You've got to be kidding me, Raf," Jack snorted, "_You,_ of all people, _grounded_!?"

_"Big time,"_ he confirmed, _"I misplaced some homework and blew a couple of tests…"_

"Translation," Miko said, "A- instead of A,"

_"I'm probably spending too much time at the Base," _Raf sighed.

_"Rafael?"_ a woman's voice asked,_ "I hope you're not on the phone in there!"_

_"N-no Mamá!" _Raf cried, panicked, _"Say hi to 'Bee for me…Until I improve these grades…I'm off Team Prime,"_

And he hung up.

Jack heard Bulkhead give an agitated grunt as he continued his exercise.

"Just when we get one back…we lose another," Miko sighed.

Bumblebee drove into the Base, transformed and walked over to the kids. He didn't look happy.

"I guess you know about Raf, huh?" Jack asked.

The scout let out a bunch of irritated chirps and whirrs before crossing his arms and whirring darkly to himself.

Jack and Miko turned to the other 'Bots.

"You don't want to know," Arcee said.

"Well…just imagine a little short human threatening 'Bee's alt with a baseball bat," Smokescreen supplied.

Both kids drew in hissing breaths right as a proximity alarm went off.

"Fowler," Miko and Jack sighed in unison right as he came off the elevator.

"Agent Fowler," Optimus greeted as he came into the room, "What brings you here on this afternoon?"

"We got a little trouble," Fowler replied, "At sixteen thirteen hours, a satellite was stolen from a high security military vault. Surveillance shows the Decepticon known as Breakdown was at the scene."

"Haven't seen him in a while," Bulkhead growled.

"It looks like Breakdown entered the base in vehicle mode…with someone behind the wheel," Fowler finished.

"A _Decepticon_ paired with a _human_?!" Ratchet demanded.

"And I have a pretty good hunch who," Fowler replied, "The stolen satellite…was project Damocles."

"Invented by Silas," Optimus added.

Jack clenched his fists. That…that _fiend_ (nicest word he could think of) was still alive?

"I guess the former Colonel Bishop wanted it back," Fowler shrugged.

Bumblebee chirped a question.

"Yeah," Arcee agreed, "I thought Silas was paste!"

"So did I," Fowler nodded.

"Agent Fowler, even if he _were_ alive…are you suggesting that Silas has aligned MECH with the _Decepticons_? I highly doubt that Megatron would entertain such an idea," Ratchet laughed.

"Why not?" Jack asked, "The human-'Bot alliance works for us,"

"Most of the time," Arcee said, shaking her helm.

_"What did she mean by that?" _Jack thought, _"I'm not _that_ much of a handful!"_

Fowler brought up a picture of the satellite in action.

"Damocles is a particle beam cannon so powerful it can slice up the Pentagon like a birthday cake or give everyone on Mount Rushmore a Mohawk all from a satellite in orbit," Fowler said. "It's the work of a madman and in Megatrons' hands…a threat to anyone, any_where_ on the planet."

"This guy has _serious_ problems," Miko sighed.

"But why join with the Decepticons?" Jack asked, "I mean…I thought MECH was always after the best technology?"

"Perhaps they want to be a part of it now," Ratchet said, "Introducing a weapon of mass destruction whist being airborne is an extreme tactical advantage,"

"The 'Cons may have the satellite," Fowler interrupted, "but they can't use it without the interface code the only existing copy is stored on the secure server at headquarters in Colorado."

"We must keep the code out of Decepticon hands at all cost," Optimus nodded, turning towards the Groundbridge.

Bulkhead rammed his fists together, a slight smile on his face.

"It's roll time!" he announced, dragging himself towards the Groundbridge.

He almost made it when…

"Ep, ep, ep!" Ratchet snapped, shaking his finger at the former Wrecker, "I have not yet cleared you for active duty nor are you ready to roll!"

Bulkhead growled and shook angrily.

And the others left without him.

"So not fair," Miko sighed, "I think he's ready,"

"Yeah, but Ratchet's his doctor," Jack reminded her, "Doctor knows best,"

"'S still not fair,"

"There is _no_ reasoning with you is there?" Jack sighed.

"Got that right Potter,"

"Shh!" Jack hissed, "Fowler doesn't know,"

"I don't know what?" Fowler asked, eyes narrowing.

"That uh…Miko is an exceptional tap dancer!" Jack said quickly.

Miko shot him a glare.

"Consider it revenge for the 'Lenard' thing," Jack growled.

"Suuurre," Fowler said suspiciously.

And then chaos broke through.

_"Ratchet we require back up!"_ Jack heard Optimus yell.

"I'm there!" Bulkhead confirmed, walking towards the Groundbridge.

"Ep, ep, ep," Ratchet said taking a hold of Bulkhead's arm.

_"Can you remotely disable Project Damocles under Agent Fowler's advisement?"_

Oh, _that_ kind of backup.

"On a human based computer network, without _my_ backup?!" Ratchet asked, incredulously, "Without _Rafael!?"_

"You can send us over to his house…" Miko hinted.

"_Bad_ idea," Jack replied, "If we go over to his house via Groundbridge, we could reveal that technology to his parents!"

"If he's studying," Miko countered, "He won't be disturbed…you know how he is about his homework."

"True…" Jack said, thoughtfully, "Alright, Ratchet, send us over…"

The medic opened the Groundbridge.

Jack looked at Miko, she grinned.

"Race ya!" she challenged.

"You're on!" he answered.

"Go!" she yelled as the two ran towards the now open Groundbridge and into Raf's room.

The twelve and a half year old looked up at the three newcomers as they came in.

"W-what are you guys _doing_ here!" Raf demanded.

"Son, your planet needs you," Fowler replied, handing Raf the file marked _Top Secret_.

Raf's eyes lit up just a fraction.

"Ok," he answered, taking the file and turning to his computer.

He tapped furiously on the keyboard, looking at the file all the while.

"I'm in," he announced, "But I can't reach the targeting systems, too many firewalls,"

"C'mon, son," Fowler said, "If the 'Cons make off with that interface code…Damocles will light up the sky 24/7!"

"Let 'em have the code," Raf replied, "It won't do them any good without the satellite…"

"I…can't say I follow," Fowler admitted.

"All satellites have maneuvering thrusters to adjust their orbits," Raf explained, not looking up from the screen, "If I can break into the navigational sub routine…I can bring the whole satellite down!"

"You are one _evil_ little boy," Miko sighed, shaking her head.

"Great!" Fowler announced, "Say, uh, which way is the bathroom…?"

Raf sat bolt upright and turned to face Fowler.

"What!?" Raf squeaked, panicked, "No! If my mom _sees_ you…"

"Relax," Fowler interrupted, dismissively, "I trained in covert ops,"

"I don't care if you were trained by ninjas!" Raf cried, hopping off his chair, "My mom has eyes in the back of _your_ head!"

_"Huh,"_ Jack thought, _"Sounds like my mom. Can't pull nothing past her,"_

"Raf," he said, softly putting his hand on Raf's shoulder, "C'mon, let's get back to breaking into this thing,"

Raf nodded and got back up onto his chair.

A creeping, icy feeling slid down Jack's spine...like he was being watched…

"Uh, guys…?" Miko started, "do cars have missile launchers on them?"

Everyone's heads snapped towards the window.

"Everybody down!" Jack ordered, pushing Miko and Raf's heads down.

Jack's eyes blazed gold as he let loose a blast of magic…right as Bulkhead slammed into the 'Con.

He turned back to the others.

"Coast is clear, thanks to Bulkhead,"

Everyone got up and Raf went back to typing furiously.

"Ugh! Where did they hack the sub-strain!" Raf growled, continuing to search.

"FWI," Fowler said, closed the door softly behind him, "You're low on TP,"

"I'm almost there…" Raf said.

The computer gave a beep.

"Raf! Rock on!" Miko cheered, "It's moving!"

"Uh…that wasn't me…"

This…is not good.

"Uh, guys…" Jack said, "That's Jasper…"

"Oooo! I can see my host parents' house!" Miko chirped.

"And I can see _my_ house!" Raf replied, fear spiking his tone, "Right in their target sights!"

"Any time, Son!" Fowler cried.

Suddenly, the computer gave a high pitched tone and the screen turned a brief green. Raf had done it!

"Full thruster burn!" Raf yelled, pressing the 'Enter' key.

"You're a genius!" Fowler cheered.

The hallway door slammed.

"Rafael Jorge Gonzalez Esquivel!" a woman's voice shouted from the hall.

Raf froze.

"Quick! Grab a book!" Raf hissed.

Everyone followed his advice and sat down in a circle.

"What is going on in here?!" Raf's mom demanded as she opened the door.

"Study group," Raf replied, shrugging.

* * *

"So everything turned out ok," Jack finished as he flicked his hand, making the dishes fly up into their normal positions.

June gave him a light rap on the head with a wooden spoon.

"What have I told you about using magic for everyday things?" she scolded.

"To not to," Jack pouted.

"That's right," June chuckled, embracing her son, "But…now that it's done…I think we can go and enjoy a movie, how's that sound? That action-spy film you wanted to see is on TV tonight…"

"No thanks!" Jack sighed, "I've had enough adventure-spy stuff for one day!"

**So this end part here is Jack recounting everything to June the next day, next up is _Legacy_...hehe, big King Arthur reference in that one :) Well, I hope to see y'all soon!  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	24. The Sword In The Stone

**So if some of you have read the epilogue of _Son of the Stars: New Age_, you know I am technically grounded. Well...before I go totally radio silent, I'm going to _try_ to get all my stories (_From Dusk to Dawn: Daughter of Ivorras, Ward of Primes _and _Son of Magic_) updated. After this one...I've only got _FD2D_ to do. SO...enjoy this while you can...it'll be one of two times you see me update until I get my grades up. :(  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 24

The Sword In the Stone

Jack hummed to himself as he looked through his homework at the Base. With Miko in detention, big shocker, and Raf gone house hunting, the Base was eerily quiet.

Well…it _was_.

Right then, Bumblebee and Smokescreen squealed into the Base.

They both transformed and the yellow scout started talking first.

He started chirping and whirring insistently gesturing at Smokescreen and then throwing his servos into the air.

"Wait! You were _spotted_!?" Ratchet snarled, brandishing his wrench threateningly at Smokescreen, who cowered.

Bumblebee gave a chirp of affirmation.

"Way to toss me under the bus, 'Bee," Smokescreen growled.

"Were there 'Cons?" Jack asked, not looking up from his homework.

"Nah," Smokescreen snorted, "this human was in my way when I was driving. I mean I _politely_ moved out of the way…but we both swerved to the side in a stop. So then this human comes out wielding a piece of scrap metal and suddenly it's _my _fault…so I just put the squishy in his place! It was hilarious! Though…what did he expect to do with that stick?"

Bumblebee gave a series of loud, angry whirrs and whistles.

"No wonder he wanted to smash your mirrors in Smokey," Arcee frowned.

"I…am going to look for pictures…" Jack said, starting off towards the computers and searching, "Ah, found it!"

He turned the screen towards everyone.

"Ol' Road Rage didn't waste any time posting your mug shots," Jack added, pointing at the picture, "Raf'll scrub this once he's back from house hunting,"

"Is _this_ what you learned while serving Alpha Trion?!" Ratchet scolded, "I highly doubt that he would condone such irresponsible behavior!"

"Blowing your cover is _not_ ok," Arcee added.

"Sorry guys," Smokescreen shrugged, "I know I really messed up,"

"While Ratchet and Arcee are correct," Optimus said, "I believe we are _all_ equally responsible for this incident."

"Us!?" Arcee demanded.

"How!?" Ratchet whined.

"We weren't even there!" Bulkhead protested.

Bumblebee nodded, chirping a yes.

"Well…'Bee was," Bulkhead corrected.

Said scout then backhanded him, giving an indignant whirr.

"Our recent efforts have been so intensively focused on averting crises, that we have overlooked simple matters," Optimus continued, "such as teaching Smokescreen how to best function on this planet. It is an oversight that _must_ be corrected."

"Optimus," Smokescreen said, "I'm honored to train under you and will do whatever it takes to make things right…to make you proud."

"Perhaps the best way for you to learn about the human world is from a human," Optimus said, looking at Jack…

"Smokescreen gets his own _partner_?!" Arcee asked, incredulously.

"_Please_," Ratchet groaned, "Isn't having three humans here enough?"

Everyone glared at him. He snorted and went back to work.

"I was referring to one already among us," Optimus finished.

"Uh…sure, Optimus," the young sorcerer shrugged, "Uh, robots in disguise, traffic laws, don't beat down humans. I can bring Smokescreen up to speed,"

"We've all put in curbside duty," Bulkhead added, putting a servo on Smokescreen's shoulder, "Part of the gig!"

Jack climbed down the ladder, looking up at Smokescreen. The rookie looked down at him.

"Then let's go for a drive, Teach," Smokescreen grinned as he transformed.

Jack got in and the two tore out of Base.

* * *

Merlin watched the scene unfold. Yes, the rookie needed to learn…but he didn't think Jack was exactly _safe_.

He shoved the thought back, he'd figure everything out…and besides…if Jack was in real danger…he knew how to disappear out of it.

Still…he didn't feel comfortable watching as they tore towards Jasper.

* * *

"Ok, intersection. Let's review," Jack said as they turned onto another street, "Light's green?"

"Green for go," Smokescreen sighed.

"And yellow?" Jack asked.

"Go…_faster!_" Smokescreen cackled, slamming on the gas.

"Whoa, whoa! _Smokescreen!"_ Jack yelled trying to slam onto the brakes.

The Autobot just laughed and kept going…

_"Ic pe hate!"_ Jack shrieked, eyes blazing gold as the magic was released.

Smokescreen yelped, coming to an abrupt halt as the light flickered red.

"Not fair!" the Autobot whined, "Just messin' around!"

"You nearly got me killed!" Jack snapped.

"The look on your face was worth it," Smokescreen muttered.

"Ha, ha," Jack growled, eyes glinting dangerously.

A roar of a familiar hotrod reached his ears. Jack looked out the back window…only to see Vince's car.

"Uh oh," Jack whispered, hunkering down in the seat.

"What is it?" Smokescreen asked, "'Cons!?"

"Just someone from school I'd rather _not_ talk to," Jack hissed, rolling the window up, _"Drive!"_

"Red light, Teach," Smokescreen replied, smugly, "No can do!"

The teenage sorcerer groaned and tried to make himself smaller…but it was no use. Jack looked up slightly…just in time to see Vince throw a burger at Smokescreen's window.

"Seriously!" Smokescreen snarled.

"Just…let it go," I said, trying to steer away from the subject.

"Are you _kiddin'_ me?" Smokescreen growled, "You've got _magic_! You could totally kick his aft! Where's your self-respect? We've got to stand up for ourselves!"

"We _also_ have to follow Optimus' rule," Jack retorted, "It's not just about _protecting _humans…you can't _harm_ them either,"

"…Who said anything about _harming_?" Smokescreen asked, slyly.

Jack sighed. This was going to be a long, _long_ day.

...

Jack looked at the picture on his phone again and laughed.

"I am _so_ posting this tonight!" he howled, "Arcee! Arcee! Check out Vince's car!"

The blue femme walked over and knelt down, looking at the picture.

"The bully," she stated as she looked.

Vince's car…_covered_ in burgers.

"Hey, Vince!" Jack cried, "You want _fries_ with that!"

And he and Smokescreen collapsed into laughter.

"Let me get this straight," Arcee growled, "You two taught Smokescreen everything he never needed to know about fast food?"

"He passed drivers ed," Jack replied, "Work hard play hard,"

"Hey, yeah!" Smokescreen said, "No humans were harmed in the making of these photos, honest!"

* * *

"How was everything at Base?" June asked as Jack walked into the house.

"Well…I got to be a driving instructor," Jack shrugged, though he…left out the part where he 'almost got killed'.

Oh, and the part where he and Smokescreen pranked Vince's car.

"And how'd that go?" June replied, watching her son carefully.

"Went good…I think Smokescreen is getting better at obeying human traffic laws,"

"Mmmhmm," June hummed.

"Well…I got to get to work on homework…" Jack started heading towards his room, "Don't have much time to get it done,"

"Like you didn't have time to prank Vince?"

Jack froze.

"Scrap," he hissed, slowly turning to face his mother, "You know?"

June looked at him unamused.

"I'm married to a thousand year old sorcerer and my son is one too," she deadpanned, "Your father couldn't pull one over me…and neither will you,"

Jack bowed his head.

"No more pranks on Vince," June growled, "Or you're grounded,"

"Remember how that turned out last time?" Jack pointed out.

"Room. _Now_," June ordered, pointing, "And I can figure out ways to punish you,"

Jack sighed, but he did as he was told.

…

The next morning, Jack woke up to a car horn outside the house.

He got up groggily and rubbed his head, walking into the kitchen.

"Your ride's here," June said dryly as she sat at the table, sipping her coffee, "Better not keep him waiting,"

Jack raised an eyebrow…and looked out the window.

"Smokescreen?" he asked, "What…?"

"Arcee got pulled for a mission, Smokescreen was the only one available and he thought you'd be able to give him more driving tips,"

Jack nodded and started heading out the door.

"Jack…" June started.

Jack turned around in time to see his mother throw a granola bar to him. His eyes flickered and the treat froze midair. He grabbed it, grinning.

"Thanks, Ma,"

"No pranking Vince," June growled, "I mean it mister,"

"Don't worry, I won't," Jack promised as he walked out the door.

"Hey Teach!" Smokescreen chirped, opening the driver's side door.

"Smokescreen, you realize that it's _way_ too early…and it's a Saturday…right?"

"What's a Saturday?"

"A day of the week where we kids get to sleep in and goof off because we don't have school that day," Jack replied.

"Goof off?"

"Not doing what we're supposed to,"

"So that means pranking?" the rookie asked innocently.

"No way," Jack protested, "I promised Mom I wouldn't prank Vince,"

"Who said it would be _Vince_?"

* * *

A few hours later, Smokescreen and Jack entered the Base once more, laughing hard.

"Oh, dude," Jack laughed, "My boss is gonna _freak!"_

"That thing we stuffed in his tailpipe…what was it called again?" Smokescreen asked, barely able to contain his own laughter.

"Pizza!" Jack howled.

"Will you two keep it down?" Ratchet snarled, "Arcee? Bulkhead? Can anyone hear me?"

"Ratchet!" Jack called, "What's going on?"

"Our sensors detected a second Iacon locator beacon," he replied, turning to look at the two, "But I can't reach Optimus,"

"I'll go," Smokescreen offered.

"Alone!?" Ratchet demanded.

"You have a better option?" Smokescreen asked.

"Fine," Ratchet growled, starting up the Groundbridge.

Smokescreen looked down at Jack

"He _says_ fine…" Smokescreen hinted, "But _I_ don't think he really wanted me to go _alone_,"

Jack's eyes widened.

A few minutes later, Jack and Smokescreen exited the Groundbridge and into a wooded area.

Jack groaned and leaned on his staff.

"I…just pulled a Miko," he sighed.

"Let's go grab a relic!" Smokescreen smirked, going forwards.

Jack followed, coming up to a big pile of rocks. He looked out and saw…

A sword. Embedded hilt-deep in the mountain.

"Whoa," Jack whispered, "It's a sword!"

"Not just any sword…" Smokescreen breathed, "That looks like the Star Saber. A legendary weapon forged by Solus Prime, as lore would have it…It's rumored to wield the power of the Matrix."

He gave a brilliant grin.

"I'm gonna make Optimus proud!" he finished.

"Not a good idea," Jack interrupted.

"Why?" Smokescreen demanded.

"Because Megatron's here," Jack finished, pointing.

"The Dark Lord himself," Smokescreen growled, "He won't know what hit him!"

"Smokescreen, wait," Jack ordered, "Something isn't right…Why doesn't Megatron just _take _the Star Saber?"

"Germaphobe?" Smokescreen offered.

"Seriously, we need to wait for back up," Jack muttered, still glaring at Megatron as he ordered the Vehicons around.

"You heard Ratchet!" Smokescreen protested, leaping on top of the rock, "Back up's not available right now!"

And he was gone, sneaking towards the Star Saber.

A cable lowered from the _Nemesis_ and latched onto the mountain.

"Maybe…it _is_ like the sword in the stone…" Jack whispered, "Maybe…only a Prime can pull it out…We need Optimus…but he's not here!"

And Smokescreen made his move. The Vehicons spotted him right away and shot violently at him. Jack heard Megatron bellow orders to his troops, right as Smokescreen made it to the sword.

He grabbed the hilt and yanked, hard.

Nothing.

"Scrap!" he snarled, "It's really in there tight!"

Right as he was shot in the back.

"Smokescreen!" Jack yelled.

He ducked down, flipping out his cell phone.

"No…no this can't be happening!" Jack whispered, dialing the Base's number.

_"What is it, Jack?"_ Ratchet snapped.

"Ratchet, you've got to get Optimus here now!" he stage whispered, "Smokescreen went for the relic…it's called a Star Sabe…"

_"JACK MOVE!"_ the British voice shrieked.

Jack did as told, rolling out of the way as an Insecticon slashed the place where he had been kneeling.

And he ran. He fell over a pile of rocks, his phone skittering across the stones.

_"Where in the name of Cybertron are you!?"_ Ratchet demanded as I dodged the Insecticon's claws once again, _"And did you say Star Sabe?"_

He went silent…

_"Oh. My…Jack!"_ and he cut the call short.

"Great!" Jack growled, diving forwards through the Insecticons' legs and climbed into a cave.

The bugs kept trying to get at him, but Jack leveled his staff at one.

_"Acwele!" _Jack roared, eyes blazing as a shaft of deadly blue light shot from the crystalline head of the staff.

The killing light slammed into the Insecticon and blew a hole right through its spark. Jack could see the trees through it.

It crashed to the ground quite dead.

He pointed the staff at the others.

"You want to end up like him…just. _Try. _Me," he threatened, even though he was terrified of what he had just done.

They hesistated, but they seemed to think it was a one time thing…and they resumed their attack. They lifted the covering of Jack's hiding place…

Suddenly, a rock slammed into an Insecticon's helm, crushing it. Jack looked up…right as Arcee landed gracefully in front of us.

"Arcee!" Jack breathed, relieved.

"What could you have _possibly_ been thinking!?" Arcee demanded.

"Later," I said, "Where's Optimus?"

She looked up and Jack followed her gaze.

Optimus was in midair, reaching for the Star Saber…

His clamped his servo onto the hilt. The sword glowed with brilliant blue light and began to slide free of the mountain.

The Prime went into a free fall as the sword's blade came free.

He hit the ground hard.

The dust cleared…and there, in the middle of a huge crater, knelt Optimus on one knee, sword blade thrust deep into the ground.

He stood, pulling the glowing blade out and studying it curiously.

"I loosened it for him," Smokescreen muttered…

Right as the rock came loose, and tumbled down the slope. Optimus seemed oblivious to it…he kept studying the blade.

"Optimus, retreat!" Arcee shouted.

"Now!" Bulkhead yelled.

The Prime cocked his helm and turned around really slowly…before swinging the blade…

And slicing the mountain in two.

"Did he just…?" Bulkhead asked softly.

Bumblebee gave a soft chirp.

"No…way…" Jack breathed.

Optimus looked up at the _Nemesis,_ yelled…and swung the blade again.

A bright arc of electric blue light burst from the blade and slammed into the ship.

"It can do that?" Smokescreen asked, slackjawed.

"Apparently," Jack squeaked, watching with wide eyes.

Optimus slowly approached, optics glowing a brighter electric blue.

"Optimus," Jack started, "I am so sorry, don't…"

But he didn't answer. He just kinda stared ahead.

"Ratchet," Arcee commed, "We need a 'Bridge,"

The green and silver swirling vortex opened up in front of the group and they walked through.

"How _epic_ was that!?" Smokescreen shouted, "I saw it with my own optics but…I still don't believe it!"

"You know what _I_ don't believe?" Arcee snarled, "That after _everything_ you've been told, you _still_ put a human at risk!"

"A-Arcee…it wasn't his fault I shouldn't have even…" Jack started.

"Don't you even start with me!" Arcee snapped, "We'll talk tomorrow!"

She turned to Ratchet.

"Send Jack home,"

The Groundbridge opened behind the boy sorcerer.

Jack opened his mouth…but Arcee shut him down with an icy glare. Jack walked towards the Groundbridge and turned backwards.

"Green for go," Smokescreen replied sadly.

Jack gave a small smile, and walked through into his bedroom.

He sighed and fell on the bed.

It had been a long, _long_ day.

* * *

"And you called me here for _what_ reason exactly, Knockout?" Megatron snarled, glaring at the CMO as he entered the medbay.

"I just thought you might want to see this," the red medic replied, gesturing to the Insecticon husk.

The Warlord inspected the perfectly circular hole through the Insecticon's spark.

It went all the way through.

"What could have caused this?" Megatron demanded.

"I'm looking into that," Knockout replied, "But…the energy readings are off the charts…and it's _old_…older than any of our historical weapons,"

"Have you brought up the memory core?"

"I am only getting so much, my Lord, but…in time…I believe we will know who did this…how they did it…" Knockout started, "And more importantly…how can we use it,"

The Warlord nodded.

"Do so…and make it quick," he growled, "For if Optimus Prime finds it and is able to use it before we do…I fear that we will be in even greater danger than what we are now,"

**So Megsy is getting suspicious...doesn't know it's Jack...yet. He won't find out until _Darkest Hour_...maybe _Darkmount_, _NV_. Both of which are coming soon! In like what...two maybe three chapters?  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	25. Wizard's Duel

**So I'm able to write a little bit...but not like I used to. Grade is going up so that means just a little freedom! So.I wrote a little to celebrate with you guys. :)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 25

Wizard's Duel

"You know, I might not be the _first _human on Cybertron," Miko sighed, shooting Jack a glare.

Jack shrugged.

"But I can still be the first human exchange student!" she announced from Bulkhead's shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us about the Omega Keys before?" Jack asked Arcee

"You probably didn't notice…" she replied, "But things have been kinda intense around her lately,"

"So you guys could really be going home soon, huh?" Raf asked.

"Don't worry Raf, you'll come visit!" Miko cheered, "Once we get our place set up he can bunk with us, right Bulk?"

"Uh…Miko?" Bulkhead muttered.

"You _are_ taking me with you…right?" she asked.

"Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves here?" Ratchet interrupted, cutting Bulkhead's answer off, "Not only do we lack any actual method of _reaching_ Cybertron, but Starscream now controls the sole means of our planet's restoration,"

"As far as we know," Optimus growled.

"You think Starscream's rejoined the 'Cons?" Smokescreen asked.

"He might have used the Omega Keys to buy back Megatron's favor," Optimus said.

"Hmph!" Ratchet snorted, "Without first trying to sell them to the highest bidder? It wouldn't surprise me if he had the nerve to contact us and…"

An incoming message alert cut him off.

"Ok, _that's _weird," Bulkhead said, staring at the screen.

"Is it Starscream?" Arcee asked.

"No…it is _Dreadwing_," Ratchet confirmed, "And he wants to meet,"

Dreadwing?

"And he says he's come alone…" Ratchet added, "And that he wishes just to talk, not fight,"

"It could be a trap," Jack supplied.

"I do not believe that Dreadwing would perform an act of trickery during negotiation," Optimus replied, "Dreadwing is an honorable soldier, he would not break the rules of a parley."

"So that means we're going?" Bulkhead asked.

"What if you go through the Groundbridge and KABOOM!" Miko yelled, flailing her arms, "Instant trash can!"

Everyone winced at that image.

"We will treat this like any other Decepticon encounter," Optimus assured everyone, "One false move on his part…and he will never make it to the first step,"

Ratchet opened the Groundbridge and they all walked through.

Jack turned towards Miko.

"How can you just leave your friends and family like that?" he asked her, "You're willing to go to a distant planet…with all the chance that you will never see your family again? How can you do that!?"

"I can always visit you know," she retorted.

"But what will your parents think?" Jack asked.

"I'm sure they'd be fine with it,"

"Fine with what?" he demanded, "That their daughter is leaving them and going to live on a distant planet with a bunch of…"

He stopped, sighing.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just a little frazzled…it's been a bad week," he admitted.

Miko raised an eyebrow.

"Bad week?" she repeated.

"Let's just say…we have to buy a new stove at work," Jack muttered, "I…kinda lost it…"

"Did anyone see you?" Raf asked.

"No, thankfully…but it made a very big boom…they think that some of the grease got into the flames…I mean…it was a total _accident_!"

"So you lost your temper on accident?" Miko asked, confused.

"No," Jack replied, shaking his head, "I lost _control_…it just happened. Maybe it's because I haven't used magic in over a week…and it's like a muscle spasm…it just flared after being cooped up so long,"

The Groundbridge reopened…and the team walked through…with this _massive_ golden hammer tipped with silver and spinning and glowing in Optimus' servos.

"The Forge of Solus Prime…" Ratchet breathed.

"It's no Star Saber," Smokescreen admitted, "But I bet it can shatter Megatron's blade…_and_ put some dents in that ugly mug of his,"

The kids snorted and tried turning their heads to keep from laughing…it didn't work.

"It's not that kind of hammer," Arcee sighed.

"With the Decepticons in possession of all four Omega Keys…a more appropriate use of the Forge would be to use it to replicate our own…" Ratchet added.

"Even with such power," Optimus stated, "their reconstruction would require a level of expertise I do not possess,"

"We just better hope that Megatron doesn't destroy the Keys…to prevent _anyone_ from going home," Arcee shrugged.

"Megatron may be evil..." Optimus started as he placed the hammer part to the floor and leaned on the base, "but I do believe he will use the Keys for their intended purpose,"

"Well I say we let him keep 'em and do the work for us!" Bulkhead said, earning him a look from everyone, "W-well I mean…what difference does it makes who restores Cybertron?"

"If Megatron revives Cybertron," Optimus continued, "he will no doubt use it to his political advantage,"

"Y-you w-what...y-you lost me," Bulkhead said, utterly confused.

"In all likelihood, the leader of the Decepticons will portray him as our planet's _savior_ and brand all Autobots as _war criminals_," Optimus explained.

"The grand deception continues," Arcee sighed, tiredly.

"Megatron's so called achievement could influence Cybertron for eons to come," Ratchet added, "Poisoning the sparks and minds of its returning citizens…hardly the idle way to begin a new age,"

"But there is hope," Optimus interrupted, "for while Megatron may have the Keys…he has yet to discover the existence of the Omega Lock itself,"

"Omega Lock?" Bulkhead asked.

"Wait…" Arcee said, turning towards the Prime, "Now you've lost _me_,"

"That which the four relics were designed to activate," Optimus said, "We must locate the device before Megatron does and secure it…until we can recover the Keys,"

"There are no other Iacon entries to decode," Ratchet pointed out, "This…lock…could be anywhere on Earth,"

"Actually," Optimus stated, "It is on Cybertron,"

"WHAT!?" everyone demanded.

"How do you know?" Ratchet cried.

The Prime swung the hammer over his shoulder and walked towards the Groundbridge.

"Alpha Trion revealed its location to me during the message conveyed by the Star Saber," he said as he walked.

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Ratchet asked, shocked and sad.

"Alpha Trion did not wish it so," Optimus stated, turning back towards the Groundbridge.

The group could hear the loud bangs and the crackle of electricity as Optimus swung the hammer.

"It's getting late," Arcee said, "Let's get the kids home so their parents don't worry,"

Later, in the garage, Jack turned towards his guardian.

"Do you want to go back to Cybertron?" he asked.

"Yes…and no," Arcee admitted, "Yes, because it's my home, and I _want_ to see it the way I remember it…no, because I'd be leaving those I care about behind,"

"Right," Jack nodded, "Cybertron's atmosphere is poisonous to humans,"

"Yeah, well, it's late, and you have school tomorrow, so…I guess I'll see you then,"

"Alright," Jack shrugged, "'Night, Arcee,"

"'Night Jack,"

_Fire burned in the middle of the courtyard, a dark haired man sprinted out of a doorway and stood on the steps._

_"Merlin!" a strong voice yelled, "Where the hell have you been!?"_

_"Nowhere!" Jack's father yelled back, running towards the blond man._

_"You're starting to make a habit of this!" the blond accused, "What's your excuse this time?"_

_Merlin froze, eyes wide in horror and fear as he looked past the blond._

_"Come on Merlin, you can do better than that!" the blond snapped._

_Merlin remained mute, instead raising a hand to point behind the blond._

_The Blond frowned and turned…Jack nearly screamed._

_Skeletons. _Live_ skeletons…with swords…coming at his dad, their bony feet making soft clicking noises on the cobblestones._

_What in the world did his father get _into_!?_

_The blond came up to the first skeleton and it swung at him. The blond ducked back, parrying and blocking each of the skeleton's blows._

_The blond then stabbed the skeleton in the midsection. It stared at the sword in its 'stomach' before looking up at the blond, shrugging, and attacking again._

_A second skeleton came towards Merlin. The sorcerer looked at it, then down at the ground before dancing backwards and grabbing a sword for himself._

_He started dueling, and although he lacked the same discipline that the blond…Jack assumed was Prince Arthur…had…Merlin was quite accomplished with the blade._

_He sliced the skeleton's arm off. It looked at him…and knocked Merlin off his feet._

_Arthur ran up and stabbed the skeleton…right as Merlin looked down at the arm and noticed it skittering towards him!_

_Merlin let out a startled yell and started whacking at the arm much like one would at a whack-a-mole game…_

_Before he lost control of his powers and the arm froze in mid-air._

_Merlin leaped upwards and punted the arm far across the courtyard before he and Arthur ran into the palace and up the stairs._

_"You need to warn Gaius," Arthur ordered, readying his sword, "tell him to seal off the hospital,"_

Click, click, click.

_Merlin didn't move, he watched as the skeleton's silhouette crept closer and closer._

_"Merlin do as I say!" Arthur snapped, turning back to the sorcerer._

_And Merlin ran._

_Right as the skeleton came up the stairs._

"AH!" Jack yelled, jolting upwards.

The light to his room flicked on.

"You ok?" June asked.

"Just a nightmare," Jack reassured her.

His mother sat down on the edge of his bed.

"You _sure_?"

"I'm fine,"

"You know you can always talk to me,"

"I know…but I don't think you'd understand,"

"Try me,"

Jack sighed.

"I've been getting these weird dreams lately…some of them good…some not so much," he admitted, "All of them have Dad in them,"

"Your father…?"

"Yeah, like…dreams of when he was younger…like when Arthur was still alive," Jack explained, "It's like I'm watching his memories…weird huh?"

"Depends," June shrugged, "I mean, my husband is a thousands of years old sorcerer, my son is a sorcerer too, and said son also has gotten himself neck deep into a centuries old war with giant transforming alien robots as the fighters! Have I missed anything on the strange meter?"

"Well…you forgot that one of said alien robots is your son's motorcycle,"

June laughed and ruffled her son's hair.

"I'm sure everything is fine," she assured him, "Just a bad dream, now…go to sleep. You've got school in the morning,"

Jack nodded and pulled his covers up as June turned off the light.

…

The next day, after school, Jack hurried to his locker, eager to get back out of the building…

_SLAM!_

Jack barely avoided getting his nose caught in the closing locker door.

Vince glared at the young sorcerer.

"Darby, you and I have a score to settle," he growled.

"Not today, Vince, ok?" Jack asked, reopening his locker.

Vince slammed it shut once again.

Jack sighed and pried Vince's fingers off again.

"I don't have time for this, Vince," Jack warned.

Miko and Raf walked down the hall, they had gotten their things together already and were going to meet Jack on the front steps…when Raf froze.

"Miko," he whispered hoarsely as he looked down the almost abandoned hallway.

* * *

"What?" she asked, looking in the same direction…and her eyes widened.

Vince had Jack cornered…and the two younger students knew from experience that backing Jack into a corner was the _last_ thing someone wanted to do.

Because Jack lashed out if he felt like he was trapped.

"Vince, please, back _off_," Jack warned, trying to get away.

Vince gave a harsh bark of laughter and kept advancing.

"I mean it!" Jack pleaded.

"Would that be _begging_ I hear?" Vince sneered.

"Leave him alone Vinny!" Miko snapped.

Vince lazily turned around.

"Well if it isn't the geek and the punk," the bully said, "I'll deal with you two later…once I'm done with Darby,"

Raf took one look at Jack and instantly started to worry.

Jack was very nearly vibrating with tension, trying to hold his power back, but he was starting to fail.

Miko noticed that her friend's irises were starting to gain a gold tint to them and both she and Raf knew that there wasn't much time.

Either they get Vince away from Jack now…or Vince got _seriously_ hurt.

They opted for the first choice.

Miko lunged forwards, slamming into Vince's side and Raf rammed into the bully's legs…right as a gust of wind…or something much more powerful rushed over their heads.

"What the!?" Vince snarled, shoving both younger students out of the way, "Having little _kids_ fight your fights, Darby? That's lame,"

And he stalked off as Jack got up. Said warlock started after him, fists clenched but Miko and Raf stopped him.

"He's not worth it," Miko answered.

"That guy just…" Jack growled, closing his eyes, "I just want to…"

"We know…but as Miko said, he's not worth it," Raf said.

"He's such a Clotpole," Jack huffed as he picked up his stuff and the three walked out, "And a prat,"

"If you want my opinion," Miko added, "I would have let you zap him,"

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because you'd regret it later…I mean, you would and your mom would…maybe even your dad. Oh, and don't forget the 'Bots, well, Ratchet might have just let you do it," Miko shrugged, "But I know Optimus would be upset,"

"Speaking of 'Bots…" Jack started, "Where are they?"

The parking lot was empty.

So the three sat down on the front steps, and waited.

And waited.

And waited…

And they waited some more…

"Duuude!" Miko moaned, lying on the stairs, "Just call the Hatchet and see if he'll 'Bridge us to Base!"

Jack nodded, took out his cell phone and dialed.

_"Optimus?"_ Ratchet's voice asked.

"Uh, no, Ratchet, its Jack," Jack said, "Is something wrong…'cause school's been out for almost an hour and…no one's come to pick us up…"

_"That is because the entire team is rather…indisposed…at the moment,"_ the medic huffed, _"I suggest you obtain an _alternate_ method of transport,"_

Miko jumped down from the stairs.

"What's he saying?" she asked.

"The…'Bots are busy," Jack said as he waved her off.

"Then tell _Ratchet_ to come get us!" she groaned, "It's not like he has anything _else_ to do!"

Jack cringed, making Ratchet mad…not a good idea. Not good at all.

_"Just, go home!"_ Ratchet snapped, _"I will be in touch later!"_

And he hung up.

Jack turned to the others.

"He hung up," he said, shrugging.

"What crawled up his tailpipe and died?" Miko asked.

"Did Ratchet tell you what's going on?" Raf asked.

"No," Jack replied, "They seem to be keeping us in the dark _a lot_ lately,"

The trio got up and started walking down the stairs.

"Maybe they've got a good reason to be keeping secrets?" Raf asked.

"Maybe they're getting their revenge on Jack," Miko suggested.

"Hold up!" Jack protested, "What did _I_ do!?"

"Well…you _did_ hide your family secret from them,"

"She's got a point there,"

"Guys…that was different," Jack sighed, "I was protecting them all from Morgana and…"

"And who might I ask?" a dark, cold voice asked.

Jack whirled around, eyes wide as his dark blue gaze lit upon the light grey gaze of the dark clothed man before him.

"Mordred!" Jack gasped, putting his friends behind him.

"The guy I brained back in the cave?!" Miko demanded.

"Ah, you," Mordred growled darkly, "I've got a score to settle with you little wench,"

"I am not a tool!" Miko protested.

"_Wench_, Miko," Jack corrected, "Not _wrench_,"

"It doesn't matter, son of Emrys," Mordred said, "You're coming with me, and that is for certain,"

He raised his hand and Miko and Raf were sent flying.

"Or you watch your friends _die_," the dark sorcerer replied.

Jack looked at his friends trying to get up. If he could break Mordred's concentration…they might have a chance!

The young sorcerer looked up.

_"Lig-fyr onbærne swathe!"_ Jack called, eyes blazing as fire leapt up around Mordred.

_"Acwence tha bælblysse!" _Mordred shouted back.

The flames started to falter. Jack looked back at his friends who were standing.

"GO!" he shouted.

But they remained where they were.

Mordred stepped out of the blaze and Jack gave a shout of anger.

"_FYR WITHERE!"_ he screamed and the flames leaped even higher than before.

But once again, Mordred extinguished it.

Jack started backing up into the alleyway, eyes glowing as he did.

_"Ic her accigie ænne windraes! Færblæd waw!"_ he started, raising an arm and not taking his eyes off Mordred, Miko and Raf noticed the wind started to pick up,_ "Windræs ungetermed: ge hier!"_

The sky darkened and Mordred frowned.

"What are you _doing_, child?" he asked.

"That's what we want to know," Raf whimpered, grabbing onto his eldest friend.

"I don't like this…" Miko added, grabbing Jack's other arm.

_"Ic de bebeod mid ealle strangesse daet du geblawest ond syrmest strange! Gespurn peos Mordred!"_ Jack finished, nearly screaming out the last words.

Suddenly a full scale whirlwind surrounded the older sorcerer, and he was knocked off his feet…and clear across the street, landing in a crumpled heap.

He didn't move.

Jack groaned and fell to his knees. That spell was _advanced_ magic…and it had taken a lot out of him.

"Raf, help me get him up," Miko ordered, slinging Jack's arm around her shoulder.

And together the three of them staggered towards Jack's house.

Or, rather, they were…until Raf noticed a slick red sports car parked right in front of them.

With the Decepticon's insignia on it.

"Guys," Raf warned, "It's Knockout…"

"Doc Knock is here?" Miko demanded.

"What are we going to do…?" Raf asked, frightened.

"Run," Jack growled, "Go!"

"But what about you?" Miko asked.

"I'll…distract him," the sorcerer supplied, "Just go!"

"But Jack…!"

"No buts, just go!" he ordered.

He tried to stand…but he fell almost immediately.

"Seems like _someone_ is all tired out," Knockout hummed, transforming and grabbing all three of them, "And to think they said it would be difficult to catch you with the Autobots around…"

Jack glared at him, eyes glinting…

And a sign came loose from a storefront, slamming into the side of Knockout's helm.

The vain Decepticon screeched angrily, dropping the three kids who then tried to make a run for it.

They ran right into Starscream and Soundwave's open servos.

Soundwave caught Miko in his servo and Raf with one of his tentacles while Starscream caught Jack in his servo.

The young sorcerer kicked and struggled weakly.

_"Onlucan me!"_ Jack cried, his eyes dimly flashing _"Onlu-onlucan m-me,"_

Starscream gave a low growl of pain and shock as his servo started to open not of its own accord…and he dropped Jack into a container, the boy hitting the bottom with a sickening thud.

"JACK!" Miko and Raf screamed as they too were put in glass containers.

Soundwave silently handed Knockout Miko's container.

"Hey, Pretty-'Con," Miko snarled, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Lemme outta this container and let's settle this like…"

"I'm afraid that where _we're_ going…you won't want me to open the container, fleshy," Knockout hissed.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked tiredly as he leaned on the glass to keep from falling over.

An image flashed on Soundwave's visor.

"Cybertron?!" Raf squeaked.

Miko and Jack's eyes widened.

They were going to the Autobot and Decepticon homeworld?!

A Spacebridge opened and the three Decepticons walked through it with their human captives.

* * *

"Hand over those Keys," Megatron growled.

"And why would we do that?" Smokescreen snorted.

The Spacebridge burst to life…

And Optimus watched as Starscream, Knockout and Soundwave walked out of the Spacebridge…with Miko, Raf and Jack in hand.

Tension filled the ranks.

Bumblebee's vocal processor nearly blew out from the stress as he watched his charge being carried out.

Bulkhead clenched his servos as he saw Miko in the claws of Knockout, he _knew_ what Knockout did to femmes…and he didn't want that happening to his charge.

Arcee watched, frozen as Jack pressed his hands on the glass, his dim blue-gold eyes flicking to each and every Autobot's optics.

Smokescreen stared at the new low the Decepticons had stooped to, he hadn't really thought that Megatron would do this.

Optimus stood stoically, glaring at Megatron and the new low he had sunk to.

"So that I may hand over the humans!" the Decepticon Leader replied, with a shark-like grin.

"And if we refuse?" the Prime growled through his battlemask.

The Decepticon stalked closer to the Autobot Leader, until they were in each other's faceplates.

"Then I will have no choice but to open the pods…" Megatron purred, "Exposing your _pets_ to Cybertron's toxic atmosphere."

He glanced back at the human children.

_"_And then…we can _all_ watch them instantly perish…" Megatron finished, _"Together,"_

* * *

"NOOOO!" Merlin shrieked angrily pounding his fists on the crystals until they bled, "LET HIM GO! YOU MONSTER! YOU SON OF A…!"

"Merlin!" Gwen shouted running in as Merlin sank to the floor, Arthur, Gaius and Lancelot not too far behind, "What's wrong?"

The sorcerer clung to the crystals, his blood staining their pure whiteness as he screamed.

Gwen held him but he kept struggling to push her away.

"HE HAS MY SON!" Merlin howled, "HE'S GOING TO KILL MY SON!"

Arthur took a look at the scene still playing out in the crystals and shook as he saw his best friend's son held captive like some sort of pet.

"He has my son," Merlin sobbed, "And I can't do anything! I have to stay here and watch him _die_!"

"No you don't," Arthur murmured.

"What do you mean Arthur?" Gwen asked.

"Because that one Autobot is not going to let Jack die," the King replied.

"How do you know?" Gaius asked.

"Because I know a true leader, a noble leader when I see one," Arthur replied, "And that blue and red Autobot…the Prime…I have a feeling he'd rather die himself than have anything happen to these three children,"

**We're getting closer to the end of season 2! So...should I have Megsy find out about Jack in _Darkest Hour_ or in _Darkmount, NV_? Let me know!**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	26. The Darkest Hour

**You guys voted and apparently _Darkmount, NV_ is the winner for when Megs finds out. Be on the lookout for that...well, here is _Darkest__ Hour_, hope you all like it.  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 26

The Darkest Hour

The looks on everyone's faces told Jack that this wasn't expected. They never thought Megatron would stoop this low.

Jack heard Miko kick her container.

"Not how I wanted to spend my first trip to Cybertron," she muttered.

"Starscream!" Megatron snapped.

Starscream lifted Jack's container to optic level and shook it, looking as he was going to unscrew the top…

"Jaaack," the grey Seeker purred, "It's time to come out and _plaaaay_!"

He scraped his talons down the side of the glass. The sound nearly put Jack on his knees.

The young sorcerer turned to face him, face stony. The Seeker's wings tilted down. There was something about that cold, blue-gold gaze that made feat take root in Starscream's systems.

"Go ahead," Jack growled, calmly, his eyes still devoid of emotion, "The Autobots were prepared to sacrifice themselves for _my_ planet, I'll do the same for theirs!"

"Me too, Creepy!" Miko shouted.

Raf gulped and nodded, frightened.

"Perhaps we should oblige them?" Megatron asked.

"If my decision dooms the cause of the Autobot cause on Cybertron…" Optimus growled, "So be it. But I will _never _forsake our human allies."

He rammed the Star Saber's blade into the metallic earth of his home world, and stepped back to join the others.

Arcee stepped out of the Apex Armor and threw the disk at the Warlord's pedes. Throwing him a glare as well.

Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Smokescreen tossed the Immobiliser, Polarity Gauntlet, and Phase Shifter at Megatron's pedes.

"Now…if you please," Megatron growled, "The Omega Keys,"

They all hesitated.

"One at a time…" he growled impatiently.

Knockout walked forwards with Miko.

Bulkhead growled, gripping the Key.

"You first," Knockout called, "Big Boy,"

Bulkhead's optics narrowed and he looked at Optimus. The Prime gave him a slight nod. And Bulkhead walked forwards.

"If I don't get the girl," the green Wrecker threatened, darkly, "I'll make you _eat_ this Key,"

"You're welcome!" Knockout sneered as he all but dropped Miko into Bulkhead's servos.

The exchange student glared at the 'Con.

"GET SCRAPPED!" she snarled.

Bumblebee came up next, shoving the Key into Soundwave's free servo as he grabbed Raf's container and held it close to his spark, snarling, clicking, and whirring angrily at the silent Decepticon.

Then, Megatron turned to Jack.

"If this human was important enough to entrust with the Matrix of Leadership…" he smirked more than one Autobot growled, "He's worth…_two_ Omega Keys,"

Jack looked at the others, silently praying and begging them not to let Megatron have the Keys.

Optimus turned to Arcee and Smokescreen and the two walked forwards.

Starscream set Jack down, hard…so hard that Jack thought the glass might've cracked…

"No tricks!" Starscream snapped, pointing his missiles at the two Autobots, "The Keys if you please,"

Arcee and Smokescreen handed him the Keys. Arcee knelt down and Jack looked at her pleadingly.

He hated being enclosed, all he wanted was to get out…

A Spacebridge opened up beside them and Vehicons stormed out of it. Arcee grabbed Jack's container and she and Smokescreen retreated back towards the others.

The Vehicons surrounded them all, leveling their blasters at the group.

* * *

June picked up her cell phone and called Base.

_"Optimus?"_ Ratchet asked hopefully, _"Were you successful?"_

"Ratchet?" June asked, "It's June Darby. How are you?"

The medic stuttered miserably before replying.

_"Busy, Mrs. Darby,"_ he finally got out, _"I am expecting urgent news from the Autobots,"_

"Oh," she nodded, "Is Jack with them?"

_"No…why?"_

June felt icy fear rush through her.

"I haven't seen him since I got back home from Goldmont," she started, "And he isn't returning my calls,"

_"I will have Jack contact you immediately should I hear from him,"_ Ratchet sighed, _"Now if you'll excuse me…I have to keep the comm. lines clear,"_

And he hung up.

"Ratchet?" June asked, "Hello?"

She sighed and tried dialing Jack's phone again.

Nothing.

June looked up to the sky and started to pray.

_"Please, don't let anything happen to my son!"_

* * *

Megatron lifted up the Key and went to the Omega Lock.

"Now bear witness as a new era dawns on Cybertron!" he announced, inserting the Keys into the Lock.

The Lock shone brightly and the shimmering blue canopy above everyone rippled with brilliant light.

"BEHOLD!" Megatron shouted, "The Age of the Decepticons!"

A beam of white light shot out of the Lock and slammed into a building. The pieces of metal realigned and shimmered white and silver as the light from the Lock shut off.

"By the All Spark," Optimus whispered.

"Whoa," Miko and Raf replied.

"Instant Home _Makeover_," Miko added.

"Shiny," Knockout said, approvingly.

Jack rolled his eyes. Seeing all that…and the best you can say is _shiny_?

"You have what you want, Megatron," Optimus spoke up, "This conflict is between Autobots and Decepticons. Allow me to return the humans to Earth!"

The Warlord turned to face the Prime.

"Oh…I wouldn't recommend it," he advised, "They'll be far safer here…"

Wait…what?

Optimus' optics narrowed…he knew _exactly_ what Megatron was up to.

"Is the Spacebridge locked on target?" Megatron asked Starscream.

The Grey Seeker bowed.

"Per your instructions, Lord Megatron," he replied.

"_Excellent_," the Warlord purred as he turned back towards the Autobots, "Why rule only _one_ world…when I could rule _two_?"

"What is he doing to our planet?" Raf asked, right as the Space bridge burst to life…

Directly over the Omega Lock.

Megatron touched the console again…and a huge burst of blue tinted light burst from the Lock and into the Spacebridge.

"No!" Optimus cried, sounding defeated.

* * *

June picked up her phone again and tried dialing Jack's number…one last time. The phone had only rang once…

When the ground shook with one huge explosion.

June gave a yell and ran outside. She stopped dead in her tracks and gasped, staring at the sky as she dropped her cell.

A beam of blue-white energy slammed into the ground.

And June knew, that whatever it was…it didn't bode well.

* * *

"MERLIN!" Gwen yelled, "What's going on!?"

"I don't know!" the sorcerer replied, "Something's not right! But I don't know what!"

"Well do something!" Gwaine yelled, "You're a sorcerer, do your sorcery thing!"

Merlin closed his eyes.

Whatever it was that was bothering the planet…he had not control over it.

* * *

"If the Omega Lock can restore Cybertron…" Miko started, "It'll do the same to Earth…right?"

"No," Optimus said, gravely, "It will cyberform your planet in favor of its new matrix…_destroying_ all indigenous life in the process,"

"My parents," Jack breathed.

"Such raw _power_!" Megatron laughed, "What shall I call my new domain? New Kaon?"

Optimus glared at him.

"Or perhaps…" the Warlord continued, smirking, "_Gilded _Earth?"

"NO!" Jack shouted, banging on the glass.

"LEAVE OUR PLANET ALONE!" Miko shrieked.

Jack kicked the glass, snarling as Megatron laughed. The young sorcerer's eyes burned with brilliant gold and the ground shook violently.

"Jack, calm down!" Arcee begged, "Please!"

Jack shook, and the ground shook with him.

Somebot's blade ejected…and Optimus charged forwards.

He ripped the Star Saber out from ground, the blade glowing electric blue in his servos as he swung, a beam of bright blue racing from the blade and knocking some Vehicons flat.

Megatron roared, unsheathing his own Saber and charged. Optimus ran forwards, blade blazing as the two connected, throwing violet and blue sparks

Suddenly, Optimus shifted his blade…and sliced Megatron's arm off. His _Prime's_ arm.

The Prime shot forwards, used Starscream as a stepladder and launched himself high into the air. He brought down the Star Saber hard…

Right onto the Omega Lock, destroying it in a fiery explosion.

"OPTIMUS!" everyone yelled…

Right as said Prime came out of the flames. Completely unscathed.

He put a servo up to his comm.

"Ratchet," he replied, tersely, "Please. Open. A Spacebridge,"

The green, blue and silver vortex spun to life and we all hurried through.

"The _children_?" Ratchet sputtered, as the group came through, "What happened?

Silence as the children's guardians sat them down. Jack's eyes blazed and the glass splintered, flying in all directions until they suddenly froze and dropped harmlessly to the floor, vaporizing on contact.

Arcee broke the lids on Miko and Raf's containers.

"Somebody say something!" Ratchet snapped.

"Optimus…" Bulkhead choked, "_Destroyed_ the Omega Lock,"

"W-What?!" Ratchet demanded, "You did…?"

"What was necessary," Optimus replied, bowing his helm, "There was no time for another prolonged battle…not with Earth in imminent danger."

"So you _destroyed_ the only device in any universe capable of restoring our _home_?" Ratchet asked, voice shaky, almost vulnerable, in tone, "Optimus...we _needed_ that."

"You weren't there, Doc," Smokescreen said, jumping to the Prime's defense, "and it's not your place to second guess a battle field decision!"

"It most certainly _is_!" Ratchet yelled getting in Smokescreen's face, "There _had _to be another way!"

"I-It wasn't that simple, Ratchet," Jack said, looking up at Ratchet and then at Optimus.

"Megatron was using the Omega Lock to attack the Earth," Raf replied, backing the young sorcerer up.

"Optimus saved our planet!" Miko shouted.

"What about _our_ planet!" Ratchet howled, "All of our struggles and Energon spilled and countless sacrifice for _nothing_!?"

All optics and eyes were trained on him.

"Right decision or wrong what's done is done," Arcee said, "And we have another problem here on _this_ world. The 'Cons just changed the rules when they put Jack, Miko and Raf into play."

The computers gave a beep, announcing Fowler's video feed.

"Prime! The Pentagon's prepared to go Def Con One! I need to know what we're dealing with!" Fowler yelled.

"To what do you refer Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked.

"Maybe…you should step outside and see for yourselves?"

"Ratchet," the Prime growled, _"Watch_ the children…"

Jack could feel the icy venom off of his words as he and the others walked off.

"You guys ok?" Jack asked.

"A little banged up…but I'm ok," Raf shrugged.

"Same," Miko replied.

"What is going on out there?" Ratchet demanded as the other Autobots came in.

"The Decepticons have invaded Jasper," Optimus confirmed.

"And Fowler seems to think he can hold them off."

"You mean…the _Nemesis_?" Jack asked.

"A _fortress_," Arcee corrected..

_"Prime! Reinforcements have just arrived!"_ Fowler announced catching, Jack off guard.

What can the military do against the Decepticons?

Optimus seemed to have the same thought.

"Agent Fowler, your military cannot prevail against th..."

_"What? Didn't think I was gonna let Team Prime have all the fun did ya?"_ a familiar voice chuckled.

"Ha-ha! It's Jackie!" Bulkhead crowed, pumping his fist.

"Wheeljack?!" Ratchet asked, "But, how could you...?"

_"Picked up a strange energy surge,"_ Wheeljack interrupted as a live feed appeared on the screen_, "hope you don't mind the company."_

"No, it's just that after everything, well..." Ratchet stuttered.

_"We're still on the same team Doc, always will be."_

"Ratchet, prepare to bridge everyone out of here," Optimus said.

"We're _abandoning_ the _Base_?" Ratchet asked.

"The Base is lost," the Prime growled, "Wheeljack and Agent Fowler can only buy us time to escape. Bumblebee, Rafael, you will depart first,"

Bumblebee gave a short chirp of protest but was silenced by a look from his leader.

"You're splitting us up?" Raf asked.

"Shouldn't we stick together?" Jack added.

"All for one and one for all?" Miko finished holding her hands together in a hopeful manner.

"We must disperse to avoid capture until we can regroup and launch a counter attack," Optimus ordered, before adding just a little softer, "Survival is the only priority now."

Bumblebee gave a low whirr and Raf ran down the stairs while Bumblebee embraced Optimus. The Prime put a servo on the scout's shoulder and then turned towards the others.

Jack ran towards the back, picking up the staff and Excalibur from their resting place. He froze…

Where did he put the grimoire!?

Jack slapped a hand to his forehead.

At home. He left it at _home_!

He quickly dialed his mother.

_"JACK! YOU'RE ALIVE! THANK GOD!"_

"I'm fine, Mom," Jack murmured, "Look, I need you to get the grimoire for me...and get to Base as fast as you can,"

_"Where is it?"_

"There's a loose board under my bed…its got everything I treasured over the years under it…except one thing…"

_"Kilgharry,"_

"How'd you…?"

_"Never mind that…just…stay there, I'll be there in a few minutes,"_

And she hung up before he could say anything.

Jack sighed.

She was going to be safe…he knew it.

"Jack?" Arcee's voice asked.

The young sorcerer turned around.

"Time to go," she said sadly.

Jack nodded and walked into the main room. Miko was already sitting inside Bulkhead's alt. Jack got onto Arcee's saddle and looked at Miko as she looked back out the window at him.

She gave a short wave and he returned it…right as she and Bulkhead went through the open Bridge.

Jack looked back at Optimus, Ratchet and Smokescreen and then looked back towards the Groundbridge.

If he knew Optimus…the Prime wouldn't leave…not until he was sure everyone was safely away…and he'd destroy the Groundbridge to make sure of that.

But with the Decepticons on the doorstep…Jack knew it would end only one way…

_"Shieldan,"_ he whispered, focusing on Optimus.

His eyes flickered briefly before Arcee shot through the Groundbridge.

Jack turned around as the light from the Bridge died.

"Guess there's no turning back now?" Jack asked as he dismounted.

"Nope," Arcee agreed, transforming and looking back.

"So what now?" Jack asked.

"I don…" she froze, optics glazed and she started swaying.

"Arcee!?" Jack cried as his guardian fell to her knees.

"Optimus," she whispered, "The Base...its destroyed…he's…he's _gone!_"

Jack frowned. He felt a strain on the spell shielding the Prime…but it wasn't too bad…

And it snapped under pressure.

Jack stumbled and held his head.

There was no way to know if the Prime was still alive or not now.

He sat down.

"Dad…what would you do when all hope is lost?" he asked, shaking his head.

* * *

Merlin closed his eyes.

"You just keep going," he whispered, "Eventually, there will be a light,"

**Well...until next time everybody! **

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	27. Uncontrollable

**I've finally done it! The scene for when the 'Cons found out about Jack got in my head and I couldn't get it out until I put it down on paper. So...here we are...  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 27

Uncontrollable

The sun was just starting to rise over the trees. Arcee watched it, but it held no hope for her like it normally did. Her team was scattered, her leader possibly dead…

The outlook didn't look good.

She heard a soft rustling noise and turned to face her sleeping partner.

Jack tossed and turned, his face twitching…and he let out a loud yell.

"Jack," Arcee called, putting a servo gently on her charge's shoulder, "Jack wake up!"

"N-no! Dad no!" Jack wailed, trembling, "St-stop!"

"JACK!" Arcee yelled, shaking the boy.

Jack's eyes flashed open and flared gold.

The tree in front of him shattered, crashing to the ground. Arcee shielded her faceplate with a servo to avoid getting hit with the wooden shrapnel.

"A-Arcee?" Jack asked softly, and said Autobot looked at her charge's pale face, "Wh…"

Jack closed his eyes.

"It wasn't a dream…was it?" he asked, "The Base…it's gone,"

Arcee nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she muttered.

Jack sighed, getting up.

"C'mon, let's get moving," he said, "We can't stay in one place at a time…the 'Cons will find us if we do,"

* * *

"You ok Ma'am?" a soldier asked, her dark eyes full of concern.

June looked up, tucking the clipboard under her arm.

"I'm fine, thank you," she replied tersely.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine!" June growled.

"Sorry, Ma'am, didn't mean to pry," the soldier shrugged.

The sorcerer's wife sighed.

"No, I'm sorry…it's just been a wild day," June apologized.

"You're one of those Jasper refugees aren't you?" the soldier asked.

June nodded.

"Must have been kind of scary rushing out of there…with the…meteor shower and all,"

"You and I both know it wasn't a meteor shower," June frowned, "I know what's going on, I'm not dumb,"

"So you know about the aliens,"

"Yes,"

"And that they destroyed your town and they're out to get us,"

"Only the bad ones," June corrected, "There are good ones out there…but they're…not available at the moment,"

"So they won't help us,"

"They are busy keeping us safe,"

"They did a good job of protecting Jasper,"

"My son is with one of them!" June finally snapped.

The soldier stopped.

"My son is being protected by one of them," June repeated, "they have their own troubles to worry about at the moment,"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," the soldier replied.

"You didn't know," June said tiredly, "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

June turned around and put her hand on the door right as Fowler sighed, hanging up the phone.

"Agent Fowler," she said, coming in the door, "Those medical supplies still haven't arrived. We have wounded men who need…"

"I'm doing the best I can Nurse Darby!" Fowler snapped.

June looked at him.

"I've been a _little_ busy juggling nuke happy Generals who don't seem to care if they blow Nevada sky high…and a Decepticon warlord who wants to make nice now that the _Autobots_ are in the scrapyard!"

June cringed.

"Megatron's opinion, not mine," Fowler amended apologetically, "He's feeding me a load of horse pucky, trying to crush our spirit,"

"Still no word?" June asked, "From _anyone_?"

Fowler turned back towards her.

"Listen," he said, gently, "No contact only tells me that the main comm. link went down when the Base was pounded into pancake batter,"

"But if I could just _call_ Jack?" June asked.

"You both know it's too risky," Fowler reminded her, "So do the 'Bots. The 'Cons could trace any cell phone signal,"

June glared at him.

"Then take me _home_," she growled, "If Jack can't call, that's where he'll look for me!"

"Jasper's under complete 'Con lockdown," Fowler warned, "No one's getting in. The only ones who can fix this are Prime and his 'Bots,"

He turned towards the window.

"I'm _sure_ they're out there…keeping a low profile," Fowler whispered, "They gotta be,"

* * *

Arcee pulled into an abandoned quarry and Jack voiced his fears.

"What if Mom's not ok?" he asked, as he dismounted, "What if Jasper wasn't evacuated in time? She could've been hurt! Or taken by the 'Cons!"

His heart leaped into his throat at that thought.

"Jack," Arcee sighed.

"And if she _did_ get out," Jack continued, ignoring her, "She's got to be worried out of her mind not knowing where I am!"

"Jack!" Arcee repeated, "Calm down,"

He turned to look at her.

"We'll get back to Jasper," she continued, "Find a way to reach your mother…and the rest of the team,"

That didn't reassure him.

Suddenly, the sound of chopper blades cut through the air. Jack froze, eyes wild. The only Decepticon with an alt mode like that…he tightened his grip on his staff.

Apparently Arcee was thinking the same thing.

"Stay here," she ordered, "could be a 'Con on our tail,"

And with that she transformed and shot off in pursuit, her holoform appearing in the seat.

Jack sighed and pulled out his cell, flipping through the pictures until he reached his mother's.

He closed his eyes as her picture came up.

"Sorry Mom," Jack sighed, "I'd call if I could,"

He looked at the picture, taking in every detail. She had to be worried sick about him…

"One text couldn't hurt…could it?" he asked himself.

He typed a quick message and hit send.

* * *

Soundwave silently monitored the humans' communications network. Humans and their technology…some time or another one of those three insects the Autobots had as pets would use a cell phone or some sort of comminucations…

The screen lit up and the TIC looked up at the map. The state known as _Kansas_ flickered onto the screen right as Starscream walked up.

The picture of the Key Bearer, the sixteen year old called Jack, appeared on screen.

"Master," Starscream started into his comm., "One of the brats has made himself known…it is Jack,"

_"Send in the troops,"_ the Warlord growled, _"And Soundwave…I want a live feed,"_

Soundwave disengaged Laserbeak, mentally telling the spy to go to the coordinates of the young Darby and to provide what Lord Megatron desired.

* * *

June's phone rang as she picked up a box of bandages.

She picked up her phone.

She had a text message…?

From…from…

"Jack!" she cried, opening the text, _"With Arcee, safe, love you,"_

She closed her eyes, holding the phone close.

"Agent Fowler!" June yelled running out, "Jack is alive!"

* * *

Jack gave a slight smile as the _Message_ _Sent_ illuminated the phone's screen. He pocketed the device. Now…he just had to wait for Arcee to get back here and they'd be on their wa…

A high pitched whine came from high up…right as an Eradicon dove out of the clouds.

"Scrap!" he cried, bolting towards a rock pile as the Decepticon began shooting.

He stopped looking up to the sky at the Decepticon…

Scratch that, Decepti_cons_. Three Eradicons.

"I am _so_ toast!" he yelled.

Jack looked up at the fence behind him and started scaling it, slipping once and cutting his hands. The 'Cons started shooting again and Jack wobbled unsteadily on the top of the fence before crashing to the ground with a loud thud.

He staggered upright and ran forwards underneath a tower. He had just barely cleared it…when the Eradicons shot the tower and sending it crashing towards Jack.

The young sorcerer ran as fast as he could but it was no use. He finally turned around to face the falling mountain of melting, twisted metal and raised his hands, feeling his power rush through him. He clenched his fists and the tower crumpled like some invisible hand had grabbed it around the middle and crushed. Jack moved his hands to the left and the tower was flung in that direction.

Jack continued to run and he collapsed beside a wall. A slight humming noise caught his attention and he looked up to see Laserbeak hovering in front of him.

"Smile, Jack," he whispered in grim humor, looking at the Decepticon, "You're on Decepticon TV!"

Laserbeak flew in closer and Jack realized it wasn't safe there anymore.

He got up and ran towards a semi-trailer that was parked nearby, skidding underneath of it…right as the Decepticons blew the trailer out from the top of him. He screamed, shielding his face from the attack…eyes burning fiery gold.

One of the three transformed and landed in front of Jack. And it was the last mistake that it would ever make.

It pointed its blaster at the young sorcerer…and Jack's fiery gaze met the enemy's crimson one.

And Jack's power rippled from him, sending said Eradicon flying. It's armor crumpled like a tin can as it sailed through the air.

A barely recognizable clump of metal hit the ground.

Jack shuddered, closing his eyes. He didn't want this! He didn't want to kill! All he wanted to do was to let his mother know he was alright!

The Eradicons circled around and started firing again, Jack scooted backwards trying to avoid the shots as they came closer and closer…

Suddenly, a warm, large hand grabbed Jack and pulled him backwards. Arcee set him down as she skidded back to the trailer, and started to shoot.

The Decepticons flew out of the line of fire and Arcee looked around. A grim smile played along her mouth.

"Over there!" she said, pointing before transforming.

Jack mounted, and Arcee took him over to…

A _gas station_.

"Not the best cover," Jack pointed out.

"We're not here to _hide_," she smirked.

Whaaat?

"Grab the pumps and start spraying the ground," Arcee ordered.

He did as told and grabbed the two pumps and started spraying right as the Eradicons stalked over.

"Hey guys!" Jack shouted, "Unleaded or _Diesel_?"

He let go of the pumps and ran as fast as he could to the car where Arcee was waiting.

One of the Eradicons shot Arcee's blaster arm, knocking her shot upwards and into the sky.

Jack turned to face the enemy and thrust out his hand.

_"FORBEARNAN!"_ he shouted and the gas ignited.

To say the resulting explosion was large would be a major understatement.

The magically conjured flames roared into existence, greedily lapping up the gas and flaring outwards, clinging and tearing into anything and everything in their path.

"Let's roll before they send reinforcements," Arcee said, transforming.

Jack nodded and hopped onto the saddle. He looked back at the smoldering remains of the gas station and the two Eradicons…as well as Laserbeak's smoking frame on the ground.

Looking at the damage made him realize that his powers were out of control…and he could hurt someone very badly if he left them to their own devices.

He needed his Dad to help him master his gifts.

* * *

To say the TIC of the Decepticons was upset would be a lie…oh no…he was _furious_. The Autobot and her _pet_ had rendered the silent Communications Master's spy _useless_.

It was the most anger that Megatron had seen out of Soundwave since before the War.

He could _feel_ the rage off of him.

"Well?" Megatron asked, "Did _any_ of the surveillance data survive?"

Soundwave didn't reply…he kept working…

"A shame…" Starscream sighed, "We might have at least learned the direction in which Arcee and the human fled,"

"Clearly we need to improve our methods of hunting Autobots," the Warlord growled, "And build upon the tactical advantage that we've managed to secure!"

_"Lord Megatron…"_ Knockout called over comm., _"I am ready to return to Darkmount! And I'm _certain_ you'll want to see what I've uncovered…"_

"Soundwave," Megatron ordered, "Open a Spacebridge portal,"

The TIC looked up from his repairing…and the schematics for the Spacebridge appeared on his visor as the silver-green glow burst into being.

Megatron turned around to face the Bridge as Knockout sauntered out.

"I find myself in urgent need of good news…" the Warlord growled, glaring at his medic as the red mech stepped out of the Spacebridge, "So please, Knockout, tell me you found something _useful_,"

"Somethings, my liege…" the medic drawled, "And…_someone…"_

Megatron frowned. Who in the Pits of Kaon could still be on Cybertron!?

Megatron's audios picked up on a low set of footsteps coming from inside the Spacebridge…

A large, deep violet, Decepticon with a single, glaring, blood red optic stalked out of the Bridge.

"H-He _lives_," Starscream breathed, optics wide as he backed up.

"Shockwave…" Megatron whispered, and then he gave a dark chuckle, "Just the tactical advantage I need,"

…

A few hours later, Soundwave started, optics wide beneath his visor.

He had just found a data file that had not been damaged by the fire.

He sent a databurst to Megatron, asking him to come to his location.

"What is it, Soundwave?" Megatron asked, Shockwave, Starscream and Knockout in tow, "What have you found?"

The silent Decepticon raised a slender servo and pointed at the screen.

Immediately, the scene played out.

The five Decepticons watched as the Key Bearer ducked as the trailer flipped over him, watched as the Eradicon landed in front of him…

And they watched in shock and horror as said drone was sent flying by some unseen force, being crushed by an invisible hand.

Static danced across the screen and the scene skipped forwards until it showed the boy throwing the gas pumps to the ground and running. Arcee aimed at the gas puddle, but her aim was knocked off by a drone's shot…

The boy thrust out his hand.

_"__FORBEARNAN!"_ came the cry as the boy's eyes burned gold…

And flames appeared from nowhere…

And the screen went black.

No one spoke for quite some time.

"What…in the All Spark…was _that_?" Megatron finally asked.

Soundwave pulled up the picture of Jack, right as his eyes burned the same color as the flames.

"It seems there's more to the fleshling than even Optimus Prime thought," Starscream muttered.

"We must get that boy," the Warlord growled, "If we get the boy…we will know how his power works…and we can use it,"

"And how will we do that?" Starscream asked, "We don't even know what direction the human went!"

"We'll soon find out," Megatron hissed, "I _will_ have that boy! Even if it kills me, I will have his power!"

**Gee...this ought to be good. So that brings the total of people who want Jack to what three...four? Well, I hope you guys liked it, and hey, remember I thrive off you guys' ideas so don't be afraid to let me know ideas via PM or review!  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	28. Father's Magic

**Ugh, sorry I haven't updated. I meant to do it last night, but I got distracted and let's put it this way...I didn't like doing this one but I think I'm going to try to get all of the season 3 premier. Also...I'm a little hyped up. My town is celebrating Oktoberfest so I get a three day weekend! That means writing time! :)  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 28

Father's Magic

"Hey, you hungry?" Arcee asked, "There's a town up ahead."

"Nah, better not," Jack replied, "I'm runnin' low on cash,"

Truth is…he didn't want to be around people at the moment…too risky.

"At least you don't have to buy gasoline," Arcee muttered, turning a corner, "I'm pulling over anyway. I need to stretch my legs,"

They pulled up to a farmhouse. Jack dismounted, looking around. Surprisingly, no one was there.

Arcee transformed as soon as Jack started walking away. He could hear her joints creaking as she stretched.

Jack gave a weak smile and turned his gaze to the west.

"Arcee," he said, looking at the setting sun, "Team Prime is scattered to the winds, for all we know, the two of us could be the only ones left,"

Arcee knelt down and put a servo on his shoulder.

"I don't believe that, Jack," she whispered, "And I know you don't either,"

"Maybe not," he replied, looking down, "But the Decepticons outnumber us one hundred to one…aren't there any Autobots out there who could help?"

She looked away.

"The war for Cybertron took a heavy toll," she muttered, "But there _were_ others that escaped in the _Ark_,"

"So…where are _they_?" Jack asked.

She scratched at the soil, bringing up some dust, and letting the wind blow it away.

"Scattered to the winds," she whispered, "So let's focus on getting back to Jasper, and getting Team Prime back together,"

Jack nodded.

"And that means…getting you something to eat,"

Jack winced. Getting food meant getting near people. Unless he took something from the farmhouse, which he wasn't keen on doing…

But he didn't want to endanger someone either.

"Jack, I know what happened back there was bad, but you _have_ to get over it, it's done," Arcee said sternly, "They were just drones, cannon fodder. They don't think like an Autobot or a true Decepticon like Megatron or Starscream do,"

"They were still alive," Jack protested, "And now…"

"Jack,"

"I lost control," he growled, "What if it wasn't them that got hurt? What if it were you? Or Raf, or Miko, or Mom, or _Optimus_! You saw what I did! It would be easy to take anyone and everything down…just a simple flick of a wrist and there'd be nothing left,"

"But you wouldn't do that," Arcee said, "I know you wouldn't,"

"That's what Dad thought about Morgana, and look how she came out!"

He sat down, burying his head in his hands.

"I'm no better than she is," he sobbed, "I can't control my powers, and I'm going to hurt someone unless I get them under control!"

Arcee put a servo on his shoulder and drew the boy close into a gentle embrace.

"You'll learn one day," she assured him, "We all had to learn how to use our gifts. Ratchet could tell you so many stories of how the newly Primed Orion Pax's strength and speed got away from him,"

"Optimus," Jack said skeptically, "Big, stone-faced Prime had trouble too?"

"According to one story Ratchet told me…he pretty much destroyed the med bay in Iacon within hours of being made Prime…I'm sure he didn't mean to, but he was still getting used to the fact that he was armed and they activated according to emotion…"

She cracked a smile.

"Ratchet wrenched him so thoroughly that Optimus refused to go to the med bay for _any_ reason…for about two Earth weeks,"

Jack started laughing. So _that_ was the story of how Optimus got wrenched at one time.

"And Orion was no stranger to that wrench either," Arcee added, "Again, Ratchet could tell you _so_ many stories,"

Jack sat down, listening attentively…

When his stomach growled.

Arcee looked at him.

"Fine," Jack sighed, "Let's get something to eat,"

* * *

Merlin stood not far from the site where Jack and Arcee had been attacked, he looked at the burned out gas station and then at the twisted hunks of metal that were once Eradicons and a metal tower.

He shook his head. The Cailleach needed to let up on her rule of not being able to see Jack. If Merlin didn't start the boy's training soon…someone would get hurt.

And it wouldn't be Jack…not physically anyway.

Merlin growled darkly, kicking a rock and sending it flying.

It wasn't _fair_!

He should be able to at least _talk_ to him…to be able to _save_ him when he gets into trouble!

But _no_! He can't see Jack until Jack came looking for him.

The sorcerer looked at the tower and quickly set to work repairing it. Maybe someone would get good usage from it if it weren't a twisted wreck.

* * *

Starscream was flying high above the same location when he sensed an unusual energy source.

"It could be the Autobot's brat," he murmured to himself, "If I could take him to Lord Megatron…he would give _me_ the glory that _I _deserve…and quit doting on Shockwave,"

The grey Seeker dove downwards quickly and transformed, landing gracefully on his pedes and facing the dark haired human figure before him.

"Jack," the Seeker purred, "It seems that you couldn't hide after all,"

The human turned around.

"You," the human snarled.

It wasn't Jack.

Starscream noticed that the man looked quite a bit older than Jack…but there were some features that looked eerily similar. The same dark blue eyes, the same raven-black hair, same facial structure…these two were _somehow_ related.

But what else was different…was that the man before him had a heavy accent…one would almost describe it as British, maybe Irish…

"Who are you," the man growled, "And what do you want with Jack?"

"I can see you're not who I'm looking for," Starscream huffed, turning away, "But…still, a human has seen me…I supposed the best bet would to make sure you never bother me again…"

_"Hleap on bæc!"_ the man snapped, thrusting out his hand.

Starscream felt something push him as the man's eyes burned gold. Said Seeker fell to the ground and back a ways.

"I will repeat," the man snarled, coming forwards, "What do you want with Jack?"

Starscream cursed at the man in Cybertronian, optics glaring.

The man's eyes blazed again and two steel bars pinned the Seeker to the ground, causing him to yelp in pain as his wings were crushed against his back.

"I have _nothing_ to say to you," Starscream hissed.

The man clenched his fist and the bindings tightened.

Starscream howled but the man's face remained stony. Every time the Seeker refused to answer the man's questions, the bindings tightened.

"He has an energy signal that Lord Megatron wants!" Starscream finally shrieked, "whatever it is you have…that makes his eyes glow…Megatron wants it! To harvest and harness it!"

"He cannot have it," the man growled, "you cannot take Magic away and use it yourself, the only way one of _you_ could have magic is if you have potential for it…and I see none,"

"I've told you what I know," Starscream hissed, "Release me!"

The man's cobalt blue eyes hardened.

"Tell Megatron this," the man snapped, "Tell him…that if he _ever_ threatens my son, my Jack, again…I will kill him. And believe me…it will not be pleasant. And warn him…that if he _ever_ meets me…he had better be prepared to meet his doom."

"Wh-who are you…?" the Seeker breathed.

"Emrys," the man replied, "Tell him…Emrys. He is an intelligent being…he'll know who I am,"

Emrys whispered something softly, and he was gone.

The bindings restraining Starscream snapped and the Seeker was free once more. He shook his helm to clear it…and he flew back towards the _Nemesis_ to give Megatron Emrys' warning.

* * *

The two had made it to Colorado…judging on how long Jack had been riding…

"The last time things looked this bleak, Optimus slipped me that Key Card," Jack said, trying to kill off his boredom, "Something we could pin our hopes on,"

"I know you're feeling useless, Jack," Arcee sighed, "This doesn't need to be your burden,"

"No, my powers are,"

"Jack…"

"I know, I know, we'll work on taming them,"

Suddenly, something pricked Jack's attention…a high pitched whining sound that got closer and closer. The sound of a…of an _engine_. A _flying_ engine.

Jack looked around for the source…and saw…

A _spacecraft!?_

"Whoa!" Jack shouted as Arcee hit the brakes Jack hopped off.

Arcee transformed, aiming her blasters at the ship as it landed and opened its doors.

"Stay behind me," she warned, getting closer to the ship as the fog flew up.

Jack heard footsteps, heavy ones, and the fog began to clear.

"Jack…" Arcee started, "I don't think we're gonna need that Key Card…"

The fog cleared up even more, revealing a tall Autobot mech standing before them.

The blue femme smiled before lowering her weapons.

"Meet Ultra Magnus."

* * *

"Emrys?" Megatron growled, "Who in the Pits of Kaon is that!?"

"H-He said you'd know m-my liege," Starscream trembled.

Megatron did a search on the name…and gave a slight, sharp-toothed smile.

"It seems that myth and legend walk on this planet," the Warlord chuckled, "The father of the boy…is a legendary _sorcerer_ on this planet,"

"Who my Lord?" Shockwave asked.

"The father of Jackson Darby…is the wizard Merlin from the humans' Arthurian legend," Megatron informed him, "And by all indication…the boy has _magic_. It isn't science…it is a _gift_,"

"And how do we harness it?" Knockout asked.

"Simple…we capture the boy and let Shockwave take a look at him,"

"But what of his warning?" Starscream demanded, "The sorcerer, Merlin, he'll kill us all if we harm the boy,"

"And how would he know?" Megatron sneered, "The boy is dying in any case…if he doesn't control his powers…he might as well be dead because he will not be able to wield them…and they will consume him,"

The Warlord smirked.

Merlin didn't scare him. Neither did Jack.

The only thing that worried him…

Would be that he would lose this world to the both of them.

**So now that I'm looking back at this chapter...I don't think I did a good job on it. These next two are going to be harder to write as well. But, I'll try. And looks like June's not the only mother hen here...Merlin is too! And for good reason!  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	29. Temper and Control

**I _love_ Oktoberfest. We get off school and we get neat stuff too! Like today, I got a pendant that was carved all the way in Israel _and_ since I watched the vendor's stall while he went to get something to eat...I got a free carving too! And then there's the food and the culture mixes so its not just Germany that's represented, we've got Japan and other Asian countries, Mexico, Brazil, India, lots of places. And that means tons of different food! I swear, we just walk into Oktoberfest and you gain like 20 pounds just by the smells alone!  
**

**I also got some ideas while I was walking around...so I started typing once I got home! And here's the result. I'd say...there's a little bit of OOCness towards the end of the chapter, but it gets better and it ends happy!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 29

Temper and Control

Jack looked up at the mech before him. He looked about Optimus' height…but he had like these _massive_ shoulder pads on each shoulder. The young sorcerer watched as his guardian went up to Ultra Magnus.

"No one's seen or heard from you since Cybertron went dark!" Arcee cried, "How did you find your way to Earth?"

"Soldier," Ultra Magnus stated, "We may not be on Cybertron, but military protocol remains,"

"My apologies, sir," Arcee said, standing ramrod straight.

"Sir?" Jack asked.

"Advise the native life form to watch its tone as well," the mech ordered.

Jack's eyes narrowed, glinting gold.

"What?" he growled, "Who _is_ this guy!?"

Arcee shot a nervous look at her partner.

"Ultra Magnus was Optimus' key lieutenant during the war back on Cybertron," she whispered, "_Very_ by the book. Just…go with it. _Please_!"

Jack closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. When he reopened them, they were the familiar cobalt blue instead of fiery gold.

"As for your broader question," Ultra Magnus said, "My story is that of all Autobots since the Exodus. I wandered the spaceways in search of others, reuniting with some, often losing some to the hands of Decepticons,"

"Until you detected the Omega Beam and followed it here," Arcee concluded.

"If you are referring to the massive energy burst originating from Cybertron, that would be affirmative. Upon my arrival it became evident that this planet had been invaded," Ultra Magnus stated.

"There's a shock," Jack growled under his breath, earning him a glare from Arcee.

"My scanners also detected Autobot life signals," Ultra Magnus continued, "Yours being in closest proximity to my position."

Jack's head shot up.

"Signals, as in _plural!?"_ he asked.

Ultra Magnus fixed him with an annoyed glare.

"_Sir_," Jack growled, eyes shifting to a greenish gold.

"Jack!" Arcee hissed softly and the gold glint died.

"Five total," the commander reported.

"Out of seven," Jack whispered, turning his head.

"Jack," Arcee reassured him, "That doesn't mean what you're thinking. Autobot signals can't be detected when they're shielded."

"I believe it is time we reunite with the others," Ultra Magnus said, "Let us go to the nearest set of co-ordinates,"

"And where would that be?" Arcee asked.

"Not but fifty clicks from here,"

"What do you say Jack…ready for your first trip in an Autobot starship?"

Jack's eyes lit up a bit and a slight smile graced his face.

"I'm ready," he answered, walking on beside Arcee.

* * *

"So how was the States?" Lancelot asked, coming up behind Merlin.

"Hmm?" the sorcerer asked, "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about,"

"Come now Merlin," the knight said, not convinced, "You're a bad liar. I've known you since I first came to Camelot. You went to the States again to see Jack…but he wasn't in Jasper anymore was he?"

"How'd you know he wasn't in Jasper?"

"The…news I think you called it?" Lancelot shrugged, "Jasper has been destroyed,"

Merlin's face hardened.

"You do know," Lancelot sighed, "You went looking for Jack. Did you find him?"

"I found the destruction he left behind,"

"Come again?" Lancelot demanded.

"Jack and his guardian were attacked by Decepticons…and Jack lost control…I found the melted remains of two, the crushed remains of another and a twisted metal tower that bore signs of magic moving it,"

"I've seen you at your worst…this is destruction on another level,"

"Tell me about it," Merlin growled, "And I can't help him! Not until he sets foot on British soil,"

"He'll learn to harness it," Lancelot reassured him, "You did after all,"

"I had _Gaius_ teaching me!" Merlin groaned, "Jack has _no one_!"

The sorcerer sat down and put his head in his hands.

"It doesn't help that he's more powerful than I was,"

"He'll come one day, Merlin," Lancelot said, "If he's anything like you…he'll come looking for his family,"

"I hope you're right,"

* * *

"I am picking up two Autobot signals not too far from our current location," Ultra Magnus stated.

_"Well, that's good,"_ Jack thought.

"But..."

He didn't like that word...

"There seems to be a rather large Decepticon signal engaging them..."

"And there's the bad news," Jack sighed.

The ship came out of the clouds...

"What. The. Pit. Is. _THAT!?_" Arcee demanded, looking out the window.

Jack stood up on his tip toes, but he couldn't see.

"What is it!?" he demanded, "I can't see! C'mon Arcee what's going on!?"

Suddenly the ramp started opening and two large Autobots hopped on, shooting at their attacker.

"Dude! You can so hit it!" a female voice shouted.

Miko!?

Jack turned to the ramp just in time to see Wheeljack online his blaster at them while Bulkhead stood protectively over Miko.

"Hey," Jack said as he gave a wave.

"Jack!" Miko shouted.

"Arcee!" Bulkhead cried at the same time.

Miko ran up and crushed Jack in a hug.

"Miko!" he wheezed, "Can't breathe!"

She socked him in the stomach, making Jack gasp.

"Weakling!" she snorted.

"Thanks for the save," Wheeljack nodded.

"Thank the Commander," Arcee said.

"Soldiers," Ultra Magnus greeted.

_"YOU!?"_ Wheeljack demanded.

"Ultra Magnus?" Bulkhead asked, incredulously, "I-It's an honor,"

"It's an honor, _sir_," Ultra Magnus corrected.

Miko's amber eyes narrowed while Jack crossed his arms, eyes glinting.

"Jack…" Arcee warned, "Eyes,"

He growled softly and his eyes dimmed back to blue.

"Guess blowin' that mine made us pretty easy to spot?" Wheeljack asked.

"Ultra Magnus already had a beat on your signals…and ours," Arcee said, "Care to tell us what exactly is nipping at our tailpipes?"

"We think it's a robo-dragon," Miko announced.

"Or…" Jack added, "A Cybertronian reptile,"

"Brace yourselves!" Ultra Magnus ordered…

Right as the ship jolted. Bulkhead picked up Miko and Jack while the others steadied themselves.

Jack heard an explosion on the right side of the ship, Ultra Magnus jerked it to the left. And then vice versa.

"I'm going to get sick!" Jack moaned, putting his head down on Bulkhead's servo.

"Not on me you don't!" Miko yelped, leaning as far away from Jack as she could.

Suddenly, the ship went vertical and upside down, making the kids shriek.

There was silence.

"Is it gone?" Jack asked, "Did we survive? I don…"

The dragon suddenly appeared from the clouds…and blasted fire at them. Ultra Magnus yanked the controls to the side, but the fire hit the left booster. Jack heard the dragon let out this shriek that made him cover his ears.

"Where'd the dragon go?" Miko asked, leaning forwards.

"It's right on top of us!" Jack shouted.

There was a loud thud and Jack and Miko screamed.

For there, on the main window, was the dragon.

The dragon let out another shrieking cry and Jack moaned, hands to his ears.

Ultra Magnus tilted the ship in a downward dive, Bulkhead started to slide forwards, making Miko yell even louder.

"Brace yourselves!" Ultra Magnus shouted once again as he rammed his ship into the side of the side of the canyon…repeatedly.

Miko covered her mouth, like she was fighting the urge to get sick.

Ultra Magnus flipped the ship upside down again, but the dragoncon hung on.

Jack turned his gaze to the creature, eyes glinting gold.

_"ASTRICE!"_ he shouted, stretching his hand.

The dragon shrieked as it was forced off the ship by the sheer force of Jack's magic.

"Get him Jack!" Miko cried, "Get him!"

_"Gewicad ge stanas!"_ Jack finished, and the canyon's sides crumbled into the ravine, burying the monster with it.

"You did it Jack!" Miko grinned, "That was…Jack?"

She shook her head.

Jack had laid his head on Bulkhead's servo…

And he had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

June sat with her head in her hands in Fowler's office.

The phone rang and Fowler hit speaker.

"What is it now, _Lord_ Megatron," Fowler growled.

_"Agent Fowler, it's Ratchet!"_

"Ratchet!?" June cried, getting up and standing next to Fowler, "Where's Jack? Is he with you?"

_ "No, he is not,"_ the medic replied sadly, _"Listen, we don't have much time. I have taken a tremendous and calculated risk in contacting you. Hopefully the Decepticons aren't monitoring their own frequencies as closely as they no doubt are that of the humans. I am transmitting our current co-ordinates…"_

He cut off…but a series of code showed up on the computer screen next to Fowler.

"Ratchet, have you heard from anyone else?" Fowler asked, "What about Prime?"

The phone cut off.

"Well, June," Fowler sighed, "Pack your bags…let's go see your son,"

* * *

Jack yawned and stretched.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" Miko chirped, causing Jack to jump.

"Miko! Jeeze! Warn me next time!"

"And what would be the fun in that?" she asked.

"Let's see…you wouldn't accidently get hurt,"

"You wouldn't hurt me," Miko scoffed, "Although…that 'Con couldn't say that,"

Jack shuddered.

"So…" he started, "What's up now?"

"We're heading to the last coordinates…there's two signals so that means we've got two 'Bots together,"

"And that means we've also got two still missing,"

Suddenly, the ship shuddered as the landing gear engaged.

"We're here!" Miko shouted getting up and accidently treading on Jack's stomach, causing the older teen to yelp in pain, "Oops! Sorry Jack,"

"'S ok," Jack grunted getting up and heading to the ramp, "Wonder who's here?"

The ramp opened and started to descend, sending dust up.

"Can you see anyone yet?" Jack asked.

"Wait…yes!" Miko cried.

The smoke cleared and Jack saw Ratchet, Bumblebee and Raf standing in front of them. The only thing changed about any of them…was that Bumblebee seemed to have changed his armor color to a mostly black base…but still with the familiar yellow shining through.

"RAF!" Miko shouted as she ran over to Raf and picked him up, whirling him around before setting him down.

Jack came up and smiled.

"Girl's got a grip, doesn't she?" he asked, pulling Raf into an embrace.

"You're alive!" Ratchet breathed.

The four Autobots of Team Prime moved out of the way revealing…

"Ultra Magnus?!" Ratchet asked.

"Doctor," the other replied.

Soon, everyone was switching stories of what had happened while they had been separated.

Bumblebee gave a series of chirps and whirrs as he held out his arms, showing off his armor.

"New paintjob looks good, 'Bee," Bulkhead grinned.

"At least _you_ had something to work with," Arcee muttered, "If I reversed _my_ colors…I'd be _pink_,"

She shuddered.

The scout gave a series of higher pitched clicks and whirrs that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

Suddenly, Ratchet picked Jack up.

"Ratchet!" the boy sorcerer protested, "Put me down!"

"Not until I give you an examination…Arcee told me what happened,"

Jack growled darkly.

"I'm _fine_," he hissed, "See?"

He held out his hands.

"There's nothing wrong!" he finished.

"Physically…perhaps," Ratchet growled, "You know what I mean,"

Jack sighed.

"See that rock?" he asked, pointing, "Watch,"

He turned and faced the boulder.

_"Ic abietee paet stanhol!"_

The boy's eyes burned gold and something rushed from him, screaming towards the rock. The force slammed against it…and the rock completely shattered.

Jack turned to Ratchet.

"See, I'm _fine_,"

A low rumbling sound came from behind Ratchet, it sounded like there were words in it as well.

Ratchet turned to face Ultra Magnus and he replied in the same series of tones.

"What are they saying?" Jack asked Arcee.

"Ultra Magnus asked what were you, Jack," she replied, "Ratchet's explaining everything,"

Ultra Magnus shuttered his optics multiple times, like he was trying to compute what was going on…he stumbled a bit before Ratchet caught him.

"He just about glitched," Wheeljack hummed, "Never thought I'd see that,"

"The Groundbridge however, is fully operational," Ratchet exclaimed proudly.

Jack frowned, what had he just missed?

Miko ran up to Ratchet, Raf and Jack followed.

_"That_ would have come in handy when robo-dragon…" Miko started.

Jack tapped her, trying to get her to stop talking…

"Miko, shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" he hissed.

"Was trying to eat us for breakfast," she finished, ignoring him.

Ratchet looked at her in shock.

"The indigenous population of this planet…" Ultra Magnus started, "Do they all display the same disregard for authority?"

"No," Ratchet sighed, "Mostly just Miko,"

A jet engine whined in the distance, and Ultra Magnus reacted explosively, flicking out his blasters.

"NO!" Ratchet yelled.

"Don't shoot!" Arcee cried.

"It's Fowler!" Bulkhead explained, "He's with us!"

Jack frowned…If that was Fowler…then…

He ran forwards right as the jet landed and Fowler and June climbed out of the cockpit.

"Mom!" Jack breathed as June looked up.

She spotted him and sprinted forwards, crying as she nearly knocked Jack off balance. She straightened up and held his face in her hands.

"It's ok, Mom," Jack replied softly, "I'm fine,"

He smiled and he gently pushed Miko and Raf into June's embrace. June let them go and looked at them.

"Your families are safe," she said, "Agent Fowler made sure that Jasper was evacuated in time,"

"Thank you Mrs. Darby," Raf sighed in relief.

"Come on," Miko whined, pulling on Jack's arm, "We're missing out on some war stories here!"

Jack groaned but let Miko take him.

He heard Fowler say something about Megatron and Darkmount…the fortress…

"I would be inclined to agree with the native life form," Ultra Magnus stated, "We must stop Megatron…with or without Optimus Prime,"

No one looked happy about that.

"We must do everything we can to ensure Megatron's downfall," Ultra Magnus continued, "But we will need to be smart about it,"

"Whoa," Wheeljack protested, "Who put _Shoulderpads_ in command."

"_Temporary_ command," Jack corrected.

"Ultra Magnus is the only logical choice," Ratchet pointed out, "He was trained by Optimus and was his commanding officer during the war for Cybertron,"

"Now, if there is no other objection, _soldier,_" Ultra Magnus started

Wheeljack narrowed his optics but wisely said nothing.

"Please follow me," Ultra Magnus finished, walking back to his ship.

"Aye, aye, _captain_," Wheeljack growled.

* * *

June turned back towards her son.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Jack replied, "Really,"

"You sure?" June started, "I heard what happened,"

Jack's face darkened, "Who told you?"

June sighed.

"Your father contacted me…he saw,"

Jack's eyes went wide.

"Dad…dad talked to you?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes,"

"And he didn't come to s-see me?"

"Jack," June said, taking her son by the shoulder and walking a ways with him, "You have to understand this…"

"NO!" Jack snapped, "I understand _perfectly_! He doesn't _want_ to see me!"

"Jack, _listen_!"

"No _you_ listen!" he growled, "Ever since I found out he was _alive_ I've hoped that he would come back to the U.S. and _stay_ with _us_ and that we'd be _happy_ for once in our lives!"

The sky darkened.

"And we wouldn't have to _hide_! Well I'm through hiding!"

The earth shook.

"Jack, please…"

"I think I know why he wouldn't come back…he didn't want to deal with a son whose powers are wildly out of control," Jack continued, tears starting to stream from his golden eyes, "You say he told you what happened? I…I can't do it Mom. I'm _scared_. I'm going to hurt someone, and I know it won't be me! Dad could help…but he's not _here_!"

Lightning cracked down from the sky, blasting a stone not too far from the two.

"Jack, calm down," June pleaded, putting her hands on his cheeks, "Please, you say you're scared of hurting someone…you're going to if you don't calm down,"

He took a deep breath, and his knees gave out, sending him sinking towards the ground.

"Why is this happening to me?" he groaned, "What did I ever do?"

June sat down next to her son.

"Sweetheart, I know I probably shouldn't be telling you this…but I know why your father hasn't been around lately," she murmured.

"What?" Jack asked, looking up.

"Your father was ordered by the Cailleach, the guardian of the Spirit World, not to let you see him," June sighed, "But, he's always been around, watching,"

"But he's never been to Jasper," Jack pointed out and his mother looked away, "He…he has?"

"He's sent some of his friends to watch over you…he even came once," June said.

"Who?" Jack demanded.

"Mrs. Pennington is Queen Guinevere, Mr. Wayne is Sir Gwaine, Mr. Percy is Sir Percival, Mr. Lance is Lancelot…"

"And Dad?" Jack asked, eyes bright with hope.

"Remember your Chemistry teacher…Mr. Emmitt Rys, but his friends called him Em?" June asked as Jack's eyes got huge, "Em Rys…Emrys. Emrys is what the druids called your father,"

"I knew it!" Jack cried, "I _knew_ I recognized him!"

"And he came to Jasper too, with Arthur this time,"

"Arthur's back!?"

"The man you told Arcee to watch out for…the one with the strange green gold eyes?"

"…That was Dad?" Jack breathed, and then he bowed his head, "Man, I was a _total_ jerk to him!"

"He laughed about it," June replied, "He didn't blame you…after years of being the only sorcerer in Jasper…you sensing another person with Magic…you'd immediately think it was Morgana or Mordred,"

"Well…yeah," Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck, "So…when can I go see Dad without something bad happening?"

"You'll only get to see him if you go to England, Jack," June murmured, "Right now…we don't have the funds to go…"

"Ratchet could just Bri…"

"No, I am _not_ going in one of those things!" June growled, "I told your father and I'm telling you, I hate going through those and I'd rather fly,"

"But by the time we get enough money to go…I'll be like fifty!"

"That's just something we'll have to worry about then," June said, kissing her son's head, "Now…c'mon, let's go get with the others, ok?"

Jack nodded, helping his mother to her feet.

His heart felt so much lighter now.

He knew, that one day, he'd get to see his dad. And he knew, that his dad was just as anxious to see him as he was.

"I'll see you soon, Dad," Jack whispered more to himself than anything.

* * *

"And I'll be waiting," Merlin smiled, his heart lifting a bit.

**See, sweet happy ending! I was kinda getting annoyed that Jack was still in the dark about the knights, Gwen, Arthur, and Merlin coming to watch/visit over him. He doesn't know that the 'Bots, Miko, and Raf know about the visitors...but at least Jack knows he was never left alone. And he knows that he's going to go to England...eventually. He just doesn't know when.  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	30. Return

**So, today is a special day in my family. My sister, Air-Jack, turns 14! She got some very neat presents (_Iron Man 3, Predacons Rising, House of Hades_...oh and an iPhone 5C)  
**

**I swear, the funniest part was when she realized she was now the owner of an iPhone. Completely speechless. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to her. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 30

Return

"Autobots," Ultra Magnus announced, "We remain vastly outnumbered and, despite our munitions, do not currently possess the necessary firepower to compromise the Decepticon Citadel,"

"Uncle Sam's military does," Fowler corrected, "I just can't let them make a move while Megatron's ray guns are pointed at Washington,"

"Then we must infiltrate Darkmount," Ultra Magnus concluded, "In order to nullify its fusion cannons."

"Unfortunately," Ratchet interrupted, "It seems that the fortress is heavily shielded against unauthorized Groundbridges…_even_ those originating from Decepticon technology,"

"Guess we'll have to sneak past enemy lines…" Wheeljack suggested, smacking his servos together, "_Wrecker_ style,"

"I couldn't deal with…'Wrecker style'…back on Cybertron," Ultra Magnus growled, "And I refuse to deal with it here,"

"Hmmm…" the white Wrecker growled.

"Now," Ultra Magnus continued, "We require a means of thinning the Decepticon ranks to even the odds…if we are to have any hope of completing this mission. Or surviving it,"

"But sir, how are we going to do that?" Raf asked timidly.

"You children have your...cellular devices?"

"Cell phones?" Miko scoffed, holding up her own, "Puh-lease, who doesn't!"

The commander refrained from snapping at her, surprisingly.

"We will Groundbridge you to different locations," he said, evenly, "And you will use the devices to make calls and such, in order to draw the Decepticon troops away from Darkmount."

"I volunteer," Jack announced.

"I'll go by myself, thank you very much," Miko added.

"Finally," Ratchet continued, "We'll have Jack imitate one of the Vehicons in a mining operation for an 'Autobot attack,'"

Jack nodded.

"Ratchet, Groundbridge the boy first," Ultra Magnus ordered, "And then we will Groundbridge Miko to her coordinates,"

"How come he remembers your name and not mine?" Jack demanded.

"Easy…I make a better impression on people," Miko smirked.

Jack scowled and Miko skipped off.

"Jack, it's time for you to go," Ratchet announced, opening the Groundbridge.

Jack stepped through and walked into the gas station where he and Arcee had been ambushed.

"Ok, Jack," the boy sorcerer sighed, "Mom says the 'Cons are looking for you…let's see if they're monitoring for magic,"

Jack lifted his hand, and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. When he reopened them, they were blazing gold and lightning suddenly arched from his uplifted palm and high into the sky.

A few minutes…and nothing.

Jack groaned and pulled out his cell, typing a quick message to his mom.

"Because it worked so well _last_ time," he sighed, hitting send.

A Groundbridge opened in front of him and Jack jumped through, landing gracefully on the ground.

He gave Ratchet a thumbs up and the medic put a servo to his comm.

"Miko, your turn," he said.

"Five bogeys converging on Miko," Raf called as Ratchet started up the Bridge.

The human Wrecker sprinted through the Groundbridge, hopping down right as it closed.

"I really could've used that pizza," Miko pouted.

"I've tapped into the Decepticon communications network," Ratchet stated, "Are you ready, Jack?"

The boy cleared his throat.

"Decepticon Command, do you read me?" he said.

"I remain unconvinced," Ultra Magnus replied.

"I'll enhance your performance with static," Ratchet agreed, "Try again."

Jack restated his performance…but there was something different about his voice.

It had grown lower and had more of a growling nature to it. Miko shuddered as she heard it. She looked up at her friend, noticing his eyes…

There was no gold glint.

He wasn't using magic…but how was he doing that voice?

"How did you do that?" Miko asked softly.

"Do what?" Jack asked, cocking his head.

"That _voice_! The deep one that does _not_ sound human,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jack replied honestly, "What voice?"

"The one you did just now!"

"I just spoke normal!" Jack said, throwing his hands out in exasperation, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Autobots!" Ultra Magnus ordered, "Lock and Load,"

And with a flash of the Groundbridge, they were gone.

"Fowler left already…right?" Jack asked.

Ratchet nodded.

"Good, Mom…the book?"

June handed it over and Jack started to go outside.

"Oooo! I want to watch!" Miko chirped, following.

...

"How 'bout this one?" Miko asked, pointing to a page in the book.

"Oh, that's a fun one," Jack smirked, looking at her, _"Brimstréam!"_

And Miko was suddenly soaked with a cascade of water, making her scream in indignation.

"JACK!"

The boy sorcerer fell over, laughing hard as Miko glared daggers at him while she wrung out her hair.

"I really, _really_ hate you," she growled.

"Y-you were th-the one wh-who picked it…" Jack howled, "Oh Miko…you should have seen your f-face!"

"I'll get you for that, Potter,"

"You don't scare me," Jack snorted, "Besides…you've got nothing,"

"Oh…I'll think of something," she shrugged.

"Come on you two," June said, walking out of the _Harbinger_, "The battle's started, Ratchet wants everyone inside,"

The two teenagers followed June into the ship. But not before Miko gave Jack a very _wet_ and very _cold_ embrace.

"Ah! Miko! That's cold!" Jack cried, lashing out and trying to catch the girl as she danced out of the way, laughing.

He chased her onto the ledge next to Raf and about tackled her when Ratchet gently separated them both.

"Calm down," he ordered.

Jack shrugged and turned towards the screen. It showed a bright red Autobot insignia heading east…while a dark purple Decepticon insignia followed quickly behind.

"_Ratchet…"_ Ultra Magnus warned, _"Now!"_

Ratchet pulled up the Groundbridge controls…and the Decepticon insignia vanished.

_"Good work, Ratchet,"_ the commander sighed in relief, _"Ultra Magnus to stealth units…status report,"_

_"Having a little trouble reaching the objective,"_ Arcee replied, _"Security is tighter than anticipated, sir,"_

"Keep them occupied," the commander ordered.

Suddenly Ratchet frowned, a servo wandering up to his spark..

"Ratchet?" Jack asked, "You ok?"

The medic's optics dimmed. And he bowed his helm.

"No, Jack," he breathed, voice tremulous, "No, I am n-not,"

"What's wrong?" Raf asked.

Ratchet ignored all of them and started to shake.

"Oh, _Optimus_," he wept, "No…"

"What about Optimus?" Miko demanded, "Ratchet!"

Suddenly, Ratchet broke off into his native tongue, a loud screeching keen mixed with whirrs, clicks, and low rumbling tones.

Raf burst into tears.

"Raf," Jack started, putting his hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Optimus…" the boy choked, "He…he's _dead_!"

Miko let out a strangled cry and staggered, tears streaming. Jack pulled her, his mother and Raf into his arms.

Jack felt like he had been physically struck. Optimus and dead…the two words didn't fit together in the same sentence…it was impossible!

"This isn't how the story was supposed to end," Jack whispered, "Not like this…they can't _win_!"

His tearful eyes smoldered, and the ground shook violently.

"Jack," June murmured into her son's shoulder.

The tremor stopped, but Jack's tears didn't.

A soft beeping sound emitted from the consol and Jack looked up…

Just to see an Autobot signal flying at high speed towards the Citadel.

"Ratchet…" Jack croaked, raising a hand to point.

Ratchet's dull blue-green optics looked up at the screen…and they turned confused.

"How is that possible?" he murmured.

"What?" Jack asked.

"And Autobot signal…" Ratchet started, typing on the computer, "But it's…_airborne!?"_

The medic's optics sparked back to life and he murmured something.

Raf frowned at first…and then his eyes widened.

"What'd he say?" Miko asked.

"_Orion_," Raf replied, "Old friend,"

"Old friend and Orion…" Jack started, "As in…Orion Pax? _Optimus_!?"

_"All units!"_ Ultra Magnus' voice cried, _"Optimus Prime has returned!"_

"YES!" Jack crowed.

"AWESOME!" Miko yelled.

"THANK THE ALL SPARK!" Ratchet shouted in joy.

"Sweet!" Raf cheered.

_"I repeat, Prime is alive and _quite_ well,"_

Jack smiled, nodding. This day was getting better by the moment!

"Alright," Ratchet started, "Come on, let's get you four to the Base,"

He pulled down on the Groundbridge controls and the blue, green, and silver Bridge burst to life. The medic transformed and opened his doors.

"Jack…you know what to do,"

Jack turned towards the ship and thrust his hand out the window.

His eyes flickered and a loud explosion ripped through the hull of the _Harbinger_ right as Ratchet sped out of the rapidly self-destructing ship.

….

It was about half an hour before the rest of the Autobots got to the new Base. But the kids ran out nonetheless.

Miko latched onto Bulkhead's pede like a scraplet, chattering away excitedly. Raf was scooped up into Bumblebee's servo and held close to the yellow mech's spark as said mech chirped and cooed softly to the boy while he responded back.

Jack ran up to Arcee, grinning happily.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Few dings and scratches here and there," Arcee shrugged, "I'll be ok,"

Jack looked up and saw a scarlet and cobalt shape circling high above him.

"Optimus?" he asked.

"Got a complete makeover," Arcee replied.

"What's he still doing up there?"

"Making sure the Base is free from any Decepticon threats," Arcee answered, "Don't want another mess like the first Base on our hands…right?"

"Right," Jack replied as Optimus finally landed.

The young sorcerer took in the powerful new frame of the Autobot leader.

"He's…" Jack started, "A lot bigger,"

"That he is," Arcee chuckled, amused by her charge's lack of speech, "C'mon, Fowler said something about a debrief or something…"

A few minutes later, they were all listening to Fowler's thank you speech.

"On behalf of the President and the joint chiefs," Fowler said, looking up at the Autobots in the hanger, "I would like to thank you all for your selfless heroism in the defense of this planet. I'm only sorry that the world can't yet know of your undying dedication. Because I, for one, owe you my life, my liberty and my future,"

And he saluted the Autobots.

"Sir?" Ultra Magnus asked, "I am honored to relinquish command of the Autobots…to you,"

"Welcome to Earth, Ultra Magnus," Optimus said, "And to Team Prime,"

"Ok," Miko announced, running up, "_Someone's _got to say it: Optimus 2.0 is _rad_! Imagine what the Forge could do for _your_ bod!"

Jack sighed as Ratchet snorted, turning to Smokescreen.

"Is it true?" the CMO asked, "That the Forge has been drained of its power? That any hope of rebuilding the Omega Lock has truly been lost?"

Smokescreen bowed his helm.

"I…did what I thought was right," he muttered.

"Then your instincts have once again proven to be quite sound," Ratchet replied, smiling slightly.

**So the voice Jack used, if you're _Merlin_ savvy, is the Dragonlord's voice...very deep, has a growling, draconic flare to it. And to those of you wondering about Jack possibly being a Dragonlord, rest assured...I'm getting there. I'm also thinking that there'll be maybe one or two more chapters before Jack heads off to England.  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	31. Adjusting

**Ok, so this is a very short, kinda useless chapter...but there's a surprise (a good one) at the end. I just got back from the Senior night football game at the school...and I'm tired. So I hope you enjoy this very short...almost magicless (but not quite) chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 31

Adjusting

"C'mon Jack!" Miko shouted, "Raf and Ratchet got the Groundbridge working again!"

Jack sighed and looked up at Miko. Right in the middle of his homework…of course.

"Just let me finish my homework," he answered.

The Japanese exchange student groaned.

"Jaaaack!" she groaned, leaning over his shoulder, "We're gonna miss them leave!"

"So?"

Miko growled, grabbed his arm and yanked him forwards.

They made it into the main room right as Raf looked up.

"You missed them," he shrugged, "But…I'm sure they'll be back soon,"

"Aw," Miko whined, then turned around, "You made me miss them! You and your dumb homework!"

"Hey," Jack protested, "I like to get A's in my classes,"

_"Ratchet,"_ he heard Ultra Magnus say over the comm., _"Wheeljack and I require a Groundbridge,"_

The new Groundbridge fired back up.

"Return trajectory fluxuations have been stabilized!" Raf yelled from his position above the controls.

"Ultra Magnus," Ratchet replied, "We are ready to receive you,"

And with that, Ultra Magnus drove through the open Bridge.

His alt form looked somewhat like Optimus' old one. Jack hadn't seen the Prime's new one yet, no one had. He's been keeping it a secret since Fowler said he got one for him.

Bumblebee walked up and picked up a single box off of the commander's truck bed as Ultra Magnus transformed.

"We didn't find much else in the rubble of the former Base," he apologized.

"You call this 'not much else'?" Jack heard Wheeljack ask as a loud clang sounded.

The young sorcerer saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned, just to see the old lobbing ball hurtling towards him and Miko.

Without thinking, Jack shoved Miko back with a small blast of magic and thrust out his hand, eyes blazing gold as the lobbing ball halted mid air.

He could feel the force of Wheeljack's throw behind the lobbing ball.

Everyone's optics were locked onto the boy as he strained to keep the ball from hitting Miko and himself.

With a yell, Jack released the ball and it went careening into Fowler's door.

"WHEELJACK YOU COULD HAVE CAUSED SERIOUS DAMAGE!" Ratchet roared at the white Wrecker.

"To _me_!" Miko snapped, hands on hips as she glared at the white Wrecker.

"You're lucky Jack was there to get her out of the way!" Ratchet continued.

"Uh, a little help?" came Fowler's voice from the office door…

Which was hidden by the lobbing ball.

Jack looked at the ball and moved it with a mental thought, pushing as he did.

"Sorry, Agent Fowler," he said as said agent brushed himself off, "Should've deflected it somewhere else,"

"You deflected it?" Fowler asked, "How?"

Jack opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off.

"What were you _thinking_, soldier," Ultra Magnus growled, glaring at Wheeljack.

"I was _thinking_ Bulk could catch that lob," Wheeljack replied innocently.

Jack leaned against the railing again, watching the Wrecker and the commander with interest.

"Allow me to make myself clear," the commander said, "As Optimus Prime's second in command, I have no intention of tolerating _Wrecker_ behavior,"

"Some things…never change," Wheeljack sighed under his breath.

"Jackie…" Bulkhead warned.

Ultra Magnus gave the Wrecker a dark glare.

"Need I remind you," the commander growled, "That it was Optimus Prime himself who assigned me to command you Wreckers back on Cybertron, and get you loose cannons under control!"

"Whoa, Magnus is a Wrecker?" Miko whispered, "No way!"

"I don't know," Jack replied, looking at how the two were interacting, "I don't think…"

"An effective combat unit begins with _discipline_," Ultra Magnus continued, "If you won't accept that, feel free to choose the path of least resistance…as you did _before_."

"If my ship weren't a twisted wreck at present…I'd _do_ that!" Wheeljack retorted, storming off, _"Sir!"_

Ultra Magnus let out a sigh.

"So," he said, "Any word from Optimus?"

"He's investigating recent Decepticon activity," Ratchet replied, "Hopefully an energon mine,"

"Speaking of Optimus…" Miko announced running down the stairs, "How rad would it be if you _all_ had jetpacks like Optimus?"

Jack shook his head, leave it to Miko.

"Quite rad, Miko," Ratchet replied, "But the forge has been depleted of its power to do that,"

"Now it's only good for pounding out dings," Bulkhead continued.

A revving engine sounded through the base and a blue and yellow sports car with 7's painted on the sides screeched to a halt right in front of Miko.

"Smokescreen?" Arcee asked, right as the sports car split apart, revealing Smokecreen.

"Aw, what gave me away?" the rookie asked.

Everyone was quiet, staring at him.

"C'mon," he added, after watching everyone's reactions, "Robots in disguise!"

Ultra Magnus didn't look pleased.

"Where have you been soldier?" he asked.

"Scanning new war paint," the rookie replied, "Thought it'd be proactive to follow Optimus' lead…and Bumblebee's,"

The scout looked up and whirred questioningly at the rookie.

"Now you can look your best while stacking those empty cubes," Ultra Magnus growled.

"Yes, sir," Smokescreen mumbled.

He walked right beside Jack and he heard…

"I was nearly a Prime, but somehow I'm still a rookie," he grumbled.

Apparently Jack wasn't the only one who heard.

"What was that about a Prime!?" Ratchet demanded.

"Uh n-_time_," Smokescreen stuttered, "Time to stop acting like a rookie,"

He went over to Bumblebee and helped stack…right as the Groundbridge opened, letting Optimus walk through.

He held something in his servos.

"Optimus, did you find energon?" Ratchet asked hopefully.

"No," the Prime replied, "But I did uncover this,"

He set down what he held in his servos…it looked like a skull…

"It cannot _be_!" Ratchet breathed.

"Be what?" Jack asked.

Optimus set the skull on a platform.

"The ancient remains…of a Predacon," he finished.

"Although it remains unclear _why_ such a skull would be found on your planet," Ratchet said as the kids looked at the skull, "Its presence reveals all too much about the Predacon that was recently sent in pursuit of us,"

"You mean that dragonbot we put on ice?" Miko asked.

"Except…" Ratchet interrupted, "Predacons have been extinct since…well…"

"Since before most life began on Cybertron," Smokescreen helped.

"They're like Earth's dinosaurs," Raf said.

"So…that means for you guys running into one would be like us meeting a T-Rex!" Jack added.

"So…then what were Dinobots?" Miko asked.

"_Totally_ different!" Bulkhead replied.

"With Megatron's seemingly new interest in the excavation of prehistoric skeletons…" Ratchet interrupted, "And a certain scientist…"

He practically hissed that part.

"Back in the Decepticon ranks…"

"It would stand to reason that Shockwave _cloned_ the beast from one such find," Optimus added.

"And now Megatron is looking to clone another," Ultra Magnus finished.

"What makes you think _Buckethead_ would stop at just one?" Wheeljack asked.

"We could have _Beast Wars_ on our hands…" Bulkhead murmured.

"And if Shockwave only requires a _single_ strand of CNA from which to clone a _beast_…" Ratchet muttered.

"He already possesses what he to engender this one," Optimusfinished, "Autobots…we must become Beast Hunters,"

"One thing still doesn't follow," Smokescreen said, "Predacons went extinct on _Cybertron_, what are their bones doing here on _Earth_?"

"That is one thing I cannot answer," the Prime replied sadly, "Much of what happened on Cybertron after we departed is unknown to me. That, and much of what Megatron does as well,"

"Um…you _might_ want to see this," June said, looking at the computer screen.

"Nurse Darby, these are depictions of Predacons from our historical archives…" Ratchet explained.

"But those are metal versions from our Greek Mythology and Medieval Literature!" Jack exclaimed.

"Not dinosaurs," Raf added.

"Not to mention, Dad fought dragons and creatures when he was younger," Jack muttered, "I've seen pictures…some of them were flesh and blood,"

"Your father fought many creatures, Jack," June answered, "Maybe he ran into something like these?"

"We'd have to ask," Jack shrugged, "Too bad we can't go _talk_ to him,"

"Jack…"

He held up his hands in a placating manner.

"It would stand to reason that Predacons did indeed walk upon this earth in ancient times," Optimus said, "As they seem to be the basis for much of humankind's folklore. Illustrating once again that the pasts of Earth and Cybertron are inextricably linked,"

….

The next morning, everything seemed fine…well, until the morning wake-up call sounded.

Raf had gotten up before it…Jack however…

To put it safely…as soon as the trumpet blared, Jack shot up, heart racing…and Ratchet's tools didn't escape unscathed.

Ratchet glared at the teen.

"Jack! I _needed _that!" he snapped…

Right as one of his own wrenches smacked him over the helm.

Raf broke into hysterics as Arcee gave a slight grin.

Jack's gold eyes were wide in fear.

"Ratchet," Jack started, eyes dimming to blue, "I am _so_ sorry! I did _not_ mean to do that,"

"You're fine," Ratchet growled, rubbing his helm, "Remind me to notify Agent Fowler about the wake-up call…so that it won't sound around this hanger,"

Jack smiled sheepishly.

And his cellphone rang.

He picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

_"Jack?"_ a soft, familiar male voice asked.

"Who is this?"

_"So it is you…right?"_

"Yeah…why? Who wants to know…" Jack repeated.

_"You remember me…Mr. Lance?"_

Jack's eyes widened.

"Mr. Lance…Sir _Lancelot_?" Jack breathed.

Raf frowned, "What's he doing calling you?"

Jack shushed him.

_"Ah, so you know…sorry, we would have contacted you sooner…but these confounded contraptions are giving us fits,"_

"Why are you calling…?" Jack started, "Is Dad ok?"

Lancelot gave a soft laugh.

_"He's fine…in fact, he's not too far off,"_

"Can…can I talk to him?"

_"Give me a moment,"_

The line went silent…and then…

_"Jack?"_ a tremulous, heavily accented voice asked and Jack nearly dropped the phone.

The voice that always warned him…it wasn't his imagination…

_"Jack can you hear me?"_

Jack swallowed and he nodded.

"I'm here…Dad…"

**So Jack finally gets to talk to his dad! I'll be starting on _Plus One _next...and then we'll be getting out of canon and into my crazy imagination. I will give you some teasers for those chapters.  
**

**Predacon vs. young Dragonlord...guess who wins?**

**Little moment of uncontrolled power gets Miko and Raf almost killed.**

**Family reunion**

**Jack trains with Arthur...and gets his aft kicked multiple times.**

**And so much more! Some dark, some happy, some hysterically funny...well, until next time...I've got to go to bed before I _really_ do something stupid :P**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	32. The Sorcerer's Wife and the Agent

**I finally got this one done. Sorry about the wait. This one is longer, fortunately, so I've got _somewhat_ of an excuse. So, without further ado, this is _Plus One_  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_**** or ****_Merlin_****.**

Chapter 32

The Sorcerer's Wife and the Agent

_"Thank God you're alive,"_ Merlin breathed in relief, _"I saw what happened at that quarry,"_

Jack winced.

_"Ah, Jack…I'm so sorry you had to be put in that position,"_ his father said.

"You wouldn't have killed them," Jack muttered, walking off and sitting next to some crates.

_"Jack…don't beat yourself up on that, please. Believe me, I know what it's like,"_

His father paused.

_"I've had my run ins like that as well,"_

Jack frowned.

"You…have?"

_"Yes,"_ Merlin sighed, _"Jack, please, I don't have much time to talk. I've received reports that Mordred and Morgana _both_ are still looking for you in the States…they've been around the area where the Jasper shelter is."_

"What do you want me to do?" Jack asked.

_"Don't leave the Autobot Base, I highly doubt they'll be much protection against those two, but you might still have a chance. Keep your mother on the Base at night, please! Don't let her leave unless its work. Morgana likes to take people when there are not many people around,"_

"I'll keep her safe, don't worry," Jack promised, "And…Dad?"

_"Yes Jack?"_

"I…I miss you,"

_"I miss you too, Jack, but…don't feel like I'm not watching over you, I am…I can see you though I'm thousands of miles away,"_

Jack smiled.

_"You need to smile more often,"_ Merlin chuckled.

"Dad…" Jack protested.

_"I'd give anything to see that smile in person. Try to convince your mother to let you come…soon?"_

"I'm working on it,"

Jack heard someone yelling on his father's side of the phone.

_"And that would be Arthur," _Merlin sighed_, "I'll talk to you soon, Jack…I hope,"_

"Bye Dad," Jack smiled softly, "Love you,"

_"I love you too, Jackson,"_

And the call ended.

Jack grinned, getting back up to his feet. His heart felt so much lighter. He had talked to his _dad_! His DAD!

"You feeling ok, Jack?" Raf asked as Jack walked back up the stairs, a smile on his face.

"Better than I have in _years_!" Jack laughed, plopping down on the couch and pulling up a video game.

"Nice shooting, Tex," a warm, familiar female voice said from behind him.

Jack looked up.

"Hey Mom," Jack answered cheerfully, "What's up?"

"Well you're awful chipper," June started, "What happened?"

"Let's just say…I feel better than I have in years,"

"Nurse Darby," Fowler interrupted, "What brings you here?"

"The medical supplies you so _graciously _offered…and that _Jack_ keeps _forgetting_ to bring _home_!" she flicked the back of the young man's head as she finished.

Jack didn't even flinch.

"The hospital appreciates your generosity, Agent Fowler," June finished.

"Please, call me William," Fowler said.

That got Jack's attention. He glared at Fowler…something was…_different_.

"Guys!" Raf yelled, "I found a Predacon talon! In a _museum_!"

Jack paused his game and he, Fowler, and June came to the young boy's side.

"Scientists were totally stumped when they excavated it in 1922," Raf continued, "So it's been in storage!"

"But…we're fresh out of Beast Hunters…" Jack pointed out.

Ratchet growled to himself as he turned to face the group.

"I didn't choose _Emergency_ as my vehicle mode for laughs," he sighed, heading towards the Groundbridge controls.

"Not sure you need a _'Bot_…" Fowler preened, making Ratchet freeze.

"Maybe you should all just…wait for Optimus…" June suggested.

"I'll have you know, Nurse Darby," Fowler interrupted, "I was an Army Ranger and Federal Agent for Unit E three decades before I ever heard the _name_ Optimus Prime! I'm more than equipped to handle a…milk run."

He appeared to go in thought.

"In fact…" he started, "why don't you tag along?"

Jack's eyes narrowed…he didn't like that. Not at all.

"Oh…I don't know about that…" June stuttered.

"ABSOLUTELY _NOT_!" Jack finally shouted.

He shot an icy glare at Fowler and then turned to his mother.

"Mom, I don't want you anywhere near _anything_ 'Con!" Jack growled, "It's not…"

"Safe?" June interrupted, "Is my teenage son _seriously_ going to tell me that it's fine for him to travel _all _the way to Cybertron…but his _mother_ can't be trusted to go on a…on a…"

"Milk run," Fowler supplied.

"A _milk run!?"_ June demanded.

"N-no! It's just…" Jack stuttered, trying to think of a solution, "You're lactose intolerant and I…"

He stopped, defeated.

"Come on Agent Fowler," June grinned, walking towards the door.

"I had magic to help me too," Jack huffed, "Why couldn't I have just said that!"

Raf shrugged.

"Don't know," he finally answered.

* * *

"See, what did I tell you, milk run," Fowler chuckled.

"With one cranky cow!" June sighed, shaking her head.

"The curator?" Fowler scoffed, "Acted like he was guarding the Mona Lisa instead of some prehistoric lugnut that's been gathering dust since Harding was President!"

"I have to say, Agent Fowler, you handled him _well_," June said approvingly, "I was quite impressed,"

"Nuse Darby, I'd say that puts you _one_ step ahead of my Ex," Fowler nodded.

"Hmm, divorced huh?" June asked.

"Ahhh…yeah," Fowler sighed, "But what about you? What's the story behind Mr. Darby?"

June gave a sad smile.

"Well…it's more like a saga," she answered, "But…one I'm sure you heard before. My husband is…quite the _charmer_,"

Suddenly, June heard the revving of an engine and a fiery red sports car pulled up in front of the two, its headlights blinding them.

"I have a _bone_ to pick with all of you…" the Decepticon growled.

"Run!" Fowler yelled.

Right as a bright light flared into being…and they both got hit with the blast and June hit the ground hard.

The next thing she knew…she was in the Decepticon's trunk with Fowler beside her.

"Kick back, relax and enjoy the scenery!" Knockout chuckled, closing the truck.

And he drove off.

* * *

Raf had taken his turn at the new game while Jack paced uneasily. His mom had been gone for a long, _long_ time.

"It's really taking them a while," he muttered, putting his hands on his hips.

"Arcee and Wheeljack?" Raf asked.

"My _mom_ and Agent Fowler," Jack corrected, giving a sigh, "Maybe they stopped for dinner?"

"Isn't that what grownups do when they're…_dating_?" Raf asked.

Jack whirled on him.

"It's what grownups do when they're _hungry_!" he snapped.

His mother was married to his father still. She wouldn't…

Suddenly, Jack's phone rang, jolting him out of his thoughts. He picked it up, eyes lighting up happily.

"Mom? Dad?" Jack asked.

_"Guess again Jackrabbit!"_ Miko's voice chirped through the phone, _"And I hope you're still not thirsty…'cause I'm bringing back something _way_ cooler than sodas!"_

"I can't talk right now, Miko," Jack said, "I need to leave this line free,"

_"Wait! Don't hang up!" _she pleaded, _"Did Wheeljack show? I think Bulkhead's really worried about him,"_

"Wheeljack is _fine,_ he's on a mission with Arcee,"

_"Wheeljack's riding with a new partner already!?" _she demanded, _"That's _cold_!"_

"What? No!" Jack sighed, "It's just one mission. They're not partners,"

That was _his_ title thank you very much!

_"Hehe, I _wondered_ how long it would take for our two lone wolves to hook up!"_

Jack pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it.

Ugh. Miko…

_"See ya later Potter!" _Miko chirped, _"Good luck with being the third wheel!"_

Jack growled as Miko hung up the phone.

This was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

"I _told_ you we should have waited for _Optimus_!" June growled from inside the trunk.

"There it is!" Fowler growled back, "The 'I told you so!' Well no sell, sister. The 'Con was at the museum! If we had waited, he would have snagged the talon before Prime got there!"

"And given our current situation," June sighed, "What difference would that have made?"

_"Hel-lo!"_ Knockout whined, _"How long have you two been dating? Because you _bicker_ like an old married couple!"_

"What!?" Fowler cried.

"We're _not_ dating!" June snapped.

_"Frankly, I find it _repulsive_…the whole _idea_ of you fleshies…_interfacing_…"_ Knockout shuddered, _"Ugh!"_

"Nurse Darby…June," Fowler whispered, "If this 'Con gets us to Megatron's warship…the chances of the 'Bots ever finding us decrease a thousand fold,"

"Never let a Decepticon take you to a second location," June answered back.

"He disarmed me back at the museum," Fowler growled, "Do you have _anything_ we could use as a weapon?"

"Pepper spray?" June asked as she pulled out a canister.

"On a 'Bot?!" Fowler asked, incredulously.

June sighed, banging her head on the floor.

"If only Jack were here…or Merlin…" she whispered, "We'd be out of here in no time,"

"Who?" Fowler muttered.

"It doesn't matter," June replied, "We're on our own,"

* * *

"I've seen this model before…" Fowler started, "There should be a latch right about…gotcha!"

The trunk popped open and Fowler climbed out, helping June hold on to the slick surface of the car.

"Easy June…I'll distract him…you get the bone," Fowler said.

June nodded and edged carefully along the side of the car while Fowler went along the other side.

She opened the door right as Fowler did and grabbed the Decepticon's wheel, much to Knockout's chagrin.

June grabbed the bone box and tumbled out of the car, she got back up to her feet and sprinted towards the train yard.

She had just sat down behind a train car when…

"GAH! MY OPTICS!" Knockout shrieked.

"Guess that Pepper Spray really _does_ work on Decepticons," June mused, smirking just a bit.

She heard Fowler's frantic footsteps as he ran into the train yard…but in the opposite direction of her!

Knockout's pede steps were heard not far behind as he searched for June and Fowler.

"Oooo, are we playing a human game now?" Knockout purred, "Because I would be happy to teach you the Decepticon version of it…hide and go _shriek_! Hahaha!"

June held her breath as the Decepticon came within inches of her hiding space.

As soon as he left, the sorcerer's wife sprinted far away, eventually stopping at a coal car.

An idea hit her.

And she tossed the talon into the coal car.

She sat back down, back against the train, breathing hard.

"Alright, little lady," Knockout snarled, "Show yourself! Or I turn the snappy dresser here into a sloppy stain on the tarmac!"

"He's got Fowler!" June whispered.

* * *

"I'll try one more time," Jack sighed, punching in his mother's number.

Nothing.

"Ok, so…Fowler then,"

It went straight to voicemail.

_"You've reached Special Agent William Fowler, leave a message at the star spangled beed,"_

The tone sounded and Jack groaned.

"Straight to voicemail just like Mom's cell," Jack muttered, ending the call.

"Maybe they went to a movie?" Raf suggested, making Jack growl darkly.

"I'll be back," Jack said tersely, "Ratchet…can you Bridge me to the museum?"

The medic nodded and Jack went through the bridge…

Into an abandoned parking lot.

He looked around, but it was too dark. Jack sighed and tapped into his magic, letting his Sight paint the scene…and he froze.

There, on the ground in front of him, was his mother's phone…

It was crushed and there were tire tracks leading away from it.

"No," he whispered, whipping out his phone and dialing Arcee's number, "Arcee, I need your help,"

He picked up his mother's phone.

"My mom and Fowler may be in serious trouble,"

A Groundbridge opened in front of him and Arcee and Wheeljack stepped out.

"What happened?" she asked.

Jack held up June's phone and then pointed at the tracks.

Wheeljack bent down and looked at the treads.

"Knockout," he confirmed.

"You've got to let me come with to save her," Jack pleaded.

"Jack, I can't put you in that kind of danger," Arcee growled.

"I can take care of myself," Jack retorted as the dim lights in the parking lot flickered angrily, "_Please_ Arcee, it's my _mom_!"

* * *

"Last chance she-human!" Knockout snapped, "If you're not out here with my prize in 2.3 seconds your boyfriend here…"

June held the box close to her chest as the train began to move.

"Ok, _first_," she snapped, glaring at Knockout, "_Not_ my boyfriend. And _second_…you're not laying a metal digit on him!"

She threw the box down, smashing it and revealing its empty contents.

"Not if you want to ever see your precious talon again!" June finished.

Knockout snagged the woman in his servo. June glared at him with her dark blue eyes.

"Where is it!?" the crimson medic snarled.

"Leave her alone!" Fowler yelled.

"I hid it on a train car," the sorcerer's wife replied, her eyes narrowing, "Let us go and I'll tell you which one."

Knockout growled and looked around…this human femme was stubborn…

His optics lit on a moving train and he smirked.

She was smart…but not smart enough.

"Try as you might," the crimson medic purred, "You can't con a 'Con,"

"No…but you can sure try," June smirked.

Knockout transformed around the two captives and shot after the train.

"Fasten your seatbelts," he chuckled, "It's going to be a bumpy ride,"

June and Fowler struggled to unlock the belts…to no avail.

"Oh, wait, you _can't_ unfasten your belts!" the Decepticon chuckled, "My bad,"

He sent a comm to the _Nemesis…_one last time.

"Knockout to Lord Megatron…please come in!" he snapped.

_"Knockout,"_ Megatron's voice growled, _"Do you have the Predacon bone?"_

"In my sights my liege," Knockout purred.

He looked in his rearviews…and saw a white, green, and red sports car as well as a blue motorcycle with a lone rider.

"As are a pair of Autobots and their human pet on my rear," Knockout finished.

_"Understood…just make sure you secure the specimen!"_

The human rider came into clear view…June's heart leaped up into her throat.

Jack.

"Well, well, well," Knockout hummed, "Lord Megatron…the human…it's the _Boy_,"

_"Why in the All Spark would he be chasing you?"_ the Warlord demanded.

"I have his carrier,"

_"Bring them both to me,"_

"Yes, my liege,"

* * *

A burst of green light came from above Arcee, Wheeljack, and Jack…and four Insecticons shot out of the Bridge.

"Great, _more_ fun," Arcee muttered as they shot at the trio.

Wheeljack transformed behind Jack and Arcee, leaped up into the air and sliced the two bugs into pieces with his katana before landing and collapsing back into his alt form.

"Ok, _that_ was impressive," Jack stated.

One of the remaining Insecticons shot at Arcee and Jack.

"Jack, do you trust me?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah," Jack said warily, "Why?"

"Jump,"

Jack shrugged, but did as he was told, launching upwards as Arcee transformed beneath him. Arcee leaped up into the air as well and shot down one of the Insecticons before coming to a rest on the ground, right as Jack returned back onto his seat.

"Ok, we're going to have to do that again sometime!" Jack laughed.

They almost had Knockout…when the last Insecticon slammed into Jack and Arcee both.

Arcee skidded to a stop, standing protectively over Jack.

"Get Fowler and June!" Arcee yelled as Wheeljack zipped by, she turned to Jack…but he was gone!

She looked frantically for him, and noticed a dark shape sliding into Wheeljack's cab.

_"When I get my servos on that boy…"_ she growled to herself as she turned to face the final Insecticon.

She took out the laser that Ultra Magnus had given her…and fired at the Insecticon.

It exploded violently and the pieces of armor scattered around her.

"I've still got it," she smirked, and she turned right as Knockout dumped Fowler out, keeping June hostage.

A jolt of fear entered her spark as a Groundbridge opened and she gave chase.

Her fear partially for June…and partially for Knockout.

Jack would _not_ be amused that the Decepticon still had his mother.

* * *

Knockout was closing in on the Groundbridge…

When wall of force struck Knockout, forcing him away from it.

The red medic transformed, holding the organic femme in his servo tightly, and glaring at the direction the force came…

A tall, slender, dark haired organic stood, palms raised, behind him. His eyes burning brilliant gold.

"You," Knockout growled.

The boy didn't say anything. The heated, golden gaze was enough to put anyone off.

"Megatron has offered a nice reward for your capture," Knockout purred, watching the boy.

Silence.

"You've been listening to Soundwave, haven't you?" Knockout asked, "Oath of silence, what a joke,"

"Put. My. Mother. Down," Jack hissed, "_Now_."

The Decepticon snorted and flung June towards the ground. She tumbled headlong into the dirt, lying still.

Knockout came towards the young sorcerer…and was instantly knocked back on his aft.

"Don't touch my mother," the boy finally growled.

"I'm not touching her now am I?" Knockout sneered.

Jack flicked his wrist, and the Decepticon went flying to the left, crashing into the wall of rock.

"That's it you filthy organic!" Knockout snapped, getting back up, "You scratch my paint…I scratch yours,"

Golden eyes narrowed angrily.

Knockout charged Jack, but the boy once again raised his hand. But this time, the red medic went flying into the air, higher and higher…until with a flick of his wrist, he came smashing hard into the earth.

He felt like something was dragging him ruthlessly to the left, and then the right, and then up…and smacking him down again.

Rocks came down from the cliffs and pummeled into his armor.

To the watcher…it looked as if Jack were conducting a symphony, his arms moving fluidly though the air.

Knockout had had enough. He staggered upright and grabbed at June, who started to run back towards her son.

Jack's eyes burned angrily and he let out a wordless, hypersonic shriek that blasted Knockout backwards, shattered the boulders at the base of the cliffs and made the ground in front of him crack and buckle as if it were in an earthquake.

Jack stopped…and Knockout shakily got up to his pedes.

"Don't you _ever_ touch my mom or any of my family, ever again," Jack snarled.

Knockout gave a dark hiss and Jack rammed the end of his staff into the ground, a bolt of blue light crackling from its head and scorching the ground right in front of Knockout. The crimson medic put a servo to his comm.

A second Groundbridge burst into being and Knockout retreated into it.

Jack groaned, wavering on his feet and he started to pitch forwards. June caught him and they both sat on the ground.

"Mom…" Jack started tiredly, "I'm so sorry I lost it,"

"You were protecting yourself and me, there's nothing to be sorry for," June murmured, helping him stand again as a Bridge burst into being, "C'mon, let's go,"

They walked through and Jack turned to his mother.

"Mom…are you alright?" he asked.

"The milk run turned a little sour…" June shrugged, shaking her head, "But Bill and I are just fine,"

"C'mon, June," Fowler smiled, putting an arm on June, "Let's sit down,"

Jack's eyes narrowed as the Agent went off.

"_Bill_?" he growled.

"Looks like you've been jacked, Jack," Miko smirked as she came over, "By another 'Jack,"

She pointed to Wheeljack who started walking towards Bulkhead. The two Wreckers locked hands.

"Bromance trumps Romance," Jack grinned.

"Glad to be a 'Bro, Bro," Miko laughed.

* * *

June looked back at Jack and then at Fowler.

"He knows you're teasing him…doesn't he?" Fowler asked, slightly nervous.

June turned to him and saw the gleam of fear clear in his eyes.

"You saw what he did to Knockout…didn't you," June sighed.

"How in the Sam Hill did he do it?"

"It's something he gets from his Dad," June explained, "Jack…he isn't exactly whatwe would call normal,"

"Tossing a 'Con around like a tin can isn't exactly normal,"

"Jack has magic," June finally said, "You…you're actually the last to find out on this team,"

"How long has he been like that?"

"Since before he could walk," June shrugged, "Jack could move objects twice his weight and height without touching them before he could crawl. Now, I didn't know he actually got the trait from his father until he was three…then I saw it in action,"

"Who…who _is_ his father?" Fowler demanded.

"You might want to sit down," was all June said.

And she began to explain how exactly she met Merlin…and how Jack came to be born.

**Next time...we break from canon...and enter the completely made up version of the fic. And hey, I want to hear your ideas so send them off to me! C'mon! Please?  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
